Обрат
by Vanilla87
Summary: Фика разказва за живота на едно нормално момиче което по неволя на съдбата е въвлечено в свят, за чието съществуване дори не подозира.Ще успее ли да оцелее в този нов свят и ще намери ли любовта? Живота е щастие и болка, но можем ли да намерим баланса?
1. Chapter 1

**„Обрат" **

Първа глава **„Знаците които съдбата ни изпраща"**

–Ем побързай, нямаме цяла нощ!- провикна се Картър от улицата под нас.

Показах се на прозореца и му направих знак с ръка, да ме изчакат само още 5 минутки. В отговор получих сърдита физиономия и кимане с глава. Отправих се към огледалото за последен оглед. Момичето в образа изглеждаше прелестно. Високите черни ботуши оформяха тънките й крака, издължавайки ги с няколко сантиметра. Не, че бе ниска- презадоволителните й 177 см, си й бяха достатъчни когато ходеше с маратонки, но днес бе специален ден. Днес тя ставаше на 18 години и живота й щеше да се промени коренно. Лъскавото камъче на пъпа й се показваше без страх, за първи път от както си го бе направила преди една седмица скришом от родителите си. Късата мини пола едва покриваше дупето й, впит потник едва закриващ вече оформените й гърди – как за една година тялото ми придоби толкова елегантна женска фигура и аз самата незнаех, но се радвах, че вече мога да я показвам. Последния път когато опитах да изляза от вкъщи с пола малко над коленете (преди 2 месеца) баща ми заключи входната врата, изкрещя в лицето ми, че приличам на курва от магистралата и ме изгони в стаята ми. Родителите ми никога не са ме удряли, но имаха старовремски разбирания за това кое е модерно в днешно време и строги правила за външния ми вид сред околните. Но всичките им правила(които аз наистина спазвах) свършваха днес! Да точно така днес е денят в който аз ставах жена! Завъртях се няколко пъти за да огледам тялото си от всякъде и се отправих към вратата. Взех якето, макар, че нямах намерение да го обличам скоро и се отправих към колата в която ме чакаха Картър и Лео с още едно момче. Не познавах тези момчета много отдавна, всъщност запознах се с тях само преди дни, но и двамата бяха страшно симпатични и когато ми предложиха да отида с тях на купон в някои си Стивън, нямаше как да откажа… най- вече заради датата. 3 юли! Денят в който всички забрани отпадат за мен. С едно бързо движение отключих входа и се отправих с нервни стъпки към колата. Картър се бе облегнал на предния капак и потропваше нервно с крак, но след като погледна към мен „ченето му падна до земята"

–Уоу Ейми изглеждаш пффф… ами.. аз … така де ти… УОУ!

Засрамих се леко когато ме нарече Ейми, до сега всичките ми познати ме наричаха просто Ем, не че някога ми е харесвало… но старомодните правила на родителите ми забраняваха всякакъв грим и провокативни дрехи… и естествено приличах на **момче!** Но сега останах очарована и дори развълнувана от тази внезапна промяна. Най-накрая противоположния пол може би щеше да ме забележи и _**най-накрая**_ и аз щях да се уредя с _**гадже**_. Дори (ох сърцето ми се развълнува само при мисълта) Джон щеше да ме забележи! Най- красивото момче в цялото училище… най-стегнатото и секси тяло което очите ми бяха виждали на футболното игрище, придружено естествено с най- сладкото лице и тази негова усмивка… Ах! Силно се надявах и той да присъстваше на тазвечерния купон. Все пак за него се бях издокарала така… Той винаги тичаше по гъза на Рейчъл(най-популярното момиче в училището и естествено най- разголеното) Полите й никога не бяха по дълги от 20 сантиметра а гърдите й винаги изскачаха от впитите потничета и тениски които носеше.

–Ха ха добре разбрах, благодаря ти! Хайде да тръгваме вече- отсякох бързо и с пръст под брадичката му затворих отпуснатата челюст.

Той се окопити за секунди и ми отвори вратата като на истинска дама. След бърз поздрав и от страна на Лео и кратко запознанство с шофьора ни Майкъл се отправихме към къщата на Стиви.

Мястото бе доста приятно, чисто, подредено… и претъпкано с алкохол. Тиха музика се чуваше от колонките и светлините бяха приглушени за да се вижда по ярко светлината от камината(кой идиот би запалил камината си на 3 юли незнам, но светлината идваща от нея ми хареса) Явно бяхме подранили, защото имаше само няколко момичета освен мен и самият домакин. Запознах се с тях _официално_… познавах ги от училище естествено, но те до сега никога не говореха с мен. Е разбираемо е, те изглеждаха като мен в момента, всеки ден в училище. След приятното ни бъбрене около двадесетина минути, време в което аз почти неможех да взема думата от устата им, хората започнаха да пристигат на групи. Скоро цялото помещение се напълни и аз бях заобиколена от момчета, желаещи да поговорят с мен или да по танцуваме… от началото им отказвах, както се казва, чаках своя принц да се появи през вратата, може би не точно на бял кон, но поне с бяла риза… толкова добре му стояха белите дрехи, но след третата бира и един малък шот, в който дори незнаех какво има приех поканата на Ерик.. или Дани..или някои там от ухажорите. Секунда след съгласяването ми, той ме хвана за ръката и ме придърпа към средата на стаята. Ръцете му веднага се стрелнаха към разголения ми кръст, в здрава хватка и ме притисна плътно до тялото си. От начало не казах нищо, може би защото си бях изгубила разсъдъка от алкохола, но след като усетих влажният му език да облизва врата ми, антипатията ми вече беше прекалена.

–Пусни ме идиот такъв- извиках аз, докато се опитах да се отскубна от него.

–Спокойно де маце, хайде сега, какво толкова… нали се забавляваме, недей така.- ръцете му се затегнаха още по силно около мен и той зарови главата си в деколтето ми. Внезапната топлина на това място, накара тялото ми да се разтрепери от отвращение. Исках да се махна от тук моментално.

В следващия момент усетих как топлината от гърдите ми изчезва, заедно с ръцете му от кръста ми.

–Ей момичето каза да се махнеш от нея веднага. Глух ли си или искаш да оглушееш? Последното може да го уредя на секундата!- ръцете на Картър се бяха обвили около тениската на натрапника, а лицата им бяха на милиметри едно от друго. Картър не бе за подценяване. Тениската която бе облякъл очертаваше изпъкналите му мускули и дори(според мен) го правеше още по страшен.

–Добре де добре, махам се. – пораженчески вдигна ръцете си във въздуха и Картър го пусна.

–Ейми добре ли си?-обви ръцете си около лицето ми, принуждавайки ме да го погледна в очите.

Бяха изпълнени с притеснение и тревога… как е възможно в един момент погледа му да е като на разярен лъв, а в следващия мил и загрижен? Незнаех и не ме интересуваше… стига да не ме погледнеше и мен с онзи смразяващ кръвта поглед, защото тогава със сигурност щях да загазя.

–Да, благодаря ти. Мисля, че е време да си вървя. Достатъчно екшън за днес ми се насъбра.

–Поне ми позволи да те закарам до вас- попита мило.

–Добре.- дори се чувствах спокойна, че няма да ми се налага да извървя километър и половина сама в тъмните улици.

–Лео, Майкъл хайде тръгваме си-той изкрещя отново с раздразнен тон- този купон неструва и без друго.

И с това четиримата се изнесохме през вратата. Аз бях прекалено пияна дори за да преодолея петте стъпала на верандата, затова Картър и Лео ме хванаха от двете страни, като окачиха ръцете ми върху вратовете си. Когато благополучно стигнахме до колата ме пуснаха да се кача на задната седалка и заеха местата си от двете страни на малкото ми тяло.

–Някои може да седне отпред при Майкъл, нямам напротив- опитах се да кажа аз изпод дъха си.

–Ейми прекалено ми пияна, неможе да рискуваме да изпаднеш от колата- подхили се Лео.

Всички момчета се разсмяха и ръцете на Картър се обвиха здраво около раменете ми.

–Така, ти се отпусни и всичко ще бъде наред.- прошепна ми в ухото, някак с мрачен глас. Изправих главата си нагоре и забелязах леката усмивка на лицето му… тя нищо не ми говореше, но очите му да! Те бяха присвити в краищата и леко навлажнени...сигурно си въобразявах.. или алкохола ми действаше странно. Опитах се да се отпусна, както ми бе наредил и ръцете му започнаха да правят леки движения около раменете ми. Чувството бе приятно отпускащо… ако продължаваше да го прави още малко направо щях да заспя… но движението се премести от раменете към врата ми и след това леко надолу към гърдите ми. Опитах се да се отбутна напред и да махна ръцете му, но това само го накара да ме притисне по силно към себе си и с груба сила да стисне гърдите ми.

–Шшш Ейми всичко ще е наред, само се отпусни.

–Какво си мислиш, че правиш? Пусни ме веднага!- извиках, преди ръцете на Лео да запушат устата ми.

–Мамка му Картър тази ще вика много!- изкрещя Лео.

И тогава осъзнах какво ми се случваше! Не, не, не! НЕ и на МЕН! Неможе да се случи и на мен! Как? Защо? С какво го заслужих??

Опитах се да викам, но от устата ми излизаше само тихо мрънкане, приглушено още повече от ръката. С едно движение Картър разкъса и без друго оскъдния ми потник и се захвана да разкопчава сутиена ми. Неможех да позволя това да се случи, започнах да мятам тялото си във всички посоки. Ноктите ми се забиваха във всеки сантиметър плът която успееха да докоснат.

–Майкъл отбий някъде до гората, неможем сами да се справим, кучката ме изподра целия- изкрещя Лео.

–Ейми хайде бейби отпусни се, обещавам да не те боли ако се отпуснеш.- замоли ме Картър докато се бореше със закопчалката.

–Неее- опитах да извикам- моляяя ви пуснете меее.

–А няма да се разберем така, Лео изправи се леко и я пусни да легне, искам я гола.

В следващия момент намерих тялото си във хоризонтално положение и силните ръце на Картър се спускаха по бедрата ми, когато достигна закопчалката на полата ми, усетих възможността и силно изритах стъклото. То се счупи на парчета… скоро долових болката в глезена ми. Стъклото бе срязало кожата ми и кръвта се стичаше през отворената рана. Сгади ми се от гледката, но сега неможех да се оставя на това чувство да ме завладее. Започнах да въртя главата си неконтролируемо за да освободя устата си от ръката на Лео. Когато най- накрая успях да се измъкна изкрещях с пълно гърло. Ръцете му хванаха китките ми и издърпаха тялото ми към неговото.

–Млъкни! –развика се Майкъл от предната седалка.–Малка кучка, ще си платиш за това което направи на колата ми! Мамка му!

Усетих колата да спира и предната врата да се отваря… О не! Не, не, не! Сега вече нямаше да мога да се измъкна. Усетих горещина по бузите си и осъзнах, че това са сълзите ми… не очаквах първият ми път да е такъв, не исках първият път да ми е такъв.

Картър свали ципа на полата до долу и започна да дърпа плата по бедрата ми.

–Моля те недей! Моля те! – единственото което ми бе останало е да се моля… не, че те ме слушаха де. Дори обратното, лицата им грейнаха с нескрита усмивка. Алчните им ръце започнаха да се движат навсякъде по тялото ми. Почувствах се омърсена… искаше ми се да умра, но не и да позволя този ад да продължи дори секунда повече.

–Немърдай, полиция!- чу се на няколко метра от колата дълбок мъжки глас.

Спасение! Спасение! Спасение!

–Помощщщ…- развиках се с пълно гърло.

–Ах ти малка курва! Заради теб сега ще загазим- извика Картър и след миг зашлеви бузата ми с опакото на ръката си. Ударът ме изпрати почти в безсъзнание, но успях да чуя как полицаят крещи нещо от сорта да се махат преди да ги е застрелял като кучета… и тогава вече тъмнината ме завладя напълно.

Усетих под тялото си вибрации… сякаш се движех в нечия кола. Дори неможех още да осъзная какво се бе случило с мен тази нощ! Всичко това реалност ли беше или просто някакъв гаден кошмар? Дясната половина на лицето ми пареше… реален индикатор, че ужасът който преживях бе истина! Страхувах се да отворя очите си. Незнаех къде ще се намеря ако го направя. Дали все още бях в колата на Майкъл с Картър и Лео? Дали не ме караха към някое по затънтено място за да завършат започнатото преди онзи глас да ги прекъсне? Онзи мъж който ми се стори, че чух да вика „полиция" истински ли беше? Имаше само един вариант да разбера. Поех си дълбоко дъх и отворих очите си.

Намирах се на предната седалка на непознат автомобил (това бе малко облекчение), но фаровете осветяваха непознат път… къде съм? Обърнах се на ляво за да видя един доста едър около тридесет и пет – четиридесет годишен мъж с униформа на ченге да гледа към мен с нескрита усмивка.

–Време беше да се събудиш малката.

–Къде съм. Какво стана?- опитах се да наместя изтръпналото си тяло в седалката и да се поизправя леко… тогава забелязах жълтата сигнална жилетка метната върху разкъсаните ми дрехи.

–Не се притеснявай. Оправих се с онези нещастници.

Това ми бе известно вече, но все пак се почувствах облекчена, че ми го съобщи гласно.

–Ъм благодаря… предполагам- какво можех да кажа друго. Този човек ме бе спасил от сигурно унижение… но не бе отговорил на въпроса ми къде се намирам… а това предизвика лек дискомфорт в тялото ми.

–Ха ха предполагаш? Добре, добре приемам благодарностите ти.-каза набързо и отмести погледа си върху пътя.

Исках наистина да му благодаря за това което бе направил, това означаваше много за мен, неможех да си представя какво щеше да стане с мен ако той не се бе появил точно на време.

–Благодаря ти наистина!- казах отново, този път с малко по сигурен глас.

Той само се усмихна и не каза нищо повече. Опитах се да изпъна схванатото си тяло в малкото пространство на колата и изведнъж усетих болката в крака си, погледнах надолу, прекратявайки моментално процеса и забелязах бяло парче плат обвито около мястото от което идваше болката.

–Трябваше да спра кръвта- обясни той когато забеляза погледа ми.–знам, че не е кои знае какво, не съм лекар, но не ми се искаше да те водя в спешното.. не и с тези дрехи- засмя се той пак и започна да гледа отново към пътя.

–А къде ме водиш?- огледах се и забелязах, че сме сами на пътя… нямаше нито табели, нито пътни знаци и асфалта под нас бе пълен с дупки и някак стар. Определено не бяхме на главен път и определено не бяхме тръгнали към града!

–Това сега не е важно. Аз съм Виктор между другото.- усмихна се пак срещу мен- Твоето име как е?

Благодарността ми започна леко по- леко да се изпарява и паниката завладяваше съзнанието ми. Този луд ли е ? Как така да не е важно? От къде да знам дали не е намислил нещо лошо? _Момент Еймили!_ Спри се. Този човек тукущо ти бе спасил живота, а ти си мислиш, че може да ти навреди. Ако е искал да го направи, на първо време нямаше да превърже крака ти и нямаше да покрие тялото с дреха. Отпуснах се мислено и реших, че ще е нормално ако му отговоря на въпросите и след това учтиво да задам моите.

–Казвам се Еймили Съмър.

–Еймили?- той повдигна веждите си в учудване.

–Да, но ти може да ме наричаш просто Ейми.

–Е _просто_ Ейми на колко години си?

–Днес навърших 18.

–Интересен начин за отпразнуване на това събитие си избрала Ейми.

–Е, _не_ е като да съм _го_ искала- отсякох аз рязко.

Този какво си бе мислил до сега, че виковете ми бяха от щастие и радост?

–Знам извинявай.

–Ти с какво се занимаваш?- ама, че тъп въпрос зададох… Ехо Земята до Еймили! Униформа, пистолет, белезници… „_Немърдай полиция_". Чудя се понякога, кога ще дойде момента първо да ми светне крушката в главата, и след това да си отворя устата…

–С това онова.

–Да, забелязах униформата… извинявай, въпроса беше тъп.

–Това ли?-той посочи с ръка към гърдите си- Ха ха, не това е на един познат, трябваше ми за тази вечер.

Аз ли съм бавно развиваща се или този човек тукущо ми бе казал, че не е полицай? За какво ще му е на някого униформа и пистолет в такъв случай?

–А за какво, ако не е тайна?

–Тайна е… съжалявам малката, но някои неща по- добре да си останат скрити.

–Ъм да, добре. А сега би ли ме закарал вкъщи, сигурна съм, че вече е много късно и родителите ми вече изперкват от притеснение.

–Това не е възможно.

–Защо?- обля ме топла вълна и два изкарах думата от устата си.

–Ние с теб трябва да отидем на едно място. Ха ха.. да ти кажа честно не вярвах, че ще извадя такъв късмет скоро.

–За какво говориш?

–Мисля, че ще взема добри пари за теб!- каза с насмешка.

–Пари? За Мен? Аз да не съм някое куче за продан, какви ги говориш? Какво си въобразяваш?Спри колата _МОМЕНТАЛНО _- настоях аз.

–Не, не си куче-сряза ме на секундата.

–Тогава какво си въобразяваш?

–Все още си малка за да знаеш за съществуването на този свят, но бързо ще се научиш. Ще е нужно_**хубаво**_обучение преди това естествено, но всичките ми клиенти искат само най-доброто.

–Какъв свят? Какво обучение? Какви клиенти?- усетих сълзите да се стичат по бузите ми… в този момент ми се прииска този тук, така наречения Виктор, дори да не се бе появявал. Сякаш бях попаднала в някои филм на ужасите в който аз съм поредната жертва, но не на убийство, а на доживотен АД.

Той си пое дълбоко дъх и с тих глас, почти като шепот започна да говори.

–Съществуват много взаимоотношения между мъжете и жените. Повечето са основани на топли чувства- любов,радост, щастие, но не всички връзки са изградени на тези основи. Има… съществуват мъже които не търсят в една жена равноправен партньор, а уважение, отдаденост и най- вече _**подчинение**_.

Какво жертва в опит за изнасилване в една нощ щях да се превърна в робиня на как го каза някои от „_всичките ми клиенти"__?_ Всичките тези години в които наблюдавах взаимоотношенията на родителите ми, на съседите ми.. нито за миг не си представях, дори неможех да си помисля, че погледите които си разменяха помежду си можеха да излъчват нещо друго освен любов и привързаност. Винаги си мислех, че когато дойде моментът да се омъжа, ще виждам само и единствено това в очите на съпругът си, че ще сме като две капки вода, ще се плъзгаме по неравностите на живота, ръка за ръка, обединени и това ще ни крепи… а сега? Сега някакъв ненормален човек ми казваше, че ще ме продаде за да служа, да уважавам и да се _**подчинявам!!!**_ на някакъв непознат мъж? НЕ! Това просто нямаше как да стане! Погнусата ме заля при тази мисъл и през устата ми излезе целия протест с които съзнанието ми се бунтуваше.

–Никога няма да се съглася на това, разбра ли? Никога няма да склоня глава пред някакъв непознат загорял чичко, само за да покажа уважение към него и никога, ама НИКОГА няма да стана жена на подобен извратеняк! –изкрещях с пълно гърло.

–Точно тук грешиш малката. След като приключа обучението ти никога, АМА НИКОГА вече няма да смееш да повишиш тон на мъж!- гласът му се увеличаваше със всяка следваща дума и когато стигна до частта в която използва моите собствени, отново се снижи, но бе някак по-мрачен, по- настоятелен от одеве. Това накара сърцето ми да се смрази за секунда… аз бях обречена.

В този момент ме осени единствената идея която имах.. глупава, безразсъдна и все пак бе по- добра от този ад на които Виктор ме обричаше. Избутах светкавично жилетката от тялото, освобождавайки ръцете си и хванах дръжката на вратата за да я отворя и да скоча. В следващия миг бях издърпана за косата грубо назад, докато главата ми не се опря в коленете му. Усетих аромата на тежък, отвратителен одеколон и стомаха ми се преобърна.

–Къде си мислиш, че си тръгнала! Да умреш ли искаш? Да не си помръднала вече! Почти стигнахме- каза отпускайки ръката си от косата ми.

След като изправих главата си, забелязах светлините от фаровете да осветяват някаква къща пред нас… по скоро приличаше на военен бункер или нещо от сорта, но каквото и да бе това място от сега ме побиваха тръпки от него. Той изгаси двигателя на колата, без да каже нито дума или дори да помръдне. Помислих какви ще са шансовете ми да опитам отново да отворя вратата преди да ме докопа отново за косата и да ме завлече обратно към себе си и ако са успешни до къде мога да стигна с тази болка в крака си.. можех ли изобщо да ходя в това състояние? А да тичам? Шансовете не бяха много добри…и тогава, когато ме настигне… а той със сигурност щеше да го направи какво щеше да се случи с мен?

–Моля те пусни ме да си ходя- примолих се с тих глас- обещавам да не кажа на никои нищо за теб! Само ме пусни да си ходя.Моля те!!

–Както вече казах, а аз не обичам да се повтарям, това не е възможно! До сега не си знаела за тази грешка, затова няма да бъдеш наказана, но занапред знай по добре.-каза със сериозен тон, в който нямаше дори капка колебание.

–Моля те- примолих се отново, въпреки, че осъзнавах шансовете повторната ми молба да промени мнението му да са нищожни.

Без да каже нито дума отвори вратата на колата си и с бързи стъпки тръгна към моята страна. В паниката си дори неможех да помръдна, мозъка ми регистрира това, че съм сама в колата, че не бях чула дори изваждането на ключа от стартера, че можех бързо да заключа вратата си и да се преместя на шофьорското място за нула време и макар да не можех да шофирам(бях опитвала няколко пъти, така, че знаех поне основите) можех да се измъкна от тук и той да не може да ме хване… но защо по дяволите, тялото ми не помръдваше??? Когато вече успях да вдигна ръката си към бутона за заключване на вратата, Виктор вече бе от моята страна и издърпа дръжката… _твърде късно!_ Единствения ми сигурен шанс и аз го изпуснах! _ГЛУПАЧКА!_

–Излез от колата- заповяда той.

–Ъм… к..какво точно ще се случи с мен?

–Без повече въпроси, освен ако наистина не искаш да започнем с наказанието?

Не! Определено не исках да започнем с наказанието, дори на първо време изобщо не исках да започваме, но имах чувството, че ако изкажа това на глас нещата могат бързо да станат много по – лоши от това което ме очакваше. Подпрях ръцете си на вратата и стъпих с _болния_ крак на земята. Ах, веднага усетих болката да пронизва цялото ми тяло и инстинктивно издърпах крака си обратно, но преди дори да можех да докосна гумената стъпка, Виктор се пресегна и уви ръката си около косата ми отново.

–Когато издам заповед, очаквам моментално изпълнение.

Преди дори да можех да се хвана за нещо, каквото и да било, той ме издърпа за косата и аз се строполих на земята. Извиках от болката която прониза тялото ми, когато то се срещна с неравната повърхност под мен. Виктор напълно игнорира рева ми и леко затвори вратата.

–Изправи се- каза след като застана само на няколко сантиметра от лицето ми.

Можех ясно да видя черните кожени обувки които бе обул и да усетя миризмата на ваксата по тях. Исках да се изправя, но не защото той ми бе заповядал, а за да се побягна с всичка сила в обратната посока, но знаех, че той ще ме хване само след няколко метра… затова останах на земята. Гневът и инатът ми не се проявяваха често, може би защото винаги успявах да се спогодя с хората покрай мен(дори с родителите ми), но сега бях бясна… меко казано и нямаше да се оставя на никои да ме командва като скапан робот! Та аз съм човешко същество по дяволите!!! Замълчах, прехапвайки си езика за да не го напсувам и средоточих погледа си върху обувките… игнорирайки го напълно.

–Тц, тц, тц това ти бе втора грешка… а това вече немога да пренебрегна! Мислех да те оставя да преспиш нощта, но май ще трябва да започнем обучението веднага.

_Боже господи какво си навлякох?_ Ръцете му се спуснаха към косата ми отново, но този път, знаех по – добре, обвих бързо ръцете около главата си и свих краката си към корема. Стегнах всеки мускул в тялото си за да не помръдна от тази позиция. Нямах намерение да се предам, въпреки страха който се бе насъбрал в мен и всеки момент заплашваше да пробие през крехката ми фасада… Но вместо да се опитва да освободи ръцете ми от главата ми, ръцете му се насочиха към краката ми и по точно ранения ми глезен. Стисна с всичка сила бялата превръзка…

–Ааа…- бе единственото което успя да излезе от устата ми преди да усетя камъните и стъклата под почти голия си гръб, докато той ме влачеше към къщата. Болката вече не идваше само от ранения ми глезен ами и от огромните резни по цялата задна част на тялото ми. Парченцата се забиваха дълбоко в плътта ми изпращайки ме в почти друго измерение от болка… неможех да понеса повече! Опитах да се изправя да надигна поне гърба си.. да премахна изтезанието поне от там.

– Скоро ще се примириш да изпълняваш моментално заповед когато е отправена към теб.

Пусна крака ми, но дори и да исках, неможех да намеря сили в себе си за да се изправя. Главата ми падна на земята под мен, докато се опитвах да държа дишането си възможно най- близко до нормалното(а това си бе доста трудно в този момент) и сълзите вътре в очите си. Виктор извади връзка с ключове от джоба си и след няколко завъртания се чу скърцането на отваряща се ръждясала врата. Този път дори не ми каза да се изправя, дали бе защото мислеше, че пак ще се противя или защото бе забелязал полу отпуснатото ми тяло, наведе се и с огромните си ръце обхвана раменете ми. Изправи ме от земята и с мен в ръцете си влезе в тъмната стая.

Помислих, че ще положи тялото ми на някое легло, че ще ме остави сама да ближа раните си няколко чака… но колко грешах само. В момента в който включи осветлението в стаята, пусна краката ми на земята и задържа раменете ми.

–Вече може да започнем.- и с това хвана китките ми и с груба сила ги издърпа напред. Дори незнаех от къде бе успял да извади това въже… а вече усещах как го затяга около лявата ми ръка. Вдигна я във въздуха и прехвърли въжето през нещо като кука, завързвайки бързо и другата ми ръка. Движенията му бяха толкова бързи, че дори неможех да ги регистрирам, а той вече се отдалечаваше от мен, оставяйки ме почти да вися във въздуха подпряна само на пръсти си. Отиде до ъгъла на стаята където слабо успях да забележа едно бюро и след миг се върна заставайки лице в лице с мен, е по- точно над мен. До сега не се бях изправяла до него,но още от огледа ми колата можех да кажа, че е едър мъж, а сега когато бе на не повече от 5-6 сантиметра от мен наистина забелязах колко огромен беше той. Боже как изобщо съм си мислила, че мога да избягам от него? Та ръста му трябваше да е минимум 188-189 сантиметра, дори повече. Широките му рамене можеха да поберат зад себе си поне две като мен…изведнъж се почувствах _дребна_. Предполагам така се чувстваха винаги ниските момичета когато застанат до мен…

–От сега нататък когато ти задам команда искам да я изпълняваш моментално.- той направи пауза, явно очаквайки някакъв отговор от мен, но след като такъв нямаше продължи- Това ясно ли е?

–Майната ти!- извиках аз през зъби. Исках да съм гневна в този момент, исках да съм всичко друго, но не и уплашена… страха носеше сълзи със себе си, а това чудовище не заслужаваше да ги види.

Той не избухна както бях очаквала, вместо това започна бавно да се движи около мен, като хищник около жертвата си, когато излезе извън погледа ми неможех да удържа страха си скрит вече. Сълзите се спуснаха от очите ми и аз побързах да ги избърсам от бицепсите си.

–Брой- каза изведнъж и без да чака нито секунда замахна във въздуха с нещо през оголените ми бедра.

Ударът не бе много силен, но все пак го усетих, не бе ръката му, бе нещо студено, твърдо и тънко… пръчка? Той искаше да ме накаже с пръчка? Що за безумие, сякаш съм във втори клас отново и госпожата ме наказваше… само, че тогава не бях _полу гола_, _завързана с въже_ и_ захвърлена само Бог знае къде с непознат мъж до себе си_. Когато пак прехапах езика си за да не му дам каквото желае, игнорирайки напълно страха си, той замахна отново.

–Брой ударите- гласът му бе леден.

Почти отключи устата ми… почти. Получавала съм и преди удари, е не точно такива, но все пак съм свикнала с болката. През годините на „пубертета ми" с повечето момчета от компанията винаги се сборичквахме за нещо и доста често се прибирах в къщи посинена, изподрана и с изцапани дрехи.

Той замахна отново и този път наистина пареше… на бас, че мястото утре ще ми е посинено! Но вместо да кажа числото както той искаше аз извиках с пълно гърло 'помощ'!

–В радиус от 20 км. няма жива душа, затова последен съвет НЕ се опитвай да се противиш, положението ще стане само по- лошо… _за теб!_

Разбирах какво казваше, бе ме довел на безлюдно място, е то си беше логично, искаше да пречупи волята ми, да ме направи робиня и след това да ме продаде за пари. За мръсни, скапани пари! Сякаш съм някаква стока, сякаш съм негова! НИКОГА!

–Няма- изкрещях аз и усетих ново парене през бедрата си… но този път след като пръчката се отдалечи чувството остана по- дълго там.

–Това ще продължи цяла нощ ако трябва!-заплаши ме отново той.- И след като развържа езика ти, а повярвай ми това _**ще **_стане, ще получиш още 15 удара!

Заплахата си бе доста сериозна 15? Ако ме удареше още 15 пъти на това място със сигурност щеше да пусне кръв… но ако продължа да си мълча… колко още можех да издържа преди тези 15 да дойдат? Ами ако се престоря, че припадам, дали ще развърже ръцете ми и да спре тази лудост? Нищо не пречи поне да опитам…. Изчаках търпеливо още 2-3 удара като се стараех лицето ми да изглежда по болезнено от действителното. Когато усетих, че момента е подходящ издишах тежко и се отпуснах цялата си тежест на завързаните китки… ОХ това определено болеше! 1…2…3.. хайде де защо се бави? Няма ли поне да се опита да ме свести? Какво ли прави? Чух тихи стъпки в стаята и след миг усетих студ да пронизва цялото ми лице и гърди… ВОДА? Идиота ме заля с ледено студена вода! Дори да исках неможех да стоя мирно и да се преструвам още.

–Аааа Идиот!- извиках аз през тракащи зъби.

–Предупредих те нещо! Преди наказанието да е свършило няма нито да заспиваш, нито да ядеш, нито да мръднеш от това положение! Сега…- гласът му отново бе смразяващ- Брой!

–Едно- казах тихо след първия удар. Не исках вече да съм тук… не исках вече болката която усещах в китките си… исках само да спре, да се свърши по-бързо за да мога да поспя. Да поспя ли си помислих? Май аз съм лудата тук… какъв ти сън, какви 5 лева- в момента в който освободи ръцете ми ще го изритам в мъжкото достойнство за да се строполи на земята и ще хукна през вратата, в колата и право в къщи или още по добре право в полицията, за да заловят този извратен психопат и да го заключат него с белезници!

На петия удар обаче надеждите ми за бягство започнаха да намаляват, китките ми бяха отдавна изтръпнали, едва усещах краката си… е болката я усещах адски много, но с нейно изключение сякаш ми бяха отрязали краката. На десетия вече се молех, нещо което невярвах, че някога ще изрека искрено към това прасе, сякаш този _**АД**_ продължаваше с часове… но когато от невнимание или по скоро адска болка!!! пропуснах да кажа 14 той изведнъж спря.

–Ах Еймили… сега трябва да започнем от начало!

Какво! Не, не!

–Моля те, съжалявам, моля те! Ще броя! Ще брояя…- гласът ми звучеше толкова преграхнал, че едва излизаше от гърлото ми.

–Този път, _САМО_ този път ще пренебрегна грешката ти! Сега Брой!

Той направи още един удар и след толкова тихото ми 15, чух пръчката да пада на земята. Исках да бягам… преди, сега само исках да падна на земята и да заспя. Дори студената земя под краката ми бе по- добра пред _изправеното _ми положение.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

**„Бруталност"**

Усещах краката си меки като кашкавал и в същото време твърди, сякаш някои бе налял желязо в тях. Неможех да ги поместя, опитах, но болката веднага преряза на две намеренията ми. Гърлото ми пареше от сухота. Имах нужда от вода. Опитах се да отворя очите си, но дори това просто движение ми причиняваше болка. Какво за бога ставаше с мен? В съзнанието ми бавно изплуваха спомените от изминалата нощ... или сън? Нима всичко което вчера преживях се беше случило? Отворих очите си за да намеря себе си в нещо подобно на клетка за кучета, не по голямо от два на два метра.Съзнанието ми автоматично се разсъни и подаде инструкции на тялото ми да се изправи за да огледа по внимателно ситуацията в която бях попаднала, но колкото и да исках неможех да наложа на тялото си да помръдне. Всичко беше в мрак, само една малка свещ в другия край на стаята осветяваше помещението. Постепенно очите ми се приспособиха към оскъдната светлина и аз можех да огледам. Тавана мухлясал от влага и на няколко места се бяха образували мокри петна, имаше много паяжини, а по стените бяха накачени някакви прашни чаршафи или поне на това приличаха... Къде по дяволите се намирам? Снощи бях с Виктор в колата и той... той ме отвлече! Спомням си, че ме караше да броя и когато го напсувах ме удари с нещо... бавно прокарах ръката си през задната част на бедрата и при контакта с кожата там през устата ми излезе силен писък! Мамка му това БОЛИ! От етажа над мен се чу движение. О не, не, не! Господи сега той ще дойде, а аз дори нямах възможност да намеря изход от тук! Мамка му! Започнах да дишам дълбоко през устата си, опитвайки се да нормализирам пулса си. В този момент най – малко се нуждаех от някоя паник атака!

Вратата бавно се отвори и звукът от тежки обувки се разнесе в стаята. Стъпките му бяха бавни, уверени, сякаш не бързаше за никъде… и всъщност точно така си и беше. Аз бях заключена в клетка и нямаше на къде да избягам. Това изкара всичките ми страхове на повърхността и колкото и да не ми се искаше, знам, че всичко бе изписано по лицето ми в този момент.

–Добро утро Ейми- каза със спокоен глас.

–Пусни ме от тук веднага.

–Скоро. Стига да си послушна.

Спомних си за снощната болка... по точно тялото ми ми я припомни когато направих опит да се изправя. Колкото и да не ми се искаше, трябваше да прехапа езика си за да не му отговоря подобаващо...

Само кимнах с глава, надявайки се веднага да отвори клетката. Мозъкът ми започна да работи на пълни обороти за съставянето на план как да оцелея с най-малко поражения преди тялото ми да укрепне достатъчно за да мога да се измъкна от този маниак.

–Изправи се- каза когато застана до клетката.

Тази задача беше малко трудна за изпълнение като се има предвид, че пространството в което ме беше набутал не бе по високо от 1,20... С _**малко**_ усилие застанах на колене и длани и с пръстите си се подпрях на клетката за да се изправя бавно, все още на колене.

–Какво добро момиче. От сега нататък най - добре да свикнеш... Доста често ще намираш себе си в тази поза.

Какво? Този луд ли е? Изражението ми явно издаваше и раздразнението ми защото когато проговори отново тялото ми потрепери.

–Това е само началото Еймили. Преди да излезеш трябва да знаеш правилата. Имай предвид, че ако нарушиш което и да е от тях, ще те върна тук и ще останеш така 3 дни без храна, вода или дори тоалетна.

Сърцето ми започна да бие в ушите ми заглушавайки всеки друг звук... туп.. туп.. туп. Не чувах какво говори, преглътнах силно за да намаля туптенето в главата си и да внимавам да не пропусна нещо важно защото щях да остана без храна... вода.. тоалетна!

–Първото й най - важно нещо което трябва да запомниш е да **не** говориш без да ти е зададен директен въпрос. Нарушиш ли това правило ще съм много разочарован от теб.

Какво по дяволите ми пука за правилата и настроението ти идиот такъв! Идеше ми да изкрещя в лицето му, но това само щеше да доведе до по бързото ми наказание... а точно сега наистина бях жадна, гладна... и какво ли още не, затова само замълчах.

–Ясно ли е?

Замълчах… егото ми бе толкова наранено и разбито на милион парчета в този момент, че едва се задържах на повърхността.

–Отговори ми!

–Да-казах тихо, опитвайки се да прикрия емоциите си.

–Да какво?

Очакваше нещо от мен? Какво? Какво…Ооо!

–Да Сър.-казах през зъби.

–Не с този тон Еймили. Второ...-боже още колко време мислеше да продължи? Надявах се да няма много правила, не мисля, че можех да издържа или запаметя повече от 4-5 в това състояние.- Няма да докосваш нищо, няма да вършиш нищо без да ти бъде наредено.

Добре, това можех да го направя. Нямах намерение и без друго да докосвам вещите му, освен ако не бе някои нож или пистолет с който да мога да го убия…

Той замълча отново, очаквайки някаква реакция от мен, че съм разбрала думите му. Кимнах, но това не бе достатъчно. Преглътнах през сухото си гърло, за да върна назад псувнята и казах тихо

–Да сър.

–Трето. Наредя ли ти нещо, очаквам без колебание, моментално да го направиш.

Изпитвах малка трудност с това правило.. ами ако поискаше от мен нещо по… бързо избутах тази мисъл настрани. Дори не ми се искаше да се стига до там.

–Последно.-най на края- Не се опитвай да бягаш!

Е тук вече нямаше как да спазя това правило. Бих се опитала още днес да бягам, но тялото ми бе цялото в рани… затова трябваше да чакам. Трябваше да се преструвам! Никога не бях добра в преструвките (не, че до сега ми се е налагало де…), но сега трябваше! Можех да се справя, дори по - добре от колкото този тук си мислеше.

–Разбрах Сър.- казах с тих глас.

Може би ако се държа „_добре_" ,той ще се „_грижи_" за мен и ще успея да се измъкна дори по бързо от колкото очаквах…

С бавно движение се доближи до клетката и извади дебела връзка с ключове от джоба на дънките си. След кратко разглеждане на ключовете изпъна един и го пъхна в катинара. Отключи клетката и застана през вратата с протегнати ръце към мен.

–Ела тук- заповяда.

С охкане се придвижих към изхода за да попадна в топлите му ръце. Погнусих се от допира му, но щом усетих топлината забравих за всичко друго. Ледения под и желязната клетка бяха смразили тялото ми през нощта, а оскъдните дрехи с които бях неможеха да ме стоплят. Топлината беше приятна, но не и тялото от което идваше, затова се опитах да не мисля изобщо в този момент и просто да поемам жадно всеки градус който можех.

–Имаме доста работа днес- и с това ме издърпа нагоре докато не застанах на краката си. Задържа ме още малко докато се увери, че мога да ходя… е това бе точно една крачка, докато не стъпих на наранения си крак. Уви огромните си ръце около мен и ме понесе по стълбите. Светлината от горния етаж почти ме ослепи за момент, преди да имам възможност да огледам мястото той ме занесе в някакво подобие на баня- стените бяха напукани и мазилката бе оронена и попадала по земята. Душа, ако изобщо можеше да се нарече така, целия ръждясал и покрит с косми или паяжина… неможех точно да кажа, но силно се надявах да не е паяжина. Тези ужасни малки гадинки ме караха да изтръпвам само като ги видя.

–Изкъпи се набързо, нямаме цял ден.- и с това ме постави на земята.

Как очакваше от мен да се изкъпя в тази дупка?Нямах намерение дори да докосвам тази гадост, камо ли да оставя ръждивата вода да потече по тялото ми. Погледнах въпросително в негова посока.

–Давай- нареди ми след миг и ме шляпна през бедрата… точно там където вчера ме бе удрял. Подскочих като ужилена и извиках силно, думите се изплъзнаха от устата ни преди изобщо да мога да ги възпра.

–Ти луд ли си? Боли ме! Няма да се къпя в тази мизерия!

Като, че ли ми даваше избор.. избута ме грубо към стената и аз естествено паднах на твърдия и ръбест цимент… отново върху задната част на бедрата си.

–Някои да ти е казал, че може да говориш? Може би трябва да те върна обратно?

Сълзите потекоха по бузите ми. Мислех… исках… вярвах, че ще мога да се справя, че ще мога да го заблудя. Закрих лицето си с ръце докато плачех. Чу се тихо ръмжене в малкото пространство и след миг нещо ледено ме покриваше от главата до петите. Тялото ми се разтресе от студа и аз се опитах да се отдръпна, но здравите ръце на Виктор ме хванаха и ме задържаха на място.

–Мамка му, стой мирно, че ще ме измокриш целия.

Крещях с пълно гърло, но то бе толкова преграхнало, че виковете ми по - скоро приличаха на шепот. Не след дълго ледената вода стана хладка, но не достатъчно за да ме стопли, дори неможех да контролирам движенията си в този момент. Ръцете и краката ми се тресяха от студа. Той все малко сапун и започна да го втрива в предмишниците ми. Когато стигна до раменете започнах да треперя още по - силно. Дрехите ми бяха мокри и студени.. и той ме докосваше. Ужасих се още повече от мисълта, че може да махне потника и полата ми…

–Спри ще се изкъпя сама, спри!-умолявах го.

–Пропиля възможността си - каза през зъби. И с едно бързо движение разкъса мокрия плат. Останах само по сутиен. Чувствах се толкова разголена… толкова мръсна! Несмеех да погледна нагоре за да видя очите му. Знаех, че обхождат цялото ми тяло и от мисълта ми се доповръща, не, че имах какво да повърна… но се чувствах наистина отвратително в този момент, сякаш някои бе бръкнал в гърлото ми и бе извадил всичките ми вътрешности през устата. Хвана ме за ръцете и ме издърпа грубо нагоре докато не се изправих напълно, разкопча полата ми преди дори да имах възможността да сложа ръцете си пред ципа. Това бе унизително! Огромните му ръце започнаха да натриват тялото ми от прасците нагоре…нагоре.. и когато стигна до бедрата вече не издържах. Намерих в себе си сила за да спра треперенето и го избутах. Той падна назад в малкия коридор. Видях за миг, само за миг възможността си да избягам, но как..? С единия си крак дори неможех да стъпвам, какво ли оставаше за тичане?

–Ах ти малка кучка.- каза докато подпираше ръцете си на земята за да се изправи.- май от снощи не си научила нищо!

Хвана ме за косата и ме задърпа към другата стая. Опитвах се да ходя, но след второто стъпване краката ми подадоха и почти паднах на земята.. почти. Бях увесена във въздуха само на косата си. Болката прониза цялата ми глава и премина през тялото ми като електро шок… но това не го спря, продължи да ме дърпа с бързи крачки. Наложи се да пълзя на ръцете си за да отнемам поне част от болката която той ми причиняваше опитвайки се да наваксам темпото му.

–Сега ще се научиш един път завинаги.

Пусна косата ми и аз паднах без капка сила в себе си на земята. Очите ми съзряха вратата от снощи, вратата от която преди малко излязохме…

–Ще видим как ще мислиш след 3 дни- и с това ме изрита в стомаха. – ще видим дали няма да искаш да се къпеш след 3 дни – с това ме хвана за рамото и ме затегли по стъпалите. Изправи ме с лекота и ме бутна в малката клетка, заключвайки я отново с катинара.

Стоях в тъмното сама, мокра, почти гола, изплашена до смърт и трепереща до краен предел. Незнам кога и как, но съня постепенно ме завладя… но не беше точно сън. Можех да усетя всичко, болката във всеки един сантиметър от кожата ми, вдишванията и издишванията, дори сърцето ми, въпреки слабите удари които правеше. Може би това е усещането преди човек да умре? Всичко около него е много по -осезаемо, много по - чувствително.

Какво ли правят родителите ми сега? Дали ме търсят? Дали ще ме намерят? Силно се надявах… ако не, по - добре да умра! Времето минаваше бавно… незнаех колко време лежах така неподвижно върху ледения под … минути.. часове? Струваха ми се обаче като дни, седмици! Стомаха ми бе празен поне от 48 часа и болката не бе вече само отвън, по кожата ми… с много усилия се свих на топка, кръстосвайки ръце пред корема си, за да заглуша звуците идващи оттам. Нямаше ли този ад вече да свърши? Защо съдбата се подиграва толкова жестоко с мен? Неможеше ли просто да умра? Бавно очите ми се затвориха…

Сигурно съм мъртва. Чувствах се толкова спокойна. Нямаше го студа вече, нямаше болка.. да определено съм мъртва!

Отворих очи. Не. Съдбата бе решила друго за мен. Намирах се в нечие легло, увита като бебе с дебели и топли завивки. Стаята изглеждаше напълно непозната, беше добре обзаведена с нови мебели от кафяво и черно дърво, огромен скрин и телевизор с плосък екран бяха разположени в другата част на стаята. Всичко изглеждаше толкова красиво. Прекалено красиво за да е истина. Къде съм? Тихи стъпки се разнесоха по коридора и спряха точно пред вратата. Дръжката бавно се спусна надолу и сърцето ми почти спря от ужас. Виктор!

–А време беше да се събудиш- каза с 'хей поспаланке време е за ставане' тон и от това ме побиха тръпки.–Да знаеш, че съм прекалено мек с теб.

В ръцете си носеше някакъв поднос, неможех да видя какво точно бе в него, но много се надявах да е храна.

Да! Храна беше и ухаеше невероятно вкусно. Спрях се, когато ръката ми инстинктивно тръгна да излиза изпод завивката, болката! Спомних си, че всяко едно движение което правех снощи ми причиняваше болка. Предпочетох да не мърдам.

–Изправи се нагоре – каза Виктор, когато се доближи с подноса до леглото.

Но аз не помръднах. Той издиша тежко и затвори очи за момент, сякаш се бореше с нещо. Каквито и демони да имаше този човек в главата си, не исках да излизат от там.

–Дадох ти нещо за болката.. вече е подействало, затова се изправи, ако искаш все пак да ядеш.

Не чаках втора покана, с едно бързо движение се изправих и дори успях да седна _нормално_ върху бедрата си. Той постави таблата върху леглото и се отдръпна една крачка назад.

–Яж-каза ми.

Преди дори да бе довършил думата, ръцете ми бяха заровени в нещото което приличаше на бъркани яйца и сирене. След 5-6 лакоми хапки преглътнах едва, едва през сухото си гърло и грабнах чашата с вода която бе отстрани. Изпих я до дъно и продължих да се храня… по точно да се наревам. Чувствах се като прасе в кочина от дивашкия си начин на хранене, ако можех да се видя отстрани?... но бързо избутах тези мисли от главата си. Глада ми беше по – силен от каквито и да са разумни размисли в този момент. След като изядох всичко и дори облизах чинията, мозъкът ми започна своите размишления малко по рационално… прекалено рационално! Аз бях все още с Виктор!

Той стоеше неподвижно само на две, може би една негова, крачка от мен. Чакаше нещо… какво ли беше намислил?

–По добре ли се чувстваш?

Кимнах, несигурна на къде тръгва този разговор.

–Ние с теб започнахме прекалено… грубо. Не, че ти ми остави друг избор де, но нещата можеха изобщо да не стигнат до там.

Да бе да.. можех да си го представя в главата как мило ме кани да се подчинявам… Идиот! Чувствах се много по - уведена, след като болката я нямаше. Дали можех и да бягам?

–Може ли да отида до тоалетната, Сър?-попитах тихо.

Поколеба се за момент.

–Да. Тя е точно срещу тази врата.

Отместих таблата от себе си, а след това и завивките. С удивление открих, че от мокрите ми дрехи няма и следа. Бях облечена в зелена пухкава пижама с някакви картинки отпред. Бавно стъпих на здравия си крак и след това на другия. Ах, все още болеше.. но не много. Каквото и да ми беше дал явно е доста силно.

Направих сама няколко крачки към вратата, преди да усетя ръката му върху рамото си.

–Ела, ще ти помогна.

–Мога и сама- казах с притеснение. Ако ме бе последвал, измъкването ми щеше да е още по – трудно.

Той не каза нищо, но и не отмести ръката си. Търпеливо ме отведе до вратата на тоалетната, отвори я с крак и отново застана като статуя. Влязох в малката стая и започнах светкавично да се оглеждам за прозорец, шахта… дупка! Нещо. Каквото и да е, през което да мога да се измъкна, но за _**мои късмет**_, помещението явно бе вътрешно, защото нямаше нищо, дори хлебарка неможеше да се измъкне от тук.

–Побързай- провикна се през вратата.

Излязох след минута, разочарована, повече от колкото бях очаквала.

–Какво има?-попита със загрижен тон, но ясно забелязах раздразнението във въпроса му. Какво можех да измисля, какво, какво, какво? Този въпрос не си го бях задавала през целия си живот толкова много пъти, колкото за последните 24 часа! Когато не отговорих нищо, той ме побутна леко по гърба.

–Хайде пак в леглото. Нужна ти е почивка.

Да, точно от това имах нужда. Почивка и след това тихо измъкване. Върнахме се обратно в стаята и след като легнах той се отдръпна от мен и тръгна към скрина. Отвори го и след дълго размишляване извади нещо кафяво и тънко. Обърна се към мен и можех вече ясно да видя какво държеше. Каишка за кучета! Доближи се до мен с тежки стъпки и преди да съм успяла дори да вдигна ръката си, неговите вече бяха увили каиша и го закопчаваха. Бръкна в джоба си и извади катинар, опитах се да се извъртя, но той само опъна каиша и аз моментално усетих как се задушавам, върнах се бързо в предишната позиция. Този беше ненормален! Щеше да ме завърже като скапано куче!

–Какво си мислиш, че правиш?- попитах когато намерих гласа си отново след няколко вдишвания.

–Просто за сигурност. Не бих желал да опитваш да бягаш. Последствията ще оставят нежелани следи!

Следи? Той имаше намерение още да ме бие? Естествено! Провикна се гласа в главата ми. Той те върза като скапано куче, нима мислиш, че няма и да те набие като такова? Това си беше сериозна заплаха. Усетих как една тънка вълна ток преминава през гръбначния ми стълб. Несмеех да помръдна.

–Сега опитай да поспиш.

Тялото ми бе замръзнало от ужас и неможех да се свлека надолу както искаше от мен. Гледах го в очите с ужас или гняв.. незнаех, вече и аз. Мразех го! Мразех го! Мразех го!

–Лягай.- заповяда пак.

Когато отново не помръднах, той бръкна под завивката и ме издърпа за крака. Бързо главата ми падна на възглавницата и аз останах в това положение, неспособна дори да затворя очите си. След около минута вратата се затвори и стъпките се чуваха вече в коридора.

Незнам колко време лежах така, слънчевите лъчи в стаята бяха изчезнали отдавна, но все още забелязвах пукнатините по тавана. Виктор не дойде повече при мен, може би си мислеше, че спя, че ще се събудя чак на сутринта? Ами ако опитам сега? Дали ще успея?

С едно движение отместих завивката и зарових нервно пръстите си в каишката. Сърцето ми пулсираше в ушите, наложи се да преглътна няколко пъти за да намаля думкането и да се средоточа върху звуците в къщата. Нищо! Нищо не се чуваше! Дали спеше? Ръцете ми нервно дърпаха и извиваха кожената материя, но тя бе прекалено здрава за да мога да я разкъсам. Катинара тотално бе извън дискусията… никога не съм опитвала, но се съмнявах, че можех да го отворя като тези тийнейджъри по филмите. Единственото което ми оставаше бе въжето, захванато за леглото. В долния си край беше обвито около метална халка захваната за дървената табла. Забелязах, че Виктор не бе взел подноса с храната… ако бях малко по - спокойна по – рано, може би щях да забележа вилицата която ми бе оставена за да се храня, но сега можех да й намеря по- добро приложение. Изправих се нагоре внимателно, без да вдигам шум, бедрата ми зажулиха пухкавата материя и аз прехапах устните си за да потисна вика който се надигна в гърдите ми. Действието на обезболяващото бе отминало. По дяволите! Грабнах вилицата и я забих в затегнатия възел. Въжето леко се разхлаби и позволи на метала да премине през него. Завъртях няколко пъти дръжката на вилицата за да отпусна още повече възела. Успях! Дебелата топка, цъфна като роза пред очите ми, изпълвайки гърдите ми с тихо чувство на победа. Първа фаза- завършена! Не се поколебах дори за миг, хвърлих всичко от ръцете си и се изправих, стъпвайки първо на здравия си крак, след това на болния. Ако исках да се измъкна щеше да ми се наложи да съм много тиха. Отправих се с куцане към вратата и бавно.. много бавно завъртях дръжката. За мое учудване тя не изскърца нито за миг, изпуснах въздуха който държах в дробовете си и се отправих по коридора. Навсякъде беше тъмно. Подпрях ръцете си на стената… в ъглите почти винаги е най- чисто! Стъпките ми бяха много бавни. Достигнах до някаква врата.. О моля те, Моля те! Нека е за навън! Напипах дръжката и натисках леко. Слаб лъч светлина влезе в коридора. Беше светната лампа, отворих няколко сантиметра само и подадох главата си напред към отвора, прикляквайки близо до земята. Стаята бе по - светла от последния път в който бях в нея. Сега на метър от пода можех добре да огледам всичко. Мърсотия, разхвърляни дрехи, боклуци, опаковки от долнопробна храна, прах… бюрото от което извади пръчката преди, сега само на метър от мен. Отворих още няколко сантиметра и подадох главата си през процепа. Точно срещу мен на малък и както изглеждаше неудобен диван се бе настанил Виктор. Устата му отворена, очите затворени, ръцете отпуснати на корема му, с преплетени пръсти и крака вдигнати върху високата част на дивана. Изглеждаше дълбоко заспал. Сега бе момента. С пълзене се придвижих до бюрото и застанах мирно, изчаках няколко минути. Той все още непомръдваше. Внимателно започнах отново да пълзя към вратата, когато я стигнах, се сетих, че най – вероятно е заключена. Е, така и така бях до нея, трябваше да опитам. Дръпнах ръчката надолу и леко скърцане се разнесе в стаята. Замръзнах! Несмеех дори да обърна главата си… когато не чух никакъв звук се престраших и внимателно се извъртях за да огледам. Виктор беше все още в същата поза. Какво щях да правя сега? Всички прозорци имаха железни решетки, вратата беше заключена… няма ли друг изход от тук? И тогава си спомних- той извади връзката с ключове от джоба си. С тихо пълзене по лепкавия под се доближих до малкия диван. Връзката ключове бе издула джоба му. Внимателно се подпрях на коленете си само и пъхнах два пръста в джоба. Усетих метала, леко притиснах пръстите си около ключа и дръпнах внимателно нагоре към изхода. Виктор прохърка тежко.. замръзнах.. извъртя главата си на дясно и притвори устата си. Все още спи! Имам шанс! Все още спи! По - смело издърпах ключа и след него цялата връзка. За да не се чуе нито звук, другата ми ръка чакаше търпеливо на изхода за да обхване всички ключове. Незнам колко време бях държала дъха си, но когато връзката бе здраво обвита в ръката ми издишах болезнено… Нямаш време за губене, махай се от тук веднага! Крещяха мислите ми. Послушах ги моментално, но идеята да се втурна тичешком към вратата с дрънкащите ключовете нямаше да ме отведе много далеч, затова здраво задържах връзката в дланта си и се обърнах обратно лазейки. Стигнах тихо до заветната си цел и започнах с първия ключ който бе най – отгоре. Дори не влезе в дупката… продължих нататък. След четвъртия или може би петия ключ търпението ми започна да се изчерпва и пръстите ми започнаха да треперят, раздрънквайки леко връзката в ръцете ми. Опитах се да потисна вибрациите, да ги накарам да спрат. Поех си няколко пъти дълбоко въздух и продължих с опитите. Един по един ключовете или невлизаха изобщо или неможеха да се завъртят. Надеждата ми, че ще се измъкна някога от тук започна да угасва.. остана един. Само ЕДИН! Пъхнах го в дупката с трепереща ръка и премигнах няколко пъти когато той влезе с лекота. _**Естествено, аз и моят късмет!**_Завъртях ключа бавно и едно кликване напълни душата ми с радост. Отпуснах ключа и с все още треперещи ръце обвих дръжката, моята спасителна лодка. Дръпнах надолу и вратата започна да се отваря. Няколко сантиметра разкриха пред мен света навън. Огромна поляна, дървета, колата… моето спасение! Душата ми въздъхна с облекчение и надеждата изпълни гърдите ми… силно бипкане прекъсна радостта ми. Повдигнах главата си нагоре за да видя от къде идваше шума. Малко бяло квадратче със светещи копчета и три малки лампички, едната от които мигаше привлякоха вниманието ми… не след дълго се чуха и стъпките в стаята зад мен.

–Ах, ти неблагодарна кучка! Дадох ти собственото си легло, храних те, дадох ти дрехи и ти се опитваш да избягаш! Сега ще те науча аз теб!


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

„Мъртва"

_**След 3 дни**_

Завлече ме обратно в мазето или поне така мисля… знам само, че беше тъмно, студено и нямаше никакъв звук около нас. Пусна ръката ми и се наведе да отключва клетката. Използвах възможността за да допълзя до стълбите, да избягам, знаех, че ако ме заключи вътре отново, няма да се измъкна никога жива от там.

–Неблагодарна. Малка. Кучка! – извика от другата част на стаята. Стъпките се доближиха до мен с невероятна скорост, за стотна от секундата тялото ми сякаш летеше във въздуха и след това усетих твърдата и студена земя под гърдите си… но не бе само тя, металните решетки прорязаха пижамата с която ме бе облякъл и се зажулиха в меката ми кожа, пускайки на места кръв.

Най - големия ми кошмар се бе сбъднал. Аз се намирах отново в клетката. Извиках с пълно гърло, но без ефект… нямаше кой да ме чуе, нямаше кой да ми помогне. Дори да бях застанала пред входната врата и да крещя, се съмнявах, че някои щеше да ме чуе… какво ли оставаше за тук? Горещи сълзи се стекоха по бузите ми, опитах се да ги преглътна и да ги върна, но тялото ми не ги искаше. В мен се бяха насъбрали толкова много емоции, щастливият миг който бях изпитала преди секунди бе обвил съзнанието ми в малко балонче, като предпазна стена, място на което бях щастлива… и сега се бе спукало. Усещах се сякаш хиляди игли се забиват в тялото ми, жилят, парят и щипят кожата ми… емоцията бе непоносима. Умът ми регистрира някакъв звук в стаята, опитах се да го доловя, да го осъзная.

–Ще стоиш тук, докато не си избиеш тъпата идеята от главата да бягаш. Не ме интересува колко време ще отнеме. Но ще те пречупя!- и с това започна да изкачва стълбите. Стъпките бяха тежки върху дървените стъпала, пропити с гняв. Поне не ми беше посегнал пак… О да вярно, той не искаше да остават следи! Трябваше да ме боли, но да не се личи.

Стъпките от горния етаж намаляха докато накрая не изчезнаха напълно. Настана гробна тишина. А аз и не виждах нищо… нищо! Нямаше дори следа от някакъв лъч през малкото прозорче. Затворих очите си и се средоточих върху дишането. Вдишай, издишай, вдишай… започнах да броя след 2890-тото вдишване от годния етаж се чу скърцане и след това силен трясък, като от затваряне на врата. Дали излизаше? Или идваше някои при него? Ако извикам дали ще ме чуят? Дали ще ми помогнат? Ами ако се вкарам в още по голяма беля…?

Изчаках още няколко минути, от горе не се чуваше нито звук… значи е излязъл! Изправих се бързо на колене и започнах да опипвам металните решетки докато не застанах пред вратата на клетката. Катинара бе заключен, естествено, сякаш очаквах нещо друго! Започнах да дърпам яростно вратата напред – назад, ритах я с крак, дърпах катинара, слагах нещо като клечица в него, която напипах на земята, докато не се счупи на две… нищо! Нищо неможеше да ми помогне да се измъкна от този ад. Зарових ръце в косите си, притискайки силно главата си и отпуснах цялата мъка, която бях сдържала до сега.

Незнам колко време плаках или колко часа бяха минали от както Виктор ме затвори в клетката, но ми се струваха като месеци… дори години. Излях всичко което се бе насъбрало в мен докато съзнанието ми не остана вече без сила. Усетих ръцете си да се отпускат около косата ми, измръзнали и безжизнени паднаха на пода до мен. Съня, ако така мога да нарека комата в която имах чувството, че изпадам бавно ме завладя.

Тялото ми беше вдървено когато се събудих, цялото изтръпнало и посиняло. Бавно отворих очите си и меката светлина в стаята раздразни зрението ми. От тавана над главата ми се чуха стъпки и тихо боботене. Виктор говореше с някои! Опитах да преглътна за да прочистя гърлото си и да извикам с цялата сила която дробовете ми имаха, но то бе сухо като пустиня, а езикът ми вдървен и грапав. Поех си няколко пъти въздух през носа и притиснах дланите си към пода за да се изправя. Аххххххххх… БОЛЕШЕ!

–Имам нова да…- чу се по силно от горния етаж. За какво ли говореше? Единственото ново нещо за което можех да се сетя в тази къща бях АЗ!

Адреналина който премина през тялото ми ме съживи малко и инстинктивно обвих ръцете около коленете си, притискайки ги здраво.

–Все още е рано……… Не …… Да разбирам, но не е готова за пазара. Трябва ми още време!.......

Започнах да треперя като тамагочи. Наистина говореше за мен! И искаше да ме продаде на пазар! В съзнанието ми изскочи една отвратителна картина която бях гледала във един филм. Мъже и жени наредени в редица само по дрипи и с омотани около вратовете им въжета чакаха да бъдат качени на трибуната за да бъдат купени.

ТОВА ЛИ ЩЕШЕ ДА СЕ СЛУЧИ И С МЕН?

Исках отново да заплача, но тялото ми бе толкова пресъхнало, че нямах вече сълзи. Този ад бе по – брутален и от най – смелите ми фантазии. Пъкъла да ме беше погълнал, толкова нямаше да страдам, колкото сега.

–Сега ще се погрижа и за това…- продължи да говори Виктор и вече ясно се чувах как тежките му стъпки преминават през цялата.

Нямаше други гласове… може би говореше по телефона. Ако случая беше такъв нямаше смисъл да викам… зарових главата си в малкото пространство между ръцете и коленете и започнах да дишам бавно. Минаха още няколко минути и стъпките се раздвижиха отново, отдалечавайки се от стаята, докато накрая не изчезнаха напълно. Дали идваше насам? Мен ли имаше предвид като каза, че ще се погрижи за това…? Тялото ми изтръпна още повече при тази мисъл и се отдръпна от вратата на клетката, запращайки главата ми в металните решетки отзад, докато не бях възможно най-далеч от изхода.

Отново тихото скърцане и след това силния трясък се разнесоха от горе. Той излизаше! Отново можех да опитам да се освободя! Долазих до отвора и започнах да дърпам катинара, но тялото ми бе вече толкова изнемощяло, че едва задържах ръцете си на решетките. Започна да ми причернява. Малки бели петънца се появиха пред очите ми, светещи, заслепяващи картината пред мен. Постепенно уголемяващи се и превръщащи се в черни ями. Поглъщаха ме! Усещах как отново ми се гади, слаб конвулс премина от стомаха към гърлото ми, карайки ме да върна храна… но нямаше какво. Чувствах се зле.. много зле. Тялото ми започна да се отпуска, но съзнанието ми крещеше да стоя будна, да не се поддавам на съня, на тази кома. Знаех, че ако го направя най – вероятно ще умра. Но пък от друга страна… може би щеше да е по добре. Затворих очите си и приветствах тъмнината.

Всичко около мен се въртеше… или може би аз се въртях. Неможех да разбера, но сякаш тялото ми беше във въздуха, на една от онези детски въртележки, на които децата умоляват майките си да се пуснат отново само и само да изпитат това чувство пак. Но аз не исках да го изпитвам. Не и в този момент. Стомаха ми стържеше от глад и чувствах устата си пресъхнала и напукана чак до гърлото. Нещо малко, но много болезнено ме ощипа по ръката. Исках да се обърна, да го махна, но неможех да контролирам ръцете си. Едва изкарах един стон от гърлото си и тогава усетих нещо топло да преминава през челото ми… след миг го нямаше. Какво ставаше с мен? Ново щипане усетих, но този път в рамото си и сякаш някои разпъваше балон под кожата ми. Дали не бях отвлечена от извънземни или ЦРУ и не ме бяха разположили на операционната маса за изследване и след това разчленяване на трупа ми?

–Спи- чу се мек мъжки глас, но неможех да го разпозная, сякаш преминаваше през тръба и оставаше като ехо в главата ми. Опитах да отворя очите си, но силата ме напусна напълно и неможех да се боря.

Отново почувствах тялото си. Бях на топло и меко… отворих очите си. Белия таван и същите пукнатини бяха пред погледа ми. Виктор! Аз отново бях в стаята му. Мисълта, че всеки момент ще влезе през вратата, ме прониза като нож. Опитах се да изправя ръцете си за да махна завивката, но нещо не ми позволяваше. Опитах отново и тогава усетих, че тялото ми бе вързано за леглото. Започнах да се оглеждам енергично за нещо с което да мога да се отвържа и тогава очите ми попаднаха на новия странен обект в стаята. Висока бяла стойка с шипове на върха, както в болничните стаи и на нея закачен прозрачен полу празен плик с жълтеникава течност. Това обясняваше щипането по ръката снощи или…… предният път когато бях будна. От кога изобщо съм тук? Погледнах към прозореца слънцето бе високо в небето и меката светлина озаряваше цялата стая. В коридора се чуха стъпки и след миг вратата се отвори широко. Виктор очевидно изкъпан и преоблечен в чисти дрехи влезе в стаята с нещо в ръцете си… но този път изобщо не приличаше на табла с храна.

–Време беше да се събудиш- каза с усмивка на лице и се приближи към мен.

Само зяпах, неспособна дори да отговоря. Сърцето ми слезе в петите от страх.

–Да знаеш, че за малко да ми изкараш ангелите- продължи да бърбори докато разопаковаше кутията на масичката до мен.- 3 дни- каза тихичко и знаех какво има предвид. 3 дни съм била в безсъзнание.

–Стой мирно- каза ми иронично, сякаш можех да избягам на някъде с тези окови около ръцете си.

Бръкна в кутията и извади черна кожена лента с нещо квадратно от едната и страна. Отмести косата ми нагоре и прекара лентата под врата ми. Тогава осъзнах това какво е- нова каишка!

–Ебаваш ли се с гривната, опиташ ли се да я свалиш, през тялото ти ще премине 220 волта ток, което ще накара сърцето ти да спре след 30 секунди. На твое място не бих си играл с това устройство! И това не е всичко…- каза мрачно докато се отдалечаваше от мен.

Същия заряд на електричество премина през гръбначния ми стълб при тези думи и отново разтресе цялото ми тяло.

–Изправи се-заповяда.

Бях пред дилема… ръката ми поддаваше в опит да се изправи, но умът ми крещеше да не го прави, да си стой там където е под оковите и да не се предава!

–Изправи се- каза отново срещу мен. След като не откъснах очите си от неговите, той издиша тежко и бръкна в джоба си.

–Поне една ще се научи ли по лесния начин?- промърмори под носа си, толкова тихо, че сякаш не бе предназначено за мен да го чуя.

Извади нещо малко, неможех точно да го видя, защото бе скрито в дланта му, изпъна ръката си напред към мен и след секунда цялото ми гърло гореше, пареше, щипеше. Неможех да дишам, задушавах се под натиска на някаква невидима сила. Ръцете ми опънаха каишите в опит да се освободят, да се докоснат до врата ми, но неможеха. Тялото ми се изви наляво, след това на дясно. Мятах се из цялото легло като подивяла котка, но болката не спираше! Сякаш продължаваше цяла вечност… и тогава спря. Поех си дълбоко въздух и усетих нещо мокро в ушите си, след секунда установих, че това бяха сълзите ми. Гърлото все още ме пареше, опитах да изпъна шията си, да разместя малко каишката за да намаля малко болката.

–Всеки път когато не се подчиниш, това ще се случи отново. Ясно ли е?-изражението му беше мрачно, почти ядосано. – Отговори ми мамка му! –изкрещя изведнъж и в очите му проблеснаха светкавици.

–Да… яяссно е.- прошепнах тихо.

Той само кимна и като, че ли леко се успокои. Пое си дълбоко дъх със затворени очи и тръгна в моя посока. След секунда ръката му бе над мен и отместваше завивката. Замръзнах в този момент, несигурна какво още може да ми направи. Та той почти ме бе убил преди малко!

–Хайде да ти направим закуска и след това да довършим започнатото.- хвана ръцете ми и започна да отвързва каишите. Когато освободи и двете ми китки ме хвана през тях и задърпа тялото ми нагоре, докато не се изправих.

Седях в един от столовете около масата без да мърдам, докато Виктор приготвяше моята закуска. Ако изобщо можеше да се нарече приготвяне- гледах как извади една мръсна купа от шкафа, млякото от хладилника и един плик с овесени ядки, хвърли всичко на масата и ми подаде лъжица.

–Закусвай- изкомандори набързо и седна на стола срещу мен. Взех купата и я избърсах с пръсти, поне от вътрешната страна, налях млякото и изсипах половината плик с овес. Не след дълго купата бе празна. Виктор мълчаливо се изправи наля една чаша с вода от мивката и я сложи пред мен.

–Пий- нареди отново.

Взех чашата и започнах да пия бавно. Той седна отново на стола срещу мен и прокара ръката през лицето си. Очите му бяха средоточени върху всяко едно мое действие.

Напрежението ме убиваше. Толкова неща исках да му кажа.. да му направя, през съзнанието ми преминаха стотина варианта как мога да му причиня болка, но мисълта за гривната около врата ми и болката с която щях да се срещна отново ме възпираха. Прехапах устните си в опит да успокоя нервите си и си поех дълбоко дъх през носа.

–Нали знаеш, че ще ме намерят- казах съвсем тихо докато отпивах от чашата. - Баща ми има връзки в полицията и това няма да ти се размине.

Той само се изсмя. _Нещастникът ми се изсмя в лицето!_

–Това вече е уредено- каза просто все още с усмивка на устните.

Какво? Уредено? Как така? Родителите ми никога не биха се отказали от мен? Биха преобърнали света за да ме намерят! След като спря кикотенето си, лицето му отново придоби сериозен вид и започна да говори бавно.

–Тази сутрин полицията в Чикаго намери труп на момиче—той направи пауза и се загледа в ужасените ми очите - което много прилича на твоето описание.

Усетих нещо мокро по бедрата си и тогава осъзнах, че съм изпуснала чашата. Това неможе да е истина! Мама и татко никога не биха повярвали, че съм мъртва! Няма начин!

–Има ДНК-тестове, сега сме 21 век по дяволите! Родителите ми никога няма да повярват, че това съм АЗ!

–Родителите ти имат ли 25, 000 долара?

Не. Замълчах. Незнаех как да отговоря.. неможеше само това да ги възпре… нали?

–Значи няма как да направят ДНК тест. Може да сме 21 век, но все още парите въртят света и докато това е така, всички които познаваш, ще те мислят за мъртва.

Не. Не. Не можеше да е истина.

–Сега- продължи той, като се навали да вземе чашата.- Синините вече почти не се личат. Време е да направим няколко снимки.

Снимки? На какво?

–Ще се наложи да сложим и малко грим.

Отговора вече ми бе ясен. На мен? За какво по дяволите са ще ми прави снимки? Ооо за да ги прати на клиентите си! Може би на този с който разговаряше по телефона… за … за пазара! Как ми се искаше да усложня и тази задача, но не ми хареса мисълта за наказанието което щеше да последва. Врата ми все още ме болеше, но пък от друга страна… _винаги__…__ стават__...__ инциденти…_

Без да кажа нито дума тръгнах след него след като ми направи знак с ръка да го последвам. Влязохме в малка стая, никога не я бях виждала до сега. Стените бяха чисто бели и единствените предмети вътре бяха стол и камера на трипод.

–Седни на стола- заповяда ми.

След като се подчиних, се доближи до мен и извади от джоба си малка тубичка с кремав цвят. Изля малко от течността в ръцете си и ги доближи до лицето ми. Отдръпнах се леко, но тогава ръцете му спряха. Без да каже нищо зачака на мястото си. В погледа му се четеше раздразнение… исках ли пак да го вбесявам? Не, определено не и докато дистанционното беше в джоба му.

–Така, вече си като кукла- разтри последен път бузите ми и се отдръпна назад.- Поизправи се малко.

Камерата беше само на метър от мен, отпуснах краката си максимално напред и почти можех да стигна трипода… почти… Аххх… само още няколко сантиметра! Виктор застана зад камерата.

–Погледни насам. Точно така, добро момиче!

~Клик~

Светкавицата освети очите ми и ръцете ми покриха лицето ми.

–Отпусни се, само още няколко снимки. Сега, погледни насам пак.

Изправих главата си и нова светкавица ме заслепи, но този път бе по – поносимо.

Виктор направи още няколко снимки и след това се изправи усмихнат.

–Винаги намирам начина… - каза с дяволит поглед в очите си и тръгна с бавни стъпки към вратата.

Точно тази възможност чаках. Подпрях се леко на стола, отпускайки цялата си тежест на ръцете и с левия крак изритах леко трипода. Камерата падна на земята със силен трясък което накара Виктор да спре хода си и светкавично да се обърне.

–Някои има нужда от още уроци- промълви с тих твърд глас.

_О БОЖЕ КАКВО НАПРАВИХ?_

* * *

**Review this if Chapter if you like it :) **


	4. Chapter 4

"**Смирение****"**

**6 месеца по късно**

–Колко?...Не!... Не ме интересува кой сте, цената е определена и няма да водя преговори с вас!... Ако промените решението си… Да…Ще чакам!

С това разговора му прекъсна и той излезе от стаята. Идваше насам. Знаех го. Винаги след като разговаряше с някои купувач идваше при мен да се увери, че цената която бе определил си струва. Ако не се подчинявах на секундата ме наказваше. В повечето случай използваше дистанционното, но понякога ме удряше. Така, че да не останат дълготрайни щети разбира се, но да ме боли с дни след това. Да ми напомня… _**да помня**_. Странно как за няколко месеца Виктор успя да пречупи духа ми, силата ми, волята ми. Караше ме да се моля за живота си, всяваше страх във всяка глътка въздух която вдишвах и той се просмукваше във клетките на тялото ми. Започнах да се подчинявам безрезервно, независимо какво се изискваше от мен… аз.. аз се страхувах. Страхувах се, но не, че няма да мога да избягам. Тази мисъл отдавна ми бе избита от главата, страхувах се от този на който щеше да ме продаде… защото това рано или късно щеше да стане. Нещата които ми бе обяснил, че ще се изискват от мен ме плашеха до смърт. Виктор разбира се ме бе уверил, че той няма никога да ме докосне по- този начин и аз му вярвах, защото за шестте месеца в които бях негова затворничка не го бе направил. Но какво щеше да стане с мен когато ме продаде? Напоследък все по - често разговаряше по телефона, все повече купувачи изявяваха желание да стана тяхна собственост… За сега удържаше на своето, явно бе определил доста висока цена за мен, но както той сам бе казал- девствениците струват двойно, а аз съм била уникално бижу. Незнаех колко е _стандартната __тарифа_ и неможех да си представя колко пари можеше да поиска той за мен, но ясно виждах дългата редичка от нулите зад първото число.

Беше лесно да се угоди на Виктор. Никога не избухваше без причина и когато нещо го тормозеше бе изписано по цялото му лице. Тогава бях най – внимателна в действията си около него. Когато бе в къщата ме пускаше в горните стаи, наблюдавайки ме постоянно разбира се, но все пак не се намирах в заключената клетка. Правилата му бяха малко и ако ги спазвах точно, винаги се развеселяваше към края на вечерта. Като подарък за моята покорност (така да се каже) получих две одеяла – едно което да постелям на железните решетки и още едно с което да се завивам нощем. От близо месец не ме бе наказвал дори с дистанционното, но какво повече можеше да иска от мен... всичко спазвах. ВСИЧКО!

Вратата се отвори и аз бързо застанах в позицията която очакваше да ме намери- на колене, ръцете пред тях и челото плътно опряно в дланите ми. Беше доста неудобно в началото, но с времето свикнах да стоя в тази поза с часове, свита, сгърчена като червей.

–Добро момиче- каза когато се доближи до клетката.- Тези прасета незнаят каква златна мина изпускат. Изправи се.

Бързо се оттласнах с ръце от земята и ги поставих върху бедрата си. Главата ми все още гледаше надолу- това бе една от заповедите която научих по болезнения начин. Първият път когато повдигнах главата си и го погледнах от тази позиция, той ме зашлеви с дланта си. Няколко дни след това неможех да си отварям устата.

Виктор отключи клетката и аз изпълзях навън. Изправих се, погледа ми все още беше в обувките му. Хммм нови кубинки? Не го бях чула да излиза от къщата няколко дни…

–Хайде да си направим закуска- тръгна по стъпалата.

По-тиха от вятъра и по-ниска от тревата тръгнах бързо след него, внимателна да не изостана много или да не се ударя в него. Може би… от няколко дни обмислях варианта да повдигна въпроса. Да го попитам дали не мога да остана при него… да не ме … продава. Беше лесно да живея при него… щеше да е лесно да не се страхувам. Онези отвратителни неща които ми бе разказал за това какво ще се случва в спалнята на бъдещия ми господар, нещата които се очакваха от мен, ролята която трябваше да играя… гадеше ми се. Не можех да повярвам, че това нещо носеше удоволствие на който и да е нормално мислещ човек. Само един извратен индивид би се възбудил ако жената с която е, е със закрити очи и вързани ръце и крака. Звучеше ми ужасно, въпреки, че последните месеци бях прекарала повечето от времето си в тъмно мазе с минимално количество храна, едва покриващо нуждите ми за оцеляване, пак не можех да си го представя като приятно… напротив, дори умирах от страх. Предпочитах да живея в мазето завинаги!

Виктор зае обичайното си място на масата, а аз бързо се придвижих до печката, включих я и взех от хладилника 3 яйца и малко сирене(точно колкото ми бе наредено.) На мен подобна храна не ми бе позволена. Единственото с което ме хранеше Виктор бе овесена каша и понякога ориз два пъти на ден. Винаги имаше поне по 20 пакета от всяко едно. Без да се бавя счупих яйцата и с 2 лъжици (внимателно да не разчупя жълтъка) ги обърнах когато станаха готови от едната страна. Ухаеха божествено, но вече бях свикнала да преглъщам слюнките които ми се отделяха всеки път когато усещах аромата им. Прехвърлих ги внимателно в чинията и сложих сиренето до тях.

–Заповядайте Сър.- казах тихо след като му поднесох чинията.

–Благодаря. Може да направиш и за себе си ядене.

Взех металната ми купа, сипах малко вода и след като завря изсипах овесените ядки в нея. Започнах да бъркам с лъжицата, внимателно да не опра метал в метал (Виктор се дразнеше много когато това се случваше). Усещах очите му върху гърба си и знаех, че ме наблюдава внимателно. Когато ядките бяха готови ги дръпнах от котлона и зачаках.

–Може да ядеш – каза Виктор, който все още не бе докоснал храната си.

Повдигнах внимателно парещата купа и я свалих на пода до масата, набивайки на колене. Седнах върху прасците си и взех лъжицата в ръце. Слюнката която се бе насъбрала в устата ми всеки момент щеше да прелее и да излезе, но нямаше да си сложа дори едно парченце овес в устата си, преди той да започне да се храни. Това е още един от уроците които научих по трудния начин.

**5 месеца по – рано **

–Еймили-извика Виктор, застанал на не повече от метър от мен.

Бях заспала (или припаднала след няколкото часово реване ) за пореден път в клетката. Твърдият му глас ме стресна и аз подскочих като ужилена.

–Ставай. Време е за закуска- отсече твърдо. Вече напълно будна, пропълзях до изхода от моя ад и застанах пред него с наведена глава.

Отправихме се към кухнята и както се случваше през последните няколко седмици Виктор седна на масата и ми нареди да му направя ядене. Не осъзнавах колко бях гладна, преди да подуша невероятния аромат които се разнесе от пържените яйца. Стомаха ми започна да стърже и едва се удържах на импулса да не се привия от болката. Поднесох яденето му и след като получих разрешение да направя своето и то бе готово седнах на пода до масата. Чувствах се като куче, като някаква долна отрепка която е под него(и в буквалния и в преносния смисъл), но в този момент стомаха отново ме сви от болка и исках само да потуша огъня който бушуваше в него. Взех лъжицата и лапнах една голяма, все още гореща хапка.

–Някои да ти е давал разрешение да се храниш?- извика Виктор и преди да можех да реагирам по какъвто и да е начин, той извади дистанционното от джоба си и натисна копчето.

Сгърчих се от агония, когато през врата ми премина невероятната болка. Исках да пищя с цяло гърло, да му се помоля да спре, да избягам… но неможех. Гласа ми се бе загубил напълно.

Виктор прибра, след време което ми се видя като цяла вечност, дистанционното в джоба си и удари силно с длан в масата.

–Мамка му, колко време ще ти трябва да се научиш?

Хвана ме за косата и ме завлече обратно в мазето. Заключи клетката и се изправи над мен. Очите му бяха черни като катран, изпълнени с гняв и в този момент изпитвах малко облекчение, че съм заключена, макар и само на метър от него.

–Ще ядеш отново, когато се научиш как!- изцеди през зъби и тръгна към светлината идваща от горния етаж.

**след 6 месеца**

–Може да започваш- каза Виктор след като ме погали по косата, все вилицата си и сложи първи парче от яйцата в устата си.

Винаги се хранехме в пълна тишина. Поне аз пазех пълна тишина, а той мляскаше като прасе, но не ми пречеше… едно от много неща с които привикнах с времето. Поглъщах кашата на големи хапки защото днес бяхме петък и знаех какво следва... След като излапа яйцата, постави обратно вилицата в чинията. Аз веднага се изправих, все още недовършила обяда си (не, че него го интересуваше това) и взех приборите от масата. Измих ги старателно със вода и ги поставих обратно на мястото им.

– Вземи кърпата и да вървим - каза замислено Виктор (но какво толкова имаше да му мисли, тази _**процедура**_ я правехме всеки петък?). Притесних се за секунда, но бързо се съвзех и се отправих към шкафовете. Извадих една чиста кърпа и застанах мирно до вратата, с наведена глава. Той все още седеше на масата… мислеше нещо! Само за секунда си позволих да погледна през косата си към него, надявайки се да не ме хване. Изражението му бе като на статуя. Ръката му бе подпряла брадичката, веждите му сключени, погледа изострен и средоточен върху стената отсреща, устните му в права линия. Определено обмисляше нещо! Ами ако бе решил да свали цената? Ако вече бе готов да ме продаде за по малко пари? Не! Трябваше да действам сега. ВЕДНАГА!

–Сър.-прошепнах тихо.

Гласа ми го стресна и той леко подскочи в стола си.

–Да?- попита с напрегнат тон.

О боже! Дали беше точно сега момента? Ами ако не мислеше за това, а за нещо съвсем различно и сега го ядосам с думите си? Как можех да съм толкова глупава? Сега щеше да ме накаже!

–Ейми?- попита отново, когато забеляза притеснения ми поглед, но гласа му бе по леден от преди малко. С бавенето си само го раздразних още повече. Браво на мен, тъкмо ме спрял да ме боли врата…

–Може ли да Ви помоля за нещо, Сър?

–Слушам те.

–Може ли да не ….- давай, давай, кажи го! – да не ме продавате.-прошепнах още по тихо.

–И мога ли да знам защо искаш подобно нещо от мен?

–Страхувам се- признах аз.

–Мило дете. Всички се страхуваме, но съдбата е отредила пътя на всеки един от нас. Мисля, че ти отдавна си приела своята. А сега марш към банята.

Разговора беше приключил. ИДИОТКА! Еймили Съмър ТИ СИ ИДИОТКА! Виках по себе си вътрешно докато ходех тихо към банята. Един шанс имаше и ти го пропиля. Заслужаваш си ледената вода. В неговата стая имаше душ с топла вода, но единствения път в който имах възможност да се изкъпя там бе когато бях настинала от ледения под на който спях. Застанах търпеливо пред банята, не ми се наложи да чакам дълго, Виктор дойде точно след 10 секунди. Без да кажа нищо влязох в малката стаичка и съблякох дрехите си. Виктор почука на вратата (това беше необичайно!) сърцето ми подскочи и заседна в гърлото ми. Нещо ставаше…

–Вземи – подаде ръката си през малкия отвор които бях направила, а в нея имаше малко пакетче ухаещо на рози. Сапун? Виктор ми даваше сапун за да се изкъпя? Буцата която бе заседнала в гърлото ми направо ме задуши. Той щеше да се съгласи! Щеше да ме продаде. С треперещи ръце едва взех сапуна.

–Не се бави много.- и с това затвори вратата.

Незнаех какво да правя. Незнаех какво ме чакаше… всъщност знаех (е поне това което Виктор ми бе обяснил) и не го исках! Страхувах се от болката, от това, че ще ме наранят, че може да ме убият. Пуснах водата (ледена както винаги) и бързо започнах да натривам тялото си със ароматното кубче. Мириса ме успокои малко. Отдавна не бях помирисвала розите. Обожавах рози преди. Затворих очите си и се оставих на спомените да завладеят съзнанието ми, на времето преди…

–Еймили излизай вече!- извика Виктор пред вратата.

Завъртях кранчетата на душа и бързо увих кърпата около себе си. Застанах пред вратата опитвайки се да спра треперенето на тялото си, но след ледената вода това беше доста трудно.

–Оставил съм дрехите ти в моята стая. Преоблечи се и ела в кухнята.

КАКВО? Съзнанието ми започна направо да крещи. Той никога не ме оставяше сама в неговата стая или където и да е било за повече от минута.

–По бързо- каза с сериозен тон, моментално ме извади от транса в който се намирах.

Тръгнах с бързи стъпки към стаята. На леглото намерих повече дрехи от когато и да е било по рано. Бельо, чорапи, тениска, широки дънки и дебел суйтчър. На вън ли щяхме да ходим? Не разбирах какво става… този ден започваше все повече да ме обърква. Навлякох широките дрехи, сресах косата си до колкото мога с пръсти и се отправих към кухнята. Виктор бе застанал до прозореца с ръце пъхнати в джобовете си. Изглеждаше напрегнат. Тихо се доближих до него и сведох главата си.

–Защо не искаш да те продам?-попита ме изведнъж.

–Страхувам се –повторих отново думите си от преди малко.

–От какво?- обърна се към мен и направи няколко крачки докато не бе застанал на сантиметри от тялото ми.

Близостта му ме стресна. Винаги пазеше дистанция от мен, освен в скучайте когато ме удряше. Дали щеше да ме удари и сега ако му кажа от какво се страхувах?

–Това което ще се изисква от мен със… аз никога не съм….

–Повечето от нещата ти ги обясних, но това е общата картина. Всеки мъж е различен и този с който ще бъдеш ще се отнася с теб както сметне за добре. Ще те наказва, ще те поощрява.- той извади ръката си от дънките, буквално замръзнах като статуя, повдигна я леко към лицето ми и ме хвана за брадичката. Избута я нагоре докато погледите ни не се срещнаха. Неможех да разчета очите му в този момент- имаше нотка на тъга в тях, но и безпокойство, раздразнение и мъничко щастие… каквото и да бе в главата му неможех да схвана изражението му.

–Всичко ще бъде наред. ОК?

–Да Сър.- опитах се да изкарам гласа си силен, но той излезе по – скоро като страхлив шепот.

Отдръпна се няколко крачки назад и пусна брадичката ми.

–Хайде надолу.

Тръгнахме отново към мазето и след като влязох в клетката и седнах върху коленете си на одеялата, той заключи и се качи нагоре. В петък след обяда ходеше да пазарува с колата и винаги пускаше алармата на горния етаж. Един път бях почти успях да отключа катинара ( бях скрила малка фиба в устата си, която намерих в кухнята), излязох от клетката и тъкмо стигнах до горния етаж когато чух двигателя на автомобила да замира пред къщата и след това тропането от затварянето на вратата. Незнаех какво да правя, все още бях в мазето и ако се върнех обратно, можех да опитам по - късно пак, но беше рисковано…. Ако пък се опитах да избягам сега, щеше да ме хване със сигурност. По-късно тогава! Като заспи… върнах се обратно в клетката и сложих катинара на мястото му, свих се в ъгъла и се направих на заспала. След не повече от 5 минути Виктор слезе в мазето. Извървя бавно пътя до клетката ми, само дишането му се чуваше в помещението, докато гласа му не наруши тишината.

–Знам, че неспиш- каза с равен тон.- Дай ми го.

Изправих се нагоре и го погледнах незнаеща за какво говори.

–Това с което си отворила катинара. Дай ми го.- настоя вече гневен.

Нямаше смисъл да го лъжа, по някакъв начин бе разбрал. Отворих устата си и му подадох мократа фиба. Той я взе, обърна се с гръб и тръгна да върви към изхода.

–Как разбра?- провикнах се след него.

Той се обърна и след минута колебание тръгна отново надолу към мен. Сърцето ми заби в луд ритъм и аз прехапах приказливата си уста от страх. Застана точно пред клетката, наведе се и докосна с пръсти катинара.

–Винаги го оставям с отключващата се част от ляво.- промърмори докато пръстите му си играеха с катинара.

Ако бях обръщала повече внимание на детайлите щях да съм го забелязала. По дяволите! След тази случка, Виктор замени и този катинар с електронен и желязна верига. Вече нямаше измъкване.

–Бъди добро момиче. Аз ще се прибера след няколко часа.-погледна напрегнато към часовника си и след това излезе от стаята, заключвайки след себе си. Стъпките му бяха тежки и припряни. Бързаше. От горния етаж се чуха няколко крачки в посока към вратата и след минута двигателят на колата се върна към живот.

Останах за пореден път сама в тъмнината, но сега бях по-уплашена от когато и да е било през последните месеци. „…Ще се отнася с теб както сметне за добре. Ще те наказва, ще те поощрява" Наказанието го разбирах. Нямах намерение да се стига до там все пак. Щях да направя всичко по - силите си да не ядосам новият си господар. Ъгх… думата заседна в съзнанието ми. Ами ако немога да се справя? Ако се проваля? Дали щеше да ме пребие. Не бях срещала по едър и силен мъж от Виктор и второто го знаех от личен опит, но ако ме дадеше на някои по - силен? По - зъл? Какво щях да правя тогава…? Да избягам? Да, да… ама НЕ! Не и ако ми е мил живота. Стегни се Ем. Няма да допускаш нещата да стигнат до там. Ще мълчиш и ще търпиш всичко което ще ти поднесе съдбата. Може да попаднеш на някои добър… имайки предвид късмета си, силно се съмнявах, но много се надявах, подсъзнателно да съм права.

Времето в клетката минаваше бавно, минутите се нижеха като часове. Почти се бях унесла когато чух приближаващата се кола и след това вратата от горния етаж ме разсъниха. Няколко крачки към кухнята(винаги оставяше продуктите на масата) и след това звука се засили докато не стигна пред вратата на _**моята стая.**_ Застанах в позиция и зачаках.Стъпките му бяха вече бавни, тромави. Беше изморен.

–Донесъл съм ти няколко неща. Надявам се да ти харесат.- промърмори тихо. Почти гузно… какво по дяволите става? Отказал се е, отказал се е от високата цена. Това е, няма друго какво да е. Сърцето ми се качи в гърлото и заби с луд ритъм, затруднявайки дишането ми. – Изправи се.

Сложих ръцете си върху бедрата и нервно вплетох пръстите си. Виктор се наведе, постави един плик на земята и отключи клетката. Изпълзях през малкото отворче и се изправих. Само за секунда си позволих да обърна поглед към пликчето. Виктор погали косата ми с ръка и задържа един кичур в пръстите си.

–Еймили. Намерих купувач.- каза тихо. Сърцето ми слезе в петите и неможех да спра звукът който излезе от устата ми, нещо средно между изненада и ужас.

–Не искам да се страхуваш. Ето вземи- той бръкна в плика и извади нещо бяло, пухесто… мече? Плюшена играчка ли ми подаряваше? Но защо?

–Сър, аз… защо?-попитах когато той набута мечето в ръцете ми. Козината му бе толкова мека, пухкава. Най- нежното нещо което бях докосвала от месеци.

–За да бъде винаги с теб. Настоях като… молба към новия ти собственик и той се съгласи. Мечето ще е с теб, докато ти го желаеш.

Сълзите напираха с пълна сила от очите ми, прогаряйки ги. Премигнах. Горещи те се стекоха по бузите ми и покапаха по меката козина. Прокарах ръката си за да ги изтрия.

–Благодаря- прошепнах тихо. Изпитвах силно желание да го гушна, но знам , че това не бе позволено. А сега не исках да прекрачвам границата.

–Добре. Стига толкова. Вземи плика и влизай вътре. – опита се да изкара гласа си настоятелен, но усещах радостта му.

Без повече да се бавя грабнах плика и влязох обратно в клетката. Изчаках го да излезе от стаята. Когато това стана отворих бързо плика. На слабата светлина забелязах малък дневник с прекрасна кожена обвивка. Прокарах пръстите си през меката материя и отворих на първата страница.

„_**Там, където няма съпротивление, няма и вреда.**_" Виктор беше прав. Можех да се справя със всичко. Щях да се справя със всичко! Нямаше да се страхувам. Сгуших мечето по - силно и се завих с одеялото. Съня като никога до сега пристигна бързо. За първи път заспах спокойно…

Стъпките от над главата ми ставаха все по – бързо и по настоятелни. Гласа които викаше звучеше груб и напрегнат… отворих очи!

–Не! Казах ви вече!... В такъв случай сделката се отменя! …..Не!- извика последното с такава сила, че почти подскочих.

О това не е добре, не е никак добре. Знаех си… затишие пред буря! Сега щеше да си го изкара върху мен. Единствената _**сделка**_ за която се сещах, че може да преговаря бях аз. Сега щеше да е бесен. Ако оцелея тази нощ, утре щях да съм на по лошо място от ада.

Разговора бе приключил и Виктор излезе от стаята. Идваше насам… дали щеше да си вземе подаръка? Молбите никога нямаха ефект върху него. Нямаше смисъл да му се моля. Сгуших мечето по - силно и заплаках отново.

Чувах стъпките му пред вратата, целунах играчката за последно и побързах да заема очакваната от мен позиция. Вратата се отвори и тежките му крака започнаха да слизат бързо надолу, почти бе стигнал края на стълбите, можех да видя целия яд изписан по лицето му. Определено щеше да е тежка нощ!

–Еймили- започна Виктор, но тогава телефона отново звънна- По Дяволите!

Той се обърна и тръгна тичешком по стълбите, оставяйки вратата отворена изчезна от полезрението ми.

–Ало- каза след няколко секунди- С него разговаряте… Да… а вашето име? …..разбирам!... не няма да стане така… по принцип проверявам предварително клиентите си… КОЛКО?- почти извика-… това е разумна цена…и все пак искам да ми изпратите документите…. Да, да разбирам…. може би ще направя изключение за вас г-н Робинсън! Кога ще можете да дойдете?... толкова рано?... разбирам. Ще ви чакам. До утре!

Никакъв звук не се чу за около минута и тогава бързи, но не толкова гневни стъпки се приближаваха отново в моя посока. Виктор слезе бавно по стълбите и започна да оглежда помещението. В погледа му се четеше безпокойство и страх. Обиколи няколко пъти стаята и седна на стола срещу мен, все още замислен. Гледах в лицето му за някакъв знак нещо което да издаде какво мисли…

–Виж - той прокара ръка през косата си – това е различно. Обикновено проверявам клиентите си, но човекът който ми се обади преди минути ми предложи доста по – висока от посочената цена.- издиша тежко- незнам… не го правя само за парите да знаеш. По принцип когато продавам някое от момичетата аз съм сигурен за средата в която ще попаднат. А сега не е така… незнам дали… може би е по добре да..- за първи път виждах Виктор толкова стресиран. Сякаш се страхуваше от нещо и аз неможех да разбера от какво. За мен ли се страхуваше? За безопасността ми? Това трябва да е. Щом твърдеше, че не е само за парите, аз му вярвах. Той никога не ме бе лъгал.

–Сър..- започнах несигурно, незнаех дали изобщо трябваше да го казвам. Ако си замълча можеше и да се съгласи след време да ме задържи. Можеше да остана тук завинаги (от тази мисъл изпитвах болка и облекчение), но вътрешният ми глас крещеше, че това не е правилно, че немога да съм такава егоистка…- съгласете се.

–Сигурна ли си?- попита ме изведнъж.

Въпросът съдържаше в себе си толкова много емоции, страх, несигурност, радост, почти се разколебах за миг. Бях ли готова за всичко което ми беше разказвал? Не.. определено не! Но надеждата в мен не беше угаснала. Само веднъж ми бе споменал за ежедневието на подобни робини, веднага последвано от факта, че зависи от това на какъв Господар са попаднали. Молех се човекът решил да плати толкова висока цена за мен да е от по – добрите…

–Да.

* * *

Ако сте харесали или не фика, бутончето отдолу е за коментари и мнения ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Обрат

„Избор"

Глава 5

–Да- казах и гласът ми излезе силен и уверен. Точно както и се чувствах в този момент. Аз можех да се правя!

Виктор се изправи от стола си, като през цялото време не отделяше очите си от моите. Неговите горяха с желание което неможех да разбера... имаше нещо в изражението му което ми навяваше тъга, сякаш водеше безмълвен монолог вътре в себе си. Нещо.. някакви мисли го тормозеха много. Постепенно бялото на очите му се появиха искрици (той щеше да заплаче?), дишането му стана по – учестено и дълбоко. Стоях безмълвна, несмеех дори да премигна. Затвори очите си след миг и слаба усмивка се появи на устните му.

–Ще се обадя по телефона. Ти заспивай. Утре те чака дълъг път.- обърна се с гръб към мен и излезе от стаята.

_Утре те чака дълъг път_…. Дълъг път… какво направих по – дяволите? Та аз луда ли съм? Тъкмо бях намерила мъничко спокойствие и сега това…. аз …. аз…. Незнаех какво ме очаква. Как можех да съм толкова глупава да се предам, да се оставя? Адреналина в тялото ми скочи до небето и се върна обратно притискайки ме по - силно към затвора ми. Беше грешка! Трябваше да му кажа. Трябваше да го спра. Сърцето ми почти проби гръдния ми кош. Ударите бяха толкова силни, че ми причиняваха болка. Задушавах се.

–Виктор- извиках с пълно гърло. Преди болката да ме среже отново. Трябваше да направя нещо.. трябваше… аз… неможех да мисля…

Когато отворих очите си бях в клетката отново, Виктор само на няколко сантиметра от мен ме гледаше с полудели от тревога очи.

–Ейми какво стана- гласът му потвърди тревогата.

–Аз…- незнаех как да му кажа. _Глупачка! Просто му кажи!_- Аз няма да мога..- издишах.

–Неможеш какво?

–Няма да мога да се справя, аз не искам… да тръгвам от тук.

Кръвта от цялото му лице се отдръпна за секунди. Очите му се разшириха, до краен предел, устните му се разтвориха и само лека въздишка се отдели от тях. Постоя така около минута, сякаш беше статуя, дори имах чувството, че не дишаше.

–Виктор?- попитах плахо и пресегнах ръката си към него за да го докосна, но той се отдръпна по - бързо от светкавица.

–Не - каза изведнъж.

–Моля те нека остана при теб. Моля те!- прошепнах и дори сама в собствения си глас можех да усетя нуждата си да остана на безопасно място. Да остана тук!

–Не. Ти имаш ли си на идея какво искаш от мен?- изпълзя назад от клетката и стана от пода, постави ръцете си върху главата.

–Моля те.- знаех си… той имаше нужда от парите. - Ще работя, ще намеря начин да ти дам парите.

–Не е за парите!- извика срещу мен и в очите му имаше сълзи- не е за парите! Неможе да останеш при мен, защото няма да се въздържа. Не издържам вече! Почти те продадох на последния купувач, искам само да се махнеш от мен.. аз да се махна от теб!

Стоях с отворена уста, невярваща на това което бях чула сега, все още неможех да го проумея… все още не разбирах.

–Какво имаш предвид? – прошепнах тихо. Нима той не ме искаше? Какво не вършех правилно, ако само ми кажеше, можех да се променя? Щях да направя всичко, само да остана тук…

–Искам те и то по - начин който е забранен. Никога не ми се е случвала подобна гадост.- чертите на лицето му се изкривиха, сякаш се срамуваше. Отпусна глава в дланите си.- това не биваше никога да се случва… да аз съм пред пенсия мамка му! А ти…

Каква ирония само. Виктор бе на 40 години, а говореше така сякаш е на 100, ако другите му думи не бяха заседнали в съзнанието ми като счупена грамофонна плоча и не се набиваха постоянно, може би щях да се разсмея. Той се изправи и започна да обикаля стаята напред-назад с бързи крачки и макар да се стараеше да ги прави малки, на всеки три му се налагаше да обръща посоката, за да не се одари в стената. Свих краката пред гърдите си и обвих ръце около тях.

–Трябва да заминеш, разбираш ли? Трябва да се махнеш от мен! Вършил съм много престъпления, но немога да отнема невинността ти.

Все още неможех да говоря… все още незнаех какво да кажа.

–Утре на обяд ще пристигне кола за теб. Искам да се качиш в нея и да не се обръщаш назад! Ясно ли е?- попита след като се спря в единия ъгъл на стаята с гръб към мен. Неможех да видя лицето му, но тона с който ми говореше не бе като преди. В гласа му нямаше заповед или настоятелност, а молба. Знаех, че трябва да отговоря. Исках да му кажа 'да ще тръгна', ще те послушам, но неможех.

–Ясно ли е?- обърна се с лице към мен. Очите му бяха затворени, лицето му от напрежение започваше да придобива червеникави оттенъци на места. Отворих устата си, но не за да отговоря на въпрос за който нямах още отговор, а за да си поема въздух, защото имах чувството, че гравитацията притиска гръдния ми кош към земята до степен на задушаване. Виктор сви юмруците си и кокалчетата на пръстите му изпукаха от интензивността, вените, изпъкнали по принцип, сега направо щяха да разцепят кожата му. Времето минаваше, а аз все още неможех да отговоря. Мислех, че ако поговоря с него ще мога да му обясня какво изпитвам, но вместо това аз се чувствах още по - объркана. Той ме искаше… по начин по – който ми бе казал,че ще го прави и новият ми господар! Но той никога не ме бе докосвал с пръст? Никога… а утре щях да съм нечия друга собственост. Ами ако този въпросен господар не бе толкова търпелив като Виктор? Ако поискаше от мен нещата които Виктор толкова време се бе въздържал? Можех ли да го понеса… щях ли да го преживея? Всичко в мен крещеше, че това не трябва да става, че тук съм на сигурно място, защитена… но съзнанието ми разбираше, че и това е било лъжа...знаех какво щеше да стане ако остана тук. Трябваше да приема съдбата си.

–Да Сър- едва прошепнах.

Остави ме отново сама в килията, без да каже нито дума. От горния етаж се чуха тихи стъпки и след това тишина… издишах тежко и поставих главата в ръцете си. Хилядите въпроси които прехвърчаха като тайфун през съзнанието ми замъглиха погледа ми. Зад безкрайната тъмнина се появиха образите на родителите ми, на баба ми която почина преди няколко години, на семейството ми, на приятелите ми… които някога имах и за които не бях се сещала от толкова време, че лицата им бяха избледнели в паметта ми. Обучението на Виктор, както той сам твърдеше, бе резултатно. Дори повече от успешно. За първи път от месеци аз се сещах за миналото си. Спомените бяха добре дошли. Приветствах ги с отворени обятия и потънах в тях…

Утрото винаги е по-мъдро от вечерта! са казали старите хора, но защо ли на сутринта когато се събудих изпитвах същите смесени чувства както и предната нощ? Нищо не се бе променило. Сутрешния ни ритуал премина както обикновено, с единствената разлика, че Виктор не ме погледна нито един път. За краткото време (буквално стотни от секундата) в което хвърлях по един поглед през косата си в негова посока той бе със затворени очи или обърнат с гръб.

За разлика от друг път, сега се хранеше бавно и аз успях да изям ориза си преди той да бе довършил дори едно от яйцата си. Несигурна какво да правя сега, поставих празната купа на земята и сложих ръцете си в скута. Дали не трябваше да я сложа направо в мивката?

–Еймили – каза Виктор секунди след като оставих купата. Сбърках ли? Може би трябваше да я поставя направо в... – почти 10 часа е. По - добре иди се изкъпи, оставил съм дрехите които трябва да облечеш в моята стая.

Да се къпя? В събота? Нарушението на обичайния ни график ме стресна. Той никога не променяше плана си. По програма сега трябваше да мия банята и след това да сменя чаршафите му. Знаех, че след няколко часа нямаше да съм вече тук, но до тогава имаше още време нали? Взех купата в ръце с намерението да я поставя в мивката.

–Остави я- каза Виктор с пресипнал глас.

Той никога не боледуваше! От какво може така да му бе пресипнал гласа? Несмеех да попитам. Върнах купата на земята и с бърза крачка се отправих към банята.

Свалих дрехите си и пуснах душа. Мърсотията се бе насъбрала по стените и вече се беше образувала паяжина по тавана. Виктор не ми разрешаваше да чистя повече от веднъж седмично, всяко помещение в къщата и то за ограничено време, наблюдавайки ме винаги. Не беше от най - търпеливите, докато успеех да натъркам стените с гъбата и да изплакна с вода от горе, от горе, той вече започваше да мърмори под носа си и ако до 5 минути не бях напълно приключила започваше да вика по мен.

Отново намерих ароматното кубче до мивката. Поколебах се за миг дали е оставено тук за мен или просто Виктор го бе забравил. Той никога не забравяше! Взех сапуна, мръднах настрани от ледената вода и с енергични движения натрих цялото си тяло. Аромата отново ме завладя, но неможех да се отпусна, независимо колко опити правех. Буцата която бе заседнала в гърлото ми, с размерите на орех, ме държеше в реалността. За последен път аз се намирах в тази баня! Огледах ръждясалите дръжки, напуканите плочки, оронената мазилка, душа който пръскаше вода във всички посоки… незнайна носталгия ме налегна.. как е възможно място на което съм изпитвала само ужас и болка да ми липсва? Сигурно съм луда!

Увих кърпата около тялото си за да спра треперенето, естествено никога не помагаше, но сега след вчерашния леден душ се чувствах като бебе захвърлено в Антарктика. Едва извадих ръката си и стиснах дръжката на вратата. С бавни и треперещи крачки стигнах до стаята на Виктор. Тук слънцето бе стоплило въздуха и след като изчаках още малко увита в кърпата започнах да се преобличам. Тогава ги забелязах. Новите дрехи които Виктор бе оставил на леглото. Никога до сега не бях виждала подобно нещо, незнаех дори дали са дрехи.. но инструкциите му бяха точни… _на леглото_. Повдигнах с по два пръска от всяка ръка _дрехата_ и я загледах учудено. Плата не бе по дълъг от 15 сантиметра… как това малко нещо щеше да закрие дупето ми? Бельото бе дантелено, направо прозрачно,а в горните си краища имаше само две кожени каишки за да се придържа към ханша ми. Нямаше нито тениска, нито потник, а само едно дебело кожено парче лента. Предположих, че трябва да е за гърдите ми… за гърдите ми? Господи Виктор полудял ли е да ме облече само в това? На вратата се почука леко.

–Момент- изтърсих в паниката си, но той вече натисна дръжката и леко отвори вратата. Очите му моментално се спуснаха по голото ми тяло, прикрито само с мизерното парче, играещо ролята на пола… отвори устата си в опит да каже нещо, но от там не излезе нито звук. Попиваше ме с очи… смутих се, исках да сведа поглед надолу, да прикрия по някакъв начин изложеното си на показ тяло, но нямаше с какво… ръцете ми държаха единствено коженото парче плат, в здрава хватка пред мен. Очите му дори за секунда не напускаха тялото ми, само сменяха мястото си, усещах как сканираше всяка една част… краката ми, бедрата ми, ханша ми, гърба ми, ръцете които бях обвила около гърдите си и накрая се спря на лицето ми.

Затвори си устата и издиша през носа си, очите му бяха диви, толкова разширени и пълни с емоции не ги бях виждала никога. Нещо вътре в мен изтръпна и накара сърцето ми да забие като парен локомотив. Виктор направи крачка напред, отваряйки бавно вратата, инстинктивно отстъпих назад. Последва нова негова и две мои, след което усетих стената зад гърба си. Нямаше измъкване. Той се движеше бавно, но въпреки това след две крачки се намираше на няколко сантиметра от мен. Косъмчетата по цялото ми тяло изтръпнаха от студения полъх който той довя със себе си. Разтреперих се и сведох поглед надолу. Чувството, че всеки момент ще ме удари през лицето се загнезди в гърдите ми и едва си поемах дъх. Огромното му тяло препречваше отвсякъде бягството ми, бях натикана в ъгъла. Само стоеше пред мен, без да мърда, без дори пръстите на ръката му да трепнат. Напрежението ме убиваше. Колко време вече стоеше над мен по този начин.. секунди, минути? Неможех да разбера какво иска, всичко изглеждаше толкова познато и в същото време толкова странно. Не ме докосваше, но усещах издишванията през ноздрите му върху ръцете и гърдите си, чак до корема и бедрата ми, това ме караше да изтръпвам още повече. Неможех да мисля в този момент, сякаш мозъкът ми блокира. Опитах се да вдишам, кислорода винаги помагаше да се средоточа, но защо ли въздухът който влизаше в дробовете ми беше топъл и някак празен… не ми достигаше. Ръката му бавно направи ход нагоре към лицето ми. Всяка клетка в тялото ми замръзна.

–Не искам да те нараня, затова се отпусни- прошепна до ушето ми. Топлият дъх се разля по косата и врата ми и прокара чувството, че ме лазят мравки надолу по гръбнака ми, чак до кръста. Коленете ми омекнаха и от слабост неможех да се задържа на тях.

–Моля те не ме удряй- казах по тихо от шепот.

–Не бих те ударил, ако си послушна. – гласът му бе нисък, изпълнен с някаква емоция, която не бях усещала в него до сега…и тогава ми просветна." _Искам те и то по - начин който е забранен_" той не беше тук за да ме удари… той беше тук за да ме изнасили! И очакваше от мен да се съглася… докосна бузата ми и в този момент тялото ми намери сили да не размърда.

–Не- изпищях с цяло гърло. Това неможеше да се случва! Не и сега! Не! той беше обещал…_**аз му вярвах!**_

В следващата секунда усетих огромната му длан върху бузата си. Ударът бе толкова силен, че ме запрати на земята и аз изпуснах парчето плат от ръцете си.

–Ах ти неблагодарна кучка.- изкрещя Виктор.

Обърнах главата си към него и очите му бяха почти червени от гняв. Ако до сега съм си мислела, че този човек е страшен… жестоко съм се била заблудила. Той е самия сатана. Огромното му тяло бе надвиснало над мен. Ръцете му се бяха сгърчили и трепереха необуздано. От челото му покапаха няколко капки пот върху рамото му. Челюстта му бе толкова здраво стисната, че можеше да потроши зъбите си или да откъсне парче от ръката ми ако ме захапе… де да имах този късмет. Знаех какво ще направи с мен сега или по – точно незнаех. Никога не го бях виждала толкова ядосан, толкова зъл. Най-вероятно щеше да ме убие. Щях да се срещна със смъртта лице в лице. _**Този път нямаше спасение…**_

Поех си дълбоко дъх, за последно…

Бип… Бип… Бип…

–По дяволите!- изруга Виктор и затвори очите си. Пое дълбоко дъх през носа си и с тежка стъпка се отправи към вратата.

Какво беше това? Каквото и е да е благодаря на БОГ, че изкара Виктор от стаята. Неможех да си представя побоя които щеше да ми нанесе… ако останех жива след това разбира се.

–Еймили!- извика Виктор. Все още се усещаше гняв в гласа му.

Изправих се бързо, грабвайки парцала който трябваше да покрие гърдите ми. Завързах го малко постегнато от колкото трябваше, за да съм сигурна, че няма да падне, но кожата бе толкова впита в гръдния ми кош, че за едва дишах. Изтичах към вратата и почти се ударих в касата. Шамарът на Виктор толкова ме бе зашеметил, че едва стоях изправена. Знаех, че ще се забавя, но исках ли да разгневявам отново Виктор? Исках ли да се срещна с този вълк в овча кожа отново? Не, определено не! Подпрях ръцете си на касата, в опит да се задържа изправена.

–Еймили ела тук веднага!- извика отново, но този път по - спокойно от предния. Какво? Той никога не се успокояваше. С бавни крачки и с ръце на стената тръгнах напред. Когато се приближих до предната врата достатъчно за да чуя гласа му забавих крачката си. Той разговаряше с някои… гласът му бе все още напрегнат, но начина по който говореше изглеждаше учтив… почти любезен?

Неможех да различа другия глас. Това трябва да е новият ми господар! Кръвта се отдръпна от лицето ми и аз забих нокти в стената, в опит да се задържа изправена. Виктор искаше да ме даде в тези дрехи? Облечена по този начин? Усетих как адреналина разпали тялото ми. На секундата се изправих и се отблъснах от стената. Крачката ми бе уверена, за първи път от месеци усетих, че стъпвам здраво на земята. Искаше ми се… искаше ми се само да отида до Виктор/игнорирайки паренето на бузата, което още усещах/ и да забия един песник в лицето му. Влязох през вратата готова да ударя това долно, мръсно, гадно… замръзнах!

На вратата до Виктор бе застанал един дребен на ръст и доста възрастен мъж. Изглеждаше към 50-55 годишен, с прошарена коса и дебели черни мустаци. Изражението му стана сериозно когато ме забеляза. Очите му се концентрираха върху моите. Дори за секунда не ги измести от там. Дори за миг не ме огледа. Но аз неможех да помръдна. Виктор искаше да ме даде на толкова възрастен човек, а сам бе казал, че е голям за мен? Какво за Бога си мислеше? Хвърлих поглед към него и очите му се впиха в моите. Отново съзрях черния демон в тях. Преди да можех да реагирам по – какъвто и да е начин, той прекоси стаята, хвана ме грубо за ръката и ме завлече напред. Пусна ме когато бях на метър от непознатия.

–Стой мирно- извъртя главата си към мен Виктор. Това не беше молба. Целия яд който изпитвах до одеве се изпари на мига. Сведох главата си покорно, както го бях правела месеци наред. В съзнанието ми изскачаха хиляди въпроси, кой от кой с по ужасяващи отговори, но тялото ми си знаеше урока вече и бе замръзнало като висулка.

–Защо е с тези парцали- попита възмутено мъжа.

Да, защо? Защо трябваше да ме извличаш от къщата почти гола? Искаше ми да крещя, но несмеех дори да погледна към лицето му.

–Защото те са за удоволствие.- каза с почти сдържан гняв и незнаех за дрехите ли говореше или за мен и всички други момичета които бе продал.- А сега да уредим и другия въпрос.

–Ето- каза отново непознатият и връчи нещо на Виктор. Неможех да видя какво е, но бях убедена, че са парите. Това беше. Сега официално бях собственост на този мъж. Не беше като по филмите… не беше и както си го представях. Нямаше никои покрай нас, а те се държаха сякаш разменят някаква стока в магазин. Сякаш го правеха всеки ден. Сякаш бях незначителна. Отвращението ми в този момент от тези мъже надхвърли границите на възможното.

–Ако това е всичко, чака ни дълъг път.- допълни след няколко секунди.

Виктор въздиша тежко и сложи ръката си на рамото ми. От допира му ме побиха тръпки, едва се задържах на място.

–Бъди послушна. Чу ли?

Кимнах нервно с глава, неспособна да отговоря. Незнаех дали мога да замина… знаех само, че немога да остана повече тук. Не и след случилото се.

Пръстите му бавно се спуснаха по ръката ми, докато накрая не изчезнаха напълно. Мъжът свали якето си и се доближи с бавни стъпки до мен. Краката ми подадоха леко, но успях да се задържа на място. Нежно обви материята около раменете ми и с леко усилие ме побутна да тръгна напред. С нервна крачка се отправихме напред, сърцето ми отново се бе качило в гърлото и заплашваше да ме задуши. Краката ми ставаха все по вдървени и отказваха да направят финалните крачки. Мъжът до мен изпъшка леко и вложи повече усилие за да ме до бута. Аз… аз можех ли да се кача? Той отвори вратата и ми нареди да влизам. Обърнах се и погледнах къщата в която бях затворник повече от половин година, а след това и мъжът отговорен за това. Виктор стоеше отпред с плика в ръце, но очите му бяха концентрирани върху мен. Гняв, болка, тъга… всичко бе изписано на лицето му, но когато погледите ни се срещнаха тънка усмивка се спусна по устните му и очите му омекнаха. Погледът му придоби съвсем различен вид… като онзи в стаята му. Изтръпнах за стотен път днес и знаех какво трябва да направя. Обърнах се и се качих бързо в колата.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

„**Ново начало…"**

Мъжът затвори вратата и през тъмните стъкла вече почти не виждах Виктор. Вдишах дълбоко. Аромата тук бе съвсем различен от този който усещах през последните месеци. Огледах се около себе си, колата трябва да е чисто нова или може би е доста добре поддържана, защото не забелязах никъде дори една прашинка или косъм… или боклук. Мъжът отвори шофьорската врата и влезе бързо.

–Сложи си колана- каза с тих и спокоен глас.

Изпълних нареждането. Потеглихме секунда след като бях обезопасена. Пръстите ми нервно се сплетоха и единственото място в което можех да гледам бяха ръцете ми. След петдесет и третото потриване на палците ми, любопитството ми надделя. Без да мърдам лицето си погледнах през мигли напред. Очите ми веднага засякоха врата на мъжът пред мен. Над елегантната му риза бяха графирани няколко числа и букви които неможех да различа. Не ми приличаше на човек който сам би си направил татуировка. Още повече с подобни знаци… от научните канали които бях гледала знаех, че подобни татоси имат само затворниците. Нима този мъж е бивш затворник? Престъпник? Не, не ! Виктор не би ме дал на подобен… но пък от друга страна той ми бе обещал и че никога няма да се опита … сърцето ми започна да бие по – силно само при мисълта… неможех да си представя какво щеше да се случи с мен ако този мъж не се бе появил в точния момент. Затворник или не, аз му дължах живота си и щях да направя всичко възможно да му се отблагодаря. Меката подлата на якето му носеше неговия аромат. Беше приятен. Някаква смесица между бор и горски цветя… и отново нещо за което трябваше да съм благодарна. Но защо ме бе облякъл в якето си? Може би просто се грижеше за собствеността си. Спомних си очите му, докато ме гледаше… въпреки, че бях облечена с тези дрехи, погледа му дори за секунда не се измести от лицето ми… и после когато попита Виктор защо съм с тези парцали, гласът му издаваше възмущение. Може би.. само може би не гледаше на мен като на собственост, може да гледаше на мен като на дъщеря. _Да, да… глупачке! Дъщеря ще си търси при онзи престъпник!_ Подсъзнанието ми ме скастри. Чудех се дали имаше деца? Дали ги е прегръщал мило, както баща ми правеше с мен като малка. Всеки път щом се върнеше от работа ме сгушваше нежно в скута си и аз заспивах като малко мече сгушено в майка си. _МЕЧЕТО МИ! О НЕ_! То остана при Виктор и дневника също... Неможех да запазя в тишина въздухът който си поех рязко и в огледалото за задно виждане погледите ни се срещнаха. Очите му изведнъж се разшириха, показвайки някаква тревога докато се взираше внимателно в моите, но не каза нищо. Веждите му се сключиха подозрително, изучавайки всяка моя реакция. След четири секунди измести погледа си отново на пътя и след още две се върна на мен. Усетих сълзите които напираха в очите ми да преливат и бавно да се спускат по бузите ми. Единственото мило и нежно нещо в цялата къща, за което толкова ме болеше и аз да го забравя! Глупачка! Глупачка! Започнах да си повтарям на ум клатейки бавно главата си напред назад.

–Всичко наред ли е?- уплаши ме с гласа си мъжа.

Незнаех дали всичко е наред. Не. Нищо не е наред! Но можех ли да му кажа истината. Беше ли ми позволено да го помоля да се върнем, да сгуша пак мечето си. _А можеш ли да си позволиш лукса да го ядосаш?_ Изкрещя отново подсъзнанието ми. Не, неможех…

Кимнах само, защото знаех, че ако се опитам да отговоря, гласа ми ще ме предаде и той ще разбере, че крия нещо от него. А да криеш нещо от господаря си, повярвайте ми… последиците са нежелателни. Очите му ме изгледаха още няколко секунди подозрително и след това се върнаха на пътя. Погледнах отново в скута си. По бедрата ми и част от якето имаше няколко капки вода. Сълзите ми. С едно бързо и тихо движение изтрих тези от якето му и размазах с пръсти тези по бедрата ми. Мъжът ми бе дал дрехата от собствения си гръб, не исках да я съсипя… но защо продължавам да го наричам _мъжа?_ Той вече е мои господар. Господар на който дори не знам името…

–Сър?- попитах плахо.

–Да дете?- отговори на мига и можех да усетя отново очите му върху мен, но несмеех да повдигна отново главата си.

–Може ли да Ви попитам нещо?

–Разбира се- отговорът отново дойде светкавично, сякаш знаеше, че ще питам нещо и не искаше увъртания. Затова побързах и да кажа.

–Как е името ви?

–Том.

О. Том. Хм. Не ми изглеждаше като Том.. по скоро имаше вид на Роджър или Джеймс … но Том? Том Робинсън/поне от телефонният разговор в който бях чула Виктор да го нарича г-н Робинсън / Усещах, че отново ме гледа и за да се предпазя от изкушението да вдигна поглед и аз

**/**_колкото и да бях любопитна, __**помнех…**_

–_Нямаш право да гледаш мъж в очите, освен ако той лично не ти нареди. Ясно ли е?- попита Виктор гневно след третия цигански шамар който ми бе ударил._

–_Да- изплаках аз._ **/**

Започнах да въртя палците си един върху друг и да броя -едно, две, три…

**/**_–Брой- извика Виктор и отново ме удари през бедрата._

–_49- извиках с едва пресипнал глас.- 50.- той хвърли пръчката на земята и застана пред мен. Тялото му бе само на сантиметри от моето. Ясно виждах как тениската му се надига всеки път когато си поемеше въздух, а това сега се случваше на по- често от нормалното. Беше гневен все още и търсеше начин да се успокои. Грабна ме за брадичката и издърпа лицето ми нагоре, докато не го погледнах в очите. Да все още беше гневен._

–_Следващият път в който те извикам до една минута и ти не се появиш ще прибавя още петдесет. От сега нататък ще броиш всяка една секунда от живота си. Ясно ли е?/_

Хиляда триста петдесет и шест. Хиляда триста петдесет и … колата рязко зави. Вдигнах поглед напред и забелязах асфалта. Огромен, тъмно сив и без нито една дупка. Бяхме стигнали до магистралата! Том ускори и колата направо полетя по пътя. Той не каза нищо повече. А аз имах толкова много въпроси. Къде отиваме? Какво ще правиш с мен? Какви ще са наказанията ти? Ще ми направиш ли нещо което… усещах как кръвта ми кипва и пръстите ми се навлажниха от напрежение, а малката буца в гърлото ми постепенно се увеличаваше.

–Чака ни продължително пътуване, затова ако желаеш поспи малко.- стресна ме отново Том. Гласът му бе нежен и учтив… дори ми оставяше избор. Можех и да не го послушам разбира се, но най- ценния урок който Виктор ми бе дал, бе именно този. Никога не противоречи на господаря си! А аз незнаех до колко би го разгневил моя избор да остана будна. Отпуснах главата си назад и свих ръцете си по- близо една до друга в скута си. Затворих очи и направих първия си опит да заспя. Исках да заспя наистина. Да се отнеса далеч от всички проблеми и неприятности и най- вече да покажа на Том, че няма причина да съжалява за парите които е дал за мен. Но съня така и не идваше. Зад клепачите ми бяха образи от миналото, смесени с кошмарна представа за бъдещето. Опитвах се да се успокоя. Казвах си, че не трябва да ме е страх от непознатото…

Постепенно започнах да се отпускам, усещах как тялото ми се поддава на умората. Колко време вече пътувахме? Три, може би четири часа. Всеки път когато бях на границата между съня и реалността се появяваха образите.

–Това е единствената ни спирка, затова по - добре отиди до тоалетна- каза Том със спокоен равен глас. Дали знаеше, че през цялото време бях будна? Отворих очите си, колата бе отбила в най- дясната част на платното и намаляваше скоростта си. След като спря напълно Том откопча колана си и излезе от колата. Отвори моята врата и кимна леко с глава в знак да изляза. Откопчах си колана и излязох. Моментално бях завладяна от топлия вятър който погали кожата ми. Слънцето печеше толкова силно, че в първия момент заслепи погледа ми. Затворих очите си и се оставих на усещането. Бе толкова приятно. Не бях усещала слънчевата светлина по себе си от месеци. Виктор никога не ми позволяваше да излизам от къщата. Обожавах слънцето. Лекото шумолене от наблизо намиращите се дървета бе като невероятна мелодия на която можех да се наслаждавам цял ден. Дори леко чуруликане на птички допълни, сякаш в синхрон песента… докато не се чу оглушителния клаксон на минаващ покрай мен тир и не ме издърпа от магическото място на което бях попаднала.

–Хайде дете, нямаме цял ден.

Изтичах зад близките храсти и се отдадох на нуждите на тялото си. Когато се върнах обратно при колата Том бе застанал до задната врата и ме изчакваше търпеливо да се кача. След като влезе и той погледна нервно към часовника си и моментално ръцете му се спуснаха към жабката. Извади един хартиен плик от там и ми го подаде.

–Вземи - каза почти сърдито… и само на мен ли ми се стори, че измърмори нещо от сорта на закъснение и убийство под носа си, но не продума нищо повече… което малко ме притесни… частта с убийството най- вече, но сега не бе времето да мисля за това. Грабнах плика както бях инструктирана и го задържах в скута си, несигурна какво точно трябва да правя с него. Погледнах към Том отново, макар да знаех, че може да си навлека неприятности с това си действие.

–Яж дете- каза вече малко по- спокоен.

Отворих плика и миризмата на хляб, кашкавал и шунка ме удари право в надвисналия над плика нос.

Явно Виктор не бе споменал пред Том, че ме храни само два пъти на ден и аз все още не изпитвах глад… докато не усетих миризмата. Ухаеше божествено. Без да чакам втора покана бръкнах в плика, извадих хамбургера и отхапах малка хапка. Ммм вкусът бе още по – невероятен. Преди да се усетя половината хамбургер го нямаше, а скоро след това и другата половина изчезна. Усетих ръцете ми да се отпускат и сякаш в краката ми имаше олово. Неможех да се подместя, цялата сила ме бе напуснала. Клепачите ми натежаха и се прозях широко един път.

–Сега вече ще поспиш ли наистина?- попита почти развеселен.

Опитът ми за кимна май не беше много сполучлив, но той като, че ли схвана съобщението, защото се разсмя леко… и това бе последното нещо което чух.

Нямаше светлина пред мен когато отворих очите си. В колата беше мрак, навън не се виждаше нищо, отново мрак… колко часа съм спала?

–Почти пристигнахме- каза с тих тон Том след като ме огледа с внимателни очи в огледалото за задно виждане. Светлината от таблото осветяваше лицето му… тази част от носа нагоре която можех да видя бе съсредоточена върху пътя, инстинктивно обърнах погледа си натам и аз. Забелязах слаба светлина в далечината. С приближаването ни светлинките ставаха две, три… докато накрая не им загубих бройката, защото ние се приближавахме към огромен палат! Дори да исках нямаше как да изброя всичките места от които идваха светлините.

Колата спря изведнъж и Том извади от джоба си дистанционно. Кръвта ми замръзна за момент, но след това дясната му ръка се насочи не към мен, а към предното стъкло и огромната порта се отвори, през мен премина вълна на облекчение. Прибра отново дистанционното в джоба и погледите ни се засякоха в огледалото. Знаех какво ще види в моите очи… все още го усещах вътре в себе си, онова чувство, че всеки момент ще дойде болката и аз неможех да направя нищо за да я предотвратя. Очите му изглеждаха тревожни, поне за стотната в която се срещнаха с моите. Бързо отместих поглед към ръцете си. Какво ли беше намислил? Огромната желязна порта се отвори шумно и колата потегли отново. Усещах, че това бяха финалните метри...това щеше да бъде вече мои _дом_. Дом… думата заседна в съзнанието ми, защото беше грешна. Нима можех да мисля за това място като за дом? В собствената си къща ти трябва да се чувстваш защитен обичан… а това чувство го нямаше в мен. Това щеше да бъде моя доживотен затвор! През тъмните прозорци се прокраде слаба светлина като от улично осветление… съвсем скоро можех ясно да различа пръстите си в тъмнината, до сега не осъзнавах колко силно щипех кожата си по тях, на места имаше чак червени петна. Колата рязко спря след минута. Изгарях да погледна през прозореца… къде ли се намирах? От далеч този палат приличаше на рисувана картинка. Вратата ми се отвори секунда след като бяхме спрели. Сърцето ми заигра в луд ритъм, почти заглушавайки целия шум около мен и само туптенето биеше в главата ми. Преглътнах няколко пъти и поех дълбоко дъх. Успокои се! Успокои се! Повторих си няколкократно на ум. Една ръка се подаде през отвора и зачака. Незнаех какво иска от мен този мъж… Том отвори своята врата и излезе от колата.

–Всичко е наред Ханк- каза спокойно – Аз ще се оправя.

–Както желаете сър- обърна се другият мъж към него и след секунда ръката му се махна, само за да бъде заменена от тази на Том.

–Ела- каза ми спокойно. Исках да се обърна и да изскокна от колата, но ръката му ми препречваше пътя. Единственото което можех да направя е да зачакам да я махне и да изляза.

–Хвани ме за ръката, хайде- каза отново и пръстите му се размърдаха нервно.

Оу. Този жест го бях виждала по филмите… а сега дори неможех да направя връзката, но това неможеше да мине за оправдание ако му кажех… вече го бях раздразнила. Чудесно, първата ми нощ в новия ми дом и веднага щях да разбера какви ще бъдат наказанията му, дано само не използва метална пръчка, както Виктор един път се опита да ме накаже. Благодаря на Бога, че още с първия удар разкървави крака ми и се наложи да спре, защото щеше да остави много белези по бедрата ми. А това бе нещо което той не искаше, но Том имаше ли проблем с оставянето на белези? Разтърсих глава за да премахна тези мисли и поех ръката му. Изправи ме с малко повечко сила и след като бях застанала до автомобила, моментално ме пусна.

–Ела- каза докато се обръщаше към входа на къщата.

Не се поколебах втори път и тръгнах след него. Вървеше няколко крачки пред мен, затова си позволих съвсем малко да надигна глава и да погледна поне на къде се бяхме отправили. Очите ми се разшириха и се наложи да прехапя устните си до кръв само и само да не издам нито звук от изненадата която изведнъж се надигна в тялото ми. Насочвахме се към огромна тъмно кафява врата от масивно дърво със златист обков изваян по краищата на цялата и дължина. Около нея имаше прекрасно оформени храсти от розови рози. Прага бе от мрамор в слонова кост. Том застана пред вратата и на малка клавиатура набра пет цифрен код. Вратата изжужа за няколко секунди и той я отвори. Вътрешността на къщата бе осветена. Забелязах ярко червения килим, който стигаше до края на погледа ми… непосмях да вдигна очите си отново, защото Том бе застанал точно до мен и незнаех на къде гледа. Несмеех да поема този риск. Една грешка вече бе достатъчна.

–Ани- извика леко той и след миг две малки крачета бяха застанали на метър от мен. – Това е Еймили Съмър. Моля погрижи се тя да бъде изкъпана и облечена _подходящо_ до 30 минути.

–Веднага, сър- каза с тих глас момичето и се отправи към мен. Обви нежно ръцете си около кръста ми и ме затегли в някаква посока.

Какво означаваше подходящо? Къде щяхме да ходим, та нали сега пристигнахме или това бе само поредната спирка? Той каза, че ни чака дълъг път… за мен определено бе дълъг до сега! Момичето ме вкара в една от близките стаи и с внимателни движения махна якето на Том. Потреперих от хладния бриз който погали затоплената ми кожа.

–Милата, сигурно си измръзнала с тези дрехи. Хайде да те стоплим и след това да те облечем в нещо по комфортно.

Тя не каза нищо повече и стъпките и се отдалечиха от мен. Използвах възможността, че съм сама за да огледам стаята. Намирах се в единия край на стаята близо до врата, през която излезе момичето наречено Ани. От лявата част на стаята имаше секция направена от тъмно дърво, което не можах да определя точно какво е. Имаше много шкафове и рафтове по нея. На едно празно място в центъра й беше поставен черен плазмен телевизор, а дистанционното пред него...дистанционно..ужас дори не исках да мисля за него. Последните ми спомени с това чудо на техниката завършиха трагично… Преминах нататък. Срещу мен стоеше удобно на вид канапе в тъмно бежово с две възглавнички в единия си ъгъл. От дясната ми страна беше разположено средно на големина легло, застлано с меки завивки. Зад канапето имаше огромен, много широк прозорец с прекрасни завеси, в кремав цвят. Килимът беше кръгъл и закриваше само центъра на стаята, а от страни се виждаше тъмен паркет, като цвета на секцията. Дървения скрин до леглото също пасваше идеално на цвета на мебелите в стаята. Всичко тук беше в топли, меки цветове, които сякаш ме приканваха да се отпусна, но какво се криеше зад красивата фасада? Ако нещо подобно представляваше и моята стая… чух стъпките на момичето да се приближават отново към мен. Бързо сведох главата си обратно към земята и зачаках.

–Заповядай- каза тя, като ми връчи огромна хавлия. – Ваната е пълна. Аз ще ти избера дрехи. Ако имаш нужда от нещо само ме извикай, окей?

Не отговорих. Имах толкова въпроси в главата си, че незнаех от къде да започна. Том Робинсън… новият ми господар, какъв е като човек? Все пак живееше тук, трябваше да знае нещо за него. От колко ли време се познават? Какво е това място? Тя знае ли аз каква съм… от къде ме е купил?

–Хайде, нямаме много време- каза отново и набута кърпата в ръцете ми.

Да имахме само 30 минути! Предостатъчно време за мен да си взема душ, но тя бе споменала вана! Бързо взех кърпата и тя ме насочи към малката стаичка от която одеве излезе. Затвори след себе си и ме остави сама. Огледах помещението. Всичко ми се струваше нереално, очите ми отказваха да го приемат. Всички тези месеци бях свикнала да гледам единствено мизерната баня, в която Виктор ме караше да замръзвам от студ. Стаята не беше много голяма, но неможеше да се сравнява с предишната. На стената беше закачено огромно огледало, леко замъглено в горния край. Под него имаше мъничка бяла мивка. Цялата баня беше в бяло и синьо – плочките, кърпите ..всичко искреше от чистота. В другия край беше разположена огромна вана. Бързо се насочих към нея, като махнах парцалите от себе си. Докоснах с пръсти водата. Беше топла! Водата беше топла! Без да се поколебая се топнах с единия, а после и с другия крак във водата. Отпуснах тялото си, докато не се намирах залята до врата в невероятната топлина. Почувствах се божествено! Никога през живота си не се бях къпала във вана. Отпуснах се напълно и затворих очите си. На една от поставките имаше оставени няколко бутилки и малък нежен сапун. Предположих, че са оставени за мен… все пак всичко в тази къща изглеждаше като ново. Навсякъде бе подредено и чисто… с изключение на мен разбира се. Трябваше да променя това! Взех сапуна и започнах да натривам ръцете си, а след това и останалата част от тялото си. Аромата които излизаше от малкото кубче бе прекрасен, сякаш на скъп френски парфюм. Отворих една от бутилките и помирисах. Същата миризма.. натрих енергично косата си и се топнах във ваната за да отмия пияната която бях образувала върху главата си. Движението ми направи малки вълнички във ваната и изля част от водата върху белите плочки. Изправих се моментално и паниката която ме удари беше като шамар в лицето. Ами сега? Трябва бързо да почистя! Изскочих от ваната и взех кърпата. Обвих си я около тялото и започнах трескаво да се оглеждам за нещо с което да почистя. Но в стаята нямаше подобно нещо, единственото беше кърпата ми…

–Еймили готова ли си?- На вратата почука момичето от одеве и започна бавно да отваря … сърцето ми замръзна на място.

–Момент- изтърколих набързо и това ми довя горчиви спомени… но бързо се отърсих от тях, защото момичето бе застанало на вратата с невярващ поглед към коленичилото ми тяло.

–Миличка какво правиш?- попита тя и се приближи към мен.

–Аз… аз… разлях вода по пода и трябваше да..

–О, не се притеснявай за това – каза ми спокойно, хвана ме за ръката и ме затегли докато не си бях отново на краката. –Аз ще се погрижа за това по - късно, сега трябва да те облечем. Започна да ме дърпа към другата стая. Несмеех да се съпротивлявам, макар, че лесно можех да си отскубна ръката от нейната. Завлече ме до леглото и ми посочи дрехите.

–Побързай. Том те чака отвън в коридора.

Сърцето ми заби като лудо. Обърнах погледа си към купчината с дрехи и не беше каквото очаквах. При Виктор аз винаги получавах по една мръсна тениска и някакви много къси панталонки, обяснението за които си дадох бе, че така му бе по- удобно да ме наказва… той не обичаше да губи времето си с разкопчаването на дънки и премахването им. Но тук… тук сега имаше прилично подредени дълги дънки, искрящо бяла тениска с малък надпис от сребристи на цвят копчета, ново бельо и дори суитчър. Дънките бяха все още топли(Ани явно ги бе гладила докато бях в банята) Материята прилепна по мен с точност до последния милиметър, същото се случи и с тениската. Времето не беше много студено, затова реших да не обличам суитчъра. Ани се върна от банята тъкмо когато забелязах огледалото в стаята и мислех да се огледам. Щом чух стъпките й на прага, моментално наведох главата си и замръзнах на място.

–Миличка изглеждаш прекрасно- възкликна тя, имаше някаква радост в гласа й и бързо се насочи към мен.

–Искаш ли да се погледнеш?- каза, сякаш прочела мислите ми.

Кимнах леко и тя обви нежно ръцете си около раменете ми. Застанахме пред огледалото и след минута колебание събрах смелост и погледнах напред. Момичето изглеждаше… изглеждаше като мен! Но не сегашната мен… а онази от преди. Онази отдавна забравената… мъртвата!

–Ани всичко наред ли е? – чу се гласа на Том пред вратата, последван от нежно почукване.

–Да- отговори бързо момичето. –Заповядай Том.

Мъжът влезе в стаята. Сведох глава и зачаках следващите инструкции. До тук можех да кажа, че се отнасяха с мен добре… дори повече от добре. Но нещата които Виктор ми бе споменал… заседнаха някъде между стомаха и гърлото ми… повдигаше ми се.

–Бети е приготвила лека закуска.- доближи се с няколко стъпки до мен. Неможех да разбера какво стана, но Ани подскочи като малко дете и се доближи към Том. Какво беше това момиче, че си позволяваше да се държи така пред господаря си? Може би тя не бе като мен… но в такъв случай защо изпълняваше всяко негово нареждане? Ситуацията ми изглеждаше все по объркваща…

–Еймили – каза развеселено Том- заповядай- връчи ми една малка чинийка с крем и лъжичка поставена внимателно отгоре. Подадох ръцете си напред само колкото да мога да уловя чинийката, без да се налага да вдигам погледа си нагоре.- Започвайте момичета- нареди отново и се отдръпна от нас, отправяйки се към другата част на стаята. След секунда чух Ани доволно да ммм-ка до мен.

–Еимили яж. Този ммм… специалитет не се прави всеки ммм... ден вече- каза излапвайки и последната лъжичка.

Взех моята внимателно и откъснах с нея част от крема. Подуших първо, имаше невероятен мирис… на карамел и след това бавно я поставих в устата си. Крем карамел? Това нещо не го бях яла от 9 годишна… /майка ми бе беше от най- добрите готвачи, но единственото и сполучливо ястие беше точно крем карамела. Правеше ни всяка събота… до деня в който не почина баба ми./ … но този МММ този надминаваше нейния по вкус стократно! Преди да се усетя мънках като Ани преди секунди и лакомо слагах в устата си всяка пълна лъжица… докато не свърши. Толкова бях завладяна от невероятния вкус, че не забелязах как Ани и Том бяха вперили невярващо погледите си в мен и когато очите ни се срещнаха, те се разсмяха с пълно гърло. Усетих как лицето ми се загрява от срам и бях напълно убедена, че е цялото червено, но смеха им не спираше и бе толкова завладяващ, че за миг/наистина само за миг/ се разсмях и аз. Гласът ми дори на мен ми се стори странен. Том се успокои след минута, но Ани продължаваше тихо да се кикоти. Доближи се до мен и взе от ръцете ми празната чиния. Изкиска едно тихо лека нощ и излезе от стаята. Със затварянето на вратата, всяка следа от хумор изчезна. Напрежението което бе намаляло малко, сега имах чувството, че се бе ескалирало до тавана. Замръзнах на мястото си, като през цялото ми тяло премина странна вълна на безпокойство. Това беше! За този момент ме подготвяше Виктор! Сега щеше да последва това за което толкова месеци бях _обучавана!_ Дишането ми се забърза, заедно с ритъма на сърцето ми, което биеше толкова бързо и силно, че можеше да полети всеки момент ако не бе вътре в мен.

–Ела с мен- каза с тих глас Том.

Незнаех дали мога да тръгна. Всеки нерв в тялото ми бе изтръпнал и заплашваше да схване краката ми ако само направя опит да ги поместя. Потреперих при мисълта какво се очакваше от мен сега. Знаех си, че и този е като Виктор. Вълк в овча кожа… не трябваше да му се доверявам! Не трябваше! Можех да избягам, когато имах възможността! _И къде ще отидеш? Всички които някога познаваше те мислят за мъртва или се отказаха да те търсят?_ Защо подсъзнанието ми винаги беше право?

–Еймили- каза Том с разтревожен или може би гневен глас… а дори не бях забелязала кога бе застанал пред мен!

Погледна нервно часовника си, хвана ме внимателно, но здраво за ръката и ме поведе към вратата. Не към леглото? Това предполагах трябваше да е добър знак… или не! Може би и той като Виктор беше приготвил килия за мен? В мазето? Потреперих отново и краката ми изтръпнали от одеве, сега вече стъпваха върху игли. Том ме поведе по един широк коридор, който дори нямах възможност да огледам. Усетих само когато стигнахме до стълбите, защото ръката му започна да ме тегли нагоре. Незнаех как успях да изкача всичките стълби, но вече се намираха на горния етаж. Ръката на Том ме поведе право напред, към най- големите врати. Естествено! Как изобщо можех да допусна, че това долу можеше да е неговата спалня? Отвори вратата и без да ме пуска ме поведе навътре. Всичко беше в мрак за момент и можех да усетя как буцата в гърлото ми ще ме задуши. Чу се слабо кликване и след това всичко придоби цвят. Том пусна ръката ми и се насочи към леглото. Неможех да видя какво прави, защото беше с гръб към мен, но дори за секунда не докосна завивките. Просто се доближи до нощното шкафче и постави нещо на него. Обърна се към мен и закрачи в моя посока. Всяка негова стъпка, сърцето ми отмерваше с десет тупвания…

–Г-н Робинсън ще дойде след малко.- каза Том когато беше на метър от мен и се отправи към вратата.

Г-н Робинсън? Том не е моят господар? Усетих как кръвта се отдръпва от лицето ми и погледа ми в този момент би изплашил и най-смелия човек на света, но той не се обърна за да забележи. С бавни стъпки се отправи към вратата и я затвори след себе си. _Оставяйки ме сама._

Ръцете и краката ми изтръпнаха. Незнаех какво да правя със себе си в този момент… или занапред… Не ми бяха зададени инструкции къде да застана… нищо. Ами ако очакваха от мен да съм в позата която Виктор ме бе научил?.. без да се поколебая закрачих бързо до средата на стаята и паднах на колене, сложих ръцете си пред тях, а челото опрях в дланите си. Позата бе доста неудобна в този момент. Докато бях при Виктор не бях изпитвала толкова силен страх, колкото сега. Сърцето ми туптеше като лудо и можех да усетя ударите му чак в главата си. След двадесетата минута не чувствах вече пръстите на краката си и дланите на ръцете си. Дишането през носа не помогна много в тази ситуация… трябваше да стана ако не исках да припадна. След кратко колебание се отблъснах от пода и се изправих внимателно за да не загубя равновесие. Светлината в стаята бе мека. Започнах да оглеждам по – добре. Забелязах три малки възглавнички във формата на сърца върху леглото. Доближих се до тях и ги докоснах внимателно. Материята от която бяха направени се разля в пръстите ми. Толкова меки. Обърнах се и огледах цялото помещение. Върху дървения скрин имаше една малка музикална кутия. Обожавах музиката… а не я бях чувала от месеци. Дали г-н Робинсън би имал нещо против ако отворя кутията? Изпитвах толкова силно желание да чуя мелодията която бе записана вътре, че тялото ми само започна да ме тегли в тази посока и преди да мога да се спра, вече се намирах пред скрина, а ръцете ми нежно галеха кутийката. Цялата бе покрита с блестящи камъчета, във формата на малки цветенца, а до тях бяха графирани инициалите Д.Р. . Едно малко бижу… прехапах устни и се поколебах за миг, но пръстите ми повдигнаха капака преди да мога да взема решение.

Мелодията от „Лебедово езеро" изпълни стаята. Затворих очи и си представих грациозните балерини от операта на която майка ми ме бе завела за 16-тия ми рожден ден. Тогава не им обърнах толкова внимание, раздразнена от факта, че бях получила билет за опера като подарък, вместо мотор както желаех, но сега жадно извличах от съзнанието си всеки спомен за елегантните им движения. Те бяха като истински феи. Грациозни, нежни….великолепни.

–Здравей- усетих повече от колкото чух, топъл дъх по - кожата зад ушето ми да се разлива изпращайки невероятно силен заряд надолу по гръбначния ми стълб. Мелодията все още се чуваше, но някак мозъкът ми неможеше да я възприеме вече.. единственото което ушите ми можеха да доловят бяха равномерните вдишвания и издишвания на човека застанал зад мен. Това простичко 'Здравей' кънтеше в главата ми с такава нежност, че тялото ми бленуваше за още. Със скоростта на охлюв започнах да се обръщам в противоположната посока. Първото нещо което очите ми доловиха бе снежно бялата риза която широките му рамене изпълваха. Мъжът очевидно бе по -висок от мен, но не колкото Виктор, защото следващото нещо което забелязах бе нежната кожа на врата му. Трябва скоро да се е обръснал, защото нямаше нито следа от побило косъмче по брадата му. Съвсем внимателно повдигнах очите си към устните му. Оформени в съвсем малка усмивка върху лицето му, те изглеждаха перфектни. Любопитството ми бе по - силно от когато и да е било през живота ми до сега и колкото и да се стараех, неможех да удържа. Погледнах нагоре. Очите му. Реалност или сън беше това… потънах в меко синьо небе и се удавих, издърпана обратно единствено от златистите багри оформени като лъчите на слънцето вътре в тях. Тези очи изглеждаха нереални и въпреки това в този _**и то реален момент**_ гледаха в моите с неудържим блясък и задоволство. Неможех да откъсна поглед от тях. С периферното си зрение забелязах светло кестенявата, почти руса коса която бе оформена на малки кичури с гел, спускащи се до средата на челото му в разхвърлян вид. Той се доближи до мен, съкращавайки дистанцията само на няколко сантиметра от тялото ми, а ръцете му внимателно се подпряха от двете страни на скрина, обграждайки ме. Дъхът ми секна и заседна в гърлото ми, но не от страх, а от невероятната миризма която тялото му издаваше. Тази близост би трябвало да ме уплаши, но не бе така… по - някакъв начин аз се чувствах спокойна и на сигурно място, тук, почти в прегръдката на този непознат мъж. Никога през живота си не бях усещала толкова силна връзка с които и да е жив човек на планетата. Заряда на тялото му бе като магнит за моето, теглеше ме към себе си. Жадувах за близостта му и се молех той да съкрати няколкото сантиметра които ни деляха, защото аз неможех да помръдна. Всичко в него бе зашеметяващо, величествено… спиращо дъха! Тялото ми копнеше за него по - повече начини, от колкото бих си признала някога и точно в този момент сърцето ми ми подсказа това което аз все още незнаех, АЗ щях да направя _всичко_ за този човек!

* * *

Бележка

За моята душичка Ейми! Без теб фика нямаше да е това което е! БЛАГОДАРЯ ТИ МНОГО! И само да знаеш, че името на новия господар е специално заради теб! Ако ви е харесал/или не фика, ще се радвам да оставите мнението си отдолу! Не случайно историята се казва Обрат… но не се подвеждайте само по розовата страна ;) предстоят още много изненади!


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

Очите му ме изгаряха и имах чувството, че стоим така от часове. Можех да гледам в тях по цял ден и цяла нощ и пак нямаше да им се наситя. Златистите багри стигаха чак до края на ирисите му, преплитайки се с нежно сияние _като __небе__то_, помислих си. Леката усмивка която бе оформена на устните му постепенно изчезна и те се оформиха в перфектно права линия. Тялото му се отдръпна няколко сантиметра назад и магията която усещах до преди секунда сякаш гръмна като динамит в сърцето ми. Близостта на тялото му започна да ми липсва на мига.

–Някои казвал ли ти е, че не е възпитано да зяпаш хората?- гласът му бе тих, но сега нямаше нито капка от нежността с която ме бе омагьосал преди малко. Сбърках ли?

О. Не.

Бързо сведох погледа си към земята и тогава усетих колко меки в действителност бяха коленете ми. Дори да исках, неможех да се задържа права. Паднах на колене пред него с надеждата да го умилостивя поне малко. Самата мисъл, че все още не го познавах, а вече бях направила нещо което да го разгневя ме удари като камък в гръдния кош и от това ме заболя дори повече от болката която Виктор ми бе причинявал някога. Незнаех дали да се извиня на глас или жестовете ми говореха сами за себе си. _По добре да замълча!_

–Казаха ми, че си обучена- промърмори тихо.

Да бях обучена! Нямах оправдание за наглостта си преди малко… но тези очи. Чувствата които усещах в сърцето си докато ги гледах, сякаш за първи път поемах въздух... сякаш бях жива когато гледах в тях.

–Стани- каза по - меко, но все още долавях разочарованието в гласа му.

Без да се колебая, с тромава крачка се изправих, като се стараех главата ми да бъде наведена, а погледа към краката ми. Желанието да се вгледам отново в тези очи бе завладяващо, но трябваше да се въздържа! Трябваше! Не исках да го разочаровам отново. Не можех!

–Това ще е твоята стая.- заяви ми твърдо- само тук може да ме наричаш с рожденото ми име, навсякъде другаде ще ме наричаш Сър, Господарю или всяко друго име което показва уважение. – това беше странно. Гласът му бе толкова сериозен и равен, че неможех да разбера шегува ли се или наистина иска от мен да го наричам Господарю? Виктор никога не бе изисквал от мен подобно обръщение… виждаше ми се някак нередно, сякаш съм негова собственост. Това не ми харесваше…. _**ТИ СИ НЕГОВА **__**СОБСТВЕНОСТ ГЛУПАЧКЕ! ТОЙ ТЕ ПРИТЕЖАВА И МОЖЕ ДА ПРАВИ С ТЕБ КАКВОТО **__**СИ **__**ПОЖЕЛАЕ, ЗАТОВА СИ ДРЪЖ ЕЗИКА ЗАД ЗЪБИТЕ, АКО НЕ ИСКАШ ДА СПИШ ОТНОВО В ТЪМНИЦАТА**__** ИЛИ **__**ДА ТИ СЕ СЛУЧИ НЕЩО ПО ЛОШО**__**!**__** ОПОМНИ СЕ КЪДЕ СЕ НАМИРАШ!**_Разумната част от мозъка ми взе връх и аз си прехапах долната устна, за да се въздържа от каквато и да е реакция. Болката беше приятна.. поне за миг ме откъсна от мислите ми.

В стаята се чу рязко поемане на дъх… и то идваше от мъжът пред мен!

–Не прави така- каза почти ядосано.

Какво? Та аз нищо не правех?

–Спри да си хапеш устните!- заяви след като не реагирах по никакъв начин.

Отпуснах устната си и усетих как малка капка кръв се стичаше към брадичката ми. Дори не осъзнавах колко силно се бях захапала. Затворих очите си за да се въздържа на импулса да прекарам език през устната си и да я премахна, явно всяко мое движение го ядосваше. След секунди нещо нежно и топло премина от брадичката към устната ми, премахвайки капките… и изчезна. Несмеех да отворя очите си… знаех, че няма да се въздържа и щях да потърся погледа му, дори зад клепачите си отново виждах тези небесни очи. Усетих повече от колкото можех да чуя как тялото му започна да кръжи около мен. Равномерните му вдишвания и издишвания бяха моя ориентир с мрака. Обикаляше ме като хищник дебнещ плячката си… знаех го и въпреки това не изпитвах страх. Това бе момента до който вече сърцето ми щеше да експлодира от туптене, ако това бе Виктор, но този мъж… тези очи. Те ме успокояваха. Те ме караха да се чувствам в безопасност. Двете му ръце собственически се настаниха на раменете ми и останаха там известно време, без да помръднат дори милиметър. За какво ли си мислеше? Пое си още няколко пъти въздух, все по- дълбоко и по -тежко. Топлия въздух от дъха му галеше косата ми. Тръпчици преминаха през врата ми, чак до кръста от тази топлина. Ръцете му се затегнаха леко и пръстите му се впиха в кожата ми, правейки малки вдлъбнатини в раменете ми. Исках да се обърна към него, да усетя тази топлина да се разлива и по лицето ми… но неможех да мръдна.

–Моето име е Джейсън Робинсън. Предполагам имаш няколко въпроси?

Имам хиляди и незнам от къде да започна…. Поклатих глава в отрицание. Незнаех кой от всичките въпроси бе позволен изобщо да се задава. Ако съдех по действията си до одеве, отварянето на устата ми сега със сигурност щеше да ме вкара в беля. Тялото ми се стегна при тази мисъл.

–Трябва да поговорим, затова се отпусни. -ръцете му отслабиха хвата си, но не напуснаха раменете ми. Можех ли вече да се обърна? Може би само за миг.. нямаше да се ядоса. Исках да видя отново тези очи. Преди да мога да взема решение, пръстите му бавно започнаха да галят кожата по ръцете ми, докато не стигнаха до лактите. Движението бе толкова завладяващо, че почти ме разтопи на мига.

–Така е по- добре.- каза с усмивка в гласа си. – Може да ми се довериш, че няма да те нараня, затова искам да ми отговаряш честно на всички въпроси. Аз разбира се ще съм също откровен ако и _ти_ ми зададеш някои.- той ми даваше разрешение? Неможех да повярвам.

Кимнах нервно. Стъпките му отново закънтяха в стаята, докато не застана пред мен… само няколко сантиметра ни деляха. Ръката му нежно обхвана брадичката ми и без да се съпротивлявам /дори с огромно желание/ погледнах нагоре. Жадна за още. Жадна за очите му… не останах разочарована. Когато погледите ни се срещнаха магията отново ни завладя и по формата която лицето му придоби, можех със сигурност да кажа, че и той го бе усетил. Отново се изгубих в очите му, отново се давех в този океан… отново го зяпах! Но лицето му този път не промени формата си. Остана някак доволно… За какво си мислеше? Какво криеха тези невероятни очи? Толкова красив мъж неможе да е жесток нали?

–Ще се радвам да отговоря на въпросите ти- прошепна с тих копринен глас.

Все още неможех да говоря, все още бях завладяна от тази магия между нас. Премигна няколко пъти в очакване на нещо… дългите му тъмни мигли бяха перфектно оформени и правеха очите му още по- изразителни, а на тази светлина цветът им грееше с невероятен блясък, малките бели точици се сливаха с яркото слънце и се давеха в нежното небе…сякаш се бях пренесла в друго измерение.

–Добре, щом нямаш въпроси, нека започна аз.- прекъсна той тишината в която се намирахме от известно време. Това ли очакваше от мен, да му задам въпрос… – Каква е била диетата ти до сега?

Диета ли?

–Закусвах ориз или овесени ядки, Сър- проговорих за първи път пред него и това сякаш не беше моят глас. Всичко изглеждаше странно… до преди час аз се страхувах до смърт от бъдещето си, а сега нямах търпение да разбера повече за мъжът пред мен. Да опозная навиците му, жестовете му, гласа му… всичко. Не се бях чувствала толкова превъзбудена и ентусиазирана от месеци и цялото това ново вълнение, естествено трябваше да се отрази и върху лицето ми. Усетих бузите си горещи… достатъчен индикатор да осъзная, че съм се изчервила. Сведох погледа си надолу засрамена… дано само не забележи. Затворих очи и си представих, че съм на тъмно… но единственото тъмно място на което бях месеци наред бе мазето на Виктор… споменът довя със себе си последната ми среща с този мъж… последното му докосване…. Потреперих опитвайки се да изкарам образите от главата си. Това нямаше да се случи и тук нали?

–Обяд?-попита с явна почуда в гласа си.

Поклатих глава.

–Следобедна закуска?- гласът му излезе по- напрегнат.

Отново направих същото движение. В стаята се разнесе съвсем слаб, но бях напълно убедена, че успях да го разпозная правилно, звук от скърцане на зъби.

–Вечеря?- попита с едва сдържан тон и през стисната челюст.

–Ориз или овесени ядки, Сър- казах тихо. Защо беше толкова гневен?

Очите ми се отвориха плахо и се спряха отново на бялата му риза, която сега трептеше под забързаното му дишане. Не си позволих да вдигна погледа си повече от врата му… върху нежната му и до одеве чисто бяла кожа се бяха образували червени петна, дишането му изпъваше цялата риза, мускулите на гърдите му, които съвсем леко се загатваха през цепката изглеждаха напрегнати… този мъж, застанал срещу мен, бе бесен. На мен ли? Та нима аз бях виновна за определяне на количеството и вида ми, храна.

–Лягай да спиш. _ЩЕ_ говорим утре. Закуската е точно в 8.- обърна се към вратата и за първи път можех да огледам тялото му от далеч. Равномерните, но напрегнати крачки които правеше се различаваха стократно от тези на Виктор. В походката на Джейсън се личеше мъжественост и грация едновременно. Елегантните дрехи неможеха да скрият тонизираното му тяло. Едрите мускули на гърба му почти прозираха през белия плат, очертаваха се и можех да видя всяко тяхно движение… той изглеждаше доста силен. Това би трябвало да ме уплаши, но някак…. не го правеше. Застана до вратата и се обърна отново към мен. Светлината караше кожата му да сияе, отново ме остави без дъх. Дори гневен този мъж можеше да събуди в мен нови, непознати чувства.

–Ако имаш нужда от нещо, извикай Ани или някои друг от персонала.- погледна право в очите ми- И Еймили… не напускай къщата.

Дори не ме почака да отговоря. Затвори вратата и ме остави сама. Нареждането бе да легна и да заспя… първото лесно стана, но второто… опитах наистина. Затварях си очите, насилвах се да заспя, но неможех. Толкова много неща се бяха случили тази вечер. Първото бе прекрасния ми нов господар. Лицето му бе невероятно красиво и младо. Не бих казала, че е на повече от 22-23 години. Толкова млад… и с толкова променлив нрав. Какво му бе станало преди малко? Защо се разгневи толкова много.. нищо не бях направила. Виктор ми бе казвал, че по-старите са за предпочитане… че вече знаят точно какво искат. С този щях да си имам неприятности…. Преглътнах шумно. Не! Нямаше да допускам отново да ми се разгневи. Щях да го направя щастлив още в първите минути на новия ден. Щях да му направя най-прекрасната закуска…. _**О НЕ!**_ Той не ми бе казал какво обича за закуска! Съмнявам се, че ориз, овесени ядки или яйца ще са по вкуса му след онази реакция… трябваше ми повече време за да направя нещо друго. Погледнах към нощното шкафче – часовникът показваше 2:45. Той ми бе казал – закуска в 8. Ако станех сега, може би щях да измисля нещо до 7 и 30 което да сготвя. Без повече колебание махнах меките завивки и се отправих към вратата. Чувството, че върша нещо нередно и ще бъда спипана направо се загнезди в гърдите ми, но краката ми продължаваха да вървят. Отворих леко вратата и хладния въздух, който премина покрай тялото ми, накара косъмчетата по ръцете ми да настръхнат. Коридора бе тъмен. Навсякъде цареше гробна тишина. До тук добре.. сега трябваше да се справя с по – трудната задача- да намеря кухнята! Тръгнах в посоката от която бях дошла с Ани преди. Съвсем слаба светлина се появи от другата част на коридора. Последвах я. Намерих себе си в огромното антре в което бях за първи път… хах а това ми бе едва втория. Какво ли ме караше да мисля, че няма да се задържа тук дълго? _А да! Защото вършиш глупост и ако те спипат __няма да вид__иш повече бял ден! _

Разтърсих главата си, за да премахна тези мисли. Това щеше да зарадва новия ми господар. Закуската винаги радваше Виктор… поправка- _почти винаги!_

Продължих да се лутам из коридора, все по- несигурна дали няма да е най-добре да се върна в _стаята си_ и да изчакам утрото, когато точно пред мен се откри невероятна гледка! Това бе най-голямата кухня която очите ми зърваха! На масата имаше място поне за 12 човека. Огромна ваза с цветя красеше средата й. Мириса им можеше да се долови чак до вратата на която бях застанала. Вдишах дълбоко, но не ми бе достатъчно. Аромата на божури бе едно от най-любимите ми неща на света. Доближих се до тях и ги докоснах с ръка. Никога нямаше да мога да им се нарадвам. Като малка баба ми всеки път ми подаряваше по едно цвете когато и ходех на гости. Вдишах още няколко пъти… можех да стоя така завинаги.

–Какво правиш тук?- стресна ме един тих женски глас- Трябваше да си в леглото.

Обърнах се и видях момичето от преди. Ани. На сегашната светлина мургавата й кожа изглеждаше още по тъмна. Беше облечена в бяла нощница, върху рамене й имаше маслено зелен и косата и бе сплетена на огромна плитка. Очевидно бе, че до сега е спала…

–Джеймс знае ли, че си станала?

Джеймс? Моят господар? Не! Трябваше да му кажа. Знаех си, че ще се вкарам в беля… но пък от друга страна той не ми бе дал разрешение да го безпокоя, а сега Ани ще му каже и…

–Моля те не казвай. Ще се върна обратно в стаята си. Моля те само не му казвай.- започнах с треперещ глас.

–Мила успокои се. Той няма да се ядоса, по - скоро би се разтревожил, че не спиш. – тя се доближи и обви нежно ръцете си около мен. Топлината й ми подейства малко и треперенето намаля.- Кажи сега, защо си станала. Гладна ли си? Мога да ти приготвя нещо ако желаеш?- погледна въпросително към лицето ми.

Първият ми инстинкт бе да сведа глава.

–Не, благодаря- отвърнах тихо… - исках да направя закуска на Дже… на Господарят ми.

–О мила не се тревожи за това. Аз правя закуската за цялото семейство Робинсън.- каза весело и потри с ръце раменете ми.

Цялото семейство ли?

–Ела седни. Ще ти приготвя малко чай.- затегли ме към най-близкия стол и ме пусна чак когато бяхме до него.– Разкажи ми нещо за себе си.

Какво можех да кажа? Колко можех да споделя?

–От колко хора се състои семейството на Г-н Робинсън?-попитах. Въпросите бяха за предпочитане пред споделянето. А това момиче не изглеждаше да има нещо против.

–От трима. Джейсън, Том и Сандра.

Коя пък бе Сандра? Ани явно разбра погледа ми, но не бързаше да обясни. Наля малко гореща вода в две чаши и ги донесе на масата. Все един стол и седна до мен.

–Джейсън Робинсън е господар на имението. Том и дъщеря му Сандра са от скоро при нас. Том е брат на Джейсън, а Сандра е дъщеричка на Том. Горкото момиче преживя много напоследък и Джейсън предложи те да дойдат при него за известно време. Поне докато нещата се нормализират.-каза спокойно докато отваряше двете малки пакетчета чай

–Какво е станало?- попитах плахо… начина по който Ани говореше караше съзнанието ми да образува едни не много приятни(никак даже) образи и затова направих опит да се самоуспокоя, преди да са дошли спомените…

–Том и съпругата му Лаура се разведоха преди месец. Сандра не спира да плаче всяка вечер за майка си, но попечителството бе дадено изцяло на Том. Не ме разбирай погрешно, малката обожава баща си, но все пак Лаура й е майка… - да можех да я разбера напълно. Неможех да си представя родителите ми да се разведат и да не видя които и да е било от двамата никога повече в живота си… _НАПРОТИВ!_ Аз никога повече нямаше да мога да ги видя. Нито един от двамата… аз вече бях собственост на мъжът със запленяващите очи и ако той бе дори малко като Виктор, а друго нещо аз не бих си и помислила значи така щеше да е и занапред. Сълзите опариха бузите ми и преди да мога да ги изтрия Ани протегна ръката си и ги премахна.

–Не плачи мила. Какво се е случило? Мислех, че искаш… не трябваше да казвам нищо.

–Не, не е това просто… липсват ми мама и татко. Не съм ги виждала от както… - неможех дори да го кажа, съзнанието ми разбираше, че са изминали само шест месеца, но адът през който бях преминала ми се струваше като десетки години…

–Предполагам, че Джейсън може да ги издири. Отново ще ги видиш, не се тревожи за това. Само трябва да го помолиш.- гледах към нея и опитах да държа лицето си възможно най-безизразно, защото бях убедена, че цялото ми съмнение щеше да бъде изписано по него, ако само за миг се отпуснех. Тази жена сериозно ли говореше? Нима не бе разбрала аз каква съм, все още? Нима можех да си позволя този лукс? Не, не бих посмяла… по- добре не. Избърсах сълзите си с длан и сведох глава.

–Чая ще ти изстине дете.- каза като взе своята чаша и ме подкани да пия, не се противих и отпих няколко глътки от своята.

Стояхме няколко минути в тишина, като от време на време в стаята се чуваше единствено поставянето на порцелана върху дървената маса, докато скоро цялата течност в чашите ни не свърши.

–Какво щеше да направиш?- наруши тишината Ани и с въпроса си ме хвана напълно неподготвена. Погледнах към нея въпросително. – Нали каза, че си искала да направиш закуска. Какво умееш да готвиш?

–Aми мислех си за pot-au-feu el raisin.- това бе едно от любимите ми ястия, всяка неделя майка ми и аз го приготвяхме за закуска… един от най-любимите ми моменти през уикендите.

–Изобщо незнам какво каза туку-що – разсмя се Ани – но звучи вкусно. Хайде да го приготвим. От какви продукти имаме нужда?- изправи се от стола си и взе чашките със себе си.

Приготвяхме закуската за семейство Робинсън в пълна тишина. Ани само ми връчи продуктите които казах, че са ми нужни и се зае да прави от любимите палачинки на Сандра с ягодов крем и сметана, а на Том някакъв вид сладкиш, чиито съставки не успях да видя, защото се заех с моето ястие. Без помощта на майка ми и като се имаше предвид дългото време за което не бях готвила нищо друго освен яйца и ориз, ми отне много повече от предвиденото време, да приготвя ястието. Дневната светлина се прокраде през прозореца в кухнята и озари помещението в нови цветове, още по прекрасни, а това по никакъв начин не помагаше на средоточението ми. На няколко пъти за малко да изгоря соса.

–Чиниите са в най-горния шкаф- каза Ани – г-н Робинсън винаги е точен, затова побързай да се преоблечеш и оправиш. Не би искала да те види по пижама нали?

Дори не бях осъзнала с какво бях облечена, бързо се отправих към стаята си, след като се уверих, че всичко в чинията е подредено, точно по същия начин по-който и майка ми го правеше. Буквално тичах по коридора, сърцето ми щеше да изхвръкне от притеснение да не се засека с Джейсън в това състояние. Успокоих се едва след като затворих вратата след себе си, облегнах се от вътрешната й страна и вдишах дълбоко. Адреналина който бе подпалил преди минути кръвта ми, започна леко да ме отпуска. Отправих се към банята, изкъпах се на бързо и увих тялото си в меката хавлия. Влязох отново в _стаята ми_… боже неможех да повярвам, че това бе моята стая. Всичко изглеждаше невероятно, като място достойно само за една принцеса.. а аз незнаех дали го заслужавам. Изведнъж нещо в гърдите ми се сви. Всичко бе прекалено хубаво. _ПРЕКАЛЕНО!_ Това неможеше да е за мен… просто нямаше начин. Аз бях най-обикновена робиня. Часовникът на стената показваше осем без пет… нямах много време. _**Нямах никакво време.**_ Сгънах кърпата и я сложих на стола, огледах стаята за дрехите ми от вчера, но тях ги нямаше… какво щях да облека? Погледа ми се спря на две огромни врати, гардероба? Насочих се към тях и с бързо движение ги отворих. Това което очите ми зърнаха нямаше думи с които да може да се опише… толкова много дрехи не бях виждала през целия си живот! От елегантни копринени рокли до спортни къси панталони и луксозно бельо… погледа ми неможеше да се задържи на едно място, докато накрая главата ми съвсем не се замая. Сложих ръце от двете страни на челото си и вдишах дълбоко. _**Не това сега е най-важното! Съсредоточи се!**_ Извиках си мислено. Обърнах се и грабнах първите панталонки, бикини и тениска които докоснах. Облякох ги на бързо и се отправих към вратата. Коридора беше чист или поне така си мислех.

–Добро утро- поздрави ме нежен мъжки глас, точно когато затварях вратата. Подскочих като ужилена.

–Добро утро- поздравих и аз след като преглътнах буцата или по - точно сърцето ми, заседнало в гърлото.

–Хайде да закусим.- добави и се приближи към мен. Инстинктивно сведох поглед надолу и тръгнах в посока към кухнята. Пътя ни до там, макар и кратък премина в пълно мълчание. Неможех да разбера Джейсън… Виктор винаги говореше по- много. Бе лесно да го разчета, но този мъж… той сякаш пазеше всичко в себе си и незнаех какво мисли, в какво настроение е. Въпреки силното си любопитство, не повдигнах главата си към него за да видя лицето му. Не знаех дали мога да си го позволя и дали няма да го ядосам с това си просто действие. Само за секундата в която го бях засекла успях да забележа синята риза с която бе облечен, а малко след това и черните дънки които стояха почти прилепнали по тялото му, през останалото време виждах само обувките му. Лъскаво черно, но не бяха елегантни, а някаква комбинация между спортно и елегантно.

–Добро утро Ани- поздрави я Джейсън когато влязохме в кухнята.-Ухае прекрасно. Какво си сготвила?

–Палачинки за Сандра и от любимия пай на брат ви, Сър – отвърна усмихнато тя.

–Пай…?- каза Джейсън, сядайки на масата- А за мен?

–Еймили направи закуската ви, Сър.

Усетих повече от колкото успях да видя как Джейсън извръща главата си в моя посока. Сърцето ми щеше да изскочи в този момент. Ами ако не му хареса?

–Ти?-тонът му бе въпросителен, но не и гневен. Поех дълбоко дъх и събрах смелост да отговоря.

–Да, Сър.-гласът ми не ме предаде този път

–Сега ще го донеса г-н Робинсън.- каза весело Ани и се отправи към кухнята. След по -малко от минутка се върна с моето ястие в огромна табла, придружено от панер с топли хлебчета и 2 чаши червеникав сок.

–Е какво е- попита Джейсън след като го загледа внимателно, без да помръдва от позицията си.

– Pоt-au-feu el raisin.

–Приготвила си ми телешко месо с грозде за закуска?- неможех да разбера как се чувства от този факт, гласът му не издаваше никакви емоции. И знаеше френски…?

Кимнах нервно. Изгледа ме за още няколко секунди и след това отново се обърна към чинията. С бавно движение взе вилицата от масата, можех да кажа, че няма никакво доверие в ястието пред себе си. Забоде вилицата в една от мръвките и още по – бавно я постави в устата си. В следващия момент цялата стая се озвуча от най- сладкото мъркане което някога бях чувала, дори Ани едва сподави усмивката си и бързо се отправи към кухнята мърморейки си нещо от сорта " _няма да ми се налага скоро да му правя закуска _" под носа. Секунди след като тя изчезна мъркането спря и бе заменено от нежния му глас.

–Прекрасно е. Може да сложиш и на себе си. Бих искал да обсъдим някои неща след като се нахраним.

–Не съм приготвила нищо за себе си… Сър. Виктор винаги определяше кога мога да се храня.

–Имала си по - малко от три хранения на ден и си била лишавана и от някое от тях! – не беше въпрос.. а както усещах и по- гневния му тон, нямаше и нужда от отговор, затова просто замълчах. – Направи ядене и за себе си и се присъедини ако обичаш.

Не чаках повече нареждания, отправих се към кухнята моментално. Добре, че през нощта успях да разгледам къде Ани държи повечето продукти. Извадих овесените ядки които намерих в горния шкаф и ги приготвих на бързо, поставих ги в стъклена купа и се отправих към трапезарията. На влизане само за секунда погледнах към Джейсън. Храната му стоеше недокосната на масата. Бе поставил ръцете си от двете страни на главата си и гледаше към вече прекалено изстинало ми ястие. Минах от лявата му страна и поставих купичката на пода както го бях научена. Тъкмо щях да коленича когато гласът на Джейсън ме спря.

–Какво си мислиш,че правиш?-попита без дори да отмества ръце от главата си.

–Аз… вие казахте.- дори незнаех какво да му обясня– искахте да се храня с вас, помислих че..

–Че какво? Че ще те оставя да се храниш на пода като някакво куче ли? Казах да се присъединиш към мен… на масата.- повдигнах поглед за да се уверя, че той наистина го бе казал и очите ни се срещнаха. Неговите горяха, но не беше с този пламък който видях в тях предната нощ. Не! Този път пожарът бе от гняв, от тревога и аз незнам от какво… взех паничката и дръпнах един от столовете на масата. След като се настаних до него той започна да се храни. Пръстите на ръцете ми нервно се бяха вплели едни в други върху бедрата ми. Не бях яла от вчера след обяд, а чаят на Ани отдавна бе напуснал стомаха ми. Дори само спомена за приготвянето на любимото ми ястие бе достатъчен за да раздразни празния ми стомах, но въпреки това аз не помръдвах.

–Не си ли гладна?-попита с онзи все още раздразнен тон.

–Гладна съм, Сър.

–Защо не се храниш тогава?- постави вилицата отстрани до чинията си и сви ръцете си една върху друга в юмруци под брадичката.

–Чакам разрешението ви, Сър. Аз… немога да започна без..

–Може да започнеш тогава- сряза ме рязко.- има доста неща които трябва да обсъдим след закуска.

Това и чаках, но точно в този момент вместо да се замисля върху прекрасната храна пред мен, на която бях свикнала от месеци, стомаха ми се сви на топка от думите му. Разговорът който искаше да проведем ме притесни. С треперещи пръсти взех една лъжица и почти насила хапнах първата хапка, но явно само толкова бе нужно на тялото ми за да забрави за всичко друго. Останалата част от храната дори не бях усетила кога изчезна. Джейсън също се хранеше, като от време на време поглеждаше към мен. След като приключих поставих ръцете си обратно на мястото им, а именно върху бедрата ми и пръстите на двете ми ръце сами се вплетоха почти на възел от притеснение. След като и той приключи взе едната чаша със сок в ръката си и ми я подаде.

–Това е за теб.-постави чашата пред мен.

Взе другата, но не отпи от нея… _чакаше мен_. Едва разплетох пръстите си за да мога да се пресегна към чашата. Червеникавата течност ухаеше невероятно. Отпих малка глътка от нея.. вкусът й бе още по - невероятен. Грейпфрут. Сокът последва храната ми за по- малко от минута, поставих внимателно празната чаша обратно на масата. От обилното количество храна и накрая течността стомахът ми натежа както никога до сега. Почувствах се ужасно отпаднала. Всяко едно движение, дори самото седене в стола ме изморяваше. Очите ми бавно, като че ли имаше слон върху тях, започнаха да се затварят и ми бяха нужни невероятни усилия за да ги държа отворени.

–Благодаря за закуската, но мисля, че ти бях казал да си починеш.- каза след като остави и той чашата си.

–Неможах да заспя- признах аз, дори гласът ми звучеше вече отпаднал.

Той въздъхна тежко преди да проговори отново.

–Трябваше да говорим след закуска, но не мисля, че сега е момента. Отиди в стаята си, аз ще дойда след малко.

Мозъкът ми бе заспал, но тялото ми по инстинкт намери някакви сили в себе си и се изправи. Опитвах се да си обясня защо ме праща в стаята ми и до някъде можех… нуждаех се от сън, но защо щеше да дойде и той? В момента в който го осъзнах вече бях в стаята. Ами сега? Не ми бе дал инструкции къде да го чакам, не ми бе казал какво да направя… това не вървеше на добре! Единственото което можех да направя бе _познатото._ Застанах в средата на стаята, коленичих и отпуснах тялото върху краката си. С усилие поставих ръцете отпред и главата ми отгоре им. Макар и неудобна, позата ми ме приспиваше още повече. Почти се бях унесла когато чух вратата да се отваря. Сърцето ми ускори ритъма си и очите ми се отвориха ясно.

–Еймили!- Извика Джейсън- какво ти е?

Преди да мога дори да премигна той бе застанал над мен и ръцете му се обвиха нежно около рамената ми, изправяйки ме на горе.

–Чаках ви- отговорих след като бях почти разсънена.

–С глава забодена в пода? Помислих, че ти е станало лошо или че си припаднала? Защо за бога си застанала в подобна поза?

–Това е единствената в която Виктор ме караше да заставам.

Загледа се в лицето ми за няколко секунди, очите му постоянно преместваха точката в която гледат, докато накрая не ги спря на очите ми. Изучаваше ме… нима не ми вярваше на думите?

–Трябва да поговорим и то веднага!- без да ме чака да се изправя сама, ме стисна малко по- силно за раменете и ме изправи. Почти ме носеше до леглото. Остави ме да седна и застана пред мен. Дори да исках, в този момент нямаше как да заспя. Очите ми бяха широко отворени и гледаха черните му обувки.

–Погледни ме- ръката му нежно обхвана брадичката ми, принуждавайки главата ми да се повдигне нагоре. Когато очите ни се срещнаха в погледа му нямаше вече гняв. Всички други емоции бяха отстъпили място на тревогата. За мен ли се тревожеше… или може би аз не бях достойна за него. Това трябва да е! Щеше да се отърве от мен. Бях го разочаровала. Не бях спазила нареждането му да остана в леглото миналата нощ и сега щеше да ме отпрати. Но къде можех да отида… дали щеше да ме върне обратно на Виктор? Сълзите напълниха очите ми и скоро усетих как страните ми се намокриха от тях.

–Хей- каза нежно- защо плачеш?

–Моля ви, Сър не ме отпращайте. Съжалявам. Моля ви, простете ми. Никога повече няма да ви разочаровам.- гласът ми бе по тих от шепот.

–Никъде няма да те отпращам.-увери ме той- Успокои се моля те, за да поговорим.

Преглътнах няколко пъти, като си повтарях думите му като мантра в главата си за да мога да се успокоя.

–Знаеш ли каква си?

Кимнах. Аз бях робиня, задачата ми бе да изпълнявам всяко нареждане на господаря си без да се оплаквам или противореча по какъвто и да е начин. – Виктор бе сигурен в себе си, че ще запомня добре тези думи, когато ми ги каза за първи път и сега след толкова време те наистина бяха запечатани в главата ми, за мое голямо учудване. Толкова ясно ги помнех, сякаш туку-що ми ги бе казал.

–Каква?

–Робиня, Сър. Вие ме притежавате и аз..

–Не си моя собственост- каза обидено и замълча за момент- поне не още!

Направи няколко крачки до средата на стаята и се обърна за да ме погледне.

–Има толкова много неща които не разбираш… толкова много! Нищо от това което ти е било показано до сега не е било истинско. Нищо! – направи няколко крачки към мен и най-неочаквано застана на колене. _ПРЕД МЕН._– Позволи ми да ти покажа – хвана ръцете ми в своите – Няма от какво да се страхуваш! Не и когато си с мен. Никога не бих те наранил.

Гласът му звучеше толкова мек и в същото време пълен с надежда. Ръцете му нежно пуснаха моите и започнаха бавно да се движат нагоре към лактите ми, рамената ми, докато накрая не се спряха на нашийника ми.

–Вярваш ли ми?

–Да- признах аз.

–Тогава вече нямаме нужда от това.- откопча внимателно каишката ми и я захвърли на пода. – Щях да го направя много по – рано, но не исках да избягаш… Не мисли обаче, че съм лесен Господар! Ще… - това наистина ли се случваше с мен? Мозъкът ми отново изключи и очите ми се затвориха… исках да се радвам, да кажа благодаря, да го прегърна… всичко избледня в съзнанието ми.- Ще говорим след като се наспиш!

Преди да мога да протестирам, а в този момент аз наистина исках да го направя… нещата които ми казваше сега бяха от голямо значение за мен… той ме повдигна като булка и ме постави в леглото. Ръцете му леко напуснаха тялото ми и веднага усетих липсата им.

–Остани- едва успях да прошепна преди съня да завладее по-голямата част от съзнанието ми.

Имаше толкова неща които да обмисля… толкова много неща можеха да се променят. Щяха да се променят! Хладните завивки неможеха да стоплят тялото ми толкова бързо, колкото ми се искаше. Месеци наред заспивах и се събуждах с треперене и сега това не се промени. Няколко секунди по късно усетих тялото на Джейсън до моето. Обви нежно едната си ръка през кръста ми и ме придърпа към себе си.

–Заспивай. По-късно ще поговорим.

* * *

Бележка от автора:

**Е какво мислите? Чакам мнението ви ;) бутончето е Review this Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Обрат 8-ма глава**

„**Решения и техните последствия"**

Беше ми топло.. прекалено топло. Сякаш под мен имаше жар. Размърдах краката си за да се отбутам, но топлината около кръста ми стана още по- силна и невероятни тръпки побиха цялото ми тяло при този контакт… беше приятно, някак неочаквано приятно. Самата аз започнах да горя от вътре… и вече се не издържаше. Отворих очите си само за да намеря главата си положена върху нечии гръден кош, а едни силни ръце в здрава хватка около кръста ми, притискайки ме още по близо до топлината. Прехвърлих набързо през главата си изминалата нощ и след това закуската… разговора, леглото… Джейсън! Прекалено бавно за мен дойде осъзнаването върху какво, по- точно върху кои може би се намирам в момента.

–Добро утро Ейми- поздрави ме нежен мъжки глас. Вибрациите от гръдния му кош се разнесоха по дланта, която бе положена върху него.

–Добро утро.- отвърнах плахо.

–Добре ли спа?

–Като бебе.-признах аз. Въпреки топлината, се чувствах невероятно… а беше странно за мен да се чувствам така, толкова близо до мъж и то не кои да е! а човекът на който бях продадена, за който Виктор ми бе обяснявал ужасяващи неща.

–_Когато си в леглото на господаря си, трябва да изпълняваш всяко негово желание._

–_Но..- опитах се да протестирам,преди дланта на Виктор да се разбие върху лицето ми._

–_И на мен ли се опитваш да упорстваш? Може би ти бяха малко 2 дни в клетката. Радвай се, че беше там сама, защото с този нрав ако беше някои друг до тук да си изпитала много повече болка- развика се, преди отново да ме зашлеви.- Мъжът който ще те купи няма да търпи подобно поведение. Ако дори за миг си помислиш да се държиш по този начин пред него, да отговаряш когато не трябва, да мрънкаш като някаква принцеса и да злепоставяш мен като учител, ще съжаляваш повече от колкото в момента Ейми. Обещавам ти го! –хвана каишката зад врата ми и ме изправи почти на пръсти. Кожата толкова силно се бе опънала около шията ми, че ме задушаваше._

–_Това не е нищо! Така да знаеш. Не се ли научиш да държиш езика зад зъбите си, ще ти се при иска никога да не се бе раждала.Може би трябва да ти обясня… – въздухът вече не ми стигаше. Задушавах се. От очите ми потекоха сълзи, но това неможеше да спре Виктор. Наумеше ли си нещо, никои неможеше да го спре…_

Вдигнах ръка и нежно прекарах пръсти през голата си шия… аз се чувствах свободна… въздухът който влизаше през гърлото ми за първи път не ми тежеше и това бе благодарение на този мъж. Той не представляваше ужасяващото чудовище което Виктор преди ми описваше, … тази сутрин дори не ме бе докоснал като се събудих. - А вие, Сър?

–Не е нужно да ме наричаш Сър когато сме само двамата. Можеш да ми казваш Джейсън. Вече ти казах това нали?- усетих усмивка в гласа му, повдигнах леко главата си, оставяйки тежестта на тялото си върху единия си лакът и се обърнах за да се уверя, преди да му отговоря. Не останах разочарована. Лицето му на дневна светлина изглеждаше умопомрачително, а очите му още по - наситени и изпълнени с живот.

–Да, Джейсън- усмихнах се.

–Ако вече се чувстваш по – добре мисля, че е време да поговорим.

Кимнах с глава и се опитах да задържа усмивката, въпреки нервната топка в която се превърна стомаха ми.

–Успокои се-погали нежно ръката ми. Пръстите му отново свършиха магията си и топката се стопи като сняг през юли.–Искам да запомниш, че никога няма да те нараня умишлено.

–Ще ти трябва време. Виждам това- заяви спокойно.–Първото нещо което искам е да заслужа доверието ти.

–Доверието ми за какво?-думите излязоха от устата ми преди да мога да ги спра, но това не го ядоса.

–За мен. За това което представлявам аз. –показалеца му намери брадичката ми и я повдигна нагоре - Ейми. Няма да те принудя за нищо, което ти самата не искаш.

Погледа ми в този момент би трябвало да бе шокиращ, защото цялата сериозност на лицето му изчезна и очите му заблестяха като диаманти, а устните му разкриха прекрасни бели зъби в спираща духа усмивка.

–Ще те помоля само за едно.

Кимнах.

–Забрави всичко което е било до тук. Сега си в моя дом и ще спазваш моите правила…

И в този момент като по – чудо стомаха ми из къркори, прекъсвайки го на средата на изречението. Джейсън се изправи моментално, хвана ме за ръката и ме задърпа да стана и аз.

–Ще започнем от това. Хайде малката, време е за обяд.

Вървяхме към трапезарията, ръка за ръка в мълчание. Аз бях няколко сантиметра зад него, като се стараех да не стъпвам по- напред от неговите крака. Когато влязохме Ани бе сложила четири чинии на масата. Джейсън не пусна ръката ми докато не стигнахме до масата, а когато това стана, дръпна един стол назад и направи движение с ръка да седна на него. Подчиних се. Беше хубаво да седна отново на маса, а не на пода, както бе до сега. Потрих нежно коленете си и отново вплетох пръсти нервно в скута си когато Джейсън зае мястото си до мен. Близостта му от тази сутрин все още кънтеше в главата ми като ехо. Затворих очи и си представих, че отново съм до него в _леглото…_ чувствах се толкова спокойна. Сякаш точно там бе моето място, в здравата прегръдка на този мъж. Топлината от тялото му се разнасяше по кожата ми като топъл летен бриз на брега на морето …

–Не прави така!- гласът му бе по-хладен и някак рязък.

Какво? Какво бях направила? Отворих очите си и погледнах към него. Това което видях там не даде отговор на въпросите ми, а дори създаде допълнителни. Пред мен Джейсън седеше на ръба на стола, почти готов да стане, с видимо напрегнато лице, а очите му бяха концентрирани върху лицето ми.

–Спри да си хапеш устните.- каза почти с шепот, но дори от гласа му не ми убягна напрежението в което го бях поставила… а дори не бях осъзнала.

Исках да попитам защо, но в този момент Ани влезе и ни поздрави. Усмивката на лицето й, незнайно защо ми напомни за снощните й думи, които едва бях доловила да си мърмори.

–Надявам се да обичаш спагети Ейми.- каза мило.

–Да, благодаря-отвърнах.

Тя постави чинията пред мен, заедно с прибори за хранене. Направи същото и пред Джейсън и излезе тихо от стаята. Джейсън започна да се храни и аз последвах примера му. Взех вилицата и започнах да въртя няколко спагети на нея, докато не се оформи средно на размер топче.

–Разбирам, че до сега не си имала рационално хранене. Нещата ще се променят и от днес си на режим.

Режим ли? Замръзнах.. дали щеше да ме лиши от храна? Виктор винаги го правеше когато се опитвах да избягам, дори един път ме лиши и от вода…

–_Кога най-после ще го проумееш?-избута тялото ми грубо в стената и взе една верига.– вързана си за мен, докато аз реша друго!- омота метала около лявата ми китка и отиде до края __на стената, на която имаше огромна кука и закачи веригата. Върна се обратно при мен и ме удари през лицето._

–_Ще ядеш когато аз кажа! Ще спиш когато аз кажа! А като кажа да не бягаш, означава да избиеш тъпата мисъл от главата си един път завинаги! Малка кучка. Ти си едно нищо. Един долен боклук, който не заслужава нито храна нито вода.- взе другата ми ръка и омота нова верига около китката ми, след което с груба сила дръпна веригата, докато ръцете ми не бяха максимално разпънати и я закачи на още една кука. Стоях във въздуха, почти на пръстите си и с разпънати ръце. Чувствах се като някои мъченик, разпънат на кръст._

_Виктор излезе от стаята със заплахата, че ще ме остави така няколко дни… върна се само след няколко часа, но и това време ми беше достатъчно за да се моля и да обещавам, че никога повече няма дори да се опитвам, да бягам._

–_Не съм убеден, че е така- заяви ми хладно и извади от един плик шише с вода. Очите ми се спряха на кристалната течност и гърлото ми запари, от сухота… неможех дори да преглътна. Тръгна към мен с шишето и го насочи към лицето ми._

–_Предполагам си жадна?_

–_Да… моля.-прошепнах. Не бях жадна, направо изгарях. Ръцете и краката ми бяга вече изтръпнали, гърбът ми схванат от студената зад мен стена, дори подутите ми от плач очи неможеха да намалят силното парене в гърлото ми. Самото дишане ми причиняваше болка._

_Но вместо да го опре до устните ми, Виктор повдигна шишето във въздуха и за първи път забелязах въжетата които висяха от там. Постави бутилката върху тях и ги стегна здраво. Стисна ме за гърлото и опъна главата ми максимално назад. Хвана косата ми и я овърза с нещо, незнам с какво, но неможех да поместя главата си дори с милиметър напред. Направи няколко крачки назад и овърза едно тънко въженце, почти като конец около шишето и се отдръпна още повече опъвайки конеца. Малки капки от бутилката покапаха по челото ми. Течността бе студена, като цялото ми тяло, но единственото което исках е да могат поне няколко капки да попаднат върху напуканите ми от сухота устни. Опитах се да извъртя главата си, така, че това да стане, но бе невъзможно. Капка по капка наблюдавах в продължение на няколко часа как течността в цялото шише постепенно намалява, а болката в гърлото ми се увеличава. Виктор бе седнал на един стол срещу мен и мълчаливо ме наблюдаваше. Нито молбите ми, нито сълзите ми успяха да го трогнат дори за секунда. Челото, бузите ми, раменете и цялото ми тяло надолу бяха намокрени от капещата вода, а гърлото ми бе клада… _

–Ще се храниш поне 4 пъти през деня, а вечер лека закуска.- гласът му бе толкова сериозен… дори неможех да се опомня, че все още държа вилицата. Спагетата която бях навила на нея постепенно се изплъзна и падна върху бялата покривка.

–Еймили- каза малко по – високо, което ме извади от кошмарния спомен.

–Съжалявам. Извинявайте. Веднага ще почистя- повдигнах се леко от стола за да взема кърпа, когато ръката му ме спря на място.

–Това не е твое задължение. Седни.

Заех обратно мястото си. Исках да го попитам какви ще са задълженията ми, какво се изисква от мен, но неможех да събера смелост.

–Освен диета, ще започнеш и занимания в зала. Два пъти седмично ще плуваш и ще ти бъде назначен инструктор по йога. Тялото ти има нужда да се укрепи. Ании- извика по - силно Джейсън.

След не повече от минута Ани влезе в стаята с кърпа в ръка, сякаш знаеше, за какво е повикана. Мълчаливо почисти и отново се отправи към кухнята, без дори да погледне към мен. Неможех да разчета лицето й.

–Ти не си слугиня. Когато разсипеш нещо, обърни се към персонала да се погрижи. Задълженията ти се изразяват в съвсем различно естество.

–Какво е то?-попитах плахо.

Джейсън постави вилицата си на масата и се обърна в моя посока със затворени очи. Вдиша дълбоко и погледна към мен, очите му бяха нежни и задълбочени. Устните му се разтвориха леко.

–Ти..

–Добър ден- прекъсна го ангелско гласче. Обърнах се в посоката от която идваше. Една малка кукличка затваряше вратата на трапезарията, облечена в снежно бяла рокля до коленете. Момиченцето неможеше да бъде на повече от 5-6 годинки. Сандра… Тъмно русите й къдрици се разпиляха по раменете й от вятъра, когато се обърна към нас. Усмивката й бе главозамайваща.

–Добър ден Сандра- отвърна Джейсън усмихнато.- Това е Еймили Съмър, моята...-погледна за секунда към мен и по - лицето му можех да кажа, че се мъчи с отговора на този въпрос. Силно се надявах да не каже пред нея, какво съм аз за него. – приятелка. Запознайте се.- довърши усмихнато.

Приятелка? Като приятелка- приятелка или като гадже – робиня- приятелка? Но това бе въпрос който неможех да си позволя да попитам, особено в присъствието на дете. Момиченцето се доближи до мен и ми подаде мъничката си ръчичка.

–Приятно ми е мис Съмър.

–На мен също Сандра- неможех да не се усмихна и аз.

–Чичо Джейсън ни разказа, че ще ни дойдете на гости. Надявам се сте пътували добре- усмивката й ако можеше стана още по – мила.

–Да, благодаря. Пътуването ми до тук бе отлично.

–Хайде стига сладки приказки Сандра. Време е за обяд. Къде е баща ти?

–Каза, че сега ще дойде. Трябвало да свърши нещо преди обяд.

–Разбирам. Желаеш ли и десерт след основното.

–Да, благодаря- усмихна се отново тя.

Не след дълго и Том се присъедини към нас на масата. Когато седна срещу мен ме поздрави, на което отвърнах моментално, а по устните му се разтля една съвсем тънка, почти сдържана усмивка и обядът на всички ни започна. Хранехме се в мълчание, докато Сандра не реши да разкаже колко е развълнувана, че скоро ще види отново майка си. В този момент Том се прокашля леко и започна да мърмори нещо на италиански на Джейсън с по- тих от нормалния тон.

–Ma perché papа ?–измънка Сандра и очите й почти се бяха напълнили със сълзи.

–Perché te lo dice–отвърна ледено Том.

Можех да усетя, че обядът е приключил. Най – добрият вариант бе да се извиня и да се оттегля в стаята си. Не исках да ставам свидетел на семейните им спорове. Това бе нещо лично, на което бях убедена, че не желаят и аз да присъствам… но защо ли не помръдвах?

–Том може ли да поговорим за малко в кабинета ми?

–Разбира се. Тъкмо трябва да обсъдим и едни документи.

–Дами, моля да ни извините, ако обичате довършете си закуската без нас- каза Джейсън и се изправи от стола си.

А аз какво трябваше да правя? Къде трябваше да отида? Джейсън не ми бе дал никакви насоки…Двамата мъже се отправиха към вратата без да кажат нито дума повече. Забелязах колко напрегнат изглеждаше Джейсън, но незнаех как да му помогна в този момент.

–Искаш ли да се разходим в градината?- попита ме Сандра.- В тази къща това е единственото място в което не се чувствам подтисната.

–Добре.- можех да го направя нали? Джейсън не би се разсърдил ако прекарам известно време с племенницата му.

Когато излязохме на верандата, в първия момент слънцето заслепи погледа ми, но когато очите ми се приспособиха си помислих, че съм си ударила главата от някъде и съм припаднала. Гледката бе зашеметяваща! Истински рай бе пред очите ми- дълга обширна поляна със зелена трева в единия й край имаше огромни зелени дървета, а в другия невероятни цветя. Исках да отида до тях и да ги помириша, но Сандра се насочи към дърветата. Последвах я. По пътя ни имаше малки пейчици като за влюбени двойки, китно сгушени между квадратно оформени храстчета. Сандра не се спря на нито една от тях, вместо това продължи да върви към дърветата. Когато стигна до кря на пътеката започна да тича толкова бързо, че ако не бях толкова висока едва ли щях да я настигна.

–Сандра почакай- извиках когато усетих, че въздухът не ми достига.

Момиченцето се закова на място и се обърна.

–Хайде. Още малко остана.- и отново се затича.

Насилих се да я настигна, все пак не исках да се загубя в този огромен двор сама. След още 50 метра тя спря напълно и седна в една въжена люлка.

–Това е любимото ми място- каза усмихнато.

Доближавайки се до нея забелязах, че люлките бяха две.

–Хайде седни. Да се полюлеем.

Обвих пръстите си около въжето което опъваше другата люлката. Твърдата и ръбеста материя сякаш задра кожата ми. Спомените ми с този дявол преминаха като на лента пред очите ми и аз го пуснах веднага. Все още не бях готова да се срещна с тях.

–Ще седна на тревата- заявих и заех с краката си индийска поза. –Тук е невероятно.

–Нали- тропна с крачета по- земята и се отбута по силно с люлката.–намерих го съвсем случайно. Тази къща е огромна, но някак празна. Липсва й живот.

Обърнах се с лице към огромния палат. Изглеждаше величествен, но Сандра бе права. Нещо липсваше.

–Сандра, можели да те попитам нещо?- казах тихо.

–Да.

–Какво каза на баща ти, че той така се разгневи на масата?

–Забелязала си? Имаш набито око- заяви почти с усмивка и намали скоростта с която се люляше докато краката й не бяха плътно приковани към земята и тогава заговори.

–Майка ми е с италиански произход и след развода с баща ми, тя се върна в родината си. Не съм я виждала вече цял месец.Говорим си понякога по телефона, но татко винаги е до мен. Немога да разбера защо не ми позволява да съм до нея.- Сандра сведе поглед надолу и почти можех да помириша сълзите й във въздуха.

–Не плачи. Ще я видиш скоро- опитах се да й дам някаква надежда...макар, че аз самата отдавна бях загубила всякаква такава.

–Татко не иска да заминем за Италия при нея. Моля му се от няколко дни. Дори започнах да уча италиански език, за да мога като отида при нея, да й кажа 'Ciao mamma ti amo' и да я прегърна силно.

– Баща ти защо не желае да заминете?

Сандра избърза сълзите си с пръсти.

–Заради работата му. Незнам точно, нещо свързано с военните, но той крие от мен и не ми казва подробности. Всяка вечер излиза след като заспя.. а понякога го няма с дни. Веднъж дори се върна с гипсирана ръка. Каза ми, че е паднал, но аз чух същата вечер с мама да спорят и тя спомена нещо за пистолети и военни мисии. Не съм малка. Досетих се от какво е раната му. Когато се разведоха, от началото татко си оставаше при мен вечерите, но започна да става нервен. Постоянно се караше с някои по телефона, спореше и викаше. Два дни след това чичо Джейсън предложи да му дойдем на гости. Татко се съгласи само защото не искаше да ме оставя сама вкъщи и затова се преместихме тук. Те не си говорят от години.

–Кой те?

–Татко и чичо Джейсън. Скараха се още преди години, поне това майка ми ми е разказала. Те са полу братя и са много различни като характери.

Ето защо изглеждаха толкова различно. Това обясняваше и възрастовата разлика.

–Аз много харесвам чичо Джейсън.- Сандра избърса отново сълзите си и се усмихна отново- той е много забавен и весел, не е сериозен през цялото време като татко.

Усмихнах се и аз. Искаше ми се да мога да видя този забавен и весел Джейсън и аз.

–Вие от колко време сте гаджета?-попита изненадващо тя. Огромните й шоколадови очи се заключиха върху лицето ми изучавайки го.

–Немога да кажа, че сме гаджета- отвърнах засрамено. Нямах право да казвам за Джейсън пред нея нали? Та най- малкото тя бе само дете, никога не би могла да разбере, независимо колко зряла изглеждаше за възрастта си. Това което се случи с моя живот не бе нормално.

–Забелязах как те гледа.

О? Как ме гледа?

–Така ли?-исках да разбера с какво впечатление бе останала Сандра. От опит знам, че децата немогат да лъжат… а понякога забелязват и много повече неща от възрастните.

–Да. Мога да кажа, че много държи на теб.

Сандра се разсмя искрено, явно на физиономията която усетих секунда по - късно, че бях направила. Бързо затворих устата си и погледнах към земята. Всичко това беше много необичайно. Дори прекалено. Та ние се познавахме само от 2 дни… нещата неможеха да се случват толкова бързо нали?

–Аз трябва да се прибирам в стаята си. Имам урок след 20 минути. Чао за сега Ейми и се пази от костюмарите, големи грубияни са.

Сандра изскочи от люлката и се отправи към къщата.

–Чакай- подвикнах след нея. Какви костюмари?

Тя се обърна към мен и сложи показалец пред устните си, в знак, да запазя тишина и посочи към двора. Едва сега успях да забележа огромните мъже облечени в черни ризи и панталони на не повече от 200 метра от нас. Как не ги бях видяла до сега? Огледах и другата част на двора. Те бяха навсякъде! От страшното им излъчване ме побиха тръпки … най-добре и аз да се прибирам. Докато имах възможността да се изправя и да погледна отново в посоката в която трябваше да бъде Сандра, тя вече бе изчезнала. Ами сега? Може би трябваше да се прибера в стаята си. Джейсън би ме потърсил там най-напред. Или бе по – добре да го потърся? Но в тази огромна къща, той можеше да е навсякъде…

Докато вървях с бързи стъпки към вратата и размишлявах над вариантите си забелязах, че двама от мъжете тръгнаха след мен. Не бяха много близо затова реших, че ако успея да изтичам до къщата всичко ще бъде наред. Така и стана. След като затворих вратата на верандата след себе си вече бях по- спокойна. Тръгнах по вече познатия коридор към моята стая, убеждавайки себе си, че това е по - добрия вариант, когато чух някакъв шум идващ от друг коридор пред мен. Спрях рязко и залепих гърба си за стената. Две стъпки, тропване на врата и след това отново, но този път отдалечаващи се стъпки се чуха. Който и да бе изчезна безследно в другата част на коридора зад ъгъла. След като тридесет секунди нямаше никакъв друг звук, реших, че е безопасно да тръгна отново. Тръгнах покрай затворените врати. Всички бяха изработени от тъмно кафяво дърво и изглеждаха много масивни. Слаба светлина привлече вниманието ми когато минах покрай една полу отворена врата. Помещението приличаше на кабинет. Любопитството ми надделя и аз се доближих. През процепа успях да забележа огромно бюро с наредени в разхвърлян вид неща върху него и настолна лампа която бе оставена светната. Отзад зад бюрото имаше два огромни рафта с книги от земята до тавана. Определено това трябваше да е кабинета на Джейсън. Ако беше вътре, може би бе по - добре да му кажа, че съм в къщата..или че си отивам в стаята или _най – добре да го оставя той да ми каже какво да направя! _

Почуках леко на вратата, но от вътре нямаше нито звук. Опитах пак, малко по - силно. Отново нищо… но от ударите вратата се открехна малко повече. Чак сега забелязах монитора върху бюрото. На десктопа му имаше снимка на млад мъж, приличаше на Джейсън, но от толкова далеч, неможех да разбера дали е той. _Ще надникна съвсем за малко и след това се махам от стаята! _Така и направих. Отворих вратата внимателно, само колкото слабото ми тяло да може да мине през нея и се доближих до бюрото. Очите ми не ме излъгаха по – рано. Наистина бе Джейсън. Облечен в елегантен черен костюм, с кристална чаша в ръка, а другата поставена в джоба на панталоните му. Това което най-много привлече вниманието ми бе усмивката му. Толкова лъчезарна, толкова искрена, че всеки който погледне тази снимка ще се усмихне инстинктивно в отговор. Неусетих кога се бях доближила толкова много, че чак се бях надвесила над бюрото. Опрях ръцете си, както си мислех в дървото, но вместо това пръстите ми попаднаха върху нещо по- меко. С нежелание отделих погледа си от красивия мъж, за да разбера какво е. Папка с документи. До тук нищо интересно което да си заслужаваше вниманието ми…

…_**Еймили Съмър…**_

Надписа привлече вниманието ми на сто процента. Какво можеше да прави папка с моето име в кабинета на Джейсън? Пръстите ми зашариха по- меката материя в колебание дали да я отворя. Инстинктите ми казваха да не го правя, че това може да доведе само до още неприятности, но мозъкът ми бе на друго мнение. Каквато и информация да се съдържаше вътре Джейсън очевидно я бе прочел и знаеше много повече за мен, отколкото аз за него. Трябваше да разбера! Прекарах пръстите си до края на хартията и леко започнах да отварям.

–Разбирам много добре Том.- чу се гласа на Джейсън на не повече от тридесетина метра от вратата на кабинета.

Сърцето ми падна в петите и пръстите ми се стегнаха до такава степен, че неможех да ги отпусна. Ще ме хване!

Първия ми инстинкт бе да хукна през вратата и да избягам от стаята с надеждата да не ме види.. но това нямаше как да стане… той идваше насам! НАСАМ! _**Скрий се! **_Извика другата, по разумната половина на мозъка ми. Варианта да остана на мястото си само мина през главата ми и си излезе. Нямаше смисъл. Ако ме видеше тук със сигурност щеше да ме накаже, а съдейки и по – разгневения му тон сега и по – ранното му поведение наказанието щеше да е жестоко. Когато Виктор беше ядосан за нещо винаги ме наказваше по – жестоко...затова ако имах възможността да избегна наказанието бих ли го направила?

Отскубнах пръстите си от, _вече не ме и интересуваше какво_ и започнах да оглеждам стаята за подходящо скривалище. Първото място което очите ми забелязаха бяха завесите… _прекалено очевидно_.

Стъпките се чуваха все по- силно, вече бе съвсем близо…

В ъгъла на стаята имаше малко диванче_(зад него?).. _не и там нестава,прекалено е малко! _**Бюрото!**_ За обиколих огромното нещо и точно в последната секунда, вратата се отвори. Бързо приклекнах и се придвижих пълзейки до средата. Скрих се там, като сложих краката си пред гърди и ги обвих силно с ръце. Дори зарових главата си между коленете за да намаля шума от вдишванията си. През дрехите можех да усетя колко ускорено биеше сърцето ми, пулсациите се усещаха чак в пръстите на ръцете ми. Стиснах ги по- здраво.

–Знам, чух те още първия когато ми го каза.- изрече раздразнено Джейсън. – Но мога да те уверя, че ще подходя както сметна, че е най - добре за нея.

–Просто бъди внимателен Джейсън. Не повтаряй моята грешка.- друг глас се обади. Том?

–Няма да допусна нещата да стигнат до там!- вече бяха в стаята. Чувах съвсем ясно гласовете им, стъпките им, дори вдишванията им.

Том въздиша тежко, сякаш се примиряваше по- някакъв начин и направи няколко крачки из стаята преди отново да проговори.

–Добре. Надявам се нещата да потръгнат. Утре заминаваме за Италия със Сандра.

–Сигурен ли си?

–Напълно.

–Ами риска? Знаеш много добре на какъв риск излагаш и Лаура.

Заминаваха за Италия? Сандра щеше да се зарадва много, че ще може да види майка си отново, но за какъв риск говореха? Какво ставаше? Знаех само, че аз не трябваше да съм в момента в тази стая и ако ме хванеха…

–Пресметнал съм всичко предварително! Няма повече да лишавам детето си от майка му. Лаура сама знаеше какво ще се случи ако Витали Кобалски разбере, че тя е от…

–Да разбирам те. Имаш право – прекъсна го Джейсън.

Сърцето ми вече толкова силно туптеше, че ако не си поемех скоро дълбоко въздух съществуваше огромната вероятност да припадна… а неисках това да се случи.

–Отивам да съобщя на Сандра новината. Имаме доста багаж да стягаме. Тя вече не е бебе, ще разбере истината един ден.

–Не мислиш ли, че е малко прибързано това решение. Тя е само на 5.

–Тя е много по- зряла за възрастта си, сам имаше тази възможност да се убедиш.

–Така е.- призна Джейсън.

–Довиждане братко. Благодаря ти отново за разбирането. Знам, че и на теб не ти бе лесно този месец… аз направих всичко по силите си. Сега оставям нещата в твой ръце. – стъпките предполагам на Том се насочиха в посока към вратата.- просто внимавай capire?

–Ще внимавам. Еймили е вече в сигурни ръце. Не се тревожи за това.

Настана няколко секундно мълчание и вратата се затвори.

Дали излязоха и двамата? Можех ли вече да се махна от тази дупка в която се намирах? Тъкмо разплетох пръстите си и понечих да се подпра на ръцете си, когато в стаята се чуха стъпки. Дланите ми неможаха да задържат теглото ми и аз се строполих на пода.

_**ООООооо! Не! Само не и това!... сега вече със сигурност загазих!**_

По - бързи от куршум ръцете на Джейсън отместиха стола който ме прикриваше и след секунда се срещнах с бесния му поглед.

–Еймили! Какво по дяволите правиш тук? Криеше ли се? Подслушваше ли ни? Колко чу?- въпросите ставаха все по – кратки, а тонът му все по – груб със всяко следващо изречение.

–Не. Аз… не е това което си мислите. Аз..аз.

–Ти какво? Мислеше си, че може да подслушваш нечии разговор и това да ти се размине ли? – хвана ме за ръката и ме изправи на крака.

Щом бях в хоризонтално положение ме пусна и започна да говори толкова бързо на италиански, че думите се сипеха като порой от устата му… но аз неможех да се задържа на краката си. Свитата поза в която бях и целия стрес който преживях подкоси коленете ми и почти се строполих на земята, преди силните ръце на Джейсън да ме уловят и да ме задържат на средата на пътя.

–Добре ли си?- попита почти разтревожено.. почти. Очите му все още изглеждаха като черен катран. Все още ми бе ядосан… ако предишните ми провинения можеха да се простят, това със сигурност нямаше да мине безнаказано! Единственото което можех да направя бе да обясня недоразумението което се получи и да се надявам на милостта му.

–Търсех ви, но след това се уплаших когато чух да се приближавате. Незнаех дали е разрешено да съм в тази стая. Паникьосах се и се скрих… моля Ви простете ми Сър.

–„Признатият грях е половин грях" са казали хората, но все пак е грях- добави той и нежно ме постави да седна на пода. – Трябваше просто да останеш на мястото си. Никои нямаше да ти каже нищо. Но сега…- той се изправи и придърпа стола пред мен. Хвана ме за ръцете и ме принуди да стана, след което нежно ме положи в него. Пусна ме и направи крачка назад внимателно, за да се увери, че няма да падна отново.

–Какво точно разбра от разговора ни с Том?-попита докато очите му ме пронизваха като стрели.

–Нищо. Нищо неможах да разбера…-казах тихо, след секунда лицето му бе на милиметри от моето, а очите ни на едно ниво. Ръцете му бяха обхванали двете дръжки на стола около мен и това ме караше да се чувствам дребна… като мишка.

–Не ме лъжи. Никога не го прави. Това е нещо което никога няма да мога да простя.

–Том и Сандра ще заминават за Италия- казах набързо. И това си бе чистата истина. Останалата част от разговора им бе като мъгла в главата ми, несвързани изречения с непознати лица… освен онази част в която мисля, че говореха за мен, но неможех да кажа.

–Така е по- добре. Друго?

–Нищо. Истина е моля ви!

–Много е важно това което си чула тук тази вечер, да си остане само едно _нищо_. Не бих искал да ти се случи нещо, само защото не съм бил достатъчно внимателен. Разбираш ли?

–Да- дори и половината му думи неможех да разбера, но частта _да ми се случи нещо_, нямаше как да я пропусна. Това го схванах много добре.

–Имам да свърша няколко задачи. Качи се в стаята си, съблечи горните дрехи и легни на леглото по - корем. Аз ще дойда след малко.- отдръпна лицето си от моето и се обърна с гръб.

–Тръгвай- каза ясно.

Изправих се и почти побягнах към вратата. Погледа ми само за секунда се спря на бюрото и папката с моето име отгоре… но сега това не бе от никакво значение за мен.

Тичах… и аз незнам на къде. Толкова се бях разтреперила, че неможех дори да се средоточа върху вратите. Като по някакво чудо достигнах стаята ми и влязох задъхана. Инструкцията бе ясна, но някак ръцете ми не искаха да следват командите на мозъка ми. Да съблека дънките си бе цяло предизвикателство в този момент, пръстите ми не спираха да треперят, а не можех и да се успокоя с нищо... в съзнанието ми постоянно изплуваха гневните очи на Джейсън когато ме хвана… този поглед не исках никога повече да го виждам. Не и върху лицето на този мъж! Тениската ми бе невъзможна за сваляне, а усещах и че вече нямам въздух. С последни сили се отправих към леглото и буквално се строполих отгоре му. Минута след като полежах така събрах малко сили и преместих ръцете си под брадичката. Започнах да прехвърлям на ум различните наказания които Виктор използваше и се чудех кое ли ще приложи Джейсън. Все пак, по думите на Виктор, не бях видяла много, но за мен и това не бе малко. Въжета, белезници, дървени пръчки ,ножове по кожата ми… на дали Джейсън притежаваше толкова богат асортимент от инструменти като Виктор. Може би просто щеше да ме напляска… и тогава осъзнах какво _може би_ ставаше. Аз бях по бельо! Не! Той не би си позволил да ме удари… _там!_ Нали? Виктор никога не го правеше, но за пореден път си напомних, че вече не съм при Виктор! Нервно свих бедрата си едно към друго още по – близо. Това неможе да се случва! Това неможе да се случва! Повтарях си нервно.

Съвсем слаб звук като от отваряне на врата достигна до ушите ми. Сърцето ми започна да бие лудо и зарових лицето си в меката завивка.

–Мисля, че казах да свалиш всички връхни дрехи.- гласът на Джейсън бе толкова тих, че едва го долових.

Замръзнах на място, неспособна дори да повдигна лицето си. Дори не бях чула кога се бе доближил до леглото, но усетих нещо топло върху бедрата си. Ръката му? Предположих … и бях права. Дланта му бе невероятно топла и загря целия ми глезен, но не се задържа дълго там. Тръгна по своя път нагоре по- крака ми и се спря точно по- средата на бедрото ми. Пръстите му докоснаха белега който Виктор бе оставил там в опита си да ме накаже с металната пръчка. Наистина белега бе съвсем малък, но явно не бе убягнал от погледа му.

–Как го получи?- гласът му за първи път бе различен, какъвто никога до сега не го бях чула... някак пропит с болка.

–Наказание- едва изговорих.

–Защо не ми каза истината днес когато те попитах?-смени темата той.

–Казах ви я.

–Да… но не веднага.

–Страхувах се- признах.

–А сега страхуваш ли се?

Да се страхувам бе слаба дума. Умирах от страх. Неможех да си представя вече какво може да бъде наказанието му и защо ме разпитваше толкова? Всички тези въпроси само объркваха съзнанието ми още повече.

–Ддда- едва изговорих.

–А не трябва. Не, че няма да бъдеш наказана. Това, че се скри от мен и подслушваше разговор, който не бе за твоите уши неможе да остане безнаказано, но не искам да се страхуваш. Никога не бих те наранил.

Това пък какво означаваше? Какво искаше да каже с думите си? Как да не се страхувам като знаех, че ще ми причини болка?

Ръката му продължи пътя си нагоре и премина през целия ми гръб. Движението бе толкова нежно, че почти не го усещах. Отмести косата от лицето ми и повдигна брадичката ми.

–Довери ми се.-прошепна в ухото ми.

Вибрациите от гласа му се разнесоха като малки тръпчинки по- врата ми, а топлия му дъх увеличи усещането многократно.

–Изправи се и махни тениската си. - каза изведнъж и пусна лицето ми.

Подчиних се незабавно, макар, че се чувствах още по- объркана и не знаех какво да правя. _Изпълнявай нарежданията му-_извика съзнанието ми и бе в пълното си право. Колкото по – малко мислех за това, толкова по – бързо щеше да свърши. Ръцете ми намериха долния ръб на тениската и я дръпнаха бързо на горе, пускайки плата на пода. В стаята не се чу нито звук… дванадесет секунди бе гробна тишина. Можех да кажа, че съм сама в стаята ако не виждах с полезрението си фигурата му върху леглото. Джейсън се изправи бавно и застана пред мен. Усетих как погледа му обхожда тялото ми. почувствах се по –гола от колкото всъщност бях.

–Затвори очи-нареди ми.

Мракът който ме обгърна изведнъж не помогна с нищо, а дори ме изнерви още повече. Какво беше намислил?

Стъпките му се отдалечиха от мен и в стаята мигновено стана още по – тъмно. Неможех да се въздържа и погледнах с едното око. Завесите на прозореца ми бяха плътно затворени.

–Не хитрувай- каза Джейсън сякаш доловил мислите ми.

Затворих го отново. Тъмнина и тишина… познато. Място за което не исках повече да се сещам никога, но все пак познато. Покоя бе нарушен от затварянето като, че ли на шкаф. Подскочих леко при звука. Какво ли му бе притрябвало? Неможех да го разбера. Защо се държеше толкова странно? Ако искаше да ме удари, можеше да го направи поне 100 пъти до сега! Докато размишлявах над тези въпроси нещо меко се докосна до рамото ми… нещо много, много меко.

–Вярваш ли ми- прошепна в ушето ми.

Единствения път в които мъж ми бе задал подобен въпрос бе когато Виктор ми бе казал, че няма да поиска … нещо от мен. Но сега беше различно. Сега се намирах в една стая с Джейсън, а не Виктор. Как можех да му вярвам, та аз почти не го познавах, всъщност изобщо не го познавах. Мекото нещо леко премина покрай врата ми и ясно можех да усетя какво е. Шал. Най вероятно от коприна. Сърцето ми ускори ритъма си, паниката в главата ми постепенно завзе цялото ми тяло. Усещах как не ми достига въздух. Такова нещо никога до сега не ми се бе случвало.

–Това няма да се получи ако ми нямаш доверие.. ако мислиш , че ще те нараня. Отпусни се.

Насилих се да си поемам въздух на дълбоки и бавни интервали за да се успокоя. Сякаш доловил това Джейсън повдигна шала към лицето ми като нежно галеше с него пътя си нагоре докато не стигна до очите ми. Завърза го бавно и спусна ръцете си от двете страни на раменете ми. Усетих как дъха ми секва.

* * *

Моля ви не ме убивайте, че спрях точно тук. Има си причина... Дано сте харесали главата и не ме жалете… очаквам мнението ви ;)

Разбирам, че ви е интересно, аз самата докато го пиша се развълнувам много винаги! Сега ще отделя малко време и на другите ми фикове и след това отново се захващам с този ;) Очаквайте нова глава да има със сигурност до 19 ти ;) но ще е по кратка от тази.


	9. Chapter 9

9та глава **„Последиците не винаги са това което си мислим!"**

Никога до сега не се бях чувствала толкова уязвима. Дори при Виктор винаги виждах… наистина заключваше ме на тъмно дни наред, но ме оставяше сама в тези моменти, а сега… сега ръцете на този мъж ме държаха неподвижно на едно място и аз бях сляпа!

–Това е просто един урок. Няма да те нараня.– урок… но за какво? Опитах се да попитам, но в следващия миг устните му бяха до ухото ми и аз бързо затворих устата си– Шшш…- прошепна тихо и погали с дъх кожата ми. Отново страха ме завзе.

–Трябва да се научиш да ми се доверяваш напълно.- ръцете му се отделиха от раменете ми и изведнъж бях сама. Сам сама, почти гола и с ясното усещане, че той ме наблюдава през цялото време. Инстинктивно ръцете ми намериха една, друга и се свиха пред гърдите ми в опит да се прикрия поне малко.

–Отпусни надолу ръцете си и се завърти обратно.- командата дойде от задната част на стаята. Свих бедрата си по- близо едно към друго и сведох глава надолу. Това неможе да се случва! Моментът от който най-се страхувах бе настъпил! Бавно се завъртях … несигурна точно колко трябва. Ориентацията ми в този момент бе по – лоша от всякога. Страха бе превзел всяка моя мисъл –Тръгни към мен.- гласът му бе по- дълбок, по-чувствен… но каква емоция преобладаваше в него неможех да разбера. Защо си играеше така с мен? Защо просто не свършеше с това наказание , да ме напляска, да ме затвори някъде в клетка, да ме лиши от храна или вода и мъчението най - накрая да спре… защо? Защо трябваше да го прави толкова _различно?_ Чувствах се като мишка в лапите на котка, жертва с която ще си поиграят малко и след това внезапно убият. Тръгнах… на някъде струваше ми се към Джейсън или поне така се надявах.

–Как се чувстваш?-попита, гласа му идваше на около метър от мен в ляво.

Обърнах се в тази посока и тръгнах с още по- малки стъпки.

–Объркана- това бе само част от истината.

–Само?- гласа дойде из зад мен и аз спрях да ходя.

Застанах на едно място. Как се движеше така, че да не го чувам?

–Не.

–Какво още?- гласа дойде от дяната ми страна.

Той кръжеше около мен. Объркваше ме още повече, сега вече ясно усещах хищническата му страна, готова всеки момент да ме нападне.

–Страхувам се.

–От?- бе застанал пред мен.

–От… от… наказанието.- стиснах ръцете си, като вплетох здраво пръсти.

–Какво те плаши? До сега не си изпитала болка нали?- отново бе в ляво от мен.

–Не.

–Казах ли, че ще ти причиня болка сега?- продължи обиколката си.

–Не - отговорих отново като извъртях главата си в дясно очаквайки следващия път гласа му да дойде от там.

–Тогава от какво се страхуваш?- стресна ме когато дойде пак от лявата страна.

–От Вас.- признах из дишайки.

–И си в правото си. Аз съм опасен човек… -ръцете му бяха миг след това от двете страни на лицето ми държейки ме здраво- Но никога няма да те нараня! НИКОГА! Аз не съм чудовище.- едната му ръка пусна бузата ми и погали внимателно косата ми.

–Тогава защо го правите?- събрах смелост да задам въпроса си.

–Защо правя кое?- попита объркан.

–Защо правите това?-поясних.

–Казах ти, че това е урок. Трябва да ми се довериш напълно, че няма да те нараня.

–Но защо трябва да съм съблечена?

–Това е част от урока. Тялото ти е единственото което имаш. Единственото за _което_ се страхуваш. Прав ли съм?- като, че ли се усмихваше когато ме попита.

Замислих се за момент. Не притежавах нищо материално, единственото нещо което имах бе мечето ми, и аз го забравих в къщата на Виктор. Родителите ми ме мислеха за мъртва, приятелите ми вече ме бяха забравили. Аз нямах… _нищо._

–Да.

–Ела- хвана ми ръката и ме затегли на някъде. Точно преди краката ми да се ударят в нещо което докоснах съвсем леко с пръсти, той спря. –Легни напред. По – корем.

Значи бяхме пред леглото… Опънах ръцете си напред и се наведох бавно. Когато докоснах завивката, качих и краката си и се изпънах отгоре. Ръцете си поставих под брадичката и за пореден път сграбчих пръстите си в силна хватка.

–Сложи си ръцете до тялото, отстрани.

Преместих ги на мястото което ми бе казал и застанах неподвижно. Опитах се да средоточа слуха си и да „проследя" ако можех движенията му, да разбера какво прави. Слаби звуци се чуха в далечната част на стаята.. някъде до скрина. Тишина и след това стъпките му. Бавни и отмерени те се насочваха към мен. Сега можех ясно да ги различа.. сякаш до преди малко не бе стъпвал по – земята, а сега го правеше с достатъчна сила, само колкото да чуя. _**Да знам, че идва… да се подготвя!**___Леглото леко се размърда в долната си част при краката ми. Не все още не бях готова! Какво ли правеше? Отчаяно исках да видя. Може би сядаше? Пръстите му започнаха да оставят нежни следи по - глезените ми като продължиха нагоре към бедрата ми и се спряха на гърба ми. Съвсем слабо, но все пак ми направи впечатление, че той нито един път до тук не ме бе докоснал по мястото над бедрата ми. И в двата случая деликатно го бе за обиколил.

Ръката му спря на средата на гърба ми и започна да прави нежни кръгчета. Усещането бе приятно… а това трябваше да е наказание? Неможех да намеря логиката във всичко това. С какво щеше да ми помогне този урок? Тялото ми започна да се отпуска постепенно и съзнанието ми изцяло се отдаде на приятното усещане. Съвсем скоро можех да се унеса и тогава ръката му изчезна. Бях говора да измънкам в протест когато усетих нещо да гали нежно кръста ми. Чувството бе като от нещо по-хладно и по- мъничко… но пак бе приятно.

–Ако ти кажа, че по-кожата ти в момента се движи нож, как би се почувствала?

Замръзнах на място! Нож? Това не бе усещане като от нож или може би той почти не ме докосваше с него… очаквах всеки момент да доловя болката от острието по- кожата си, Виктор използваше изтъпената част на ножа за да ме боли и въпреки това да неможе да ме разреже, но сега нямаше нищо…

–Би ли ми се доверила, че няма да те нараня, след като знаеш това?

През ума ми минаха всякакви варианти и в нито един аз неможех да убедя себе си, че Джейсън държеше нещо толкова смъртоносно в ръцете си и го бе опрял в мен! Или по точно, че ще го използва срещу мен.

–Отговори ми- подкани ме и острието спря на място точно по - средата на гръбнака ми. Чак сега усетих колко всъщност остър бе ножа в ръцете му и въпреки това… не се страхувах.

Аз луда ли бях? Как можех да не изпитвам страх от човек опрял нож в гърба ми, такъв на който бях продадена като вещ за забавление… трябва тукашния въздух сериознo да е размътил мозъка ми за да мисля по - този начин за Джейсън.

–Еймили?

–Да.

–Да би ми се доверила или да чу, че те викам?

–Да бих ти се доверила.

Той се изправи рязко, махайки ножа от гърба ми и се запъти на някъде.

–Махни превръзката си.

В момента в който очите ми можеха да виждат го потърсих с поглед. Бе застанал на средата на стаята, а в ръката му наистина имаше нож. Загледах острието… никак не бе малко! И въпреки това отново … не изпитах страх. Вместо да се уплаша, както би направило всяко нормално момиче аз се усмихнах като пълен идиот, но затова си имах причина. Разчувствах се от факта, че ми бе казал истината и не само това… най-важното не ме бе наранил. До преди да спомене острието дори не усещах, че е такова… но може би това се дължеше и на факта, че ръцете му бяха силни. Огледах добре тонизираните мускули на ръцете му и най - вече тази с която държеше ножа. Вените му бяха изпъкнали и можех да се закълна, че мога да ги преброя ако само се доближа. Ръката му просто се разтвори за миг и ножа падна на земята издавайки съвсем слаб звук. Повдигнах очи към лицето му. Погледа му в този момент бе странен… изпълнен със съмнения.

–Ела тук.- каза след като видя усмивката ми.

Застанах пред него. Очите му впити в моите през цялото време, не се отделяха едни от други… за какво ли мислеше? Изглеждаше по – напрегнат сега от колкото преди малко.

–Защо? –хвана ме за раменете изведнъж и усетих нещо като електричество, **не** по - скоро бе мощта на този мъж, енергията му, да преминава през мен, а силата й почти ме постави на колене.- Отговори ми?- разтърси леко раменете ми.

–Защо какво?- попитах объркана. Не е ли това което искаше? ръцете му въпреки силния си хват не ми причиняваха болка. Изпитвах някакво смесено чувство… близостта му ми бе нужна.

–Защо ми се доверяваш? –пусна ме и обръщайки се с гръб към мен съвсем тихо изговори „_прекалено лесно е_".

Какво имаше предвид? Искаше отговор нали му дадох? Сега защо бе толкова гневен. Разходи се до скрина и отвори музикалната кутия. Мелодията се разнесе из стаята и виждах през тениската му как гръдния му кош се изпълва с въздух при всяко дълбоко вдишване което правеше. Исках да го питам какво става, но неможех да развържа езика си. Гледах го и единственото за което можех да мисля бе колко красив е мъжът пред очите ми със всичките му странности, а бях убедена, че ще видя и още… аз знаех, че имам нужда от него. За миг се усъмних в думите на Виктор… той нямаше как да познава Джейсън нали? Неможеше да разбере що за човек е. Чак сега осъзнах, че той поставяше всички доминанти под общ знаменател… Джейсън просто бе… изключение.

–Еймили- обърна се вече по- спокоен.- Отговори ми защо?

–Защото ти не си това от което се страхувам.

–Казах ти че съм опасен човек, а ти не се страхуваш от мен?- повдигна едната си вежда и няколко искрици проблеснаха палаво в очите му. Импулсът да се изплезя насреща му и да побягна в другата посока бе почти неудържим, но аз стиснах зъбите си за да не позволя поне първото да се случи. След като вече можех да се контролирам заявих самодоволно.

–Ммм НЕ- почти като малко дете.

Усмивката му ако имаше как стана изведнъж още по- красива. Дори се забелязваше в очите му… се сияеха.

–Ей сега ще проверим.

С няколко крачки бе отново пред мен и ръката му премина нежно през кръста ми.Отново това почти докосване ме завладя и силата му изпъна гърба ми, притискайки гърдите ми в неговите. Устните му се разтвориха оформяйки малко кръгче през което той си пое дълбоко въздух. След миг ръката отзад ме притисна още по - близо до него. Аз неможех … аз не исках да мърдам от тук. Ръцете ми спокойни започнаха да се разхождат по – бицепсите му, нагоре към раменете и накрая се спряха на врата му. Кожата му бе толкова топла… направо гореща. Можех да доловя колко напрегнати бяха мускулите му, малките вибрации от тях преминаваха през мен увеличавайки в мен някакво ново, непознато чувство… единственото което знаех е, че беше приятно. Затова и не се уплаших. Неможех да изпитвам страх от нещо толкова красиво, нито пък от мъжът виновен за това чувство. Джейсън се отдръпна леко назад, позволявайки на ръцете ми да паднат свободни до тялото ми и обгърна нежно лицето ми с длани.

–Никога не се страхувай от мен.

Лицето му започна да се приближава до моето толкова бавно и отмерено, за миг си помислих, че го прави за да ми даде възможност да се отдръпна ако не желая… но аз желаех. Исках топлината му, кожата му върху моята, ръцете му да галят всяка част на тялото ми…

Устните му се разбиха върху моите, а вкусът им беше невероятен. Усетих топлия му дъх върху кожата на лицето си и най-сладкото мъркане се отдели от гърлото му. Ръцете му бързо преминаха през торса ми, достигайки до бедрата ми. Обви ръцете си от двете страни на краката ми и ме повдигна във въздуха. Движението позволи на телата ни да се доближат още повече едно до друго и в този миг аз усетих нещо твърдо между краката си…

Джейсън не ме пусна нито за миг. Ръцете му здраво държаха бедрата ми докато ме носеше към леглото. Нежно ме постави на ръба и коленичи пред мен, почти опрян в бедрата ми. Прокара длани по – повърхността на кожата ми. Ръцете му се спряха на гърба ми и стисна силно, но вместо да ме заболи движението увеличи възбудата ми изпращайки нови импулси към кръста ми. Горях. Вътрешно изгарях от желание да съм още по - близо до него, да мога да го докосвам навсякъде, без дрехите му да ми пречат.

–Вярваш ли ми?- прошепна във врата ми. Устните му нежно галеха мястото под ухото ми.

–Да.- казах издишвайки тежко.

Миг след това усетих, че мога да дишам по – леко и чак след като ръцете му започнаха да галят раменете ми усетих как презрамките на сутиена ми преминават по- кожата ми.

–Прекрасна си. – целуна ухото ми.–Възхитителна- устните му преминаха през врата ми- Божествена- и се спряха на рамото ми.

Усетих как бавно дърпа презрамките надолу по ръцете ми и съвсем скоро гърдите ми загубиха контакт със сутиена ми, докато той напълно не изчезна и от ръцете ми. Главата на Джейсън съвсем малко се дръпна назад и очите ни се срещнаха. Незнам какво видя в лицето ми, но се усмихна мило и започна отново да целува устните ми.

–Легни назад – прошепна и захапа нежно долната ми устна.

Обвих ръце около главата му и бавно се спуснах върху леглото. Усещах как иска да го пусна, но аз неможех да загубя контакт с топлината която излизаше от него. Изведнъж ръцете ми започнаха да се движат нагоре към лицето ми и устните му отново бяха върху моите. Тази целувка бе по - страстна от предишните, направо опиянителна. Затворих очи за да не ми се завие свят от вълнение.

Подпря ръцете си от двете страни на раменете ми и отпусна част от тежестта на тялото си. И той гореше! И жарта му се разля по тялото ми. Какво за бога ставаше с мен? Сякаш в мен се намираше вулкат готов да избухне. Повдигнах леко краката си за да се отдръпна леко, но в следващия миг тези на Джейсън бяха под моите ме притиснаха още повече към него. Отново нещо твърдо се опря в мен… точно там където ми бе най - горещо. Едва контролирах дишането си вече. Тялото ми, съзнанието ми всичко бе изпаднало в някакво ново за мен състояние и аз неможех да си обясня какво се случва, единственото което знаех е, че не искам никога да свършва и че този мъж бе виновен за това, аз да се чувствам така.

–Отвори очи- каза издишвайки във врата ми и се отдръпна назад.

Взе ръцете ми и с лявата си длан ги притисна над главата ми. Не исках да се противя. Всичко което ми причиняваше ми носеше само наслада. Устните му отново започнаха своя път надолу по врата ми, но когато стигнаха към края вместо към рамото ми, те се насочиха към голите ми гърди. Нещо мокро и много нежно започна да обикаля около зърната ми. Погледнах надолу и видях езикът му да прави бавни кръгчета около зърното на лявата ми гърда, а дясната му ръка се обви около другата ми гърда и стисна леко. Изпъшках от удоволствие и се опитах да освободя ръцете си. Исках да се притисна още по-близо до него, да прокарам ръката си по гърба му.

–Отпусни се- каза и с устни засмука гърдата ми.

Това вече ме изпрати в облаците от удоволствие, тръпката която премина през тялото ми се разби някъде в мозъка ми, разглобявайки ме на парчета, пречейки ми да мисля за каквото и да било друго освен за удоволствието което изпитвах. Усетих зъбите му нежно да се движат около зърното ми, но вместо страх, удоволствието бе пълно. Миг след това Джейсън ме захапа леко изпращайки ме ако може още по - високо и притискайки тялото си по- силно към моето. Издутината между краката ни нарасна и стана още по- твърда.

Имах чувството, че се намираме в пещ, а не в стая. Въздухът бе толкова топъл и наситен с ароматът му, че ми се искаше да остана тук завинаги.

–Г-н Робинсън- чу се мъжки глас от пред вратата и леко се почука на нея.

Джейсън не реагира по – никакъв начин. Продължи да целува голото ми тяло и да издава нежни звуци.

–Г-н Робинсън имаме проблем- каза отново гласа.

Джейсън изръмжа бясно и се насочи към вратата с такава скорост, че дори нямах време да се закрия с нещо. Отвори рязко вратата, но само колкото да подаде собственото си тяло през нея и я затвори силно. Наведох се и взех тениската си. Закрих с нея гърдите си и се изправих се и бавно се насочих към вратата. Гласовете отвън бяха неясни… за какво ли говореха? Исках да се доближа още малко за да мога да чуя. Направих още няколко крачки и вратата се отвори рязко. Джейсън ме потърси с тревожен поглед към леглото и след това се обърна и в моя посока. Изтръпнах когато очите ни се засекоха.

–Ани ще ти донесе вечерята в стаята тази нощ. След това искам да легнеш и да заспиш. Никакво мърдане!- гласът му бе леден. Нямаше нито следа от нежността в него, като одеве.

Бележка от автора:

Знам, че повечето от вас са чели и английски фф-ве и някои веднага ще тръгнат да казват това прилича на …, онова прилича на… в BDSM връзката повечето неща си приличат и няма с какво да бъдат заменени(а и не трябва!). Аз не съм Вундеркинд за да измисля нещо ново което , може би, не сте чели до сега, защото такова нещо просто няма. Има си задължителни елементи които трябва да са упоменати, за да може разказа да се нарече BDSM фик. Но с радост мога да кажа, че вече съм измислила цялата история и тя ще бъде дълга… много много дълга ;) P.S. – в следващите 2 седмици ще имам изпити, така, че не очаквайте нова глава, но след това…. ;) това е от мен за сега и надявам се да ви е харесала главата


	10. Chapter 10

**„Първа истина…" 10та глава от "Обрат"**

В стаята сега бе светло, но сякаш нищо не можеше да привлече вниманието ми. Всичко бе някак еднотипно и бледо. Тялото ми все още гореше и за първи път от почти година ми бе жега. Погледнах към прозореца. Тъмнината бе превзела по- голямата част от светлината. Може би нощният бриз щеше да ме разхлади малко. Доближих се до прозореца за да го отворя и с всяка следваща стъпка можех все по – ясно да забележа колко изпотени бяха стъклата, може би трябваше да ги изтрия, но изпитах силно желание да не го правя. Това бе малка частица която ми припомни невероятния миг който Джейсън бе споделил с _мен_. Докоснах леко стъклото с пръст. Усещането беше приятно. Усмихнах се на себе си и натиснах за да отворя дръжката, вдишах дълбоко. Нощния въздух наистина бе по - хладен. Вятъра премина по - кожата ми и разхлади всяка част до която се докосна. Навлякох тениската през раменете си и подадох леко глава навън. Цялото небе бе обсипано с облачета оцветени почти в тъмно синьо, а между тях тук там се забелязваше и някоя звезда. Гледка която ми липсваше прекалено дълго. Бих и се любувала цяла нощ ако вниманието ми не бе привлечено от две ярки светлини идващи от към вратите на имението. Когато се доближи достатъчно можех да забележа, че това бе един огромен камион. Превозното средство се движеше бързо и когато достигна до алеята пред входната врата наби толкова рязко спирачки, че във въздуха около него се появи облак с прах. Веднага от вратата на къщата излязоха няколко бодигарда и се насочиха към камиона. Миг след това Джейсън ги последва. Дори в тази тъмнина можех ясно да го различа от другите мъже. Вървеше бързо и с припряна крачка. Въпреки факта, че съзнанието ми много добре бе разбрало думите му да не мърдам от леглото, някак си неможех да сдържа любопитството си. Снижих главата си надолу за да остана колкото се може по – незабелязана и се загледах в ситуацията долу. Двама от бодигардите застанаха от двете страни на Джейсън, а други четирима се насочиха към задната част на камиона. Шофьора излезе с едно малко куфарче в ръцете си и отиде право пред Джейсън. Застана мирно и му подаде бързо куфарчето. Джейсън го взе в ръцете си и дори без да поглежда към него го подаде на единия бодигард, след което се насочи към задната част на камиона, където ако бях успяла за миг да отделя погледа си от него, щях да забележа, че бяха наредени няколко момичета, обвили ръце около тялото си и с треперещи движения се оглеждаха плахо… сякаш се страхуваха. Бяха застанали близо една до друга, а гардовете помагаха на все повече момичета да излязат от камиона… скоро почти целия двор се напълни с млади уплашени деца. Имаше няколко момчета- разпознах ги само защото бяха голи до кръста и с прашни джинси на себе си. Момичетата също бяха облечени с дрипави и разпокъсани дрехи. Сякаш до сега бяха водели борба за живота си с някоя мечка. Джейсън от начало само гледаше търпеливо как охраната изважда едно по едно децата, но когато, като, че ли и последното бе слязло, той отпусна скръстените си отзад ръце и се насочи към тях. Първите няколко които бяха най - отпред свиха ръцете си близо към лицето си… Джейсън застана пред едно момиче. Погледа му бе концентриран, внимателен… ръката му започна да се насочва към лицето й, реакцията мигновено ме върна назад във времето и страшно познатото чувство ме завладя отново…

_За пореден път бях заключена в клетката и като, че ли бях загубила представа за времето. Не усещах краката си. Жестоките удари на Виктор почти ги бяха обездвижили и се наложи да ме влачи по пътя насам. Поредния урок… поредния побой. Колко ли още можех да издържа? _

–_Еймили- гласът на Виктор дойде от горната стая. Беше бесен!_

_Започнах да изучавам постепенно движенията и навиците му и по тях разчитах в какво настроение е. Но толкова бързо и силно никога не го бях чувала да се насочва към мен. По дяволите… загазих отново! В ръката си държеше снимки от поредната фотосесия която ми бе направил._

–_Колко пъти вече трябва да ти повтарям да се усмихваш мамка му!- докато бе завършил изречението и вече се намираше пред мен и отваряше клетката. – Ставай._

_Дори не ме зачака да изляза сама. Хвана ме за косата и буквално ме изтегли от нея. Когато се намирахме в средата на стаята ме пусна и тръгна нервно да обикаля около мен._

–_Това е третата подред лента която изхабих напразно!- изрита ме в ребрата- Иде ми да те потроша от бои ако това нямаше да свали цената ти!_

_Чудно как, но наистина ударите му почти никога не оставяха дълготрайни белези или синини върху кожата ми. До два- три дни щеше да мине и сегашният му удар.А силата с която ме удряше имах чувството, че ме е потрошил вече цялата. _

–_Ставай- развика се иззад мен._

_Направих опит да се изправя, но болката в гърдите ми бе прекалено голяма и се предадох. Това разбира се не го спря да ме стисне силно за раменете и да ме изправи със светлинна скорост. В момента в който го направи ме пусна. Опитах да се задържа, но краката ми нямаха никаква сила в себе си и паднах отново на земята._

–_Мамка му- препсува отново и този път застана пред мен. Черните му като катран кубинки бяха лъснати до съвършенство, а в полираното отгоре покритие с парафин се отразяваше лампата от коридора на горния етаж. Приклекна бавно надолу.. в този миг сърцето ми почти спря от ужас. Съзнанието ми започна да си представя всякакви ужасяващи неща на които може да ме подложи този път… но той дори не ме докосна. Ръцете му бяха подпрени над коленете и единствения звук бе дишането му. – Погледни ме._

_Страхувах се да го направя… но повече се страхувах какво ще стане с мен __ако__ не го направя. Насилих се да подчиня тялото си на волята си и до някъде се получи. Дланите ми закрепих з__драво на пода от двете страни до__ раменете си и бавно се набрах нагоре__..__.__ Скоростта ми със сигурност бе го подразнила и очаквах всеки миг да ме зашлеви наново, но той__ дори не помръдна,__ оставяйки ме сама да се __до горе__.__ Когато се изправих, веднага заключих лактите си за да избегна падане отново. Повдигнах плахо главата си и това което ме __(меко казано) __учуди__бе лицето на Виктор. По принцип когато бе яд__осан, целия почервеняваше,__ устните му бяха здраво стиснати в права линия, а погледа като на звяр в клетка… но сега. Сега нещо беше различно. Очите му отново бяха разширени, но сякаш любопитни, изучаващи. __Лицето му бе отпуснато и не изразяваше почти никаква емоция. __Почувствах се като плюшена играчка пред малко дете. Любопитството с което ме изучаваше__ бе завладяващо__.__ Стояхме така втренчени един в друг може би тридесетина секунди, след което Виктор бавно започна да движи ръката си в посока към лицето ми. Движение толкова бавно и отмерено, че бих помислила, че се готви да ме погали… може би за да се извини по__ някакъв начин за действията си или за нещо друго.. незнам. Ръката му почти бе докоснала бузата ми когато проговори._

–_Пак ли се опитваш да хитруваш малката?- преди да можех да разбера какво става ръката му бе изчезнала от погледа ми и тогава осъзнах, че не тя бе мръднала на някъде, а главата ми. Остра болка в бузата ми още повече потвърди този факт. Намирах се почти на метър от предишната си позиция, върху ледения под._

–_Щом не искаш да си усмихната на снимките поне ще ти добавя цвят на бузите.- извика и стъпките му закънтяха отново в стаята._

Но това тук бе по- различно… ръката му бавно се изправи нагоре и обви тази на девойката, премахвайки я от лицето й, а с другата си нежно я погали по главата. Устните му се разтвориха и някакви думи започнаха да излизат от тях, но неможех да ги чуя. Продължаваше да гледа към нея с онзи поглед… изпълнен с любопитство. Не, че бях очаквала нещо друго от него… той… _той беше различен_. Не можех или не исках да си представя как удря това беззащитно момиче… но при тази нежност която очите ми срещнаха нещо в мен загоря отново.

Пожарът който тъкмо бе започнал да застива, сега направо пламна като факла… ако това чувство което изпитвах до одеве с Джейсън до себе си бе силно… то това сега направо ме разкъса вътрешно на парчета. Всякакъв вид симпатии и съчувствие се изпариха мигновено. Затворих очите си и се концентрирах. Поех си дълбоко дъх за да се успокоя и да се възпра сама ако мога, от извършване на първата глупост която ми бе минала през главата...а тя определено щеше да ме въвлече в неприятности. Повторих ритуала няколко пъти и отворих очи. Джейсън беше изчезнал, а момичетата в колона по една се отправяха към вратата на къщата.

–Еймили защо не си в леглото- стресна ме гласа на Ани.

–Какво става там долу?- дори не си направих труда да й отговоря, а директно минах на въпроса.

–Това не е твоя работа дете, гледай да не си навлечеш неприятности. Лягай веднага в леглото.- нареди ми за първи път тя и изглеждаше съвсем сериозна в намерението си. Постави таблата с храна, която държеше на нощното шкафче и ме погледна строго с поставени ръце от двете страни на ханша .

Погледа й въпреки сериозността си неможеше да ме уплаши, но мисълта, че Джейсън и бе дал и на нея инструкции ме накара веднага да се отправя към леглото. Определено не исках да го ядосам.

–Не разпитвай никои друг по този въпрос.- започна да мърмори докато пререждаше чиниите в подноса.

–Добре, няма. Но моля те кажи ми какво става. Видях Джейсън т.е. г-н Робинсън… т.е. Джейсън- започнах да пелтеча несигурна и аз точно за какво. Пред Ани спокойно можех да наричам господаря си с рожденото му име…нали? Все пак тя ме беше уверила в това. Поех си дълбоко дъх - Моля те кажи ми какво става? Какви са тези жени?

–И аз не знам много- каза толкова откровено, че неможех да се усъмня в искреността й.– Знам само, че братята Робинсън са добри и помагат на много хора. Няколко пъти до тук ми се бе случвало по сред нощес да пристига камион пълен с млади и беззащитни деца. Те не разговарят много, така, че незнам нищичко от тях, но след един два дни идват хора и ги прибират. Ти си единствената която дойде сама - каза й постави таблата пред мен.- А сега яж преди да е изстинало.

–Какво искаш да кажеш идват и ги прибират? Защо не си ми казала по- рано…-това ли ме очакваше сега и мен? Къде ли ги водеха… горките деца!

–Защото ми е забранено да говоря за това и ако г-н Робинсън разбере, че съм се изпуснала нещо ще ми се стори тясна къщата. Обещай ми да не вършиш глупости и да не казваш на никои. Обещай!- загледа ме сериозно и развя показалец пред носа ми.

–Обещавам.- казах спокойно до колкото можех… Толкова много неща. Трябваше да помисля! Трябваше да обмисля цялата информация преди да взема каквото и да е решение. А и не исках да докарам на Ани някоя неприятност.

–А сега се нахрани и заспивай.- каза и зачака търпеливо.

Кимнах и сложих залък в устата си от нещо… незнам и аз какво. В главата ми имах толкова много въпроси които молеха, направо крещяха за отговор… Първо- Кой по дяволите бе Джейсън Робинсън? Какви са тези деца които пристигнаха преди малко? Вариантите които съзнанието ми започна да обмисля ме изплашиха до смърт… ами ако той беше замесен с отвличания, контрабанда на деца и всякакви подобни неща? Виктор никога не бе споменавал името на шефа си, но много често го бях чувала да разговаря с него по телефона… Второ- какво ли правеше папка с моето име на бюрото му? Какво имаше вътре?

Трябваше да разбера! Трябваше да избягам ако това бе истина! Трябваше да отида в полицията и да им разкажа всичко! Но как…? _**Бъди силна!**_ казах на себе си и оставих таблата отстрани на шкафчето. Сгуших се в меките завивки и се престорих на заспала. Дори да исках в този момент неможех да заспя. Сърцето ми прескачаше като лудо и можех да усетя ударите му чак в главата си. Вратата леко се отвори и бързо затворих очи. Джейсън? Стъпките бяха тихи и неможех да ги разпозная. Които и да бе се доближи до леглото и след миг тишина се отправи обратно към вратата, като изгаси лампата когато стигна до нея. Затвори леко вратата и вече нищо не се чуваше…

Не помръднах още известно време. Отброявах на ум секундите за да съм сигурна, че когато реша да направя това за което се канех никои нямаше да е буден. Премислях го няколко пъти и… това бе единственото решение! Аз трябваше да знам истината!

Когато отворих очи и погледнах към часовника на шкафчето до мен 00: 17… бях почти близо в отброяването си. А и таблата с храната липсваше. Ани. Отместих завивките и се изправих леко. Отидох на пръсти до вратата, съзнавайки, че съм облечена само по тениска и бельо, но надали някои щеше да е буден по – това време на нощта за да ме види. Отворих леко вратата и подадох глава. Огледах целия коридор. Беше тъмно, но очите ми се бяха приспособили отдавна към мрака и можех лесно да различа дори малките предмети, като картини и вази в коридора за да не се блъсна в тях. Тръгнах към кабинета на Джейсън. Място на което щях да получа поне част от отговорите които гризяха съзнанието ми. Стъпвах на пръсти и се движех възможно най- бавно, за да съм сигурна, че няма да сбъркам и да стъпя някъде където не трябва и да събудя цялата къща. Лесно намерих кабинета, но когато застанах пред вратата ме осени една ужасяваща мисъл- ами ако бе заключен? Натиснах леко дръжката надолу и за мое успокоени вратата се отвори безшумно. Въздъхнах с облекчение и пристъпих напред, като затворих след себе си. Кабинета бе тъмен. Слабата светлина идваща от лампите в двора, през прозорците обаче ми бе достатъчна за да се ориентирам. Застанах до бюрото. Папката с моето име бе най- отгоре,както одеве, а до нея бе черното куфарче което видях, че Джейсън получи от шофьора. Знаех, че няма да имам много време и трябваше да избирам. Грабнах папката с името си отгоре и отворих първата страница. Това от което най- много се изненадах бе, че на първата страница се намираше моя снимка! Снимка която Виктор ми беше правил! Значи се познаваха! Може би Джейсън бе негов шеф? Може би той беше отговорника за моето отвличане и за отвличането на тези деца… може би хората които идваха тук бяха като Джейсън- доминанти и той им продаваше момичета? Усетих как сълзите започнаха да пълнят очите ми. Как бе възможно толкова млад и красив мъж да бъде замесен в подобен долен бизнес? И как трябваше точно на мен да се случи това! Преглътнах за да върна сълзите си назад и прелистих страницата. Там намерих още няколко мои снимки една от които си спомних точно кога бе направена:

_След като бутнах трипода и той падна на пода Виктор се обърна светкавично._

–_Някои има нужда от още уроци.- насочи се към мен и ме хвана за гърлото. Преди да мога да реагирам по какъвто и да е начин бях залепена за стената, а ръката на Виктор се увиваше все по- силно около гърлото ми._

–_Спри моля те..- едва казах с последен дъх._

–_Ще те науча да кротуваш!- извади от джоба си нещо подобно на въже и го уви около лявата ми китка, стисна силно ръцете ми и ги доближи една до друга след което уви и дясната. Въжетата направо се впиха в кожата ми, дори да исках неможех да извадя дланите си от тях. С една ръка ме хвана за дланите и ме затегли на някъде. От началото се дърпах, но колкото повече го правех, Виктор толкова по – силно стискаше ръцете ми, докато накрая болката не бе по – силна от желанието да се измъкна и аз спрях. Насочихме се към входната врата. За първи път от 3 дни щях да изляза от къщата. Може би щях да успея да се измъкна… Виктор отвори вратата и ме затегли към задната част на къщата. Огледах внимателно цялата околност. Беше прав по – рано когато ме бе предупредил, че никои няма да ме чуе, независимо колко силно викам. Голо поле… и в далечината гора. Ето тук се намирах. _

–_Един от най-важните уроци ще те науча сега._

–_Моля те спри. Боли ме. Моля те!_

_Виктор рязко спря и се обърна към мен. Очите му се заковаха върху моите и това накара сърцето ми да се смрази. Постави пръст върху устните си._

–_Не така! Само усложняваш нещата. Ако кажеш още една дума ще те държа тук затворена за 3 дни._

_3 дни? 3 дни? А сега за колко имаше намерение да ме затвори.. и най – важното къде?_

–_Моля те недей. Сприии – извиках когато почти се спънах от силата с която ме задърпа._

–_Казах ли ти нито дума?- спря се отново и извади връзка с ключове. Без да ме пуска с едната ръка започна да прехвърля чевръсто ключовете, докато не откри този който търсеше. Започнах да се оглеждам къде точно се намирахме. Бяхме на десетина метра от къщата на голото поле… за къде за Бога му бе този ключ? И тогава Виктор се наведе надолу, опирайки с ръка земята. Чак сега можех да забележа катинара който бе оставен долу… закачен за 2 малки железни куки. Отключи набързо катинара и го махна от едната кука като го затегли нагоре. С него се надигна и цяло парче земя… може би около метър назад. Очите ми се разшириха като видях черната дупка която зейна пред очите ми._

–_Мислех да те държа тук до довечера, но май ще се наложи да удължим периода. – хвана ме за косата толкова силно, че главата ми се килна назад.– В ямата ще се научиш да кротуваш!_

_Бутна ме напред и дори да го бях предвидила, нямаше как да се задържа. Краката литнаха във въздуха и усетих как започвам да падам. Дупката в която паднах не бе дълбока. Стигаше малко над главата ми, но при контакта на краката ми с земята, кракът които все още не ми бе зараснал ме заболя адски. Извиках с пълно гърло._

–_Няма полза от писъците ти. А сега бъди добро момиче и си научи урока, за да не се налага друг път да го повтаряме пак. – и с това затвори капака над главата ми!_

_Не вярвах, че ще мога да издържа повече от пет минути на това място… тъмнината ме плашеше, но тясното пространство в което се намирах още повече! Опитах се да не викам. Сложих ръка пред устата си, а другата натиснах отгоре и започнах да вдишвам дълбоко през носа. Със затворени очи ми бе по- лесно да се средоточа. Не трябваше да допускам паниката да надделее. Знаех, че Виктор точно това иска. Предполагам сега бе още отвън и се надяваше всеки момент да започна да викам и да се моля, да ме пусне. Нямаше да му направя това удоволствие. Нямаше да му се дам толкова лесно! Започнах да мисля за детството си, за приятелите си… за голямата ми любов – Джон! Така ми бе по – лесно… прехвърлих на ум всички моменти в които тайно се любувах на красивото му тяло на футболното игрище. Предполагам умишлено тренираше без фланелка, но аз нямах нищо напротив! Никога не бяхме говорели… никога дори не бе поглеждал към мен, сякаш не съществувах… но реших, че когато успея да се измъкна от тук, щях да променя този факт! Щях да го накарам да ме забележи!_

_Часовете се нижеха бавно… ден ли бяхме още, колко време мина? Започнах да огладнявам, докато накрая стомаха ми не започна да пари от болка. Исках да се извъртя, но пространството беше прекалено тясно за каквито и да е движения… дори неможех да седна. Почвата под краката ми бе влажна и краката ми почти измръзнаха. За натъртения ми крак това беше добре, поне нямаше да отече още повече от удара… но за другия? Трябваше да потърся изход от тук. Едва вдигнах ръцете си, прималели вече от изтощение и натиснах с всичка сила, дървените греди над главата ми помръднаха около сантиметър, но не достатъчно дори за да видя какво бе времето отвън. Пръстите ми попаднаха в малки резки наподобяващи следи от нокти. Колко ли момичета бе затварял тук Виктор? На колко деца бе причинявал това? _

_Опитите ми да избутам капака бяха напразни, опитвах няколко стотин пъти, докато накрая в мен не остана никаква енергия. Ако Виктор бе сериозен в намерението си да ме остави така 3 дни може би тук щях да си умра… незнам колко време мина… часове, дни? Заспивах ли или припадах, но когато над главата ми се появи някаква светлина дори неможех да разбера от къде идва и къде се намирам. Някои изтегли тялото ми и промърмори нещо, което не успях да разбера и след това отново изгубих съзнание._

_Виктор така и не ми каза колко време съм била в онази яма, но след това ми трябваха няколко дни за да се възстановя и да започна да ставам.__Не исках никога повече да бъда на онова място. Затова и на __следващата фотосесия изпълнявах всяка негова команда. Усмихвах се, макар, че ми се плачеше отвътре._

Отместих снимките и на бял лист под тях бе написано:

Име: Еймили Даниел Съмър

Дата и място на раждане: 03.06.1992 година, Мичиган.

ЕГН: 9206033440

Ръст:177см.  
Цвят на очите: кафяви

Последен адрес: Мичиган, Уейн, Детройт, Стивънсън 13002, етаж 3.

Родители: Меридит и Даниел Съмърс.

В неизвестност от : 03.06.2010 година, 00:30 часа.

Начало на разследването: след подадена жалба от родителите на 03.06.2010г.

Назначен следовател: сержант Допкинс.

Продължителност на разследването: Започнато на 04.06.2010г в 6:30 часа в регионите Арайз, Сънсет таун, Магхолидей и Вайпър. Разпитани са случайни свидетели, познати и роднини на изчезналата. Издирваното лице наричано с прякора Ем, не бе открито. Разлепени са постери из окръга.

След края на разследването лицето бе причислено към отдел „Безследно изчезнали". Издирването бе прекратено на 10.06.2010год. след като служителите попаднали на женски труп, чието описание съответствало на това на гореспоменатото лице. След изследванията направени от моргата била установена причината за смъртта : нападение от диво животно. Лица идентифицирали трупа: Меридит и Даниел Съмър.

От 22.06.2010година Еймили Даниел Съмър е обявена за мъртва и премахната от списъците в отдел „Безследно изчезнали" и вписана в регистъра на Централната морга МБАЛ"Свети Матей"…

Ръцете ми започнаха да треперят и едва разчитах буквите, а бях стигнала едва до средата на листа.

Значи родителите ми наистина се бяха отказали да ме търсят… вярваха, че съм мъртва. Прелистих на следващата страница… какво още можеше да има за мен… та аз вече бях обявена за мъртва.

На следващия лист с химикал и много, много грозен почерк, който бих разпознала винаги бе написана кратка бележка с телефонен номер, адрес и сумата която трябва да се заплати „_половин милион щатски долара__"_… най- отдолу моето име. Моето име и _бонус_ от приложени снимки.

–Нареждането е да обикаляме на всеки час всички коридори, затова стига си мрънкал- чу се слаб глас почти пред вратата. Изтръпнах. Папката която се намираше в ръцете ми се изплъзна и падна на пода. Наведох се светкавично и започнах да събирам листата с треперещи пръсти.

–Ако си спал колкото мен и ти щеше да се оплакваш да знаеш какъв скандал ми двиг…- започна друг по- унил глас.

–Шттт чу ли това?

–Кое?

Напъхах всички документи обратно и я оставих на мястото й, осъзнавайки, че имам по- малко от три секунди преди да ме спипат. Изтичах на пръсти до задната част на бюрото и се скрих зад него.

–Шум. Идва от кабинета. Ела - и след миг вратата се отвори.

Тишина… гробна тишина. Можех да си представя как оглежда внимателно цялото помещение затова се стараех да не мърдам нито милиметър от неудобната си позиция. Краката ми опираха в земята само на пръстите ми, дланите ми ми помагаха малко да запазя равновесие и да задържаха тялото си… но нямаше да издържа още много.

–Човече причуло ти се е. Хайде да продължим.- вратата се затвори и гласовете станаха много по- слаби- Да знаеш, че маи не само аз имам нужда от една добра доза сън. Имам предложение, на следващата обиколка…-накрая напълно изчезнаха.

Въздъхнах с облекчение и се изправих. Трябваше да се махна от тук моментално. Пътя към стаята ми бе по – труден от колкото този към кабинета и не защото имаше някои, а защото главата ми бе пълна с още повече въпроси. Затворих вратата след като влязох и се насочих към леглото. Ориентацията ми в тази стая бе много добра и нямаше нужда да пускам лампата за да разбера къде е спалнята. Почти бях стигнала до леглото и се канех да се покатеря по него от долната страна, когато се ударих в нещо… **в някои!**

–Мисля, че този път бях ясен, когато ти казах да не напускаш стаята си!

–Аз.. аз.- строполих се на земята. Трябваше ми време преди да се изправя пред него. Преди да се осмеля да го попитам какво търси папка с моето име на бюрото му.

–Съзнателно този път не изпълни нарежданията ми.- гласът му бе гневен, но идваше от едно място, не се движеше.–Съвсем умишлено си излязла от стаята си и си била някъде из къщата след като ти казах да не мърдаш от тук!- е сега вече беше бесен…

Съзнателно- да… но не и умишлено. Просто исках да знам истината.

–Сър аз-започнах плахо

–Тишина! Съзнаваш ли колко опасно нещо си предприела на своя глава? Охраната е можела да те помисли за… някоя друга.

–За някое момиче от камиона ли?- попитах смело. Може би щеше да ми каже истината…

–Да.- въздъхна тежко.–За някое от момичетата в камиона. Можеше да пострадаш.

–Защо? Какво са направили те? Защо ги държите…?- исках да кажа като животни… но несмеех да прескоча.

–Те не са направили нищо! Те са жертви на насилие, отвлечени от домовете си, от училище, от улицата малтретирани, някои почти до смърт момичета. Помагаме им да се върнат при семействата си. Даваме им шанс да започнат живота си отначало. Да забравят за този кошмар който са изживели.

–Но… защо тогава … охраната?

–Те ги защитават, но психическата травма която е нанесена на тези девойки е много силна и те се страхуват от всеки мъж. Ще имат възможността да говорят с психолог за това, когато се приберат. ФБР ще поемат нещата утре сутрин и всички ще бъдат транспортирани по домовете си.

–Как ги открихте?

–От месеци следим каналите за контрабанда и трафик на хора.

Сега вече можех да си обясня татуировката на врата на Том… той беше полицай или предполагам нещо подобно.

–Щом от утре поемат ФБР, ти за кои работиш? – вместо обяснение на вече възникналите в съзнанието ми въпроси, аз се затрупвах с още и още…

–Това вече немога да ти кажа. Поне не и за момента.

Усетих как ме докосва в тъмнината. Ръката му намери коляното ми и вместо да се уплаша и да се отдръпна назад аз не помръднах.

–С мен си в сигурни ръце.- и ето тук съзнанието ми му повярва безрезервно… но какво тогава търсеше папка с моето име на неговото бюро?

Трябваше да го попитам! В тази папка имаше информация не само от полицията ами и от Виктор. Как е възможно това?

–Ами аз? Какво ще стане с мен? Открих… - и ето тук усетих, че издадох повече информация от колкото трябваше

–Какво си открила? Къде си била?- гласът му звучеше разтроено.

–В кабинета Ви… Сър. Аз съжалявам, но миналия път когато бях там видях папка с моето име и…

–И неможа да дойдеш при мен с въпросите си, а трябваше да се измъкваш посред нощес, да се излагаш на опасност? Нима не ти дадох отговор на всеки един въпрос до сега?

–Да.- признах и неможех да спра сълзите си. Джейсън бе отговорил на всеки мои въпрос без заобиколки. Не ме бе наранил по - никакъв начин. Нямах право да постъпвам така… и все пак го направих!

–Теб те открих по - същия начин както тези момичета. Мъжът от който те взехме е само една пионка, щяхме да го заловим, но издирваме шефа му месеци наред… все намира начин да се изплъзне.

Това означаваше ли, че и мен щеше да върне при родителите ми?

–Ами… аз ще видя ли родителите си?

–Ако желаеш. – отдръпна се от мен и се запъти към другия край на стаята. След миг лампата светна и аз инстинктивно го потърсих с поглед.

Беше застанал до вратата и гледаше към мен. Тялото му все още бе обърнато настрани. В синята риза и черният панталон с който сега бе облечен изглеждаше по – официално, някак делово. Лицето му бе сериозно, но очите… очите му бяха тъжни.

–Не бих те задържал на сила.- призна откровено.-Ако това е което искаш, още утре сутрин ще те откарам лично до Детройт и ще те предам на родителите ти.

Той ми даваше избор? Даваше ми разрешение да си тръгна. Да се върна при семейството си? При приятелите си? Да бъда отново себе си… но коя всъщност бях аз? Родителите ми винаги се караха с мен за нещо, приятелите ми се брояха на пръстите на едната ми ръка, а аз самата… незнаех коя съм. Изведнъж желанието да се върна към нещо толкова старо и почти забравено, да избягам… да си тръгна от това място… от _Джейсън_ ми се видя немислимо. Тръгна бавно към мен и когато бе на не повече от метър спря. Стана нещо немислимо. Нещо което никога не бих и повярвала, че бе възможно да се случи. Мъжът пред мен падна на колене, а в погледа му бе изписана невероятна болка. Златното слънце бе станало кафяво, а небесното синьо тъмно като морето. Сълзи проблясваха в очите му като малки диаманти.

–Искаш ли да си тръгнеш Еймили?

–Аз… аз. – незнаех какво да кажа. Дилемата в сърцето ми ме разкъсваше на парчета. Чувствах се невероятно объркана.

–Само кажи да и ще стане.

–Аз… незнам. Има още толкова неща… - защо бе избрал точно мен? С какво бях по – специална? Защо аз самата не можех доброволно да си тръгна. Едно просто 'ДА' и целият този кошмар щеше да свърши. Всички страхове, всичката болка щеше да приключи… и аз никога повече нямаше да видя Джейсън.

Ето тази мисъл вече беше адски болезнена. Незнаех с какво ме привличаше този мъж, но неможех да си представя, че един ден няма да го видя повече.. че това може да стане още утре!

–Наистина не искам да си тръгваш.

–Защо? – Ама, че тъп въпрос зададох… та той искаше робиня и си беше купил такава. Ако това на бележката написано от Виктор бе вярно…и то за доста солидна сума.

–От момента в който видях снимката ти аз… те поисках.

Дъхът ми секна за секунда. Очите на Джейсън гледаха право в моите и отражението там бе на едно изплашено момиче. Тя гледаше невярващо в този мъж и лицето й го издаваше.

Ръцете на Джейсън се увиха около раменете ми и разстоянието между нас се скъси още повече.

–Аз искам да бъдеш с мен Еймили. По – всеки възможен начин. Искам да прекарвам дните и нощите си с теб.

–Ами нещата който Виктор ми беше казал за този свят, аз никога не съм…- исках да му обясня, да му кажа, че не съм правила секс през живота си, а Виктор ми бе показал част от това което ще се изисква от мен като робиня. Болката… това не бе нещо което исках да изпитам и от Джейсън, но той ме прекъсна.

–Знам, че не си и това може само да ме радва. Онзи свят за който говориш е съвсем различен от това което онова говедо ти е казало. Позволи ми да ти покажа този свят, моя свят!

–Ами болката?- това бе нещото от което най – много се страхувах и не исках да усещам никога повече.

–Болката не винаги е лоша. –той сериозно ли говореше? Как може да не е лоша –Аз ще ти покажа как може да изпитваш удоволствие от нея, стига да ми се довериш.

Поклатих глава в знак на отрицание. Неможех да повярвам, че подобно нещо е възможно и преди да мога да реагирам Джейсън прокара ръката си бързо към врата ми и ме стисна като в същото време устните му се разбиха върху моите. Притисна тялото ми назад докато не опрях пода с гръб. Тялото му бе съвсем леко притиснато върху моето, но можех да усетя колко твърди бяха мускулите под ризата му. След като нямаше вече на къде да се отдръпна, отпусна врата ми и нежно започна да гали рамото ми. Пръстите му затанцуваха надолу по ръката ми, докато езикът му съвсем леко галеше моя, изкушавайки ме за още. Когато стигна до китката ми я обви здраво и я издърпа над главата ми. Устните му се притвориха леко и след миг зъбите му бяха обвити около долната ми устна. Стисна леко от което усетих как тялото ми се извива, но не от болка, а от жажда за още. притиснах корема си в неговия и усетих как захапката стана още по – силна. Лек стон се отдели от устните ми и закънтя в стаята, последван от този на Джейсън. Отдели устните си от моите, задъхан не по - малко от мен и опря челото си в моето. Нужна му бе около минута за да нормализира дишането си.

–По добре да спрем.- затвори очите си.

–Защо?- едва отвърнах изпод дъха си. Устните ми копнееха отново да се опрат в неговите.Имах нужда от още.

–Не бих направил нещо против волята ти. _А за това_ се изисква висока концентрация. – усмихна се леко- ти ме разсейваш.

Неможах да се сдържа и аз се усмихнах.

–Имаш невероятна усмивка.- прошепна нежно и се отдръпна назад. – Нараних ли те? – попита изненадващо.

–Не – отвърнах бързо.

–Видя ли, че болката не винаги е лоша?

Замислих се за момент и прокарах пръсти през устните си. Бяха леко изтръпнали, но предполагах, че това се дължи на целувката… и тогава се сетих, че той ме беше захапал. Докоснах точно мястото на което зъбите му бяха преди минута, кожата почти се бе върнала към нормалното, но съвсем леко можех да усетя следите които ми бе направил. Усмихнах се. Джейсън беше прав, в това усещане нямаше болка, изпитвах единствено… удоволствие.

–А това е само началото - каза изведнъж и ме извади от мислите ми.– Всичко може да бъде много по – силно, стига да ми позволиш.

Исках го. Исках това усещане. Исках всичко което този мъж ми предлага.

–Добре, ще остана с теб!- заявих твърдо.

Джейсън се усмихна широко, а усмивката му озари цялото му лице. В този миг сякаш слънцето изгря и сърцето в гърдите ми започна да бие по - силно.

–Сигурна си, че това е което го искаш?

–Да, сигурна съм. Искам да остана с теб.

–Искам да знаеш, че си тук по собствено желание. Може да си тръгнеш когато пожелаеш. Аз все още съм твой Господар, но ти трябва да си с ясното съзнание, че това е по – твоя воля, а не защото си задължена да го правиш!

Кимнах в съгласие.

–Ако имаш някакви въпроси, ще се радвам да ти отговоря, преди да започнем.

–Как така си полицай, така да се каже- повдигнах вежди срещу него, за да му припомня, че не бе уточнил точно за кои работи, а той явно бе усетил намека и се усмихна леко– и в същото време си и… такъв?

–Всеки човек се ражда такъв какъвто е. Колкото до професията, не харесвам когато някои се измъква безнаказано от престъплението си. Всеки трябва да носи отговорност и да понесе последствията от действията си.- наведе главата си надолу и се загледа в оголените ми бедра с което усмивката почти изчезна от лицето му- Което ме връща отново на теб…

УПС! Преглътнах буцата която заседна в гърлото ми при тези думи и се опитах да се оправдая… но Джейсън постави пръст пред устните ми.

–Не съм забравил за това. Изправи се.- краката ми като, че ли по - бързо реагираха на командата му от колкото мисълта ми и след миг бях изпъната като струна пред него.

Джейсън се усмихна съвсем леко и започна да обикаля с бавни стъпки около мен.

–Нарушила си забраната ми да излизаш от стаята, не си си изяла цялата вечеря и най – важното НЕ дойде при мен когато имаше въпроси!

–Ааааз…- прошепнах плахо.

–Шшшшш без оправдания. Действия и последствия, нали? Дай си ръката.- застана пред мен очаквайки ме да дам доброволно ръката си.

Нужен ми бе само миг за да премисля всичко. Да аз наруших забраната! Да не изядох цялата вечеря, но кои би дори помислил за ядене при цялото това напрежение… и най- важното не отидох при него когато търсех отговори! Всичките ми действия бяха извършени без да помисля за последствията…

Повдигнах ръката си бавно и я поставих в тази на Джейсън. Пръстите му нежно обвиха моите и ме затегли в посока към леглото. Дори не исках да мисля за това което предстоеше. Тайно се молех само да няма болка… или да мине по – бързо ако има такава. Но той ми беше обещал, че няма да има нали? Беше ми обещал да ми покаже един различен свят от този който Виктор бе създал в съзнанието ми. Може би… повече го направих от любопитство. Исках да разбера Джейсън. Да вникна в света, в съзнанието му и това бе най – добрия начин.

Затънала в мислите си аз вече се намирах пред леглото. Разтърсих леко глава, за да се отърва от всичко което можеше да ме разсее и се концентрирах напълно върху мъжът пред мен. Джейсън повдигна леко ръката ми, насочвайки ме да се покатеря на леглото и я пусна. Така и направих. Настаних се на средата на леглото и скръстих краката си в индийска поза.

–Легни назад- нареди ми нежно.

Така и направих. Поставих глава на меките възглавници и се загледах в ръцете му. А те започнаха бавно да разкопчават копчетата на ризата му и когато и последното бе премахнато, той хвана ризата малко под яката и я задърпа надолу по раменете си. За първи път виждах тялото му голо до кръста. Изглеждаше великолепно. Бе застанал с лице към мен, а очите ми неможеха да спрат да се разхождат по тялото му. Определено този мъж знаеше как да се поддържа. Съвсем лек загар се виждаше по- гладко избръснатите му гърди. Ръцете му бяха доста тонизирани, но някак му отиваха. Не изглеждаше прекалено масивен или груб, въпреки размерите си. Релефният му корем и ясно изразените плочки по – него се показаха още по - изразително, когато ризата му падна до китките и той се стегна за да я извади от тях и я метна до краката ми.

–Помниш ли урокът ни от миналия път?

–Да- казах и се усмихнах на спомена.

–Това сега ще е малко по - различно. Трябва да се научиш да идваш при мен когато имаш някакви въпроси, а не да действаш на своя глава.

–Как та…

–Без повече въпроси.- прекъсна ме. – Вдигни ръцете си.

През тялото ми веднага премина една топла вълна. Какво ли следваше?

Хвана ме за лявата китка и я придърпа към края на леглото. Извади от нощното шкафче една тънка като коприна лента и завърза я около китката ми, и след това я уви около пръстите ми. Пусна парчето плат и се насочи към другата част на леглото. хвана висящата ми във въздуха дясна ръка и извади белезници от задния си джоб. С ококорени очи гледах как затяга белезниците за ръката ми и след това за таблата на леглото. Изправи се отново и излезе от стаята…

Колко време мина? Може би три- четири минути преди да се върне отново с още лента в ръката си. Завърза двете крайчета едно за друго, остави лентата на леглото и с ръка повдигна брадичката ми, докато погледите ни не се срещнаха отново.

–Ключът за белезниците е в мен. Ако през нощта се нуждаеш от нещо или каквото и да е друго, само дръпни въженцето и аз ще дойда да ги махна. Ясно?

Кимнах в знак на разбирателство… момент? Това ли щеше да ми бъде наказанието? Да стоя заключена в стаята си! Да определно бе по различно от миналия път, но неможех да разбера с какво по - точно това трябваше да се води за наказание.

–Нуждаеш ли се от нео преди да тръгна?- попита, но сякаш във въпроса му имаше някакъв под контекст които неможех да разбера и което моментално ме накара да забравя предишните си мисли и да се вспусна в размисли какво точно се опитваше да ми каже.

–Не, благодаря.- казах несигурна.

Джейсън само се усмихна леко... сякаш знаеше нещо което аз незнам.

–Лека нощ Еймили.

–Лека нощ Сър.

Изправи се от леглото и в бавни стъпки се насочи към вратата, а в ръката си държеше другия край на въжето.

– И Еймили- каза изненадващо.– Наспи се добре. Утре вечер сме на благотворителен бал.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11 „Твоя"

_**Бележка от авторката: Благодаря много на всички за милите думи...и най – вече на теб Преси **__**За мен е истинско удоволствие да пиша този фик и се радвам, че и на вас ви харесва! Скоро(и то много) ще има още. Тази глава беше предвидена да включва и бала, но не исках да бавя повече, затова я пускам, но другата част е **__**почти**__** написана **__**До скоро и ПРИЯТНО ЧЕТЕНЕ! Ако искате оставете коментар. Ще ми е приятно да разбера мнението Ви, ако имате и Въпроси още по - добре :)**_

Позата беше малко неудобна.. след двадесетина минути ръката ми започна да изтръпва, но това не можеше да ми направи кои знае какво впечатление. Съзнанието ми беше на друго място, а именно в тънката лента която ме свързваше с човека в другата стая. Що за наказание беше това? Какво означаваше въпроса му дали се нуждая от нещо? И най – важното как очакваше от мен да заспя като ми беше казал, че утре ще ходим на благотворителен бал? Нима искаше да бъде с мен, робинята си пред хора? Размърдах се малко, като внимавах да не опъна без да искам лентата и отпуснах главата си на възглавницата.

Живота ми пое в съвсем различна посока от очакваното… всъщност аз незнаех какво да очаквам от него. Преди се страхувах, а сега… сега отново ме беше страх, но не от болката. Не, Джейсън ми беше обещал, че няма да има болка! И аз незнайно защо вярвах в този мъж. Вярвах в думите му. Страхувах се по - скоро от това нещо или някои да не промени бъдещето ми. Да ме отдалечи по – някакъв начин от него. Да разруши това което ми предстоеше.

Минутите минаваха, часовете започнаха да се изнизват постепенно, а аз още неможех да заспя. Още не бях открила отговорите. Почти бях взела решението да дръпна лентата и да задам въпросите си на Джейсън, когато усетих други по - важни човешки нужди. Дори да не исках, вече ми се налагаше да дръпна лентата. Увих пръстите си около нея и затеглих. След около минута изпънатата лента падна на земята и Джейсън отвори вратата. Беше облечен само по - боксери и бяла памучна тениска, очите му изглеждаха сънени, а косата разрошена… но дори така изглеждаше сякаш пред мен стои някакво божество.

–Еймили- каза нежно и погледна към мен очаквайки.

–Сър, ъм може ли да отида до тоалетна?

Усмивката която се разстла по – лицето му сега ми подсказа какво имаше предвид по – рано… явно той успяваше да прецени нуждите на собственото ми тяло, по - добре от самата мен дори.

–Разбира се- доближи се до леглото ми, взе ключа и махна белезниците.

Дори не мислех за изтръпналата ми ръка и това, че трябва да разтрия китката си, поне малко. Веднага скокнах от леглото и се отправих към банята. След кратко освежаване се върнах в стаята и заварих Джейсън седнал на ръба на леглото, загледан в моя посока.

–Ела тук- нареди нежно, но тонът му ми даде да разбера, че трябва да се подчиня.

Застанах пред него. Очите му бяха върху пъпа ми, но не помръдна дори сантиметър.

Толкова красив изглеждаше дори в тези обикновени дрехи. За миг ми се прииска да прокарам ръка през разрошената му коса и да я оправя, но несмеех да мръдна. Бях се съгласила да бъда негова и в следващия момент съзнанието ми сякаш рухна… По всеки възможен начин! Въпреки спокойствието което се излъчваше от него, самото разстояние на което бяхме застанали един от друг бе прекалено малко… прекалено интимно. Той множеше да ме пожелае още сега, на мига и аз нямаше да мога да му откажа! Сърцето ми се раздумка в гърдите, дишането ми стана по - учестено и накъсано, а кожата по - ръцете ми настръхна, сякаш някои я бе погалил с перо. Той май усети надигналата се паника в главата ми и след миг ме гледаше право в очите, които явно нищо неможеха да скрият от него. Изправи се, като смали разстоянието помежду ни. Телата ни почти се докосваха, можех да доловя топлината на неговото… сега вече бях сигурна, това щеше да е момента. Очите му горяха в някаква емоция, недоловима за мен все още.

–Какво се върти в малката ти глава?

Незнаех какво да отговоря… можех ли да му кажа истината?Ръцете му се обвиха около кръста ми и ме притисна до себе си. Носът му започна да гали бузата ми.

–Истината моля- прошепна до ушето ми.

–Аз… аз мисля, че ти…- не намирах точните думи.

–Мхм- промълви със затворена уста за да ме подкани отново, като неспираше да гали бузата ми с върха на носа си, толкова нежно, че самото докосване едва се усещаше, но бе достатъчно за да ме разсее.

– Искаш сега да правим..

–Еймили! - дори неможех да довърша изречението си, когато той ме прекъсна.– Няма да правя секс с теб- отдръпна лицето си от моето, докато погледите ни не се срещнаха.– Не й докато ти самата не го пожелаеш.

–Аз?

–Когато си готова ми кажи. Това не е нещо което искам да свързваш с каквато и да е друга емоция, освен удоволствие.

Но как бе възможно това… ами болката? Виктор твърдеше, че винаги ще има болка…а до колкото знаех, първият път болеше адски. Примесен и с друга болка, просто не исках да си представям агонията в която щях да се намирам…

–Ами болката?

–Първият ти път ще бъде – прокара пръстите на дясната си ръка през лицето ми и погали нежно устните ми - _**любов**_. Единствено и само любов. –палецът му премина към брадичката ми и устните му бяха върху моите притиснати в една наистина нежна целувка от която бях готова да се разтопя на мига и която исках да задълбоча, но той се отдръпна.

–Аз мога да бъда и много нежен- увери ме като започна да отпуска ръката си от кръста ми и да се отдалечава бавно – но сега не е моментът.

Все още бях зашеметена от залялата ме страст за да обърна внимание на другите му думи, но те бавно навлязоха в съзнанието ми.

–Когато си готова ще ти покажа и стаята, но за сега не искам да мислиш за това. Сега трябва да говорим за друго?- изчакваше ме да отговоря.

Изгледах го въпросително.

–Има нещо за което искаш да ме попиташ от 2 дни. Е питай.- каза твърдо и сякаш знаеше какъв точно въпрос ще последва, отдръпна се назад за да премахне всякакъв вид разсейване чрез докосванията ни и зачака.

–Как ме открихте?

Джейсън поклати леко глава.

–Не мисля, че точно това искаш да ме попиташ.

От къде ли знаеше? Въпросът който измъчваше съзнанието ми беше съвсем, съвсем различен.

–Ъм… защо точно аз? – можех да съм едно от момичетата в камиона, а можех и да съм в килията на Виктор все още.

Джейсън сведе поглед надолу и се загледа в пръстите на ръцете си, които сега се бяха вкопчели в здрава хватка върху коленете му.

–Когато видях снимката ти за първи път, аз си помислих _поредната жертва на съдбата._ Очите ти бяха толкова нещастни и сякаш нямаше светлина в тях. Исках да те намеря и да те върна при семейството ти, да те спася от този живот който можеше да те очаква. Не всички са като мен. Повечето са като Виктор Стокович, дори и по лоши- потреперих несъзнателно когато той спомена името му, но за мое облекчение Джейсън сякаш не забеляза… или поне се опита да не го прави и продължи - но колкото повече гледах снимката ти, толкова повече се привързвах към теб. Един ден брат ми дойде при мен и ми каза, че са намерили следа и можем да заловим Витали Кобалски, шефът на Виктор Стокович, но ако го направим, ще рискуваме твоето откупуване. Виктор можеше да прикрие следите си и никога да неможе да те намерим. Качих се в кабинета и за пореден път погледнах снимката ти. В този ден аз вече не бях готов да те загубя. Исках те, но не за да те върна при семейството ти. Исках те за себе си.- той постави ръцете си пред лицето си и издиша тежко- Аз съм такъв егоист. Ще ми простиш ли някога?

Как можеше да нарича себе си егоист? Как можеше дори да си го помисля? Та ако не бе рискувал всичко заради мен, аз нямаше да съм тук сега! Аз щях да се намирам… бог знае къде и с кои? Сърцето ми се развълнува и от признанието му, с такава лекота думите, че не е готов да ме загуби излязоха от устата му и като чиста капка мед попаднаха върху душата ми.

–Не си егоист. Благодарна съм ти за всичко което направи за мен и няма какво да ти прощавам.- гласът ми бе почти шепот.

Джейсън махна ръцете от лицето си и погледна в очите ми. Сигурна съм, че там видя истината! Сигурна съм, че думите които бях изрекла са стигнали до съзнанието му.

–Сега аз имам въпрос към теб.

Кимнах в очакване.

–Защо се съгласи да останеш, като знаеше, че може още утре да видиш хората за които толкова тъжиш?

–Те всички ме мислят за мъртва- прошепнах отново.

–Така е, но не това е причината. Кажи ми истинската причина да желаеш да останеш с мен. Кажи ми Ейми- използва за първи път галеното ми име и като, че ли това ме разтопи още повече.

–Ти.- отвърнах честно.

Лицето му сякаш засия, без дори да помръдва и един мускул от него. Виждах как душата му грееше в очите, сега изпълнени с щастие, радост и… и любов. Лека усмивка, макар и много сдържана се разстла по - лицето му от което сърцето ми заби още по - силно.

–Незнам на какъв ужас си била подложена пред последните месеци. Мога само да гадая, но искам да ти обещая нещо- хвана ме за ръцете и ме придърпа към себе си- НИКОГА повече няма да допусна да ти се случи нещо подобно. НИКОГА!

Гласът му беше толкова уверен и силен, колкото и хватката на ръцете му. На местата на които ме беше стиснал, кожата ми вече беше започнала да побелява. След миг ме пусна, само за да ме сграбчи в още по силна прегръдка и остана така с ръце около раменете ми докато усети, че немога да дишам.

–Късно е. Ако нямаш повече въпроси. Мисля, че е редно да поспиш вече. – остави ме сама да легна в голямото легло. –Лека нощ Еймили.

–Чакай- викнах аз когато той стигна до вратата. Обърна се и ме загледа с повдигнати вежди. –Ще останете ли при мен, Сър?- попитах плахо. Не ми се искаше да си тръгва. С него се чувствах толкова спокойна. Чувствах се… у дома!

–Не мисля, че идеята е добра.

Сега бе мои ред, но дори да не исках, нямаше как да не повдигна веждите си очакващо въпросително. Той само се изсмя леко и прелестните му зъби блеснаха като диаманти.

–Нали ти казах, че ме разсейваш. Трудно е човек да се сдържа около теб. Особено за мен.- усмихна се отново след като завърши изречението си.

–Не бих искала да се въздържате Сър.- признах смутено и сведох поглед към завитите си крака. Истина бе. Исках този човек. Исках отново да ме накара да изпитвам онези пърхания в стомаха. Джейсън обърна тялото си в моя посока и започна да идва към мен с бавни крачки. Всяка негова стъпка караше нещо в гърдите ми да изтръпва и да ме кара да се чувствам сякаш летя в облаците. Изпепеляващата тръпка почти стигна до корема ми когато той беше пред мен. Наведе се внимателно като сложи едната си ръка на таблата на леглото, а с другата нежно обхвана брадичката ми и я избута нагоре. Целуна ме толкова бавно и сдържано, че устните ни едва се допряха.

–Не си готова все още.- каза и се изправи. – Моля те имай търпение. Чакал съм те 3 месеца за да се появиш в живота ми. Сега когато си тук, не искам да избързвам с нищо.

Отправи се отново към вратата оставяйки ме почти без дъх от поредното признание.

–Лека нощ – каза нежно и затвори след себе си.

Лежах в огромното меко легло опитвайки се за сетен път да преосмисля всичко което ми се случи за последните няколко дни… затворих очите си и образа на Джейсън изникна в съзнанието ми. Усмивката му, снежно белите му зъби, прелестните кестеняви, почти руси кичури, мускулестото му тяло, грациозната му походка и очите… потънах в дълбок сън с образа на най- красивото същество на планетата.

Черните като катран очи ме гледаха свирепо. Сякаш звярът се готвеше да ме нападне всеки миг, дебнейки ме, кръжейки около мен. Усещах как се приближава, но неможех да помръдна. Опитах се да бягам, но краката и ръцете ми не помръдваха. Чувството, че всеки момент ще бъда болезнено разкъсана на милион парчета накара сърцето ми почти да експлодира в гърдите ми. Направих опит да извикам, но от гърлото ми не излезе нито звук. Усетих ледено студената пръст под тялото ми и осъзнах, че не съм на мястото на което мислех, че бях заспала. Къде за Бога се намирах? С риск изместих погледа си от дебнещите ме очи и огледах мястото. Намирах се в гора. Непозната, тъмна и смразяваща кръвта студена гора. Около мен бе пълно с растителност, но погледа ми се върна обратно на очите. Бяха изпълнени с омраза и ярост към мен. Потреперих и опитах да се свия на кълбо, ако имаше някакъв начин да се прикрия от него, но дори това нестана. Сянката се приближаваше към мен все повече. Огромните стъпки бяха тежки и отмерени, дебнещи ме. Доближи се на няколко метра от мен. Сега вече можех да забележа и собственикът на тези очи. Виктор. Огромното му туловище застана над мен, като гигант който всеки момент се готви да ме смачка към земята. Опитах се да си поема дъх, но дори това нестана, тогава усетих огромният му крак върху гърдите си. Тежестта му беше убийствена. Постепенно погледа ми се размъти, ударите на сърцето ми започнаха да отслабват, а ръцете ми ми натежаха и паднаха безсилни отстрани до тялото ми, премахвайки дори този малък опит да отместя крака му. За последно се загледах в очите му, преди да умра… и тогава устните му се размърдаха, казвайки нещо което неможех да чуя…

–Събуди се – някакъв глас ме викаше и леко разтърси раменете ми – Ейми събуди се- извика отново.

Отворих очите си и видях белия таван над главата си, а след него и обезумялото лице на Ани.

–По - добре ли си ? Какво ти стана? Влязох да ти донеса закуската, а ти цялата се тресеше в леглото и повтаряше, помощ, помощ? Кошмар ли сънува?

Кимнах опитвайки се да отговоря на Ани и едновременно да премахна образите от главата си. Това бе първата нощ в която сънувах Виктор, от както бях в новия си дом. Макар да го бях очаквала… невярвах, че може да бъде толкова силно. Сякаш наистина бях в гората, сякаш наистина Виктор бе там…

–Ето ти закуската дете.- прекъсна отново мислите ми тя, като сложи подноса с ухаещата храна пред мен.

–Благодаря.

–Хапвай бързо, нямаш много време. Хавиер те чака в салона.

–Кой е Хавиер?

–Инструктора ти. Г-н Робинсън е уредил най – добрия инструктор по фитнес и йога в щата да ръководи тренировките ти, затова не го карай да чака много.- измърмори на бързо. Защо бе толкова припряна тази сутрин? И нарече Джейсън, г-н Робинсън… пред мен винаги го наричаше просто Джейсън.

Изядох закуската си набързо, като се постарах нищо да не остане в чинията ми и се облякох в дълъг розов анцуг който намерих в огромния гардероб. Развълнувана от предстоящото събитие забравих да попитам Ани къде се намира салона. За времето си тук аз бях ходила само в 2 стаи, като изключим моята. Отправих се по - коридора решена да попитам някой, когато се заковах на място.

–Филип погрижи се операцията довечера да премине по план. Не искам никакви усложнения. Еймили ще бъде с мен.- гласът на Джейсън идваше от другия край на коридора, затова бързо се върнах в стаята и притворих вратата, но застанах зад нея за да чуя какво говори. Знам, че не беше правилно. Ако имах въпроси трябваше да го попитам лично, но нещо в мен ми казваше, че той няма да сподели точно тази информация ако го попитам. Все пак ставаше въпрос за работата му… и затова останах така с прехапани устни, за да чуя какво още има да каже.

–Знам, че е рисковано, точно затова си ми нужен ти! Не искам и няма да я оставя сама дори за миг, но това е последния шанс да заловим Кобалски и не искам да го изпускаме. От ФБР вече ми дишат във врата… Да знам, че последния път вината беше моя, но знаеш какъв беше избора нали?– последва дълго мълчание, но мисля, че вече беше гневен… - Кажи на момчетата да са готови точно в 20:00. Черен костюм и вратовръзка. – и с това като, че ли затвори телефона.

Отдръпнах се няколко крачки назад незнаейки какво да правя със себе си. В стаята ми ли да си стоя и да закъснея за тренировката или да изляза в коридора и да рискувам да се срещна с гневния Джейсън… когато на вратата се почука.

–Влез – казах леко. Беше притворено, така, че той със сигурност ме бе чул.

–Добро утро Еймили- немога да кажа, че гласът му сега беше гневен… по - скоро сдържан, дори направи опит да се усмихне.

–Добро утро Сър- поздравих и аз.

–Готова ли си за първата си тренировка?

Кимнах и тръгнах към вратата. Джейсън се усмихна и ме прегърна нежно. Показа ми къде се намира салона – едно наистина огромно място, цялата източна стена бе от стъкло и слънчевата светлина озаряваше всичко.

Махна ръката си от кръста ми, чак когато доближихме инструктора. Джейсън ни запозна и след това се извини, като каза, че има да свърши малко работа. Хавиер се усмихна мило и започна да ми обяснява нещо, но единственото което можех да гледам бе гърба на отдалечаващия се от мен Джейсън.

–Синьорина?

–Да? О, извинете- казах леко, защото Джейсън все още не бе напуснал стаята.

Когато това стана отдадох цялото си внимание на Хавиер и упражненията които ми показваше. Знам едно - беше тежко! Много по – тежко от колкото си мислех, че ще е. Дори йогистките пози ме изтощиха толкова много, че накрая на тренировката имах чувството, че тялото ми е станало на пихтия.

–Трябва да укрепнете синьорина. Много сте слаба.- заяви важно Хавиер.- Сеньор Робинсън не се шегуваше когато каза, че неможете дори едно шише с вода да повдигнете.

Трябваше да се засегна от този коментар, но не го направих. Хавиер беше прав. Мускулите ми бяха толкова слаби, че понякога се изморявах само като стоя права.

–Ще трябва да работим с Вас повече от очакваното. Утре сутрин ще дойда с подходяща за вас тренировъчна програма и диета. А сега си починете.- стисна ми ръката и се отправи към вратата.

Тръгнах по обратния път към стаята си, като единственото нещо което исках да направя бе да легна в леглото и да заспя. Почти бях стигнала трапезарията когато от там се чуха два женски гласа. Спрях на едно място и се заслушах, но освен лекото боботене на гласовете им, думите оставаха неразбираеми. Дали щеше да е добра идея да вляза? _Не разбира се._ Но кога ли съм слушала вътрешния си глас? Леко открехнах вратата на трапезарията. На масата бяха седнали две женски фигури. Едната я разпознах – Ани, но другото момиче неможех. Беше облечена в черна тениска и дълги дънки, с вързана на конска опашка коса, а в ръцете си държеше чаша. Пръстите й толкова здраво бяха обвили порцелана, че ако беше по - силна, като нищо щеше да го спука.

–Спокойно мила. Всичко свърши. Всичко ще бъде наред – говореше утешително Ани.

Момичето само кимаше нервно с глава… значи и тя е била в камиона!

–Искаш ли да ти налея още чай?

–Да моля.- гласът й бе слаб и изнемощял.

Ани се изправи и тръгна към кухнята. Открехнах вратата още съвсем малко, колкото да мога да я огледам по – добре, но пантите изскърцаха и развалиха прикритието ми, карайки момичето моментално да подскочи и да се обърне в моя посока. До тук с тайния ми оглед, изправих се и тръгнах бавно към нея. Очите й не напускаха моите дори за миг. Погледа й беше ужасен, изпълнен с тревога и страх.

–Хей- казах нежно – Не се притеснявай. Аз няма да те нараня.

Искаше ми се да кажа нещо повече с което да я утеша, но незнаех какво.

–Ти коя си?

–Аз съм Еймили Съмър, а ти?

–Ти не беше с нас вчера- заяви учудено- Щях да те запомня! Аз съм Стейси Хауър.

–Аз дойдох няколко дни преди вас.- до толкова можех да споделя миналото си с това момиче, но бях жадна за нейното…–Кажи ми ти къде беше преди да те доведат тук?

–Аз… аз не мога да говоря за това- тя качи краката си на стола и обви ръцете си около тях.

–Моля те- казах отчаяно.

–Бях собственост на Сър Питърсън преди полицаите да ме спасят. Той… той каза, че ако спомена какво е правил с мен пред някои ще ме намери и ще ме убие. Караше ме да върша ужасни неща- проплака тя с тих глас.

–Какви?- знам, че беше неуместен въпроса и то точно сега, но моето бъдеще зависеше от това да знам колкото се може повече за това какво ме очаква.

–Най- страшно беше когато ме водеше в стаята за мъчения. Връзваше ме… и там имаше… – тя зарови лицето си в ръцете си и започна да плаче неутешимо.

–Имаше какво? Стейси моля те кажи ми!

–Еймили какво правиш тук?- гласът на Ани закънтя в стаята.

–Аз… говорех си със Стейси.

–Няма за какво да говорите. Свърши ли тренировката си?

Кимнах, несигурна в гласа си.

–Отиди да си вземеш душ моля. Ще те извикам, обядът е точно в 12:00.- и с това ме побутна леко за да се изправя.

С нежелание напуснах стаята. Стейси можеше да ми разкаже толкова много…

Замислена за това на какъв ад е било подложено това момиче започнах да събличам дрехите си и се отправих към банята. Тя бе споменала стая за мъчения. Какво ли представляваше това? Джейсън дали притежаваше подобна стая? Отпуснах се в леглото, а главата ми изпълнена с въпроси, които не ми даваха мира. Трябваше отново да говоря със Стейси… трябваше да разбера какво ме очаква. Макар да знаех от самия Джейсън, че той не е като останалите, имах чувството, че един разговор с друго момиче би ми помогнал много в това да разбера Господаря си по – добре.

Времето до обяда мина бързо. Ани ме извика в дванадесет без десет, отново в кисело настроение. Облякох се и слязох в трапезарията. Миризмата на пресни картофи и нещо сладко… може би ванилия се разнесе из цялата стая. Чак сега осъзнах колко гладна съм била. Тренировката на Хавиер ме бе изтощила много повече от колкото си мислех.

Джейсън дойде точно в дванадесет… както винаги. Поздрави ме и целуна челото ми, след което зае мястото до мен.

Ани донесе храната ни и изчезна на някъде, мърморейки. Джейсън само се усмихна тихо и започна да се храни. Последвах го и аз в това действие. Чиниите ни бяха почти празни когато той прекъсна тишината.

–Имаш ли любим цвят?

–Ъм, бял- казах неуверено, но много харесвам и розовия.

–Добре.

–За… какво…- несмеех да продължа, дори тези ми думи бяха като шепот.

–Ще разбереш когато се качиш в стаята си.

Любопитството ми вече скочи до небето. Започнах да лапам на все по – големи хапки храната си и скоро чинията ми бе съвсем празна. Джейсън обаче не бе още приключил. Остави вилицата си, избърса устните си със салфетка и протегна ръка към един от десертите/крем ванилия/ и го постави пред мен с нескрита дяволита усмивка. Ах… с този прост жест ми даде да разбера, че няма скоро да видя каква е изненадата, затова се примирих, до колкото можех и започнах да ям от десерта по - бавно. Когато приключихме и двамата Джейсън се изправи и подаде ръката си на пред, в знак, че иска моята. Подадох му я и той ме изведе от трапезарията. Може би искаше заедно да се качим в стаята ми? Но вместо да тръгнем към коридора, ние се насочихме към предната врата. Загледах учудено, но не казах нищо. Джейсън ме изведе от къщата и след бързи инструкции, които даде на един от бодигардите се насочихме към колата.

Джейсън ми отвори вратата и мина от другата страна.

–Реших, че имаш нужда от няколко неща- усмихна се отново, закопчавайки колана си

На пазар ли отивахме? Джейсън потегли към града без да каже нищо повече и спря чак когато стигнахме града… или по скоро МОЛ-а. Откопчах колана си и тръгнах да излизам, когато ръката му ме спря. Погледа му ми казваше, че забравям нещо… О да! Зачаках той да отвори вратата ми и ме хвана за ръката. Тръгнахме към входа на МОЛ-а като истинска влюбена двойка… или поне така изглеждахме в огледалата на магазините. Беше ми трудно да се средоточа върху дрехите и манекените. Единственото което правех, бе да изучавам всеки жест, всяко движение на Джейсън.

–Нищо ли не си хареса?- попита когато забеляза, че не гледам натам на където трябва.

–Имам прекалено много дрехи, ще ми стигнат за цял живот.

Джейсън само се усмихна и прикова погледа си върху един от магазините, затегли ръката ми натам. Огромен надпис _Tiffany_светеше отгоре.

Влязохме вътре и веднага бяхме посрещнати от дружелюбно настроена дама.

–Добър ден. С какво мога да Ви бъда полезна?

–Бих искал да разгледам колиетата ви.- каза Джейсън.

Дамата ни отведе до една витрина с прелестни дебели верижки. Джейсън издиша тежко.

–Дамските ако обичате.

В този момент жената погледна към мен, което ме смути и наведох главата си надолу за да избегна погледа й.

–С диаманти- добави той.

–Разбира се Господине. Ето тук. Моля изберете си.

Ръката на Джейсън ме затегли малко по - напред до следващата витрина. Все още гледах в земята… несигурна дали жената се е махнала на някъде. Джейсън стоя безмълвен няколко минути.

–Ето тази- посочи накрая той към нещо от витрината.

–Чудесен избор Господине. Желаете ли дамата да я пробва.

Той като, че ли кимна, защото в следващия миг пусна ръката ми.

–Обърни се с гръб- каза нежно, почти до ушето ми.

Сърцето ми щеше да изскочи от гърдите ми. До колкото знаех Tiffany бяха една от най – известните и скъпи марки бижута. Никога през живота си не съм вярвала, че ще мога дори да докосна подобно бижу, а сега едно такова щеше да бъде сложено на врата ми. Затворих очите си и започнах да вдишвам и издишвам дълбоко. След миг нещо мъничко и студено се докосна до кожата над гърдите ми.

–Мислех си, че след като вече си моя, ще е хубаво и останалия свят да го знае- прошепна в ухото ми след като закачи верижката. Ръцете му останаха на раменете ми, притискайки ме нежно – Отвори очи.

Направих го и в огледалото пред мен намерих най – красивото блещукащо камъче което някога бях виждала. И то никак не беше малко! Може би около сантиметър дори повече! Издишах тежко и го докоснах внимателно… сякаш всеки момент може да се спука.

–Харесва ли ти?

–Прекрасно е- незнам от къде намерих сили да го кажа, но успях.

Джейсън се усмихна.

–Не колкото теб, моя любима.

Истина е аз вече бях негова! Сърцето ми, душата ми… а скоро и тялото ми бяха негови. А вече и останалия свят щеше да го знае.

–Желаете ли да изберете нещо и за себе си, Господине?

–Не. Това ще е всичко за сега.

–Много добре. В брой ли ще платите?- попита нетърпеливо дамата.

Джейсън бръкна в джоба на дънките си и извади от портмонето си карта. Дамата я взе и след малко се върна с нея и касова бележка. Дори неможех да си представя колко ли струва това малко бижу. Сигурно цяло състояние! Но преди да мога да видя цената на касовия бон, Джейсън го прибра заедно с картата си и излязохме от магазина.

–Сигурна си, че от нищо не се нуждаеш?-попита зачуден.

Дали не беше намислил още нещо? Само кимнах несигурна…

–Добре тогава. Да си вървим вкъщи.

Качихме се в колата и аз закопчах колана си. Джейсън потегли и пусна радиото. В колата се разнесе нежна бавна музика.

–Надявам се, че обичаш да танцуваш- каза с усмивка.

–Да, Сър. – това бе едно от любимите ми неща преди…

Неспирах да докосвам красивия диамант върху гърдите си. Неможех а повярвам още какво се бе случило… чувствах се като някоя принцеса от приказките, а Джейсън бе моя принц. Дали всички тези красиви неща имаха някаква цена? Не, не биваше да мисля така! Макар да знаех от Виктор, че всичко в живота се заплаща и няма безплатен обяд, аз вярвах! Вярвах, че нещата вече са различни, че това което бях преживяла ще си остане в миналото ми.

–Довечера ще проверим- усмихна се отново изваждайки ме от мислите ми.

УОУ почти бях забравила, че сме на бал довечера… Изненадата в стаята ми би трябвало да е свързана с това, нали? С това просто изречение Джейсън наля още бензин към огъня в който гореше любопитството ми. Исках щом спре колата на паркинга да се затичам към стаята си и да проверя какво може да се намира там… но вместо да влезем в имението Джейсън продължи да обикаля града.

–Имам малко работа докато сме тук, затова ще те помоля да останеш в колата- каза като спря пред една огромна сграда с лъскави тъмни прозорци.

Кимнах и заключих вратата си.

–Добро момиче- каза той и се наведе към мен. Целуна челото ми и излезе от колата.

Колко ли време мина? По радиото се извъртяха 3-4 песни… предполагам около двайсетина минути… Джейсън се появи от входната врата с още един мъж до себе си. Двамата вървяха към колата и обсъждаха нещо. В ръцете на Джейсън имаше папка… същата като тази в кабинета му с моето име отгоре. След бързо ръкостискане другият мъж тръгна обратно към сградата, а Джейсън влезе в колата. Хвърли папката на задната седалка и постави ключа в стартера

–Вече може да си ходим- каза сериозно. Желанието ми да се обърна и да видя папката бе неудържимо… но с Джейсън до себе си, се въздържах от подобна глупост. Не бе разумно да го ядосвам имайки предвид факта, че вече без да искам, бях подслушала сутрешния му разговор... за което надявах се той не знае!

Когато спряхме пред имението откопчах колана си и зачаках. Джейсън откопча своя и излезе от колата. Мина от задната страна за да ми отвори, което ми даде време … дори за стотна но, да зърна какво пише на папката

…_Витали Кобалски…_

Операцията! Кръвта ми замръзна. Ами ако довечера нещо се случеше с Джейсън? Вратата ми се отвори, което ме накара да подскоча леко. Джейсън сякаш го забеляза и ми подаде ръка за да се изправя.

–Не се притеснявай. Няма да си сама дори за миг.- прегърна ме нежно и се почувствах по – спокойна в силните му ръце.

Как можех да му кажа, че не се страхувам за себе си, а за него? Нямаше как! Трябваше да замълча. Кимнах отново и се отправихме към къщата. Щом влязохме Джейсън ми каза да си почина в _стаята ми_ и довечера в шест часа да дойда облечена и готова за бала, в трапезарията.

Целуна ме отново, но този път по устните. Една съвсем нежна и лека целувка, но бе достатъчна за да разпали желанието ми да я удължа още. Усещах, че и той се въздържа. Когато се отдръпна от мен издиша тежко и се отправи по – коридора, към кабинета си… предполагам.

Неможех да мисля повече за това къде отива той… знаех аз къде отивам! В _стаята си_. Затичах се, като почти не се спънах на няколко пъти по пътя си до там, но за мое щастие инцидент не се случи. Отворих и бързо влязох оглеждайки цялата стая…

На леглото имаше бебешко розова –_ИЗЯЩНА, __ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНА, МАГИЧЕСТВЕНА_ рокля от коприна. Едва се осмелих да я докосна, но когато пръстите ми го направиха нежния плат се разля под тях като хладен бриз върху нагорещен пясък. След няколко минути на любуване реших, че е време да си взема един душ и да започна с приготвянето за вечерта. Странно колко бързо летеше времето когато бях с Джейсън. Когато погледнах часовника бе почти четири. Съблякох се бързо и влязох под душа. Топлата вода галеше кожата ми, карайки ме да желая да остана тук завинаги, но само факта, че Джейсън щеше да ме чака точно в шест, ме извади бързо от там. Изсуших се с кърпата и се върнах обратно в стаята. Желанието ми да облека роклята бе по – силно от всичко друго, затова вместо да се отправя към гардероба за бельо, аз направо я взех в ръцете си и я нахлузих бързо. Застанах пред огледалото и се огледах.

Момичето срещу мен изглеждаше невероятно. Роклята покриваше цялата дължина на краката й и само една цепка, малко над коленете разкриваше плътта й. Талията й ефирно прибрана, изглеждаше сега още по – тънка, а гърдите й бяха изпъкнали съвсем леко, като допълнителните подплънки им пречеха да прозират, през иначе тънкия плат. Точно над тях блестукаше чудния диамант…

На вратата се почука леко, изваждайки ме от малкия рай в която бях попаднала.

–Донесох ти преса за коса- каза Ани.

Усмихнах се широко. Точно от това имах нужда. Косата ми щеше да изглежда невероятно, ако успеех да я направя цялата на малки къдрици.

–Благодаря- отвърнах мило и поех в ръцете си машата.

Ани остави и една малка кутия с гримове, но преди да излезе ме предупреди да не слагам много грим по - лицето си.

Започнах първо с косата. След старателно изсушаване я накъдрих търпеливо цялата и напръсках с лак отгоре за да се запазят къдриците цяла вечер. Отворих кутията и нанесох съвсем леко розови сенки върху очите си, като в началото на окото нанесох бяло и го прелях с розовото. Малко спирала и гланц и бях готова! Погледнах към часовника 18:01.

Леле закъснявам. Определено бях изгубила тренинг. Грабнах чифт розови обувки с тънък ток и се отправих към трапезарията. Точно както очаквах Джейсън беше там. Това обаче което не бях очаквала, бе колко секси изглеждаше той в черния си смокинг! Пеперудките в стомаха ми се раздвижиха и потреперих несъзнателно. Тръгна към мен с лека усмивка, от която можех да се разтопя… и нещо в мен наистина се топеше! Усещах се топла, тялото ми направо гореше. Докато бе стигнал до мен, сърцето ми направо подскачаше в гърдите ми.

–Изглеждаш невероятно – прошепна до ушето ми и след миг устните му докоснаха врата ми, точно под него.

Едно изключително чувствително място за мен и просто неможех да удържа в себе си стенанието което се отдели от устните ми. Джейсън моментално се отдръпна притискайки ръцете си по – силно към талията ми и се загледа в лицето ми.

–Ще бъде тежка нощ и за двама ни ако продължаваш така- кажа с такава тежест в гласа си, че неможех да разбера на какво се дължи. Сбърках ли някъде? И нима аз бях виновна, че той караше тялото ми да изпитва такива емоции?

–Извинете, Сър. Разсейвате ме – подметнах шеговито, собствените му думи.

–И ти мен. Въздържай се. Ще имаме достатъчно време за това _след_ бала- обещание което тялото ми приветства с отворени обятия.

Хвана ме за ръката и се отправихме към вратата. Имах странното усещане, че съм забравила нещо и неможех да се сетя какво! Когато излязохме отвън, очаквах да видя колата с която днес ходихме до града, но на нейно място имаше огромна черна лимузина с тъмни стъкла, която почти ми спря дъха. Джейсън ми отвори вратата и се качи след мен. Коженият салон за мое учудване бе топъл и мек. От вътре лимузината изглеждаше още по – голяма. Тук имаше място поне за 20 души. В единия й край имаше мини бар, телевизор, двд и още няколко мигащи светлинки които привлякоха вниманието ми, но когато и Джейсън се настани до мен забравих за всичко друго. Топлината от тялото му бе заразителна. Бавно се доближих повече към него и в следващия момент силната му ръка погали рамото ми, придърпвайки ме още по – близо до себе си.

След като шофьора потегли, аз се отпуснах върху ръката на Джейсън с блажена усмивка… и чак сега осъзнах какво бях забравила. Бикини! Аз бях без бельо!


	12. Chapter 12

**Бележка : Както казах бързо я написах… и сега ще ви разочаровам малко. Скоро няма да има ****update****… имам още 3 фика по – които пиша и ще гледам да довърша и тях. Може би след седмица ще иманова глава, затова ****plssss ****бъдете търпеливи и ако имате някакви въпроси или просто искате да споделите мнение бутона е най – долу :)****Приятно четене!**

* * *

**Глава 12**

„**Приказка, с не толкова хубав край…"**

_Глупачка! Глупачка! Глупачка!_ Как можех да забравя да си сложа бельо?

–Всичко наред ли е?- гласът на Джейсън бе сериозен, но по – лицето му бе изписана лека тревога.

–Мхм- само измънках, защото знаех, че гласът ми ще ме предаде.

–Еймили!- каза още по – сериозно. – Ако се притесняваш за тази вечер, веднага се връщаме вкъщи.

Той сериозно ли говореше? Щеше да изпусне единствения шанс да залови онзи престъпник заради мен? Една много малка част от съзнанието ми искаше да му каже ДА, само за да види наистина ли толкова държи на мен, но в следващия миг си спомних колко мил и добър бе той през цялото време, как се грижеше за мен, правеше ми подаръци които незнаех изобщо дали заслужавам. Лоша, Лоша Ейми! Скарах се на себе си.

–Всичко е наред, Сър.

Той ме притисна по - силно до себе си.

–Няма да си сама дори за миг тази вечер. Ще си в безопасност!

Как можеше с едно изречение този мъж да ме накара да се почувствам у дома? Как можеше всяко негово докосване да събужда в мен страст и желания за които дори не съм сънувала? Думите му за първата ни нощ заедно закънтяха в главата ми. Образите на голите ни тела, опрени едно в друго. Докосванията му, устните му…

… _първият път ще бъде само любов…_

Ами след това? Трябваше да разбера какво ме чака… след това!

–Сър?- попитах плахо.

–Да?

–Нали казахте, че ще ми разкажете за това… за…

–Моя начин на живот ли имаш предвид?- довърши изречението ми Джейсън и то с нескрита усмивка. –Въпреки, че не е най – подходящия момент, ще ти разкажа.

Затворих устата си и зачаках.

–Най – важното нещо в нашата връзка е доверието. Трябва да си способна да ми се отдадеш не само телом, но и в съзнанието си. Да освободиш ума си от всички негативни мисли и страха. –обърна се с лице към мен и хвана брадичката ми, нежно я затегли нагоре докато не заключи очите си с моите.- Това е единствения начин да ти доставя само удоволствие.

_Доверие_. Трябваше да го запомня! Но как щях да го постигна? Спомних си как Виктор връзваше ръцете ми с вериги и ми казваше „_обикновено след като те вържат ще те бият и __после ще те __изчукат…"_ Как можех да се доверя на някои който искаше това от мен? Искаше да ми причини болка… да страдам… да плача! Забелязал отвеяния ми поглед Джейсън съвсем леко стисна рамото ми с ръката с която ме беше прегърнал… _болката не винаги е лоша… _може би имаше право! Но това означаваше, че трябва да се оставя напълно в негови ръце.

–Значи искате да имате пълен контрол над мен?

–Всъщност любима моя _**ТИ**_ си тази която има пълен контрол над мен, просто още не го знаеш.

Как така? Неможех да си представя какво означаваха думите му, та нали аз щях да бъда тази която е вързана? Джейсън пусна брадичката ми и ръката му се спусна към коляното ми. С едно рязко движение повдигна крака ми и го постави над своите, разкрачвайки ме. Усетих лек полъх към средата на бедрата си, което секна дъха ми. _Глупава Еймили. Нямаше да е така ако си беше обула бикините. Сега Джейсън щеше да разбере какво си направила! _Съзнанието ми извика срещу мен.

Ръката му започна да прави бавни кръгове около капачката на коляното ми.

–Да бъдеш способна да отдадеш напълно тялото си на друг човек… - ръката му започна да мърда нагоре към бедрата ми – Да знаеш, че мога да правя всичко каквото си пожелая с теб – почти стигна до средата… усещах как сърцето ми забързва ритъма си, ръцете ми започнаха да треперят, тялото ми се разгорещи, а въздухът в лимузината ставаше все по малко.– В името само на твоето удоволствие– докосването му беше магическо. Почти… дори напълно бях сигурна, че ще изпълня всяка негова команда. _Всяко негово желание!_

Пръстите му спряха да се движат и дланта му се разстла цялата върху вътрешната част на бедрото ми. една част от съзнанието и се радваше, че той е спрял и няма да разкрие малката ми грешка, но друга, много по силна част от мен копнееше той да продължи нагоре… да ме докосне точно там където най – много исках да е ръката му в момента.

–Ето това е контрол. Колкото по – отдадена си, толкова повече удоволствие ще мога да ти доставя. _**Ти **_си тази която _**ме**_ контролира.

Стисна силно бедрото ми. Електрическия импулс който премина през гръбнака ми бе една от най – мощните и хубави емоции който някога бях усещала. Жадувах, копнеех за още… копнеех ръката му да се премести по – високо по бедрата ми и да докосне най – интимното ми място, но вместо това тя тръгна обратно надолу към коляното ми и след миг крака ми бе върнат до другия. Усетих нещо влажно между бедрата си, но цялото ми съзнание бе отдадено на този мъж!

Премигнах няколко пъти докато думите му навлязат в ума ми. Силата беше в моите ръце. Виктор бъркаше! Той не знаеше нищо за този свят… той само предполагаше какво може да е. И предполагаше _грешно_! Да се оставя в ръцете на Джейсън изведнъж не ми се видя толкова лоша идея. Да се освободя от всичко и да му позволя да има пълна власт над тялото ми бе нещо което точно в този момент исках най – много. Не ме интересуваше на къде бяхме тръгнали. Исках го! Исках го сега на мига.

Ръката ми се спусна към неговата и с пръсти погалих нежно опакото на ръката му. Погледнах към очите му жадна за докосването му, за страстта която носеше със себе си всяка частица от него.

–Еймили- издиша името ми- Моментът наистина не е подходящ.

Това просто изречение мина като нож през сърцето ми. Отдръпнах пръстите си и ги вплетох в скута си.

–Любима – повдигна отново брадичката ми - ако сега започнем, никога няма да стигнем до бала. Искам те не по – малко от колкото ти мен. – едва докосна устните ми със своите и се отдръпна назад. - Знам. Виждам го в очите ти!

Чак сега осъзнах на къде бяхме тръгнали. Това беше важно за Джейсън. Това бе, може би последния му шанс да залови онзи престъпник! Поех си дълбоко дъх и се усмихнах. Можех да почакам!

Останалата част от пътя премина в мълчание и съвсем леки докосвания от страна на Джейсън по – рамото ми. Аз си държах ръцете в скута. Не исках да го докосвам, защото знаех, че няма да мога да спра ако го направя. Ако чувствата му бяха толкова силни, колкото моите как изобщо се въздържаше? Този мъж трябваше да има железни нерви, за да подлага ума си на подобна агония.

Усетих как лимузината спира. Джейсън махна ръката си от рамото ми и отвори вратата. Излезе и ми подаде ръка, да го последвам.

Мястото изглеждаше три пъти по – голямо от къщата на Джейсън! Зашеметяващо. Паркинга бе обсипан с коли, коя от коя по – лъскава и хубава. Входа към който се насочихме бе осветен с два огромни прожектора и имаше черен килим в началото си. Почувствах се като кино звезда. Погледнах към лицето на Джейсън и си спомних защо бяхме тук. Погледа му бе сериозен. Очите му сканираха всеки човек покрай който минавахме. Хванати за ръце се насочихме навътре към огромна бална зала. Помещението бе претъпкано с хора. Жени и мъже облечени в стилни рокли и костюми, разнасяйки със себе си чаша и говорейки помежду си. Джейсън ме задърпа към една маса на която имаше наредени чаши, грабна две и ме отведе но течащ фонтан с бистра жълтеникава течност. Наля ги почти до горе и ми подаде едната.

–Заповядайте мис Съмър- каза с усмивка.

Изненадана и много, много трогната от начина по – който се обърна към мен поех чашата с усмивка.

–Благодаря. Наздраве г-н Робинсън.

След като чукнахме кристалните чаши една в друга, отпихме едновременно. Шампанско? Не бях вкусвала нещо толкова приятно. Леката течност се разля по – езика ми, карайки го да изтръпва от наслада.

–Ела. Трябва да те запозная с някои хора.- каза и хвана отново ръката ми.

Задърпа ме между тълпата от дами в приказни рокли и черни костюми мъже и спря почти в другия край на помещението.

–Ребека, Питър, това е Еймили Съмър. Моята дама. Запознайте се.

Пусна ръката ми за да мога да се здрависам с новите и я постави на кръста ми.

–Приятно ми е Еймили. Аз съм Ребека Болдън. Надявам се, че си прекарвате добре тази вечер?

–Да Госпожо.- отвърнах с усмивка.

Ребека изглеждаше невероятно красива в синята си, дълга до глезените рокля и ръкавици които покриваха почти целите й ръце.

–Ребека е организаторката на таз вечерното събитие.- каза Джейсън.

Жената се усмихна и кимна с ръка, сякаш това е нищо работа.

–Джейсън, чаровен както винаги. Не е кой знае какво.

–Справили сте се невероятно г-жо Болдън.

–Благодаря мила. Кажи къде намери това бижу Джейсън. Не съм я виждала преди?- Ребека погледна към Джейсън с жаден за информация поглед.

Потреперих едновременно от спомена и от това какво ще обясни Джейсън за нашето _запознанство_.

–Съдбата ни събра – каза с усмивка.

–Потаен както винаги – каза Ребека и се разсмя шумно. –Желая Ви приятно изкарване- явно беше разбрала, че няма да може да измъкне повече информация от Джейсън и се обърна към мъжа до себе си – Ела скъпи, можеш ли да си представиш госпожа Делфино е обзавела новия си дом с мебели от… Отдалечиха се от нас. Въздъхнах с облекчение и допих шампанското си. Започнах да оглеждам хората около нас и усетих как главата ми се замайва. Лека музика се разнесе в залата и погледнах в посоката от която идваше. На огромна сцена… _как ли не я бях забелязала до сега_… свиреха на живо може би над 20 музиканта. Започнах да ги броя, но след шестия изгубих бройката им и започнах от начало.

–Може ли един танц?– Джейсън взе празната чаша и я остави в таблата на минаващия наблизо келнер. Хвана ме за ръката, държейки я демонстративно по- високо. Спомних си анимацията която обожавах като малка _Пепеляшка_… застанахме на средата на дансинга. Едната му ръка все още държейки моята, а другата се настани върху талията ми, като не отделяше очите си от моите дори за миг. Поставих свободната си ръка на рамото му и изчаках той да поведе.

Понесохме се в чудния ритъм на валса. С полезрението си забелязах, че около нас и другите двойки танцуват, но единственото което бе важно за мен в този момент бе мъжът в чиито ръце се намирах. Гледах невероятното му лице,кестенявата, почти руса коса, нежната усмивка, златно – сините очи и усещах как потъвам в него. Чувството бе като никое друго изпитано през моя живот… аз се влюбвах! Ръката на талията ми започна да прави нежни движения нагоре към ребрата ми и след това бавно надолу към таза ми. Повтори това магическо движение няколко пъти и единственото за което можех да мисля, бе обратния път към вкъщи… щяхме да сме сами… щеше да ме докосва така отново…

–Без бельо ли си?- наруши мълчанието ни той.

Преглътнах тежко. Как разбра? Само от това просто движение нямаше как да разбере нали? Трябваше да знае от по – рано и да е премълчавал до сега!

–Отговори ми Еймили?- притисна ме по – силно към себе си и усетих нещо твърдо да се опира долу ниско в корема ми.

–Аз… бързах и забравих да си сложа…- казах с тих глас.

Джейсън се наведе и целуна рамото ми, след това прокара нежно устните си към ушето ми и прошепна.

–Ммм ще ме подлудиш!- топлия му дъх изпрати нови импулси през гръбнака ми. – По добре да спрем с танците. Не отговарям за действията си ако продължим!

Той сериозно ли говореше? Нима щеше да ме награби тук на средата на дансинга? Невярвах…

–Аз също- подразних го.

–Хм, ще видим- отново дяволитата усмивка се разстла по – устните му и в погледа му виждах как страстта гореше с див, необуздан пламък.

Джейсън се отдръпна назад, премахвайки ръката си от талията ми и ме задърпа отново към масите с шампанско. Наля ни нови две чаши и ми подаде едната.

Започнахме да водим лек, разсейващ разговор. Изумих се от колко неща разбира Джейсън – мода, коли, история, разказа ми за Ребека и нейната благотворителна фондация, ….

Времето сякаш летеше. Изведнъж погледа на Джейсън се насочи към определена точка и не помръдна от там цели пет секунди, макар да говореше през цялото време, усетих, че го прави автоматично. Мислите му бяха на съвсем различно място. Обърнах се за да проследя погледа му и забелязах, че една едра мъжка фигура се насочваше към нас. Застана на около метър от Джейсън, като не премести погледа си дори за миг към мен… дори не ме поздрави.

–Съндър, всичко по – план ли е?

–Да Сър.- каза с дебел глас мъжа,

–Усложнения?

–За сега не. Всичко върви гладко.

Повече думи не излязоха от устите на никои от мъжете. Те сякаш се разбираха с поглед. Зачудих се от колко ли време работят заедно, за да постигнат подобен синхрон.

Очите на Джейсън се насочиха в посоката в която гледаха и тези на Съндър, а именно към изхода.

–Еймили. Стой тук. Ще се върна точно след 2 минути. Чу ли?- каза Джейсън и погледна в очите ми. Търсеше доказателство, че съм го разбрала. Кимнах.

– Да, Сър.

Обърна се и тръгна към изхода. Застанах неподвижно, като от време на време отпивах от чашата си с шампанско и се наслаждавах на музиката. Докоснах с празната си ръка колието и потънах в приятния спомен на моментите преди малко.

–Еймили, Еймили Съмър?- съвсем слабо познат глас се чу зад мен и след това силна ръка докосна рамото ми.

Обърнах се бавно и тогава го видях. Джон! Какво по дяволите правеше той тук?

–Боже мислех, че си мъртва! Цялото училище мисли, че си мъртва!- гласът му бе толкова учуден. – Как така си жива? Защо не си се свързала с никои до сега?

–Как ме позна? -В училище той никога не ме забелязваше, как сега ме бе познал?

–Снимката ти бе разлепена из целия град и после те обявиха за мъртва. Вестниците бяха пълни с твой снимки.

Преглътнах шумно. Сега когато го обяви гласно, твърдението, че всичките ми приятели и роднини ме мислят наистина за мъртва ме удари право в сърцето. Представих си печалните погледи на родителите си, майка ми… съсипана да плаче на празен гроб…

Но аз неможех да изоставя Джейсън. Не и след всичко което бе направил за мен... не и след като изпитвах подобни чувства към него! Трябваше да се измъкна от тук и да се погрижа Джон да не каже на никои за мен.

–Джон какво правиш тук?- прошепнах с тих глас и свих рамене за се скрия… ако това бе възможно.

Джейсън беше изчезнал от погледа ми точно в този момент.

–Баща ми организира балът.- сви небрежно рамене- Но по - важното е ти какво правиш тук? С кои си?

–Виж, немога да ти кажа нищо. Искам да ми обещаеш, че няма да кажеш на никои, че си ме видял.

–Какво имаш предвид. Еймили родителите ти ще се зарадват толкова много да разберат, че си..

–Те не трябва да разбират. Никои не трябва да разбира. Моля те! Не казвай на никой. Обещай, че няма да кажеш.

Погледнах към него с онзи жаловиден поглед надявайки се да проработи.

–Добре. Няма да казвам на никои, но ми кажи какво става.

Ето тук вече нямаше как да му кажа истината. Никога не би повярвал… нито би разбрал деликатната ситуация в която бях попаднала.

–Аз съм добре, но повече от това немога да ти кажа нищо.

–Защо?

–Повярвай ми, че е за твое добро да не знаеш нищо.

Започнах да оглеждам салона в опит да открия къде е Джейсън и дали идваше вече към мен. Джон забеляза погледа ми.

–Кой търсиш?- попита леко засегнат от пренебрежението ми.

–Никои.

–Защо тогава се оглеждаш така?

Ставаше все по - нахален. Трябваше да се махна от тук моментално. Обърнах се и просто започнах да ходя. Разминах се с няколко дами в елегантни дълги рокли и след десетина метра долових с полезрението си черния костюм на Джон зад себе си. От ляво на мен две момичета се разхилиха ужасно противно, но погледа ми се прикова на вратата зад тях. Бързо се отправих към дамската тоалетна и затворих вратата зад себе си. Тук вече бях в безопасност! Поставих чашата с шампанско на бар плота до мивката и пуснах водата да тече, без дори да я докосвам.

Вратата зад мен се отвори и аз вдигнах поглед бавно, мислейки, че е някое момиче, когато забелязах отново черния костюм. Джон затвори зад себе си и се отправи директно към мен.

„Какво нямаше свободни места в мъжката тоалетна ли?" исках да го попитам, но в гърлото ми се загнезди буца, която просто не искаше да бъде преглътната и да даде воля на гласа ми. Момчето се доближи до мен и на по - малко от метър спря, като обхвана раменете ми за да немога да избягам отново.

–Кажи ми какво става и няма да кажа на никой Еймили?

Поклатих глава в отрицание.

–Тогава трябва да заплатиш мълчанието ми _по някакъв_ начин!

Начинът по който намекна, че трябва да заплатя… накара сърцето ми да подскочи от ужас. Още от училище бях чувала, че е арогантен и груб, но никога до сега не го вярвах наистина! Без да чака покана устните му бяха върху брадичката ми… целта явно му бяха моите, но аз успях да се изместя преди това да стане.

–Какво си мислиш, че правиш?

–Хайде де не се дърпай.- разтърси раменете ми и ме задърпа още по - близо към себе си.

–Не! Махни се- извиках силно.

Единствения човек чийто устни исках да са върху моите бяха тези на Джейсън! Ръцете му започнаха да опипват тялото ми. Едната отиде върху гърдата ми, а другата се премести на лявото ми бедро, притискайки ме силно в бар плота зад мен. Опитах се да го избутам, но той бе прекалено тежък. Притисна ме още по- силно и започна да целува шията ми. Трябваше ми план за бягство и то веднага!

И тогава я видях! С едната си ръка продължих да бутам Джон назад, а другата поставих под течащата мивка и притиснах силно. Водата започна да плиска във всички посоки, омокряйки и двама ни.

–Ах ти! Гадна кучка. Съсипа ми костюма!- развика се Джон и се отдръпна няколко крачки назад.

Използвах възможността за да се измъкна от тук. Затичах се към вратата, но точно преди да докосна дръжката, тя се отвори!

–Какво по дяволите става тук?- гласът на Джейсън закънтя в тоалетната.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13

„…_нещо ЛИПСВА_"

Ани много ти благодаря за помощта. Искам да хвърля цялата вина за _**някои**_ неща в главата… Без твоя помощ и постоянното „още … още…" тя нямаше да изглежда така! Приятно четене на всички и моля ви ако сте под 18 не четете главата. Съдържа някои доста описателни графики от който чак мен ме хваща срам

–Какво по дяволите става тук?-извика Джейсън, а погледа му беше като на обезумяло животно. Сърцето ми заби още по – силно.

–Нищо. Аз… той – започнах но Джейсън изправи ръката си и замълчах на мига.

–Ти- излез и ме чакай до вратата. _**Без да мърдаш от там!**_

Не чаках втора покана. С бързи крачки се изнесох от помещението. В салона все още бе пълно с хора, но като, че ли никои не бе забелязал двама мъже да влизат в женската тоалетна. Чаках… чаках… колко ли време мина? Може би 20 минути и въпреки това сърцето ми все още биеше сякаш всеки момент ще пробие гърдите ми.

Когато вратата се отвори от там излезе само Джейсън. Хвана ме за ръката и ме затегли към изхода.

–Какво стана?- попитах с пресипнал от страх глас.

–Този повече няма да ни създава проблеми- каза ледено Джейсън – Хайде време е да си ходим.

И с тези думи се отправихме към колата. Джейсън дори не изчака шофьора ни. Направо се качи отпред и ми нареди и аз да мина от другата страна. Пътят към вкъщи бе прекаран в мълчание. От време на време поглеждах към Джейсън, чийто ръце здраво бяха захванали волата. Очите му бяха заковани на пътя, челюстта му стисната здраво. Този мъж до мен сега сякаш беше съвсем различен от онзи с който танцувах преди час… от него се излъчваше такава агресия, така сила и власт, че коленете ми омекваха. Спря лимузината на паркинга пред къщата и завъртя ключа за да загаси двигателя.

–Нарани ли те?- попита с затворени очи.

–Не- прошепнах тихо, но можех да чуя лъжата в собствените си думи.

–От къде познаваш този нахалник?

–Учехме заедно в Детройт.

–Разбирам. Какво искаше от теб?

Смутих се. Незнаех как да му обясня, че аз бях тази която исках нещо… исках мълчанието му, но не бях готова да заплатя цената.

–Отговори ми?- извика Джейсън. Гласът му толкова твърд и студен, че въпреки уплахата си аз започнах да говоря.

–Той ме позна и аз се паникьосах. Помолих го да не казва на никой, че ме е видял и тогава той започна да задава въпроси. Незнаех какво можех да му кажа, затова избягах в тоалетната. Мислех, че съм се отървала от него, но той ме последва…

–Нещастник. Ако Ребека не беше негова майка нямаше да му се размине. Щеше да го удуша с голи ръце.

Знаех, че Джон има богато семейство. Из училището се носеха слухове, че родителите му са много влиятелни личности в обществото, но никои не знаеше кои са точно и с какво се заминават. Какво ли беше станало в тоалетната след като аз излязох? Каквото и да бе станало, радвах се, че Джейсън е добре. Това бе най – важното.

Телефонът в джоба му звънна и той моментално го извади. Погледна към екрана и смръщи вежди.

–Ало… Не. следата беше фалшива…- от другата страна на слушалката се чуваше съвсем леко, но бях убедена, че е мъжки глас- Разбира се, ще проверим данните и ще анализираме всичко. Все някои ни е подал тази информация. Ще го открием и разпитаме… Заемам се… Спри с глупостите вече!- извика изведнъж. –Казах, че се заемам, сега не ми е до теб и въпросите ти!

И с това затвори телефона. Фалшива следа ли? Явно операцията за която се подготвяше тази вечер не е минала успешно. Може би затова беше толкова разярен? Но щом не му беше до това сега… какво ли следваше? Джейсън отвори и затвори яростно след себе си вратата и мина от моята страна. Отвори вратата и без да чака да му подам ръката си, ме хвана за китката и буквално ме извлече от колата. Без да ме пуска се насочихме към къщата. Игнорира охраната застанала на входа, набра кода и отвори вратата. Силата с която ме държеше за ръката, знаех, че ще остави синина след себе си, но повече се страхувах от това което предстоеше. Нещо ми подсказваше, че това не беше края на разговора ни…

Тръгнахме по – коридора към моята стая. Джейсън отвори вратата със свободната си ръка и ме затегли на вътре. Болката вече беше непоносима, до този момент ридаех само с тихи сълзи, но сега вече не издържах и извиках силно. Той направо едно последно движение, бутайки ме на леглото и започна да обикаля стаята, като сложи ръката си между очите си и направи няколко равномерни, дълбоки вдишвания. След шест обиколки спря и погледна към мен. Веднага снижих очите си.

–Погледни ме- гласът му все още беше студен.

Така и направих. Мъжът който стоеше на няколко крачки от мен изглеждаше като антична скулптора на някое божество. Погледа му бе заключен с моя и в него се четяха толкова много емоции – гняв, болка… любов? Направи няколко крачки към мен докато не беше само на няколко сантиметра от лицето ми. Преглътнах тежко. Силата която се излъчваше от него ме караше да се чувствам като дребна мравка застанала на пътя на слон.

–Нарани ли те?- попита отново, знаейки, че бях излъгала първия път. Гласът му още по – нисък, почти като ръмжене.

–Да.

Челюстта му се стисна още по – здраво заедно с юмруците. Устата му се оформи в права линия, а очите му се смалиха. Яростта която гореше във вените му в този момент ме накара вътрешно да потреперя.

–Но аз успях да избя…

Преди да успея да довърша изречението си Джейсън хвана брадичката ми с такава сила, че почти заболя.

–Без но! Копелето си плати. Но какво ще правя с теб?

Замръзнах… ръцете ми изтръпнаха от ужас и усетих как цялото ми тяло изстива, сякаш бях захвърлена на северния полюс, обездвижвайки всеки мой мускул. Джейсън пусна брадичката ми и се снижи до моето ниво. Очите ни бяха на сантиметри едни от други, устните му се отпуснаха леко. Цялото му изражение сякаш омекна. Ръката му погали бузата ми, преминавайки бавно към врата и рамото ми.

Как можеше в един момент да се страхувах до смърт от тази ръка, а в следващия да усещах тръпки надолу по гръбнака си? Все още бе гневен. Усещах го в ръката му, във всеки сантиметър с който ме докосваше, но се сдържаше... защо?

– Ако нещо ти се беше случило… нямаше да си го простя!

Това не го очаквах! Нежността с която каза думите… останах с отворена уста срещу него. Ръката му хвана моята и внимателно я задърпа към лицето си. Доближи устните си съвсем слабо към дланта ми и я целуна. Първо от вътрешната страна, а след това обърна ръката ми и я целуна и от външната. Потрепнах. Как можеше човек с такава сила да бъде толкова нежен? Как можеше с едно движение да ме изпраща от едната страна на емоциите до другата? Издишах на пресекулки, неспособна да говоря, неспособна дори да мисля.

–Ти си моя Ейми. – подложи ръката ми под бузата си и притисна с дланта си отгоре. – **Моя** и на никои друг. Трябваше да убия онзи нещастник задето се е осмелил дори да те докосне!

–Не, моля те!- казах паникьосано.

–Защо?- очите му се свиха с гняв отново и той се изправи и тръгна към вратата. Спря на средата на пътя и се обърна. Можех да видя яростта в очите му. Луд, той беше луд! – Имаш ли чувства към него? Искаше ли да довършиш започнатото? Искаше ли да бъдеш с него?

–Какво? Аз… не… не е това!- изправих се и тръгнах към него. Глупост беше от моя страна да тръгвам към това разярено животно. Но нещо вътрешно ми казваше, че трябва да го направя, че няма да ме нарани.

–А какво тогава? - все още стоеше неподвижен на средата на стаята.

–Не искам да се разделям с теб.- направих втората си крачка към него – Не искам да влезеш в затвора. – направих третата… вече бях на по - малко от метър от него – Не искам да те загубя – съвсем бавно повдигнах ръката си и погалих устните му. Правата линия омекна и погледа му отново се измени, сега излъчвайки по – малко гняв и някаква друга емоция… нещо в мен се разпали когато видях искрите в очите му. Желанието да допра устните си до неговите бе неудържимо. Прокарах палеца си отново през тях и за моя изненада Джейсън разтвори устните си и докосна ръката ми с върха на езика си. Този прост акт на нежност разтресе тялото ми с такава сила, че сърцето ми затупка в главата, приглушавайки всички звуци около мен. Прехапах устната си в опит да устоя на желанието да заменя пръста с езика си.

Силно ръмжене се отдели от гърлото на Джейсън. Ръцете му мигновено ме повдигнаха надоре, хващайки ме силно за бедрата. Подхвърлена във въздуха, аз инстинктивно поставих ръцете си на врата му, но преди да мога да ги захвана една за друга Джейсън направи няколко крачки и ме хвърли на леглото. Студената материя под тялото ми ме накара да изтръпна… или може би беше това божество което стоеше на ръба на леглото и чиито очи ме гледаха с такава страст, че почти се побърквах от вълнение.

–Немога повече да чакам - каза и махна сакото си от раменете, оставяйки го да падне на земята до краката му. Дъхът ми секна. С едно движение разкъса копчетата на ризата си и я метна към земята. Потръпнах от звука и притиснах бедрата си едно към друго. Топлината между краката ми се увеличи, разпространявайки се из цялото ми тяло. Гледах към голите рамене на Джейсън, обхождах гърдите му, коремните му мускули, попивайки всеки детайл от красивото му тяло. Дишането му се забърза, ставайки все по - дълбоко и тежко. Наведе се и постави ръцете си на матрака. Започна да се качва на леглото пълзейки към лицето ми. Застана върху мен. Краката му собственически поставени от двете страни на моите ме задържаха на едно място. Ръцете му почти притиснати в раменете ми. Силата която имаше над мен, начина по – който я демонстрираше разгорещи тялото ми до граница която не вярвах, че може да съществува. Почувствах се защитена и желана, тук под невероятната закрила на неговото тяло аз се чувствах сигурна!

–Ще опитам да бъда нежен! – ръката му се повдигна от матрака и прокара палеца си през устните ми - Ще ти покажа какво означава удоволствие! -той вече го правеше - Има толкова много неща на които да те науча!

Обещание което в този миг пожелах с отворени обятия. Кожата му бе толкова приятна срещу моята. Разтворих устните си и засмуках палеца му. Незнаех какво правя, знаех само, че точно това исках. Езикът ми нежно погали пръста му, а от устните му се отдели мощен стон на удоволствие. Показвайки ми, че инстинктите ми не са ме подвели.

–Толкова силно желая да завържа ръцете ти над главата, че едва се въздържам да не го направя още сега.

Снижи се към мен, изваждайки пръста от устата ми само за да го замени със своите устни. Ако ароматът му ме подлудяваше, но вкусът му сега направо изкара съзнанието ми извън релси. Затворих очите си в опит да задържа съзнанието си на едно място. Тялото ми инстинктивно ме дърпаше нагоре към негово. Исках! Имах нужда да се докосна до колкото може повече от него. Отдели единия си крак от матрака и го постави между коленете ми. Без никаква съпротива разтворих краката си, приветствайки топлото му тяло върху моето. Той гореше! Буквално гореше! Когато се притисна в мен коремът и гърдите ми сякаш се подпалиха и тялото ми се изви нагоре, жадно за още. Изведнъж тънката материя на роклята ми пречеше! Исках да мога да се докосвам до кожата му. Ръката му започна невероятно пътешествие по кожата ми. Спусна се по врата ми, рамото ми и достигна до гърдите ми. Май роклята пречеше не само на мен? Със силно ръмжане Джейсън се изправи, отделяйки устните си от моите и с едно рязко движение на ръцете разцепи оскъдната цепка на роклята чак до края й. Очите му обходиха всеки сантиметър от тялото ми. Самата мисъл, че съм гола пред него трябваше да ме смути , но вместо това разпали още повече страстта ми. Джейсън все още ме изпиваше с поглед, колко време мина? Цяла вечност…? Исках го! Исках докосването му. Жаждата за ръцете му по тялото ми ме измъчваше и не издържах вече тази сладка агония. Повдигнах ръката си за да го докосна, но бях спряна на мига. Очите на Джейсън се впиха в моите, а ръката около китката ми разхлаби леко хвата си.

–Сигурна ли си, че го искаш?

–Да, Сър.

Усещах напрежението в него, защото същото гореше и в мен.

–Няма връщане на зад Ейми… започнем ли, това е! _Няма връщане назад._

–Сър..

–Не- прекъсна ме- Джейсън. Тази вечер съм просто Джейсън за теб.

И сега думите му за първата ни нощ заедно, отново закънтяха в главата ми.

–Джейсън- казах с лека усмивка – Сигурна съм. – гласът ми издаваше желанието в което горях и той го усети.

–Само това исках да знам.- каза с усмивка, която можеше да спре сърцето ми и се снижи към мен. С едно рязко движение, без дори да се налага да се повдигам, роклята, която вече бе само парче плат бе издърпана изпод гърба ми и захвърлена на земята.

Допря устните си в моите и тази целувка не беше като никоя до сега, сякаш до сега бе пазил цялата страст вътре в себе си. Тази целувка бе толкова силно наситена с любов, сила, желание, че стаята почти се завъртя пред очите ми. Затворих ги. Допрени, телата ни едва успяваха да си поемат въздух. Търпението ми най – накрая бе възнаградено. Усетих мощен импулс да преминава през гръбнака ми когато той отдели устните си от моите и започна да обхожда с целувки врата ми. Едва издишах. Устните му бяха толкова близо до гърдите ми. Исках ги върху тях. Върху всяка част на тялото си. Меки като коприна те продължаваха да ме измъчват, придвижвайки се бавно и удължавайки агонията ми. Мек стон се отдели от устните ми когато най – накрая достигна зърното ми. Зъбите му съвсем леко докоснаха най- чувствителната точка на гърдите ми и след това усетих как езикът му мина смесен с горещия му дъх през зърното ми. Устните му се обвиха около него и засмукаха силно. Усещането ме изпрати в облаците. Екстазът в които изпаднах почти разби всякакъв контрол който се опитвах да запазя. Ръцете ми се впиха в косите му, притискайки главата му още по – силно към тялото ми.

–Търпение Ейми – издиша нежно срещу кожата ми. Дъхът му накара мокрото ми зърно да се втвърди. –Искам да се насладя на всяка част от тялото ти. Отпусни се.- нареди нежно, но как можех да го направя? Разгорещена, разпалена до безкрай аз се опитвах да наложа волята си на тялото, но неможех. Ръцете му хванаха моите и ги задържаха здраво над главата ми.

–Не ме карай да нарушавам обещанието си.– лицето му бе пред моето, заключвайки погледите ни – Искам те и ще правя любов с теб първия път, но немога да се контролирам когато и ти не го правиш.

Преглътнах и поклатих главата си в знак на смирено съгласие. Можех да се въздържа. Можех… или може би не? Устните му отново започнаха да обхождат всеки сантиметър разголена плът. Всяка следваща целувка бе по- хубава от предната. По – пламенна, по – страстна. Едва удържах, грабвайки с ръце завивките на леглото когато достигна корема ми.

–Добро момиче- чух да казва между целувките, но неможех дори да мисля за някакъв отговор…

Ръцете му обхванаха вътрешната страна на бедрата ми, повдигайки краката ми. Вълна студен въздух премина през най – интимната ми точка, карайки ме да изахкам от удоволствие.

Джейсън продължи мъчението ми като ръцете му започнаха бавно да се плъзгат към вътрешната страна на бедрата ми. На този етап ми идваше да разкъсам завивката от експлозията която предизвикаха устните му докосвайки се до голата ми плът. Точно там където най – много го желаех.

Мислех, че ще се пръсна от удоволствие, че повече от това нямаше на къде… но колко само грешах! Устните му се разтвориха и езикът му премина по - цялата ми дължина, задържайки се в най – горната част… на _най – чувствителното място_… Усещах как в тялото ми се събира енергия, толкова мощна, че неможех да задържа повече експлозията която предстоеше. Точно когато бях на – път да извикам Джейсън отдръпна езикът и затвори устните си засмуквайки ме силно. Това ме изхвърли извън борда на най - смелите ми мечти. Разби въображението ми на милион парчета и разтрепери тялото ми с такава сила, че ми бе нужна минута или две за да мога да възвърна до нормално дишането си. Едва пуснах завивките, вече силно намачкани от ръцете ми и отпуснах тялото си. Чувствах се като желе, като размазана пихтия. Всяка клетка в тялото ми вибрираше от удоволствие и умора едновременно. Никога не си бях представяла, че ще мога да изпитам толкова силна емоция… никога през живота си не вярвах, че оргазмът може да бъде толкова мощен, толкова наситен, толкова опияняващ. Дори неможех да направя опит да отворя очите си. Клепачите ми тежаха и сякаш започнах да се унасям.

–Това любов моя е само началото- каза Джейсън срещу кожата ми, изпращайки нова вълна на удоволствие през мен. Отворих очи и погледнах надолу. Наблюдаваше ме внимателно, попивайки всеки детайл от лицето ми.

Извъртях очите си и повдигнах главата си нагоре от удоволствието. Как за бога бе възможно това? Усещах се толкова изтощена до преди 10 секунди, а сега страстта отново ме завладя. Джейсън се изправи нагоре и доближи лицето си до моето. Можех да доловя мириса си, върху устните му. Тогава най – внезапно, той ги облиза _пред мен_!

–Ммммм още по – вкусна си от колкото си те представях.

Самото изречение ме възбуди! _И то много!_ Без да мисля надигнах главата си и слях устните си с неговите.Неговият вкус, примесен с моя почти ме докараха до втори оргазъм.

Усетих как ръката му преминава през цялото ми тяло и изчезна точно преди отново да ме докосне долу… повдигнах таза си в опит да се докосна до ръката му, да получа желаното удоволствие, да задоволя нуждата която напираше в мен, но вместо това усетих нещо друго… Много твърдо и голямо да се опира между краката ми. Хвана ме за бедрото и ме притисна надолу, карайки ме да легна отново на леглото. Отдели устните ни и се отдръпна, пълзейки назад, докато не достигна края на леглото. Защо си отиваше? Сбърках ли някъде? Вълна на паника премина през цялото ми тяло. Джейсън се изправи, но не за да се обърне към вратата… ръцете му се спуснаха към ципа на панталона и бавно го разтвори до долу. Гледах как плата се спуска по бедрата му, но миг след това погледа ми се върна отново нагоре. Под белите боксери пулсираше нещо което никога не бях виждала на живо. Самият размер накара устата ми да падне до долу. Как щях да побера това _нещо_ в себе си? Чух повече от колкото можех да видя усмивката на Джейсън, защото неможех да отделя погледа си от там… без да чака дръпна и боксерите надолу и преди да ми даде възможност дори да ахна се покатери отново на леглото и издърпа брадичката ми, затваряйки устата ми и карайки ме да погледна в очите му.

–Отпусни се любов. Не бих искал да ти причиня болка.

Вече се съмнявах, че колкото и да се отпускам ще мога да избегна болката. Членът му изглеждаше огромен… _прекалено_ _огромен за мен_. Започнах да вдишвам и издишвам дълбоко в опит да отпусна тялото си, но напрежението от видяното взе своя връх и краката ми се разтрепериха.

–Хм… някои май има нужда от разсейване.- каза срещу кожата ми и устните му жадно засмукаха врата ми. Нови и нови вълни на удоволствие преминаха през мен. Обвих ръцете си около солидния гръден кош на Джейсън и в следващия миг усетих как ерекцията му се допира до мен. Погали нежно бедрото ми и се спусна надолу към най – интимното ми място. Джейсън се подпря на лактите си и обхвана гърдите ми с ръцете си. Пръстите му нежно затанцуваха около зърната ми, въртейки ги и дърпайки ги нагоре. Колкото повече се опитвах да мисля за това което предстоеше, да се подготвя за болката, толкова по – силно се отнасях от удоволствието в което ме изпращаше. Преминах отново границата на рационалното мислене, жадна за още… аз повдигнах таза си. Главата на ерекцията му се опря по – силно в мен изпращайки още по - силен пламък към вече загорялото ми тяло. Джейсън издиша тежко срещу кожата на врата ми и обърна лицето си към моето. Сля устните ни и нежно се притисна към мен. Усетих леко напрежение между краката си когато започна да прониква в мен, но неможех да кажа, че е точно болка или че бе нетърпимо. Огромният му член бавно намираше пътя си нагоре и когато стигна до средата, спря.

–Добре ли си?- попита отделяйки устните ни.

–Ъгх – едва сега издишах въздуха който бях задържала несъзнателно –Да.

Болеше ме, но удоволствието превъзхождаше болката и аз просто исках _още.._ още от него в себе си.

Без да каже нито дума повече се наведе и отново сля устните ни, продължавайки бавно да прониква в мен. _Колко дълъг бе__ този мъж? _Едва след време, което ми се стори като минута усетих тялото му напълно опряно в моето. Почувствах се… запълнена.

Започна да се отдръпва съвсем бавно назад. При самото движение тялото ми се разтрепери от удоволствие и неможех да спра стоновете които напуснаха гърлото ми. Излязъл почти целия от мен, спря на едно място. Мускулите на гърдите му трепереха, усещах напрежението което беше насъбрано в тялото му.

–Токова много те желая- и с това изречение срещу врата ми, проникна отново в мен с бавно, но много по - бързо от предишното движение. Извиках от удоволствието което се разнесе в тялото ми. Отново се отдръпна и с по – бързо движение се върна навътре опирайки се докрай в мен.

Всеки следващ тръс бе по – бърз от предния, докато не намери едно средно темпото в което и двамата стенехме от удоволствие. Увих краката си около кръста му и се притиснах по – силно. Гърдите ми и корема ми се опираха в неговите и се движеха плавно от малките капки вода които бяха избили по телата ни. Кръвта във вените ми пулсираше. Чувствах се по – жива от всякога. Ръцете му сграбчиха раменете ми и започна да ме притиска по – силно надолу със всеки тръст. Вече неможех да удържам на удоволствието. Щях да експлодирам отново в още по – силен екстаз. Ноктите ми се забиха в гърба му и знаех, че ще оставят следи след това, но неможех да се въздържа.

Точно когато мислех, че преминавам границата на всичко познато и неможе да стане по – хубаво от това, ръката на Джейсън се спусна от гърдите към корема ми, оставяйки мокра следа по – пътя си и изпращайки тялото ми почти в шок от удоволствие, докато не достигна най- чувствителното място в цялото ми тяло и притискайки с пръстите си силно. И тогава се случи! Експлозията която ме разтърси от вътре неможеше да се сравни с нищо! Имах чувството, че съм умряла и съм попаднала в рая. Вълната на удоволствие продължаваше да се увеличава с всеки тръст който Джейсън правеше, докато не достигна ниво което просто неможех да понеса. Сякаш се разпадах на милион парчета и всяко едно от тях избухваше пращайки нови и нови импулси на екстаз през тялото ми. Ръката му продължи да прави бавни кръгове, а ерекцията му да ме изпраща все по - дълбоко в дълбините на океана от наслада. Едва извиках с пресипнал глас когато вълната постепенно започна да намалява. Отпуснах краката си, а те паднаха отстрани на тялото ми като разглобени части на кукла.

Дишах тежко, опитвайки се да се върна на земята. Да се съвзема от невероятния транс в който бях запратена. Джейсън прокара ръката си през корема ми и достигна до лявата ми гърда. Отдръпна заровеното си лице от врата ми и слезе бавно надолу, изваждайки се от мен. Устните му намериха зърното ми и се обвиха около него, засмуквайки силно. Нов стон се отдели от устните ми. Неможех да повярвам колкото и разглобена да се чувствах всяко негово докосване отново ме изпращаше в рая. Преглътнах опитвайки се да се съвзема, но гърлото ми бе толкова сухо, че едва разтворих устните си отново. Дори неможех да повдигна ръцете си от леглото, а толкова силно желаех да ги прекарам през косата му, врата му… всяка част от тялото му! Обожавах начина по – който ме караше да се чувствам. Ръцете му се настаниха на таза ми, хващайки ме здраво в позиция от която неможех да мръдна. Устните му все още бяха на лявата ми гърда и точно преди ръцете му да започнах да ме повдигат нагоре, зъбите му ме захапаха силно по зърното. Преди да мога да извикам от болката и удоволствието което преминаха през мен… той обърна тялото ми, поставяйки ме на колене и длани върху леглото. Разтвори бедрата ми с една ръка, а другата здраво захвана за врата ми. Прокара свободната си ръка през дупето ми и шляпна силно.

Извиках когато ръката му влезе в контакт с кожата ми.

–Толкова си…- дори неможа да довърши изречението си. Отдели ръката си и след миг усетих ерекцията му при входа си. – изкусителна. – издиша, прониквайки отново в мен.

Движенията които правеше става все по – силни и бързи. Дори нямах време да вдишам и издишам, а той вече беше влязъл и излязъл от мен няколко пъти. Съвсем леки стонове се отделяха от гърлото ми с всеки негов тръст, карайки тялото ми да поема въздух на пресекулки.

Джейсън изпъшка тежко и с един последен тръст влезе целия в мен отново… усетих лека топлина да се разпространява в корема ми. Ръката която държеше врата ми ме стисна толкова силно, че извиках от болка. Тялото му падна върху моето. Долавях бързите удари на сърцето му през гърба си. Дишането му бе по – учестено и от моето. Обгърна ръката си около гръдния ми кош, точно под гърдите ми и попита тихо.

–Добре ли си?

–Да Джейсън- казах името му с усмивка.

Махна ръката си и ме натисна леко надолу за да легна. Отпуснах лактите си и почти се строполих на леглото. Безжизнена, пресъхнала и страшно уморена аз едва събирах сила да дишам. Затворих очите си.

Лек шум се разнесе в стаята. Като, че ли някои ставаше от леглото… но неможех да осъзная какво точно ставаше…

Настана пълна тишина. Нямах сила дори да отворя клепачите си за да видя къде се намираше Джейсън. Тъкмо започнах да се унасям, когато нечия нежна ръка се допря до бузата ми.

–Обърни се по гръб – каза нежно.

Незнам от къде намерих сила в себе си, но успях да се претърколя и легнах по гръб. Отворих очите си и погледнах към Джейсън, който бе заключил очите си с моите, изучавайки ме внимателно.

–Пий – нареди ми и подаде към устните ми чаша с вода.

Жадно започнах да преглъщам прозрачната течност, докато не изпих цялата чаша и отпуснах главата си отново назад. Очите му все още ме гледаха… внимателни!

Отдръпна се назад и се изправи от леглото. Обу боксерите си и взе в ръка останалите си дрехи. Доближи се отново към мен и целуна нежно челото ми.

–Спи любов моя – дръпна завивката на леглото и я постави върху мен. Обърна се и тръгна към вратата.

Исках да го попитам къде отива, но нямах сили дори да измрънкам.

Имаше нещо което долових в него… въпреки милите и нежни думи които шепнеше в ухото ми, въпреки жестовете които правеше за мен, като този прост акт да ми донесе вода или да ме завие, сякаш се сдържаше, криеше нещо… усещах, че това не му бе достатъчно. Той имаше нужда от още… Пред лицето ми за пореден път се появи най – големия ми кошмар. Виктор. Гледаше ме с онези кръвожадни, пропити с гняв очи, а гласът му звучеше строг и наказателен.

_Ще свикнеш с болката. Дори ще ти бъде приятна… ако не на теб, поне на Господарят ти ще доставя удоволствие…_

И в този момент осъзнах какво означаваха тези негови думи. Джейсън бе направил жертва тази нощ… бе избягал от всичко което представляваше. Бе избягал от себе си! От това което е, само за да го направи _специално за мен_.

Тъмнината започна да обхваща съзнанието ми и ме отнесе далеч в страната на сънищата. _Защо не остана с мен?_ Беше последната ми мисъл преди да заспя.


	14. Chapter 14

**Така така! Сега първо да кажа, че повече толкова дълги глави няма да пиша! (23 страници) ще са по къси, но и по често ще пускам… така, че да не съм чула( или прочела) оплаквания. Главата се казва „Ангел или Дявол?" не случайно и накрая ще разберете защо ;) МОЛЯ ВИ не ме убивайте, че завърших точно там- има си причина! Чакам Надето да ми обясни някои неща за ****playroom-a ****за да мога да продължа. Очаквайте още много скоро! Приятно четене! **

Глава 14

„Ангел или Дявол?"

_Защо не беше останал с мен?_

Припомних си последната си мисъл когато започнах да се разсънвам. Все още не отворих очите си. Наслаждавах се на тишината и спокойствието в стаята. Знаех, че съм сама. Джейсън бе напуснал стаята ми снощи… _но защо?_ Исках да остане с мен, да се сгуша в силните му ръце и да заспя на рамото му… и там да се събудя. Представях си първата ми нощ в която правя любов след това любимият ми да остане с мен. Да ме гали и милва до зори.

Чувството беше странно… поне в първия момент. Мислех си, че ще съм променена по - някакъв начин, че сега като отворя очи ще виждам света по -нов начин, но вътре в себе си, аз… бях същата. Нищо в мен не се бе изменило, нищо не чувствах по - различно … или може би грешах? Протегнах ръцете си и изпънах краката си за да се разтегна. Лека болка регистрирах навсякъде в тялото си. Всеки един мускул ме болеше… но бе поносимо. Замислих се за Джейсън. Ако това бе цената която трябваше да заплащам след всяка наша интимност, то тогава щях да го правя! Отново и отново… и отново. Той беше невероятен. Мил, нежен, грижовен! И въпреки това в съзнанието ми отново изникна въпроса _- __защо не остана с мен?_ Възможно ли бе думите на Виктор да важаха и тук… _РАЗБИРА СЕ!_ Подсъзнанието ми извика. Стреснах се и отворих очите си.

Белия таван почти заслепи зрението ми и се наложи да премигна няколко пъти докато се адаптирам. Реалността и светът който сама си бях изградила май се разминаваха… Джейсън бе доминант по - природа. Знаех го и знаех какво означаваше това!

_**Болка!**__**Бягай!**__**Махай се от него!**_

Не. Не. Не. Той беше _**различен!**_Вярвах му. Иначе… иначе защо щеше да изневерява на себе си? Защо щеше да прави такава жертва за мен? Той го направи специално… неземно… нереално. И въпреки това неможе да не се запитам, обещанието му бе само за първата ни нощ заедно…_ Ами сега какво следваше?_

Махнах завивката с намерението да отида в банята и да си взема горещ душ. Водата винаги ми помагаше да помисля… но колко изненадана останах само… В първия момент се уплаших, че съм ранена, но след като забелязах, че кръвта е вече засъхнала се успокоих и си спомних от къде е. Споменът за преживяното премина като вълна през мен. Аз вече бях негова не само със сърцето и ума си, ами и с тялото си! Вълнение премина през мен, но бързо премина в паника. Измежду любовните думи които шепнеше в ухото ми снощи той бе споменал и част от желанията си…

… _Толкова силно желая да завържа ръцете ти над главата… _

Ако бе само това можех да го понеса… нали? Можех да изтърпя малко болка в китките и да не го докосвам, докато правим любов. Ами ако искаше нещо повече от мен? Ако доминантната му страна желаеше да ми причини много повече от това? Решението да избягам сега не ми се виждаше толкова налудничаво…

Като по – часовник или инстинкт на вратата се почука леко три пъти.

–Момент – казах уплашено и сграбчих завивката прехвърляйки я отново върху голото си тяло.

Вратата се открехна леко и от там се показа Джейсън. На утрешната светлина лицето му изглеждаше по – бяло и ведро. Носеше снежно бяла риза, разкопчана до гърдите и сини впити дънки. Обходих цялото му тяло с поглед и накрая се спрях на лицето… Ах тези очи. Изпиваха ме и всеки път потъвах в тях. Но сега бе някак по – дълбоко… по – чувствено. Сякаш и той го усещаше - предната нощ не излизаше от главите и на двама ни.

–Добро утро Еймили. Добре ли спа?- попита насочвайки се към мен.

–Добро утро Джейсън..- щом изрекох името му той повдигна едната си вежда и ме загледа с онзи изпитателен поглед, който ми казваше, че съм сбъркала някъде – Сър. Добро утро Сър.

Това го накара отново да се усмихне и очите му да блеснат със задоволство. Облекчена, отвърнах на усмивката му. Поне не го бях ядосала… но официалното обръщение с което ме накара да се обърна към него, ме накара да се замисля, че любовната игра вече е свършила…жалко!

–Изпий това- подаде ми едно малко розово хапче.

Загледах го въпросително, но без да кажа нито дума.

–Нали не искаш да забременееш?

Очите ми се разшириха само при мисълта, че има дори малка вероятност да забременея. Та аз бях само на 18 за Бога! Не бях готова да бъда майка! Взех хапчето и чашата с вода която ми бе оставена на нощното шкафче и го глътнах моментално. Легнах обратно назад стресната и все още замислена за евентуалната възможност…

–Хайде ставай- каза навеждайки се към завивката. Грабна я с една ръка и я отметна от мен – Време е за баня.

Смутих се на момента и всичко се показа на лицето ми – бузите ми загоряха, очите ми се затвориха и това което вече го бях развила като инстинкт - прехапах устната си.

Та аз лежах гола пред него, цялата омазана с кръв. Поставих ръцете си си върху тялото си за да се прикрия. Една топла ръка се докосна до моята и я отмести. Усетих как сяда на леглото и с другата си ръка погалва бузата ми.

–Никога не се крий от мен- гласът му бе едновременно нежен и заповеден –Прелестна си.- .- палецът му мина през устните ми и те се отпуснаха, докосвайки се нежно до него… и сега когато не виждах нищо, спомените за изминалата нощ ме връхлетяха като буря.

Неможех да сдържа стонът който се отдели от устните ми. Ръката на Джейсън се отдръпна моментално. Изпаднах в паника! Отворих очите си и забелязах как погледа му се бе изменил. Сериозен, внимателен, той ме наблюдаваше с някаква не разчитаема за мен емоция върху лицето си.

Къде сбърках? Нима не ме искаше вече? Ами думите му…? Джейсън се изправи и стана от леглото, насочвайки се към банята. Чух как пуска душа и след минута се върна обратно в стаята.

–Трябва да поговорим, но след като те изкъпем.- правилно ли чух? Той щеше да бъде с мен в банята? О Боже, Боже, Боже! Прехапах устните си отново, но се изправих за да не го карам да чака. Насочих се към помещението, а Джейсън ме последва тихо.

Влязох директно под душа. Въпреки, че водата бе по – топла от колкото можех да понеса не помръднах от там. Исках по – бързо да отмия кръвта от бедрата си, за да не се налага Джейсън да ме вижда така, но миг след като започнах да търкам с ръце, кожата си, две сега хлади ръце ме сграбчиха за раменете нежно. Подскочих! Въпреки, че знаех, че той е там и ме наблюдава, не вярвах, че ще се доближи толкова до водата и ще позволи дрехите му да бъдат намокрени. Когато се обърнах за моя изненада видях голото тяло на Джейсън до себе си. Как толкова бързо бе съблякъл ризата и дънките си?

Игрива усмивка се разстла по – устните му преди да проговори.

–Трябваше да направя това още снощи, но бе прекалено изморена дори да станеш от леглото.

И отново съжалих, че дори за миг през главата ми бе минала идеята да избягам от този ангел. И отново показваше колко много държи на мен… И отново чувството, че съм на правилното място, че съм у дома, се загнезди в гърдите ми, за разлика от първата ми баня с Виктор, тук не изпитвах страх. Нямаше го онова чувство на гняв или желанието за бягство. Имаше само спокойствие, нежност и загриженост.

Без да му бе нужен моя отговор, а той и не изчака за такъв, ръцете му се спуснаха по – тялото ми, нежно галейки ме и измивайки всяка част от кожата ми, която докоснеха. Взе сапуна в ръцете си и отново премина през цялото ми тяло, бавно… сякаш той самия се наслаждаваше. Когато приключи напълно се изправи и застана лице в лице с мен. Все още бях под въздействието на магията която представляваха силните ръце на Джейсън Робинсън. Прехапах отново устните си за да се въздържа да го докосна, но преди дори да можех да премигна бях прикована до стената от неговото тяло.

–Когато правиш това ме влудяваш- каза срещу устните ми и сега разбрах какво имаше предвид… нещо много, много твърдо се успя между бедрата ми и след като и двамата бяхме голи неможех да се сетя за друго освен за…

О! Боже Мои!

Хвана ме на китките и издърпа ръцете ми нагоре, леко притискайки ги в стената над главата ми. Устните му се разбиха върху моите, преди паниката от това какво ще се случи сега с мен да може да завладее съзнанието ми. Без да мога да мръдна аз се отдадох на емоциите преминаващи през гръбнака ми да ме завладеят. Ръцете му нежно галеха всяка част на тялото ми до която достигнеха, като движенията му ставаха все по – страстни и силни. Когато стигна до бедрата ми, пусна ръката ми и ме повдигна във въздуха, опирайки ме в стената. Водата все още течеше гореща от душа и мокреше косата и гърба му. Толкова силно исках да прокарам ръцете си през косата му… отместих ги от стената, но гласът на Джейсън ме спря.

–Не. Дръж ги там, за да не се налага да ги вържа- твърдият и дълбок глас с който ми говореше ме възбуди още повече.

Изведнъж ми се прииска да наруша заповедта само и само да изпълни заканата си. Исках да се усещам под властта на този мъж, да ме върже и да прави с тялото ми каквото си пожелае, да не спира да ме докосва по - _този_ начин.

Прехапах устните си за секунди все още несигурна какво да правя.

–Веднага Еймили- гласът му ме стресна

Върнах ръцете си над главата, а Джейсън започна да ме целува и да притиска тялото си в моето все по - силно.

–Хвани се горе- каза между целувките, срещу врата ми.

Чувствах се като подивяло животно. Започнах да бутам ръцете си нагоре само и само да намеря нещо за което да се хвана и тогава го открих.

Голяма продълговата закачалка за хавлии. Как не я бях забелязала до сега? Сграбчих я и с двете си ръце и избутах тялото си напред, опирайки се максимално в Джейсън. Преди да мога да се отдръпна назад, той ме сграбчи силно за бедрата и с едно движение проникна в мен с максимална сила.

Сегашните му действия нямаха нищо общо с предната нощ… сега той не бе нежен, не бе мил… бе като някои звяр, избягал от клетка, на който неможех да се противопоставям. Не исках да се противопоставям!

Движенията му ставаха все по – бързи и по – бързи. Със всеки следващ тръст усещах, че съм отново близо до рая. Моя рай. Силата която се насъбираше в мен щеше да избухне всеки момент и да ме разтърси толкова силно, че нямаше да мога да събера краката си цял ден…

–Няма да свършваш преди аз да ти кажа – каза със заповеден глас докато проникваше все по – надълбоко.

Но как можех да удържа? Нямаше начин… не, просто _нямаше начин! _

Измънках силно в знак на протест и нетърпение… неможех да се възпирам вече.

Ръката му силно ме шляпна през дупето и след това се задържа там. Болката малко възвърна разсъдъка ми и ми позволи да задържа емоциите си.

–Не още!- каза почти през зъби. –Пусни си ръцете.

Така и направих. Обвих ги около врата му и разбих устните си с неговите. Нямаше да му давам повече шансове да говори. Да ме спира! Бях толкова близо до рая, че неможех вече да се върна назад. Екстазът в който всеки момент щях да се потопя бе пъти по – силен от снощните.

Джейсън сякаш усети това и с едно толкова бързо движение, че дори неможех да го спра, излезе от мен и спусна краката ми на земята. Хвана лицето ми с ръце и загледа очите ми внимателно.

–Когато аз кажа, тогава ще свършиш. Повече никога не опитвай този номер!

Премигнах няколко пъти за да разбера какво бе станало туку-що. Джейсън ме хвана през кръста, слепи телата ни и прокара ръката си през дупето ми. Стисна ме, но не прекалено силно за да немога да отклоня очите си от неговите.

–Тялото ти ми принадлежи. Само аз имам правото да решавам кога ще получаваш оргазъм и само аз съм този който ще ти го достави! Ясно ли е?

–Да Сър.- казах плахо.

–Добро момиче. А сега ми кажи искаш ли да намериш успокоение или да те държа възбудена цял ден?

–Искам… Сър.

Изражението му придоби онзи дяволит поглед, като в нощта когато завърза ръцете ни с копринената лента. Усещах, че е намислил нещо, но неможех да разбера какво!

–Обърни се- хвана ме за раменете и сам ме обърна.

Неможех вече да видя лицето му. Чувството, че съм се хванала сама в собствения си капан отново премина през съзнанието ми. Ръката му хвана кичур от мократа ми коса и опъна нежно. Оставих се в ръцете му. Нека прави с мен каквото пожелае, единственото нещо което желаех бе да не спира…

Прокара ръцете си през раменете ми, надолу по целия ми гръб и когато стигна до дупето ми ме шляпна силно от лявата страна. Движенията му бяха толкова бавни и страстни, че дъхът ми секваше на всеки няколко сантиметра през който преминаваше. Измънках през зъби когато ръката му стисна дупето ми и прехапах устни в очакване. Нави косата ми около ръката си, издърпа главата ми максимално назад и прошепна с горещ дъх, който опари кожата, до ухото ми.

–Промених решението си. Ще те оставя възбудена – премина с ръката си през корема ми и я постави точно там където най – много желаех друга част от тялото му, дръпна силно опашката която беше направил в дланта си и нападна с целувки врата ми.– Искам те възбудена до довечера. Няма да се докосваш тук, ясно?- притисна дланта си към мен още по - силно.

Затруднявах се с отговора. Пръстите му се разливаха между мен в силни и бързи движения. Исках да кажа да, не… нещо…но неможех. Рая който си мислех, че почти е загубен, сега отново бе пред мен. Портите почти се разтвориха, подканвайки ме да вляза и да се потопя в морето от амброзия…

–Ясно ли е?- попита отново опъвайки косата ми и притисна силно пръстите си между бедрата ми, спирайки движенията си. Преди да можех да разбера какво става, Джейсън ме извъртя и опря гърба ми в стената. Погледна ме право в очите. Толкова сериозни и заповедни, неговите, не ги бях виждала никога. Със силата която притежаваше над мен в този момент, той можеше да ме накара да започна да танцувам като марионетка на конци, само ако го изречеше.

–Да, Сър. – едва издишах.

–Добро момиче.- целуна нежно рамото ми.

Отдръпна се от мен и излезе от банята, вземайки дрехите си от пода. Все още незнаех какво се случва с мен… къде се намирах… какво ставаше? Поех си няколко глътки въздух и влязох отново под водата. Обърнах лицето си към душа. Топлата водата обливаше очите ми припомняйки ми нежните мигове от преди малко и това никак не помагаше да прогоня мислите за Джейсън от главата си. Как успя да спре точно сега? Защо го направи? Топлината между бедрата ми почти ме изгаряше. Толкова силно исках да се докосна. Знаех, че ако го направя само за миг, ще намеря успокоението което толкова търсех, но зад затворените ми очи се появиха неговите от преди малко… с онзи особен заповеден поглед, който почти смрази кръвта ми. Трябваше да се охладя моментално! Завъртях дръжката на душа изцяло към студената вода и се охладих много по – бързо от колкото очаквах. В момента в който започнах да треперя, всички мисли за успокоение сега се бяха изпарили.

Спрях водата и увих тялото си в кърпа. Внимателно избърсвайки капките вода преди това. Движенията наново пратиха искрици екстаз през гърба ми.

Довечера, какво имаше предвид? Неможех дори да си представя…

Излязох от банята все още задъхана от минималните докосвания който бях направила по – тялото си. Как щях да издържа до довечера в _това_ състояние? На леглото бяха оставени няколко дрехи… Джейсън предположих. Доближих се по – близо до тях и тогава забелязах, че не ми бе оставено бельо…

Усмихнах се вътрешно. _Малкият инцидент_ от снощи, явно му бе харесал или може би бе планирал нещо специално за довечера…?

Облякох роклята, която едва стигаше до средата на бедрата ми и караше половината част от гърдите ми да изскочат отвън. Наметнах памучната бяла жилетка, която скриваше горната част на роклята и я закопчах до края. Изсуших косата си, вързах я на удобна конска опашка и се насочих към кухнята. Вълнението което изпитвах от сутрешния душ щеше да ме държи цял ден… _до довечера!_ Отново се замислих какво ли ме чака тогава…

–Добро утро – стресна ме гласа на Ани.

Кога толкова бързо бях стигнала до трапезарията?

–Добро утро – отвърнах й.

–Тежка нощ?- повдигна веждите си срещу мен с дяволита усмивка на лицето си.

–Ам, може да се каже- едва измънках и сведох поглед надолу засрамена.

–Хайде на масата. Яденето ще изстине.- дръпна един стол за да седна.

–Джейсън няма ли да дойде?

–Не и тази сутрин. Поиска закуската си в кабинета и ми нареди да оставя твоята тук.- подкани ме отново да седна, този път с ръка – И след това иска да отидеш при него.

Преглътнах тежко. Трябваше да поговорим… но за какво?

Започнах да се храня толкова бързо, че едва преглъщах храната. Когато чинията ми бе напълно празна изпих целия портокалов сок, почти на екс и занесох празните прибори в кухнята.

–Много си бърза- констатира Ани учудена.

Дарих я с една усмивка за милиони и се изнесох от стаята преди да каже каквото и да е. Единственото което исках, бе отново да видя Джейсън. Отправих се към кабинета. Вече знаех къде е. Почуках нежно на вратата и зачаках…

Когато не получих отговор от вътрешната страна се притесних. Ами ако не бе все още тук? Зачаках още десетина секунди и бях почти решена да се върна отново в кухнята, когато вратата се отвори. Джейсън държеше телефон в свободната си ръка, а погледа му бе сериозен. Кимна с глава да вляза навътре и се отправи към бюрото без да затваря след мен.

С тихи стъпки влязох и затворих вратата след себе си. Не исках някои от охраната или персонала на къщата да подслуша разговора ни. Седнах в един от столовете пред бюрото и мълчаливо наблюдавах как Джейсън обикаля стаята.

Не говореше. Само слушаше в продължение на минути.

–Разбирам.- каза накрая – Следващата операция ще започне след няколко дни. Все още събирам информация. – замълча отново и след няколко секунди се намръщи, явно недоволен от отговора който бе получил.

Джейсън говореше толкова сериозно и делово. Можеше да бъде единствено с началника му, помислих си.

–Ще ви държа в течение, Сър- и май бях права.. Джейсън махна телефона от ухото си, натисна един бутон и го постави на бюрото.

Седна мълчаливо срещу мен и се загледа право в очите ми. Погледа му бе сериозен и пронизващ, едва намирах сили да премигна. Напрежението което усещах да се събира в стомаха ми, ми подсказваше, че този разговор няма да е от приятните.

–Еймили – започна накрая – Знам, че ти е трудно да говориш за това, но искам да ми разкажеш колкото е възможно повече за Виктор…

При самото споменаване на името му усетих как кръвта ми се смразява. Нервно вплетох ръцете си една в друга и стиснах здраво пръсти. Спомена за онази дупка, за мъченията на които бях подлагана, за вероятността пак да се окажа там… съмнението, че не съм била достатъчно добра за Джейсън се прокраде в съзнанието ми. Не бях това което той искаше… И тази сутрин под душа точно това се е опитвал да ми каже! Явно щеше да ме отпрати… Затворих очи за да избегна лицето му когато ми казва, че ще ме върне там… неможех да го понеса. Не и да гледам как го изрича.

–Сър, ще ме върнете ли? - усетих сълзите по бузите си.

–Да те върна ли?- гласът му прозвуча изненадан.

–На Виктор? – поясних отново изтръпвайки от името.

Мълчание и тежки стъпки се разнесоха в стаята. Ето това беше! Знаех си! Знаех си, че не съм достатъчна. Колкото и да исках да не си го представям в съзнанието ми се появи образа му да застава пред мен и да ми казва _„Да"_. Джейсън хвана ръката ми и приклекна. Когато ги отворих, очите ми бяха на едно ниво с неговите. Толкова емоции се бореха в неговите, че незнаех кое ще надделее.

– Еймили искам да заловя това нещастно копеле и да продупча сърцето му с нож заради нещата който ти е причинил. Но от СД го искат жив за да го разпитат.

–За какво?

– Историята която сега ще ти разкажа не бива да напуска тези стени.

Кимнах и бетонирах устните си в очакване.

–Том и Лаура не се разведоха, защото имат проблеми в брака. Тя го напусна, защото искаше да го предпази. Да предпази дъщеря си. Виталий Кобалски е твар по – долна и от Виктор. – хвърлих един съмнителен поглед към него - Трудно е за вярване, но е истина. Лаура бе открадната на 15 години от дома си, точно като теб, но с разликата, че Виталий не се е интересувал да запази невинността й. Подлагал я е на всякакви мъчения, дори я е давал на многобройните си клиенти срещу заплащане. Държал я в мазето си, без вода, без храна дни наред. Измъчвал я по – всевъзможни начини, сякаш е някакво животно, а не човек! Том е бил нов в разследването, когато попаднал на следата. Някакви съседи се оплакали за шумен купон тази нощ и той отишъл с колегата си да провери. Намерили я почти умираща… - Джейсън преглътна шумно, усещах, колко му е трудно да говори за това - заобиколена от група мъже който се гаврели с нея. Виталий успял да се измъкне, но без другарите си. Том се погрижил всички те да си платят за жестокостта. Останал само Виталий… Проблема е, че с годините той натрупа състояние от продажбата на наркотици и оръжия. Властта която придоби го направи още по – арогантен. Създаде цяла мрежа за трафик на деца и намери много последователи… като Виктор, които да разрастват бизнеса му. Колкото и да се опитваме да го хванем, все намира начин да се изплъзне. Том не позволяваше на Лаура да се меси в разследването, въпреки желанието й… до преди шест месеца. Тя разпита едно от момичетата който успяхме да спасим от продажба и замина за Мелроуз без да дочака Том.

–Сама?- попитах през сълзи.

–Да. Не ме разбирай погрешно. Лаура знае как да се защитава. Том я бе обучил много добре… може би прекалено добре. Когато се прибрал, след поредната мисия, тя вече бе заминала… с два пистолета от личната му колекция. Не е успяла да намери Виталий, но в Мелроуз, мястото за което момичето й разказало, че ги държали преди време, открила един от подчинените му. Застреляла го от упор. Един куршум в сърцето и един в главата. Освободила момичетата и тъй като вече знаела как действат тези типове, намерила кабинета му за да се опита да намери някаква информация за местоположението на Виталий, но тогава осъзнала, че е разкрита. Жива видео връзка показвала как застрелва онзи боклук. Знаела, че Виталий ще го види и ще тръгне след нея. Затова след като се обадила в полицията заминала… Не е искала той да разбира за дъщеря й. –можех само да си представя каква жертва е било това за нея, да остави малкото си детенце, без да знае, дали ще я види някога отново, само и само за да я предпази.

– Том предполага, че е избягала в Италия, при родителите си. Затова е там в момента. Иска да я намери. Кобалски има много връзки и животът на Лаура е в опасност докато не го заловим. Той жадува за отмъщение. Виктор е един от най – доверените му хора. С него е почти от самото начало. Ако някои знае къде е Кобалски, то това е само Виктор. Затова искам от теб да ми разкажеш всичко което можеш за него. Трябва да го заловим на всяка цена.

–Наистина незнам много. Мястото където ме държеше… чувах само неговия глас, когато говореше по телефона. От началото се опитах няколко пъти да избягам, но той винаги ме хващаше и затваряше отново, след като… ме наказваше. Мястото бе много мръсно и мизерно, но имаше аларма на всяка врата, на прозорците и дори на каишката ми-ако се отдалечавах на повече от 50 метра от него, тя сигнализираше. Държеше ме предимно в мазето, в клетка. От начало 3 пъти седмично, а след това и всеки ден започна да ме пуска от нея за да мия и да чистя. Винаги беше до мен когато бях извън клетката и държеше заключени всички врати. Имаше една стая в която ми бе забранено да влизам. Предполагам това е бил офиса му, защото се намираше точно над мазето в което бях и всяка вечер провеждаше по – няколко телефонни разговора. Понякога говореше на чужд език… неща който не разбирах.

–Руски. Говореше на руски. Виталий е руснак_. Значи е поддържал връзка с него_- каза сякаш на себе си.– Колко често говореше на руски?

–Незнам… може би един, два пъти седмично.

–Толкова често? Намислил е нещо голямо. - Джейсън се изправи и започна да обикаля замислено кабинета.

–Том каза, че изведнъж си заплакала в колата след като сте тръгнали. Защо?- гледаше през прозореца докато чакаше отговора ми.

–Вечерта преди … да ме продаде бе много объркан. Говореше несвързано и изглеждаше много стресиран. Попита ме дали искам да замина и след като го уверих, че е така Виктор ми подари плюшено мече. На следващия ден аз – преглътнах, незнаейки как да му обясня обстоятелствата около който забравих за мечето– го забравих там.

–Това е странно. Обикновено не се привързват към момичетата който ще продадат след това. Още по – малко ги питат за мнението им. – Джейсън се гледаше концентрирано в една точка през прозореца. Премисляше нещо… погледна към мен и сякаш разбра, че не му казвам цялата истина –Кажи ми какво стана на следващия ден?

–Той се опита…- преглътнах сълзите за да мога да продължа - след като се изкъпах, отидох в стаята и започнах да обличам дрехите които той ми бе оставил… мислех, че съм сама, но преди да мога да се облека напълно, той влезе и – картината… стаята, дивашкия му поглед… всичко бе пред очите ми. Сякаш отново го преживявах-… се опита да ме изнасили – сълзите отново тръгнаха. Едва успявах да изтрия старата и нова сълза се стичаше надолу по бузата ми.

Джейсън прекоси стаята за стотни и застана пред мен, издърпа ме за ръката толкова бързо, че залитнах и паднах точно в обятията му. Прегърна ме силно, сякаш живота му зависеше от това!

–Ще го накарам да си плати. Заклевам се! Ще го накарам да си плати! – зарови лицето си във врата ми.

Тук. Сега. В обятията на Джейсън за първи път аз дадох воля на болката която ме изгаряше вътрешно, да се отприщи и да излезе на яве. Ридаех в продължение, може би на часове и аз незнам колко, но накрая едва събирах сили да дишам. Съзнанието ми бе замъглено от болка и жестоки спомени от изминалите шест месеца. Колкото и щастие да бях изпитала пред последните няколко дни, онова място, онзи мъж завинаги щяха да останат в съзнанието ми, запечатани като огромна черна яма, разяждаща ме бавно от вътре.

Когато отворих очите, открих, че съм в стаята си, но не бях сама. Джейсън лежеше до мен, нежно обвил ръката си през рамото ми… като, че ли спеше?

Изпънах леко главата си нагоре за да видя дали бяха затворени очите му. Погледите ни се засякоха.

–Съжалявам, че е трябвало да преживееш толкова болка. Иска ми се да можех да променя този факт, но немога. Единственото което ще ти обещая е, че няма да позволя на никого от тук насетне, да се отнася така с теб. – притисна ме по - силно към гърдите си.

Отново онази сигурност. Отново онова чувство, че сърцето ми принадлежи на този човек, че аз съм част от него, както той от мен.

–Благодаря ви, Сър.

– Виктор се опитваше да ти наложи нещо което не съществува! Това не е моя свят и никога няма да бъде. – нежно прокара обратното на дланта си през бузата ми - Аз винаги ще те ценя, винаги ще се грижа за теб и ще ти го показвам всеки божи ден, но и ще искам от теб много неща в замяна. Очаквам да ми се довериш. Да ми се отдадеш напълно – с тялото и ума си!

Кимнах в знак на съгласие. Бях готова на всичко за него. _На всичко!_

Джейсън се усмихна и ме подкани с ръка да стана от леглото.

–Хайде мила, време е за вечеря- чак сега погледнах през прозореца и забелязах, че е тъмно навън. Нима съм спала целия ден? Тръпки преминаха през гръбнака ми като се сетих колко малко време остава до изненадата която Джейсън ми готвеше. Вълнението се бореше с паниката през целия път до кухнята. Усетих погледа на Джейсън върху себе си на няколко пъти, но несмеех да вдигна глава. Отвори ми вратата и ме пусна да вляза пред него.

–Добър вечер Ани- поздрави я Джейсън. –Позволи на мен- каза и все подноса от ръцете й. Ани го загледа малко учудена, но не каза нищо.- Ще се присъединиш ли към нас?

–Кой аз ли? О не, не!- махна с ръка във въздуха и тръгна към кухнята.

–Настоявам- каза мило Джейсън, но аз успях да доловя заповедта която кънтеше в гласа му.

Ани се спря на едно място и като, че ли се позамисли за момент.

–Е добре, защо пък не. Ейми защо не дойдеш да ми помогнеш в кухнята с останалата храна и приборите.

–С удоволств.. започнах.

–Не. Аз ще ти помогна Ани. Еймили сядай някъде.

Изпълних нареждането моментално и седнах на мястото в което бях и тази сутрин. Джейсън и Ани мълчаливо се отправиха към кухнята и след не повече от минута се върнаха с пълни, с чинии, ръце. Исках да стана и да им помогна, но погледа на Джейсън ме накара да върна дупето си обратно на стола. Джейсън постави пред мен храната и целуна челото ми. Почувствах се като малко дете.

Всички седнаха на масата- Ани се настани точно срещу мен и ме погледна право в очите. Сякаш нещо я тревожеше, погледа й бе доста странен, но не каза нищо, така, че си помислих, че е притеснена от присъствието на Джейсън. Дали до сега, някога бе вечеряла заедно с него?

–Еймили- гласът на Джейсън ме стресна – Как мина тренировката ти с Хавиер?

–Поносимо- едва излъгах. Идеше ми да си призная колко всъщност тежко ми беше, но не исках да обидя Джейсън като се правя на лигаво бебе, което е неспособно да понесе малко болка… като се има предвид какво бях преживяла напоследък… Хиляди пъти предпочитах Хавиер да ми изкарва душата с упражнения, от колкото да бъда отново при онова чудовище…

–Радвам се, че се справяш- каза усмихнато.-Какво прави след това?

Някои докосна крака ми… Джейсън ли си играеше някакви игрички? Изкушаваше ли ме? Тук? На масата? Погледнах към Ани, която прилежно отхапваше от парчето торта пред себе си и дори за миг не гледаше към мен. Извърнах глава отново към Джейсън за да разчета лицето му за някакъв знак, че това е просто игра на думи и какво ще кажем не е от значение…

–Заговорих се със Стейси и…- преди да можех да довърша някои ме изрита по крака. СИЛНО! Обърнах се и видях гневния поглед на Ани. Упс! Май казах нещо което нетрябваше.

–Стейси? Като Стейси Хауър?- попита Джейсън и вече знаех, че не биваше да си отварям устата. Ани ме бе предупредила да не разговарям с момичетата.

–Да… аз. Срещнах я по – път към стаята ми.

Джейсън се напрегна и издиша тежко. Цялото му внимание бе насочено, не към мен, а към жената срещу ми. Ани продължаваше да гледа към чинията си, но вече само ровеше с вилицата в тортата.

–Ейми ако си приключила с яденето моля те, отнеси чиниите в кухнята и ги измий.- естествено не бях докоснала още десерта си, но знаех какво точно намекваше Джейсън. Изправих се и събрах полупразните чинии и се ометох към кухнята, повече от разстроена. Ани щеше да загази заради мен сега… защо изобщо трябваше да си отварям устата за Бога? Измих всичко, възможно най- старателно, имайки предвид бързината с която го правех. Единственото което исках е по – бързо да се върна в трапезарията. Когато бях напълно готова, подсуших ръцете си и се насочих към другата стая. Разтреперана от притеснение.

Отворих вратата и за моя изненада открих само Джейсън да седи на масата. Нямаше нито следа от Ани… поех си дълбоко дъх, но и това не свърши работа за да се успокоя.

–Ела тук- каза Джейсън.

Застанах до него. Вдигна бавно ръката си нагоре към лицето ми и погали бузата ми.

–Всичко е наред. Защо си толкова уплашена?

Очите ми бяха пълни със напиращи да излязат сълзи, а устните ми макар и плътно затворени трепереха леко.

–Не искам да наказвате Ани за моя грешка Сър, моля ви! Тя не е направила нищо нередно.

–Знам това. Няма да я накажа за нищо. Ние просто си поговорихме.

Успокоих се… малко. Ани щеше да е добре. Но той не каза нищо за това, че няма да накаже й мен? Олеле…

–Съжалявам, че постъпих така. Моля ви не ме наказвайте- премигнах и сълзите се стекоха по бузите ми.

–Тъй като нямах време вчера да ти обясня, този път ще ти простя, но не искам да мислиш, че търпението ми ще е вечно. Ани **ти е казала** да не разговаряш с никои от… _временните посетители_ на къщата.- изправи се и застана пред мен, почти опирайки се в тялото ми.

От къде ли знаеше? Погледнах към лицето му за да се уверя, че не блъфира отново…

–Иначе нямаше да те рита под масата- каза с онази всезнаеща усмивка.

Това пък как го бе усетил? Аз дори не помръднах…

–Защо да не разговарям с никого? Момичето изглеждаше толкова уплашено. Исках да и помогна някак си.

–Знам, но нямаш необходимите знания за тази цел. С тях ще се заемат професионалисти- психотерапевти, психолози.- звучеше толкова сериозно, че чак ме плашеше. Сякаш говореше за някакъв плъх в научна лаборатория, над който ще изпробват различни медикаменти за да видят какво ще е влиянието им.

Не ми се искаше да е така. От опит знаех, че човек може да се успокои и само ако има слушател, някои пред който да излее всичко което се е насъбрало в сърцето му, който да прегърне в труден момент и да знае, че има опора за да продължи да се бори.

–Понякога една обикновена прегръдка върши чудеса.- възразих съвсем тихо.

Джейсън само се усмихна и ме придърпа в обятията си.

–Така е. Ела тук мила- сгуши ме нежно. Облегнах главата си на гърдите му, а ръката му започна да си играе с един кичур от косата ми.

Почувствах се сигурна и в безопасност в този момент, в неговите ръце, опряна до неговото тяло. Ето, че магията вече действаше.

–Ела- каза изведнъж и сърцето ми почти подскочи от вълнение. Знаех къде ме води… е не точно къде, но към какво- моята изненада!

Тръгнахме по коридора към моята стая. Подминахме всички врати по – пътя натам… и започвах да мисля, че ще ми пожелае лека нощ и ще ме остави в стаята ми, но останах приятно изненадана когато подминахме и моята врата. Натам имаше само още две врати. Едната бе стаята на Джейсън! Насочихме се точно натам. Джейсън спря пред вратата, извади ключ от джоба си и го пъхна в ключалката.

–Това е моята стая- каза отваряйки вратата.

Слаба, червеникава светлина осветяваше цялото помещение, но не изглеждаше натрапчиво, дори напротив. Цветовете на мебелите вътре изглеждаха някак по – нежни и успокояващи. Пристъпих бавно напред, попивайки всеки детайл от тази стая, който зърнех. Всичко изглеждаше подредено със стил и вкус. Нямаше натрапчиви предмети и сякаш всичко се сливаше в едно. Цялата стая предразполагаше към уют и спокойствие.

Усмихнах се когато забелязах огромното легло по средата на стаята. Покрито с тъмно червена, почти винена ковертюра, то бе почти двойно на моето! Над него имаше голяма картина на червена роза върху черен фон. Изглеждаше толкова реална. Художникът бе придал живот на това цвете, толкова фино и изящно. С мъка отделих очите си от нея и огледах наляво. Огромна секция наредена от горе до долу с книги. На всеки рафт имаше поне по 50 книги. Доближих се за да ги огледам по – добре – бяха подредени по цветове, томове, автори… дори в местната библиотека не бях виждала толкова прецизно разделение. Джейсън или е имал много свободно време или е перфекционист. Малко по – натам имаше огромна камина. Наложи се да заобиколя бялата мечешка кожа разположена пред нея,защото не исках да я изцапам. Огромен гардероб, предположих с дрехи… затова го и подминах, щеше да изглежда грубо да го отворя, макар да бях любопитна какви ли дрехи имаше вътре . Телевизор широк поне метър бе закачен на стената, последван от няколко джаджи наредени върху полици на самата стена – DVD, VSH, Comand нещо си.. дори не си направих труда да чета какво точно представляваха. Продължих да оглеждам и пред мен се появи вратата.. но тази бе друга. Огледах се за да потвърдя пред себе си, че не бъркам. Джейсън все още стоеше на другата врата, съвсем малко пристъпил по напред в стаята. Обърнах отново глава към вратата пред мен и след това отново към Джейсън който сега пристъпваше все по – близо до мен. Бе затворил тихо вратата зад себе си и гледаше право в очите ми със стегнато лице и много внимателни очи. Следеше всички мои движения, които всъщност не бяха много, след като осъзнах защо ме бе довел тук.

… _Искам те възбудена до довечера. Няма да се докосваш_… ми бе казал тази сутрин под душа. Сега със всяка негова крачка, към мен, спомените за таз сутрешното ни преживяване се връщаше пред очите ми. Когато стигна до мен, сърцето ми бе готово да изскочи през гърдите. Захапах долната си устна за да спра трепета й. Ръката на Джейсън мигновено хвана брадичката ми издърпвайки я нагоре. Погледна ме в очите и каза почти срещу устните ми.

–Знаеш как ми действа това. - усещах възбудата в гласа му.

Дори не почака отговор. Придърпа ме напред и сля устните си с моите, докато накрая не трябваше да се издърпам със сила назад за да поема въздух. Когато ги отворих, всичко пред очите ми се бе замъглило. Усещах коленете си меки и податливи. Джейсън не ме пускаше от ръцете си. Силата с която ме държеше на едно място бе невероятна. Не, че исках да се отделя от прегръдката му, но дори да бях опитала, нямаше да мога. Едва поех една глътка кислород и ръката му отново ме издърпа към него, хващайки ме за врата. Целуна ме още по - страстно, захапвайки горната ми устна накрая. През цялото ми тяло премина заряд, толкова мощен, че сутрешния студен душ, сега не би могъл да ме охлади. Горях, жадувайки за още. Телата ни бяха плътно прилепени едно към друго и можех да усетя колко възбуден бе и той. Твърд като скала, имах чувството, че всеки момент може да пробие дънките му.

–На леглото- каза с дълбок глас Джейсън и ме пусна.

Залюлях се в първия момент, но след това с бързи крачки се отправих към кралското легло. Покатерих се бавно докато стигнах средата и се обърнах към Джейсън. Гледаше към мен с навлажнени от страст очи. От светлината или от възбудата скулите му бяха по-червеникави от обикновено.

–Изглеждаше невероятно докато пълзеше с гръб. Направи го пак.

Без да се поколебая се върнах бързо на края на леглото и запълзях обратно нагоре, бавно… стигайки почти го края. Обърнах глава, точно преди да седна и забелязах погледа на Джейсън, който бе насочен към дупето и задната част на бедрата ми. Защо не се усетих по – рано на къде ще гледа? Усмихнах се на себе си когато се сетих за това. Харесваше ми идеята, че Джейсън ме гледа. Искаше ми се да го направя пак, само и само за да не отделя погледа си от мен, да ме изпива с очите си, но той тръгна към леглото, без да каже нито дума. Застана на края и сля погледите ни в едно. Силната му осанка, изпълнените със страст очи, разкопчаната до гърдите му риза, разкривайки само част от перфектното му тяло… изглеждаше перфектен!

За обиколи бавно леглото и застана пред нощното шкафче, което беше отстрани и отвори първото чекмедже.

–Затвори очи- нареди докато ръцете му бяха все още вътре и неможех да видя какво ще извади от там.

Вълна на напрежение и очакване премина през мен. Какво ли беше намислил? Затворих очи и зачаках… не чух звука от затваряне на чекмеджето, затова предположих, че все още се чуди какво да избере, което още повече увеличи нетърпението ми.

–Успокои се Еймили. Дишай.- явно продължаваше да ме наблюдава.

Така и направих. Започнах да поемам бавни и дълбоки глътки въздух. Джейсън докосна ръката ми с нещо много нежно и меко. Прокара го нагоре към китната ми и го уви около нея. Възела който стегна не бе болезнен, но бе плътно прилепнал около китката ми. Когато отиде и при другата ми ръка вече знаех, какво прави- връзваше ми ръцете за да немога да мърдам. Самата мисъл, че няма мога да го докосвам, ме сряза през гърдите. Исках да усещам кожата му, но пък от друга страна… той можеше да прави с мен каквото си пожелае, това накара бедрата ми да потреперят леко в очакване.

–Вдигни ръцете си нагоре.

Джейсън завърза първо едната, а след това й другата ръка, за таблата над леглото. Събрах краката си плътно един до друг, но той ме хвана за левия глезен и го издърпа на ляво, уви около него същото нежно парче плат и го стегна здраво. Направи същото и с другия ми крак и прокара пръстите си през бедрото ми, корема ми, гърдите ми и накрая стигна до устните ми.

–Красива си. Отвори очи- направих го.

Джейсън бе застанал над мен, по – прекрасен от всякога. Очите му бяха изпълнени с живот, с радост, с любов. Устните му съвсем леко разтворени… ах как исках да прокарам езика си по тях. Целунах пръста който все още бе върху устните ми.

Джейсън се усмихна леко и се отдръпна назад бъркайки отново в чекмеджето. Извади една ножица от там и още нещо, което пъхна в джоба на дънките си. Застана в долната част на леглото. Бе на поне 3 метра от мен, но знаех какво се кани да направи. Щеше да среже роклята… харесвах я, но неможех да си позволя лукса да го кажа гласно. Бавно се покатери по леглото. Заставайки между вързаните ми бедра. Хвана плата и бавно започна да реже по средата стигайки чак до горе. Отряза и презрамките. Хвана ме през кръста,повдигна ме леко и издърпа роклята, мятайки я на пода заедно с ножицата. Започна да гали извивките на тялото ми, заобикаляйки най - ерогенните ми зони. Дразнейки ме нежно. Пръстите му оставяха огнени следи върху всеки сантиметър от кожата ми. Колкото повече се доближаваше до мястото където най – много желаех ръцете му, толкова по – учестено ставаше дишането ми и усещах как желанието да слеем телата си ставаше все по - неудържимо. Джейсън се наведе над мен, опирайки телата ни и ръката му направи едно последно движение от врата ми надолу към корема ми и достигна мястото… неможех да удържа стона който излезе от гърлото ми, но той го приглуши, страстно впивайки устните си в моите. Желанието да го усетя между бедрата си бе вече на ръба, на границата и неможех да удържам на това сладко мъчение повече. Исках го!

–Искам… - прошепнах.

–Какво Еймили- дъхът му опари кожата на врата ми - Какво искаш?

–Теб - издишах тежко отново.

Ръката му продължаваше бавно да ме гали, разтваряйки нежно устните ми и един пръст влезе съвсем леко навътре. Вибрациите който преминаха през мен разтрепериха краката ми. Защо ме измъчваше по – толкова сладък начин?

–Къде ме искаш?- едва докосна шията ми с устни.

–В мен. Сега. – извих главата си нагоре, давайки му още по – голям достъп до врата ми.- _моля…_- гърлото ми бе толкова пресипнало от сухота, че едва успях да го кажа.

Ръката му се спусна по - надолу и проникна в мен още по – дълбоко.

Извиках от удоволствие. Отново се намирах пред портите на Рая, готова да премина отвъд тях и да се потопя…

–Не още!- каза нежно захапвайки меката част на ухото ми.- Искам да те усещам когато свършваш.

–Моля те.

–Задръж още.- движенията му станаха по - бавни и накрая мръдна ръката си от мен, бъркайки в джоба си.

–Затвори очи- нареди ми.

Премигнах няколко пъти, но неможех да ги накарам да се затворят.

–Еймили! – каза сериозно.-Не ме карай да те наказвам.

Насилих се и този път очите ми се затвориха. Стори ми се, че Джейсън се усмихна леко, защото топъл въздух се разстла по голия ми корем. Слабата светлина която виждах зад клепачите ми изчезна и настъпи пълен мрак. Джейсън бе поставил превръзка над очите ми! Като, че ли се подсигуряваше за да не мога да видя нищо…

Леглото се размърда и след миг в стаята стана напълно тихо. Чак сега успях да осъзная какво става. Аз лежах гола в леглото му, с вързани ръце, крака и очи… бях _напълно_ уязвима. Той можеше да ме нарани, можеше да ми достави неземно удоволствие или просто да ме остави вързана и възбудена цяла нощ… можеше да прави всичко с мен! От хладния въздух косъмчетата по – цялото ми тяло настръхнаха в очакване на това което предстоеше. Исках отново да усетя топлината на кожата му до моята, горещият му дъх върху мен, големият му…

–Прелест- се чу някъде от стаята, но толкова тихо, че неможех да разбера от къде точно идва.

Изведнъж до глезена ми се докосна нещо хладно, но меко като коприна. Потреперих.

–Доверие Еймили- каза нежно и започна да придвижва нагоре по бедрото ми нещото.–Освободи ума си.

Издишах и се опитах да прочистя мислите си от всичко което въображението ми опитваше да си сътвори. Мина покрай корема ми и нежно погали първо лявото, а след това дясното ми зърно. Лек, но много приятен аромат на рози се разнесе към мен. Мириса в комбинация с нежните му движения разнесоха надолу гъделичкащ заряд по гръбнака ми, право между бедрата ми. Исках да ги притисна по – близо едно до друго, но те бяха вързани здраво и достатъчно раздалечени за да усещам хладния въздух там и лекото трептене на най – интимното ми място. Розата мина през устните ми. Вдишах дълбоко и измммънках издишвайки.

–Това бе любимият ми аромат- кажа нежно Джейсън- Преди да усетя твоя.

Роза… определено щеше да бъде моето любимо цвете от тук нататък. Всеки път като го помириша, щях да се сещам за този момент, за това колко прекрасен и добър е Джейсън. За моя Ангел хранител!

–Предполагам си се сетила защо си в моята стая. Отговори ми.

–Искахте да ми покажете нещо…- преди да можех да довърша пръстите му бяха между бедрата ми. Извиках, а гласът ми бе пропит с толкова възбуда, че можех да усетя мириса си във въздуха.

–Забрави нещо!- допълни, продължавайки нежно да ме гали.

Отворих устата си за да довърша, но в този момент той разтвори устните ми и пъхна един пръст дълбоко… много дълбоко.

Нов стон се отдели от мен. Почувствах невероятно приятни вибрации в стомаха си. Стон след стон аз усещах колко близо съм до Рая за пореден път този ден. Джейсън явно разбрал, че няма да получи свестен отговор от мен в това състояние спря да движи пръстите си при входа ми и ме шляпна леко… или може би средно през дясната гърда… НО явно и това не бе достатъчно за да възвърна разсъдъка си, дори напротив! Бях…бях… едно движение, само едно движение от негова страна и знаех, че най- накрая щях да намеря успокоение.

–Моля!

Няколко секундно мълчание имаше в стаята, сякаш Джейсън се чудеше какво да направи, прехапах устни надявайки се да се смили над мен.

–Моля какво?

–Сър- казах бързо –Моля Сърррр- преди да можех да довърша устните на Джейсън бяха между краката ми, а пръстите му дълбоко в мен изпращайки ме в най – силният оргазъм в живота ми! Мощта с която разтресе цялото ми тяло бе невероятна. Усещах се потопена в море и издигната във въздуха за секунди. Едва когато намерих сили да се успокоя усетих нежните целувки с който ме даряваше по корема, гърдите и накрая врата. Махна превръзката от очите ми, изправи се и сля погледите ни.

–Немога да ти устоя когато прехапваш устни- каза с усмивка и ме целуна.

Целувката все още бе изпълнена със страст страстна, но като,че ли имаше и нещо друго, защото той се отдръпна. Изправи се над мен и бръкна отново в джоба. Това което извади… отначало не го видях, но след един клик пред мен се показа не много голямо, но изглеждаше невероятно остро острие. Нож! Джейсън държеше нож срещу мен? Изненадах се когато забелязах, че ръката на Джейсън дори не трепна.Преди да можех да кажа нещо, той се наведе напред и сряза лентите с който бе вързал ръцете ми. Първо на лявата, а след това и на дясната ръка. Направи същото и с краката ми и легна на възглавницата до мен. Ръцете му бяха поставени под главата и гледаше в тавана. Погледа му бе толкова замислен… имах чувството, че през съзнанието му прехвърчат сто мисли на куп… или нещо много го измъчваше? Почти бях събрала смелост да го попитам за какво мисли, но той се обърна към мен и хвана ръцете ми. Развърза лентите и започна да масажира нежно китките ми. Чувството бе релаксиращо, но едновременно и възбуждащо. Самата мисъл за това какво бях преживяла тукущо…МММмм… не ми се искаше да свършва. Исках още. Исках още от него. Всичко ми се стори толкова кратко, като миг.

–Искаш ли да ти покажа защо те доведох тук- каза изведнъж.

Обърках се… мислех, че точно това което преживяхме сега искаше да ми покаже… може би имаше още.

–Да.

–Ела- хвана ръката ми и ме поведе към вратата… онази врата която забелязах в самото начало.

Взе ключовете от масичката и отключи.

–Това което ще видиш вътре, не трябва да те плаши. То НЕ Е за да те нарани, а единствено да увеличи удоволствието ти.

Щом спомена думата ‚нарани' вече не възприемах другите думи натам… преглътнах тежко.

Джейсън отвори вратата и влезе вътре.

Беше тъмно. Мрак навсякъде. Отенъците от тялото му се стопиха в тъмнината.  
–Влез.- каза настойчиво, след като не помръднах нито милиметър от вратата.

Бавно и несигурно пристъпих напред. _Можех да му се доверя! Джейсън не би ме наранил!_- започнах да убеждавам себе си. –_Той бе Ангел._ Моя ангел спасител.

Уверено направих още няколко крачки напред и вече нищо не виждах. Само червеникавата светлина идваща от стаята зад мен. Чувах учестеното и дълбоко дишане на Джейсън. Косъмчетата по ръцете ми настръхнаха от хладния въздух. Стаята имаше особен мирис… някаква смесица между горски цветя и изсъхнало дърво, сякаш се намирах насред гората. Чувството, че някои ме дебне накара пулса ми да се учести многократно, но аз все си повтарях, че Джейсън е до мен.. някъде тук в стаята.

–Готова ли си?- попита като, че ли… притеснен?

–Да, Сър.- казах в очакване на лампите да се пуснат всеки момент.

–Не Сър.- поправи ме Джейсън.- В тази стая аз съм твой господар!

Лампите светнаха миг след като ми заяви това… Премигнах няколко пъти за да се адаптирам към светлината и потърсих с поглед Джейсън. Открих го точно срещу мен, бе застанал напълно изправен. Ръката му все още бе на стената от където бе пуснал лампите. Гледаше в мен със сериозен, изпитателен, пронизващ поглед. Усетих как мускулите по ръцете и краката ми се сковават. Властта, силата която се излъчваше от него в този момент накара коленете ми да омекнат и почти се подадох да падна на тях… почти. Отместих поглед от него, макар и с усилие и огледах стаята за един дълъг миг… Тогава осъзнах- Джейсън бе дявол. _САМИЯ ДЯВОЛ!..._


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15

„Кошмар, реалност и едно съдбовно решение"

Ярко червеният цвят на стените правеше всичко да изглежда страшно… _**не!**_ Всичко друго освен стените изглеждаше страшно! През живота си не бях виждала толкова… толкова… и аз незнам какво представляваха всички тези неща. На една от стените бяха наредени повече от десет, но различни по - размер и дебелина пръчки и сякаш направени от различен материал... някой имаха на края си някакви прикачени рошави неща! Боже, Боже! В какво се забърках? Виктор ме биеше винаги с каквото бе най – близо до него, случайна пръчка или изгаряше врата ми с електрическата каишка, но това тук… начинът по който всичко бе така прецизно подредено, сякаш бе подготвено за жестоки изтезания. Очите ми обходиха цялата стена и всяка следваща пръчка ми изглеждаше все по - ужасяваща и страшна от предишната. Имаше и други странни предмети по – стената – кожени кайшки, десетина различни по цвят и големина вибратора(бях намерила една касета с порно една вечер като малка и знаех какво представляват поне тези неща и за какво служат), но след тях бяха наредени няколко доста странни предмета... малки, черни и лъскави. Приличаха ми на гривни за ръка, но бях убедена, че не това е предназначението им.

Усещах как ръцете ми треперят, но неможех да ги спра, неможех дори да затворя очите си. Кожата ми настръхна и ледени тръпки преминаха през тялото ми, достигнаха до главата ми и я обходиха цялата, просмуквайки се навътре... имах чувството, че мозъкът ми замръзва от страх.

–Еймили?- Джейсън проговори, започвайки бавно да върви към мен.

Несъзнателно започнах да отстъпвам назад към вратата. Неможех да намеря гласа си за да му кажа да не се приближава към мен. Чувствах се в безизходица, като плячката на хищник, канещ се да атакува всеки момент. Сърцето ми биеше в гърлото ми и ме задушаваше. Всички тези инструменти за наказание и мъчение по стените… онзи огромен кръст, оковите който висяха от тавана, въжетата, онова подобие на легло, цялото покрито с черна кожа… сякаш бях попаднала не само в ада, ами директно в самия офиса на Дявола.

–Не бива да се страхуваш…- гласът му бе нежен, внимателен.

Да се страхувам? Та аз бях пред истерия… исках да избягам, но сякаш цялата кръв се бе отдръпнала към краката ми, правейки ги тежки и непосилни за движение.

–Помниш ли какво ти бях казал?

Поклатих глава треперейки. В този момент нищо не помнех. Нищо незнаех. Нищо не исках да знам. Исках само да се махна от тук, от това място, от този човек…

–Доверие… – протегна си ръката напред към мен, очаквайки ме и аз да протегна моята, но пръстите ми толкова се бяха вдървили, че неможех дори да разпусна юмрука си.

Пристъпи още две крачки към мен, вече бе на не повече от метър. Усетих сълзите да се спускат по бузите ми. Не го исках… това! Не исках точно човекът към който ще изпитвам толкова дълбоки чувства, на който отдадох невинността си, без който неможех да си представя утрешния ден - да се окаже такъв! Вярвах, че ще има нещо, но тази стая... това вече беше прекалено! Започнах да плача неудържимо. Самата мисъл, че дори си бях позволила лукса да си помисля, че може да съм щастлива вече ме сряза през гърдите и се забоде като кама в сърцето ми. Аз бях обречена… или на живот в самота, защото чувствах, Джейсън както чувствах сърцето си... или на живот в болка защото знаех, че ако остана с него това ще изпитвам винаги.

Поставих ръцете си на лицето си за да се прикрия, ако има някакъв начин да се смаля до размерите на микроб и да изчезна от този свят…да се изпаря като сутрешна капка роса. Топлина се разля по раменете ми, неможех да видя от къде идва, преди още по - топлия, направо горещ дъх на Джейсън да опари врата ми.

–Не плачи Ейми… – каза тихо.

Макар да бяхме само двамата в стаята, той продължи да шепне нежни думи за любов в ухото ми докато очите ми съвсем не се пресушиха от плачене.

-Не искам да мисля, че съм избързал с решението си да те доведа тук. Еймили тази стая не е за мъчения. Аз не искам да ти причиня болка умишлено.

-Тогава защо... – едва изхлипах.

-За удоволствие. Както мое, така и твое.- издърпа лицето ми назад и погледна в очите ми.

Казваше истината! За Бога той казваше истината! Усещах го в сърцето си, а то никога не ме бе подлъгвало. Но тогава... тогава може би трябваше да му дам шанс.

-Знам, че се страхуваш, но искам да ти покажа, че няма от какво. Ще ми дадеш ли шанса?- Джейсън притай дъх в очакване на отговора ми.

И отново избора бе в мойте ръце. Отново ми даваше шанса сама да избера съдбата си. Какво трябваше да направя – неможех да го оставя... просто неможех!

Преглътнах веднъж и кимнах.

-Добро момиче- усмихна се леко и погали бузата ми. Погледа му стана различен, някак по – сериозен и замислен за момент –...Но не сега. Изморена си и имаш нужда от почива.

Задърпа ме за ръката и излязохме от стаята. Сърцето ми успокой ритъма си когато стъпих отново в неговата спалня. Тази стая изглеждаше много по – приятна от онази. Светла, просторна, чиста... погледнах към леглото, на което завивките сега бяха намачкани и думите който Джейсън шепнеше одеве в ухото ми изплуваха в съзнанието ми.

_Ти си моя живот_

_Моя ангел с чиста душа_

_Винаги ще те обичам _

_Искам да ти доставя най – голямото удоволствие на света. _

... Удоволствие...

Можеше ли да има по - голямо удоволствие от това което вече бях изпитала и то няколко пъти? Силно се съмнявах... особено когато ставаше дума за онази дяволска стая. Но бях дала обещание... бях се съгласила, че ще опитам и нямах намерение да разочаровам Джейсън.

-Отиди да спиш. Стана много късно, а утре сутрин имаме работа- каза докато заключваше вратата. Неможех да видя лицето му, но гласът му ми подсказа, че сега не е момента да го попитам дали немога да остана при него през нощта. Пожелах му тихо лека нощ и се отправих към стаята си.

Взех си един дълъг горещ душ... прекалено дълъг. Когато се върнах в стаята забелязах, че е почти 2 през нощта. Бързо нахлузих една от нощниците и се пъхнах под меките завивки. Неможех да разбера как се чувствам в този момент... бях меко казано Объркана! Виктор никога не ми бе споменавал, че мога да изпитвам удоволствие в онази дяволска стая, но Джейсън твърдеше, че тя е направена точно с тази цел. Лицето на Стейси се появи пред мен. Цялото обляно във сълзи, с подпухнали бузи и почти кръвясали от плач очи. Така ли щях да изглеждам и аз след кратък престой в онази стая...?

Съня бавно ме завладя и аз се отнесох сякаш в друго измерение.

Стените бяха кърваво червени, а пода черен като катран. Цялата стая изглеждаше хладна и неприветлива. Слабата светлина която се спускаше от тавана правеше предметите вътре размазани и неясни пред погледа ми. Направих няколко крачки напред за да разбера къде се намирам.

Огромен хискообразен кръст се появи пред погледа ми. Дървото изглеждаше старо, но запазено. Погледа ми се прикова върху една от пукнатините му. Протегнах ръка за да я докосна когато...

-Стой мирно- стресна ме дълбок мъжки глас зад мен и бързо свих ръката към тялото си.

Обърнах рязко главата си и забелязах, че мъжът стоеше обърнат с гръб към мен и говореше на някои друг. Третия човек в стаята бе прекалено малък и бе почти целия скрит зад тялото на мъжа, но успях да видя тъничките крачета който бяха плътно свити едно към друго. Изглеждаха прекалено малки за да са на мъж. Направих тихо няколко крачки настрани и пред мен се появи една ужасяваща гледка.

Стейси бе седнала на пода свила ръцете си около краката си и леко се поклащаше напред назад. Главата й бавно се повдигна нагоре към мъжът и сълзите по бузите й проблеснаха на слабата светлина като милион капчици роса на сутрешния изгрев.

-Моля ви Господарю, не повече- проплака с тих глас тя.

Мъжът не отговори нищо. Сякаш бе замръзнал на едно място и само гледаше втренчено в нея. Долових тежките му вдишвания и това накара кожата по ръцете и краката ми да настръхне, а стомахът ми да се свие от страх. Тежко ръмжене се отдели от гърдите му и с един замах хвана косата й и я изтласка към мен. Стейси падна на пода пред краката ми, а голото й тяло продължаваше да се плъзга и драска от земята. Забелязах червените ленти по гърба и бедрата й. Бяха дълбоки, почти до кръв червени и подути. Оглушителния й вик се разнесе из стаята и това ме накара да запуша ушите си с ръце. Сърцето ми вече прескачаше нормалните граници на туптене... ако до одеве не ме бе видял, сега със сигурност щеше да ме забележи. Отстъпих няколко крачки назад, като само за миг се замисих, дали трябва да помогна на Стейси, но страха в мен надделя преди да мога да го преодолея. Лицето му все още бе скрито в сенките, но масивното му тяло се насочи в нашата посока. Изтръпнах още повече когато упрях гръб в стената зад мен. Усетих сълзите който се спускаха по бузите ми, но неможех да ги спра нито да мисля за нещо друго освен за живота си. Мъжът почти достигна Стейси и спря на една крачка от нея. Сякаш... не ме бе забелязал.

-Изправи се- извика грубо.

Момичето направи опит да стане, но ръцете й започнаха да треперят и тя се строполи обратно на земята. В следващия момент един камшик премина през гърба й и звука от контакта му с кожата й се разнесе из цялата стая, последван от още по – оглушителния и вик. Сякаш бе животно на заколение...

Започнах да плача все по неудържимо. Исках да се протегна, да й помогна. Страха и адреналина в мен се бореха за надмощие един над друг и не ми позволяваха да взема някакво решение.

Камшика продължаваше да удря гърба и бедрата й и всеки следващ удар сякаш бе по - жесток от предния, оставяйки жестоки белези след себе си. След още 5 удара мъжът спря и се наведе над кървавото тяло на Стейси. Грабна я за китката и започна да я влачи в обратната посока. Ръцете ми трепераха, свити пред тялото ми. Тя не спираше да плаче, да крещи и да се моли.

-Тишина!- извика отново той и захвърли тялото й пред масата.

Дори не почака тя сама да се изправи. Хвана я за косата и тръшна тялото й отгоре. Завърза краката и ръцете й с белезници в четирите крайща на масата и се отдръпна назад. Стейси продължаваше да ридае тихо. Виждах усилието което полага да спази заповедта. Цялата болка и страдание бе изписана върху лицето й, но това едва ли бе трогнало мъжа. Лицето му изглеждаше каменно. Той започна бавно да пристъпва, обикаляйки масата, като държеше в ръцете си нещо. Неможех да видя какво точно, тъмният му цвят го скриваше в сянка от очите ми, а сълзите който напираха не правеха положението по - добро.

-Знаеш какво следва нали?- попита той когато застана в долната яаст на масата между разтворените й крака.

Стейси изплака силно и прехапа устните си, сякаш се бореше да не му отговори. Мъжът прокара ръка по крака й като започна от глезена и продължи нагоре по – бедрото й. Спря по средата и бавно прокара пръстите си нагоре надолу почти... нежно. Премигнах няколко пъти за да се уверя, че не сънувам, че действително се намирам в тази стая и това се случва пред погледа ми. Всичко изглеждаше прекалено реалистично за обикновен сън. Дори усещах болката от натиска който пръстите ми правеха, забити в бицепсите ми.

-Отпусни се. Ще боли по – малко - каза и с това извади от другата си ръка нещото което до одеве не успявах да видя.

Беше... беше вибратор! И то не какъв да е, а огромен, черен и целия намазан с нещо лъщящо.

Стейси започна да клати главата си наляво, на дясно и да хлипа все още тихомълком, но в момента в който мъжът го постави пред входа й тя извика силно.

-Не Сър МОЛЯ ВИИИ!

-Дадох ли ти разрешение да говориш, кучко?- отвърна й бесен и с едно рязко движение го вкара както поне на мен ми се видя целия до край.

Писъкът който излезе от гърлото й бе по – силен от всеки друг който бях чувала до сега или може би това бе така, защото бе допълнен и от моя.

-Еймили! Еймили събуди се!

Отворих очите си и първото което зърнах бе пребледнялото като призрак лице на Джейсън да гледа в мен с обезумели очи.

-Добре ли си?- попита разтревожено.- Отговори ми!- извика и отново разтърси раменете ми, когато не получи отговор.

-Аз... аз..- започнах да плача неудържимо.

Джейсън ме притисна силно към себе си в почти задушаваща прегръдка, но това не ме интересуваше. Всичко бе още пред очите ми и неможех да разбера що за шантав сън бе това.

-Кошмар ли сънува Еймили? Какво става? Кажи ми, моля те.- гласът му бе още по разтревожен от одеве.

Или може би не бе толкова шантав сън... може би това щеше наистина да се случи и с мен в онази дяволска стая! Съзнанието ми се бореше с всичка сила да запази спокойствие, но страха от превръщане на кошмара в действителността постепенно надделяваше.

-Немога-изхлипах между риданията си.

-Какво Ейми какво неможеш?- Джейсън се отдръпна леко назад, позволявайки ми да си поема по - дълбоко въздух.

-Немога да се върна там, в онази стая... немога- започнах да плача отново, но този път не усетих ръцете на Джейсън около себе си... напротив, дори долових с полезрението си как се изправя от леглото и тръгна към вратата.

Ето това беше.. разочаровах го и той щеше да ме отпрати. Исках да извикам след него да спре, да му обясня, че се страхувам, да му разкажа кошмара си, но гласът ми го нямаве никаде никакъв. Гледах в гърб любовта как си отива а не правех нищо... неможех да държа очите си повече отворени. Затворих ги и зарових лице в коленете си.

Вратата се затвори. Настъпи гробна тишина за няколко секунди. Имах чувстовото, че цялата тежест на света се бе стоварила върху раменете ми. Докоснах съвсем леко диаманта който все още висеше на врата ми и се зачудих още колко ли време ще остане там... минути или може би секунди. Времето надали имаше вече значение... аз го бях загубила. Бях загубила Джейсън!

-Решението ми бе грешно- стресна ме един глас в стаята – Не трябваше да те водя толкова скоро в стаята. Сигурно сега желаеш да си тръгнеш?- гласът сякаш пресъхна когато каза последното.

Вдигнах главата си и видях Джейсън застанал с гръб към мен, ръката му все още бе замръзнала върху дръжката на вратата. Премигнах и всичко пред погледа ми се размаза от сълзите който започнаха да напират наново. Защо се чувствах толкова слаба всеки път когато той споменеше, че мога да си замина... защо просто не можех да събера смелост и да го напусна, да спра с мъката, да избягам от болката... _ЗАЩОТО СИ ВЛЮБЕНА В НЕГО, ЕТО ЗАТОВА!_ Подсъзнанието ми имаше право...

-Немога да си тръгна. Обичам те. – изрекох думите който сърцето ми прошепна и главата на Джейсън се обърна рязко към мен.


	16. Chapter 16

_Тъй като ми дойде музата(макар и да съм в болницата... но при липса на интернет и __facebook __се оказа, че и това е възможно :__D __) реших и преправих цялата глава и дори я избутах до 9 страници... е няма да ви карам да чакате повече, защото утре влизам пак в болницата и не се знае колко време ще съм там и дали ще успея да хвана интернет... Приятно четене ;-) _

Предлог на главата :

„Знаех колко много може да ми струва това което се канех да направя. Осъзнавах, че с това си решение можех да загубя всичко което градих с Еймили през последните няколко дни и да разруша напълно доверието й в мен… рискът бе много голям и за миг… само за мир през съзнанието ми премина съмнението, че може би не трябва да го правя, но след това думите й 'Обичам те' запяха като ехо в главата ми и върнаха куража ми. Може би имаше надежда за нас..Може би можех да и покажа какво представлявах АЗ в действителност.."

Еймили Съмър

Тишината в стаята бе ужасна. За първи път незнаех какво да кажа. Джейсън не помръдна нито сантиметър. Стоеше като порцеланова кукла срещу мен и както ми се стори поне, дори не дишаше. За какво ли мислеше? Този въпрос измъчваше съзнанието ми още няколко минути в които той само гледаше втренчено към мен. Започна да ми става наистина неловко. Може би не трябваше да казвам тези думи.. може би сбърках като ги изрекох..Естествено, че сбърках.. аз нямах правото да искам от него да ме задържи тук... той търсеше нещо което аз не можех да му предложа... не и след този кошмар. Затворих очите си и зад тях се появиха отново ужасните образи от съня ми. Потреперих. Единственото нещо за което се сещах, че може да ми помогне в този момент бе горещия душ или може би това бе единственото оправдание за да се махна от стаята. Избутах завивките от себе си, с ясното намерение да се отправя към банята възможно най – тихо въпреки, че още усещах втренчения поглед на Джейсън в мен от другия край на стаята и да се потопя в горещата вана, но когато отместих краката си от леглото за да ги сложа на пода неочаквано се блъснах в нещо. Нямах избор и отворих очи. Това в което се бях ударила бе тялото на самия Джейсън! Как бе успял да стигне до тук за толкова кратко време не знам, но не това ме притесни, а по скоро факта какво правеше тук... щеше да ме отпрати най – вероятно... или да ме накара отново да вляза в онази стая... и двата варианта звучаха ужасяващо в главата ми, а още повече се плашех от това кои щеше да изрече той...

Притаих дъх и зачаках почти замръзнала на място.

Гробна тишина... нищо не се чуваше. Дори дъхът му. Не издържах повече на това напрежение и погледнах нагоре към лицето му.

Очите му бяха навлажнени, но от тях не капеха сълзи. Изражението му бе сериозно и толкова замислено, сякаш водеше някакъв спор в главата си. Гледаше ме, а от това още повече се притесних. Знаех, че мисли нещо за мен... за избора който трябва да направи. За бъдещето ни! Напрежението растеше с всяка изминала секунда. Накрая вече можех да чуя ударите на сърцето си как отекват като ехо в стаята.

–Няма да се откажа толкова лесно. Не и след всичко което направих за да станеш моя. Не и преди да си го изпитала сама.

Думите му ме стреснаха. Това означаваше, че ще ме боли… Не исках да ме боли. Очите ми се напълниха със сълзи, а пръстите ми се свиха в юмруци, забивайки ноктите ми дълбоко в завивките на леглото от страх. Джейсън се наведе леко напред, заставайки на педя разстояние от мен и прикова погледна си в очите ми.

–Знам, че се страхуваш, но няма причина за това и сега ще ти го докажа, независимо дали искаш или не! Искам да чуя думите от устата ти. – наведе се толкова близо до мен, че носовете ни почти се докоснаха и една малка искра ме ужили точно там – Няма да те оставя преди да кажеш думата СПРИ.

Дори не почака отговор от моя страна. Грабна ме за ръката и със сила ме издърпа от леглото. Почти щях да падна от загубата на равновесие, първите няколко крачки направих на зиг – заг, но бързо се окопитих и стъпих на пръстите си. Поведе ме към вратата. Сърцето ми започна да прескача забързаните си удари, но да усилва силата им. Когато стигнахме до вратата на Джейсън, туптеше толкова буйно, че щеше да пробие гърдите ми. Влязохме в спалнята му, но той дори не се обърна да пусне светлините, направо продължи натам към Дяволската стая... започна да не ми достига въздух. Сякаш някои ме бе хванал за гърлото и не ми даваше да дишам...

Опитах се да изрека името на Джейсън, да му дам някакъв знак, че всеки момент ще припадна, но той нито за миг не се обърна към мен. Започна да ми причернява пред очите и усещах тялото си едновременно леко като перо и натежало като скала. Точно когато си мислех, че ще ударя главата си в пода Джейсън се обърна и ме грабна почти от земята. Съвсем слабо долових да изрича някакви думи подобни на 'Няма да се откажа от теб, не и толкова лесно...' Мракът пред очите ми стана още по – голям, но веднага след като долових лекия мирис на горски цветя и дърво разбрах, че това е така, не защото ми е причерняло още повече, а защото Джейсън бе влязъл в дяволската стая, държейки ме здраво в ръцете си. Нямах сила да изрека каквото и да било, да го попитам какво прави, защо го прави... бях уверена само в едно- той нямаше да спре!

Светлината бе толкова слаба, че едва виждах към коя част на стаята се насочваме... но ми се стори, че ме води към огромния кръст в дъното. Опитах да повдигна ръцете си за да протестирам по някакъв начин, но те не помръдваха... от гърлото ми не излизаше нито звук. За миг сякаш кошмарът ставаше отново реалност... за миг аз щях да бъда на мястото на Стейси. Съзнанието ми викаше „Спри" хиляди пъти, но като, че ли само там си оставаха думите, не можеха да достигнат до гърлото ми.

Постави ме върху нещо студено и твърдо от което една вълна на страх премина през мен и разнесе в цялото ми тяло чувството, че ме полазват мравки. Потреперих вътрешно, но все още не можех да помръдна за да избягам. Тишина. И след това бавните но отмерени стъпки на Джейсън ми подсказаха, че той е застанал зад главата ми. Наведе се леко напред и ме хвана за китките. Тениската с която бе облечен се докосна до лицето ми.. вдишах невероятния мирис който идваше от нея. Нямаше парфюм, нямаше аромати... единствено неговата божествена миризма. Толкова лека, толкова уникална, че можех да я разпозная сред 100 други миризми. Сякаш бе създадена точно като за мен. Докато аромата му леко ме разсейваше Джейсън изтегли ръцете ми над главата и започна да връзва първо дясната китка, а след това лявата с меки, но здраво стегнати каиши. Погледнах нагоре към лицето му за да се опитам да го видя, но зрението ми все още бе размазано, а и лампата която светеше в ярко червено, точно над мен ме затрудняваше още повече. Виждах го само като черна сянка обляна отстрани с ярка дяволска светлина. Той се отмести и светлината стана толкова силна, че затворих очите си на мига. Нещо меко и топло започна да ме гали по китката и продължи надолу по цялата ми ръка, достигна рамото ми и се спусна нежно по врата ми. Едва когато достигна устните ми можех да разбера, че това бе пръста му, прокара го бавно напред назад по – горната и долната ми устна и се спусна отново по врата ми.

–Отпусни се – нареди ми с онзи дълбок глас който бях чувала само когато издаваше заповед на която не бих искала да се противопоставям, освен ако наистина не си просех гнева му.

Опитах се да освободя съзнанието ти си от всички мисли, да оставя само една празнота и нищо друго, но… не ставаше. Колкото и да се стараех, страха постоянно набутваше някои ужасен спомен в главата ми. Усетих силно шляпване през бедрата ми, а след това и ехото което отекна в стаята от удара.

–Еймили!- каза строго Джейсън – Отпусни се веднага!

Вдишах и издишах повтаряйки си на ум, че колкото по – бързо свърши всичко това, толкова по – бързо ще мога да се махна от това дяволско място и след това да премисля какво ще правя с живота си. Постепенно мускулите ми спряха трептенето си и дишането ми се нормализира.

–Добро момиче - каза като награда и ме погали нежно по лицето.

Желанието да му благодаря за тези мили думи изникна така непредвидено, както и излезе от устата ми.

–Благодаря ви Сър- казах с пресипнал и тих глас.

–Моля?- отсече отново той.

Зачудих се за момент къде сбърках. Може би не трябваше да си отварям устата.

–Как ме нарече Еймили?

Господарю! Ето това чакаше да чуе, това искаше от мен. Още в първия миг в който ми показа стаята ми даде ясно да разбера, как трябва да го наричам тук...

–Сър... нарекох ви Сър, Господарю. Моля за извинение!- надявах се бързата ми поправка и нежния тон да го смилят поне малко, защото знаех, че това ще боли...

Той само се усмихна. Но това не бе просто усмивка. Това бе разкошна, блажена, невероятна усмивка която стопли сърцето ми.

–Искам от теб да не мислиш за нищо и да отпуснеш тялото си изцяло в моите ръце- обхвана талията ми и с пръстите си започна нежно да масажира кожата ми.

Съзнанието ми постепенно започна да се възвръща, но с него дойде и онова приятно затоплящо чувство около корема ми което Джейсън успяваше да събуди толкова лесно. В неговите ръце се разтапях като бучка масло поставена върху нагорещен тиган. За пореден път се зачудих как може да се чувствам толкова добре въпреки всички обстоятелства в който бях поставена в момента. Осъзнавах, че съм вързана, че се намирам в стая, която е предназначена за мъчения и над мен има мъж който може да ми причини невероятна бола с тези ръце, но вместо това те ми донасяха само наслада.

Пръстите му затанцуваха по бедрата ми, като бавно, но настойчиво ги разтвориха леко, проправяйки си път към най – горещата ми точка. Движенията му бяха бавни и внимателно отмерени. Винаги толкова, че да желая още от тях и никога достатъчни за да ме задоволят. Дори не ме бе докоснал там където най – копнеех.

–Толкова си красива когато си възбудена – прошепна тихо.

Как разбираше, че съм възбудена? До този момент не бях издала нито стон, дишането, се стараех да го поддържам под контрол, единствено сърцето ми бумтеше в гърдите със силата на парен локомотив, но той нямаше как да го усети, след като ръцете му бяха върху бедрата ми...нали? Отворих очи и го потърсих с поглед. Светлината ме затрудни от начало, но след няколко секунди свикнах и успях да го зърна с присвити очи. Гледаше в мен – в лицето ми. Очите му блестяха като изумруди на червената светлина и чертите на лицето му изглеждаха сериозни и замислени. Дали отново ме изучаваше? Може би го правеше постоянно, просто аз бях достатъчно разсеяна и не го бях забелязала до сега! Усмихна се леко и се приведе напред към лицето ми, като ръцете му нежно затанцуваха обратно нагоре по бедрата ми, но този път от вътрешната страна. Движението докара нова вълна на екстаз през мен и когато ме докосна по най – интимното ми място не можех да сдържа стона си.

–Точно така- прошепна по кожата ми - Отпусни се.

Дори не знаех как да определя чувствата си в този момент. Да все още имаше страх, да имаше и силна възбуда... но имаше и още нещо! Аз запознах да чувствам спокойствие! Луда ли бях? Не знам! Но това изпитвах и до някаква степен се радвах, че е така. Последното нещо което желаех сега бе да изпитвам отново паника.

Ръцете на Джейсън продължаваха да вършат своята магия, докато в един блажен момент аз не чух собственото си мъркане! И след това изчезнаха...

Стреснах се в първия момент и отворих очи.

–Затвори ги- гласът му дойде от по – далечна част на стаята.

Подчиних се с нежелание или може би вътрешно точно това исках. Исках да не знам какво ще ми причини.. с какво ще ме накаже, с какво ще ме удари... Стъпките му бяха тихи, но усещах къде се движи, но момента в който и те не изчезнаха. Само дишането ми се чуваше.

_**О това не е добре, това не е добре!**_

Викаше съзнанието ми! Опитах се да го игнорирам. Малката мръсница винаги ме караше да се страхувам още повече. Чух тежък удар от колан да пада на пода и след това по слаб звук като че ли от тениска. Нима Джейсън се събличаше? Но защо? Обърнах леко главата си настрани и отворих лявото си око за да го потърся с поглед, но там го нямаше, следващото нещо което почувствах бяха силната ръка на Джейсън да ме хваща за брадичката и да ме обръща с лице на дясно.

–Мисля, че ти казах да затвориш очите си!

–Съжа...-опитах се да се извиня пак, но той постави пръст върху устните ми и ме спря.

–Не ми се искаше да те наказвам, но беше предупредена, а тук наказанията не могат да ти се разминат. Събери си краката.

Слепих ги на мига, уплашена от това което предстоеше. Хвана ме за таза и с едно движение, сякаш бях перо ме завъртя и постави на колене. Ръцете ми се преплетоха от веригите и не можех да се изправя дори на лактите си. Джейсън погали нежно главата ми и спусна ръката си надолу гърба ми и се спря на дупето. Топлината от дланта му се разнесе по изстиналите ми задни части. Хвана ме за косата с другата част на ръката и издърпа леко назад, прошепвайки ми в ухото.

–Опитай се да изтърпиш наказанието, ако ли не кажи думата СПРИ и всичко между нас ще _**приключи**_ веднъж завинаги!

За пореден път думите му ме пронизаха като нож в сърцето. Прехапах устни и се опитах да поклатя леко главата си за да му покажа, че съм го разбрала.

Той пусна косата ми и ме шляпна леко през дупето.

–Разтвори бедрата си.

Изпълних го.

–Ще отброиш 10 удара.

Изтръпнах. Пръстите на краката ми се свиха при тези думи... Виктор винаги ме караше да броя, като първият удар бе среден, но всички следващи бяха ужасни! Опитах се да се подготвя за предстоящия удар. Започнах да дишам дълбоко и бавно... и зачаках.

Чаках... чаках... но той така и не идваше. Изведнъж през задната част на бедрата ми премина лек удар от нещо което ми се стори меко като памук. Не знаех дали това дори може да се брои за едно!

–Едно..?- казах несигурно.

Това ли беше наказанието ми? Та то не можеше да се сравни дори с една стотна от това което Виктор ми причиняваше. Усмихнах се вътрешно.

Усетих втори подобен удар през бедрата си.

–Това е само загрявката Еймили, Аз ще ти кажа кога да започнеш с броенето.

Прехапах се отново съжалявайки, че съм допуснала дори за миг през съзнанието ми да премине подобна мисъл. Знаех си, че на Дявола не може да се вярва!

Имаше още няколко подобни 'погалвания' с това мекото и изведнъж Джейсън каза

–Брой- и шляпна силно с вече не толкова мекото...

–Едно.

Болеше... но бях търпяла и много повече от това..

–Две... Три...Четири... Пет.

Той спря.

–От едно до десет колко силна е болката?

Замислих се върху отговора си. Ако му кажех, че е много слаба – щеше да ме удря следващите пет удара много по силно, но ако го излъжех, че е силна, можеше да познае и след това... Какво щях да правя?

–Истината Еймили- настоя Джейсън, след като аз се забавих с отговора си.

Добре... да става каквото ще! Казах си.

–Четири, Господарю.

Мълчание... пробвах да извъртя главата си за да видя лицето на Джейсън, да разчета чертите и емоциите скрити зад тях, но не можех.

Последва нов удар, не по силен от предишните.

–Шест – и нов– Седем- и нов – Осем- и нов – Девет – вече очаквах последния удар с усмивка на лицето си. Определено това наказание бе по леко от колкото си мислех, че ще е.

–Стегни се – каза Джейсън и преди да можех да реагирам ме шляпна толкова силно, че удара можеше да мине за седмица.

–Десет – извиках неподготвена за това..

Той хвана косата ми и издърпа главата ми назад. Застана с лицето си пред мен, а устните ни почти се опряха.

–Това е задето се забави с отговора си. Следващия път когато поискам отговор, не искам да премисляш варианти на това какво да ми отговориш, а да ми дадеш честен отговор веднага! Ясно?

–Да Господарю- е не беше за първи път да се забавя с отговора си, но как по дяволите бе познал, че обмислях вариантите си. Честно понякога имах чувството, че Джейсън може да чете мислите ми...

Той се отдалечи от мен, но този път в посока която можех да го виждам. Отправи се към едно шкафче не по високо от корема му и от първото чекмедже извади една малка кутийка. Върна се обратно при мен, като само за момент погледите ни се срещнаха, но той не каза нищо за това, че го гледам... Не ми беше дал разрешение разбира се, но и не ми беше забранил. Усмихнах се вътрешно на тази мисъл. Надявах се да ми позволи да го гледам докато сме в тази стая. Явно нещата от който се страхувах всъщност нямаше да се окажат толкова лоши... а по – този начин, можех аз също да го изучавам.. да разбера що за същество бе Джейсън. Ангелът за който си го мислех или дяволът от който се страхувах...

–Не мърдай. Може малко да щипе, но болката ще премине- каза и отвори кутийката. Извади малко бял крем от нея и се насочи към задните ми части, докосна съвсем леко бедрата ми с ръка и започна да масажира местата на които ме беше удрял.

Имаше съвсем лека болка при контакта с кожата ми, но допирът му също така ме успокояваше и възвръщаше възбудата ми. Тези.. тези магически ръце, каква наслада ми носеха само. Всяко едно нежно докосване ме хвърляше в още по силна вълна на възбуда и желание да го имам отново. Да се оставя да ме покори за пореден път, отново и отново и отново...

–Еймили – каза нежно Джейсън и както ми се стори с усмивка на лице – Толкова ли е приятен масажа който ти правя в момента, че издаваш подобни звуци?

Дори не бях осъзнала какво издавам! Бях се потопила в своя рай и не обръщах внимание да нищо и никои...

–Да Господарю- признах си и извъртях глава към него за да видя и неговата реакция.

Хвана брадичката ми, но тъй като не можеше да ме опъне повече от това положение се доближи до мен и застана пред главата ми. Положи ръцете си на раменете ми и приклекна леко.

–Това бе най - невероятното сладко мъркане, което някога бях чувал. – блестящата му усмивка светна и озари цялото му лице.

Той беше щастлив. Истински щастлив! А това стопли и моето сърце, заля го с толкова много любов и топлина, че не се сдържах и се изпънах напред за да го целуна. Дали бе заради бързината ми или и заради неговото желание да направи същото, но той също не се отдръпна. Страстта която изведнъж заля и двама ни бе невероятно силна. Покори ни и ни хвърли в бездната на пламъците от любов. Постепенно Джейсън започна да се отдръпва назад и отдели устните си от моите.

–Мисля, че заслужаваш малка награда палавнице сладка.

Изправи се и с едно бързо, като всяко друго движение ме обърна да легна по гръб. Какво ли беше намислил? Награда ХМММ можех да се сетя само за една награда която исках в момента. Радостна намествах дупето си на вече не толкова студената кожа и се обърнах да потърся с поглед Джейсън и О БОЖЕ МОИ! ТОВА ИЗОБЩО НЕ БЕШЕ НАГРАДАТА КОЯТО ОЧАКВАХ!


	17. Chapter 17

Обрат 17 глава

**Бележка на авторката: Ето един малък подарък за всички вас, по****случай ****ми Рождения**** ден ! **** Приятно четене :Р**

„Изненади, изненади… "

В ръцете си държеше голяма черна палка с ресници в края й. Пръстите му нежно танцуваха през малките снопчета кожа и се разливаха по пръстите му на лявата ръка. Що за нещо бе това в ръцете му и по важния въпрос който измъчваше съзнанието ми бе – КАКВО ВЪЗНАМЕРЯВА ДА ПРАВИ С НЕГО?

–Знаеш ли какво е това?- попита тихо.

Поклатих главата си, без да издавам нито звук.

–Това не е обикновена палка. Тази е от специалните ми – зачудих се за момент колко ли специални може да има в набора си от инструменти за... преглътнах отново – За удоволствие.

Лека вълна на облекчение премина през мен. Нямаше да има болка, но остана въпроса как това нещо можеше да ми донесе удоволствие? Джейсън сякаш прочете в очите ми съмнението и се усмихна леко гледайки към ресниците и потривайки нежно пръстите си в тях.

–Тези неща в края са изработени от специална материя. Толкова нежна и фина, че ще накара тялото ти да жадува за допира й още и още. – пусна ресниците и насочи палката към врата ми.

Погали нежно кожата там като не бързаше за никъде... движенията му бяха толкова плавни, че тялото ми автоматично започна да се отпуска под допира.

–Освободи съзнанието си и само се наслаждавай- прошепна тихо.

Вдишах и издишах бавно, не откъсвайки погледа си от неговия. Истина бе! Имах чувството че нещо по - меко дори от перо танцува по кожата ми, но странното бе, че не изпитвах гъдел, а една приятна и отпускаща наслада. Удоволствието се засили когато ресниците стигнаха до гърдите ми. Нежно заиграха около лявото ми зърно в няколко кръгчета, а след това се пренесоха и на дясното. Чувствах се странно. Изпитвах едновременно удоволствие от допира, но и лека хладнина която караше зърната ми да настръхнат още повече увеличавайки насладата. Ммм наистина беше приятно чувство. Ресниците се плъзнаха по корема ми нежно правейки няколко кръгчета около пъпа ми и след това надолу към най – интимното ми място. Усетих как кожата ми настръхва и леки вълни на екстаз се надигат в корема ми. Инстинктивно свих бедрата си едно към друго.

–Повдигни коленете си- каза Джейсън и докосна бедрото ми.

Направих го.

–Разтвори краката си- смутих се леко, но желанието за още надделя и изпълних и това негово нареждане. Ресниците започнаха отново своя танц съвсем леко докосвайки ме по устните. Чувството бе невероятно завладяващо и опияняващо. Топлината и малките иглички които усещах навсякъде по - кожата ми бяха способни да ме разтопят.

–Това е само началото Еймили. Няма да свършваш без мое позволение!- командата бе ясна.

Можех да се въздържа. Този път нямаше да опитвам да хитрувам, защото знаех, че по този начин със сигурност щях да си изпрося някое наказание... а не ми се искаше да ме наказва в тази стая! Добре осъзнавах насладата която ми носи това усещане и можех да си представя болката от наказанието. Уоу! Тази стая наистина правеше всички усещания в мен многократно по – силни.

Ръката която се намираше на бедрото ми започна плавно да се спуска към средата на разтворените ми крака, леко драскайки кожата ми с нокти. Ако до преди малко можех да се въздържам напълно, сега вече не бях способна. Макар и слаб стонът който излезе от устните ми му подсказа колко силна вече бе възбудата ми, но той не се спря. Разтвори с пръсти устните между краката ми и пъхна един... или няколко пръста вътре. Пълнотата която почувствах в комбинация с меките ресни които галеха клитора ми разрушиха всички опити да се съпротивлявам на това което напираше да избухне като вулкан в мен.

–Обожавам когато си влажна за мен – каза задъхано Джейсън.

Вече усещах колко близо се намирам до най – разтърсващия оргазъм който някога бях изпитвала.

–Не още! Задръж – заповяда ми.

Отпуснах мускулите на бедрата си в опит да се въздържа, но това само засили усещането за наближаващия край. Вече не можех да се удържа.

–Моля Ви Господарю. Не мога повече..- едва казах.

Ръката на Джейсън мигновено спря. Усещах се толкова изпълнена и гореща долу, че ми бе нужно само едно леко движение от негова страна за да свърша. Започнах да стена и да извивам ръцете си. Кръвта във вените ми кипеше, сърцето ми туптеше като лудо, мускулите ми горяха в бавен огън, а главата ми бе опиянена. Толкова бе сладко, че направо болеше...

–Сега! – каза Джейсън и започна да движи пръстите си в мен напред и на зад няколко пъти.

Вълната която започна от корема ми бе като цунами. Заля всяка една молекула в тялото ми буквално давейки ме в екстаз. Точно когато мислех, че няма повече на къде да се отнеса НЕЩО меко като перо и в същото време бодливо като жилото на пчела ме шляпна през клитора. Нова вълна премина през мен, възвръщайки ме в най – силната точка на оргазма ми отново. Изстенах силно и прехапах устните си. Толкова силно и продължително удоволствие не вярвах, че може да съществува... Нов удар, последван от нова вълна на екстаз и отново... и отново... и отново... Загубих представа за времето и бройката на оргазмите ми, но когато тялото ми започна да се отпуска Джейсън извади пръстите си от мен. Наведе се и с устни съвсем нежно ме целуна между краката. Бях толкова изтръпнала, че едва усетих целувката... по скоро я чух.

–Мисля, че това беше осмица – каза с глава все още между бедрата ми.

Осмица? Осмица? Все повече започвах да се убеждавам, че този човек не бе със всичкия си. Това си беше направо десетка! Такъв оргазъм не бях и мечтана, че може да изпитам... но не исках да споря с него.

–Имаш ли сили за още?- попита изправяйки се.

Очите му се впиха жадно в моите и можех да прочета желанието в тях да ме притежава... на Джейсън никога не можех да откажа! Усмихнах се и кимнах с глава. Самата мисъл, че ще бъде в мен ме разпали отново. Беше нещо като енигма, като сладък опият на които не можех да удържа в нито един миг.

Джейсън освободи ръцете и краката ми и ми помогна да се изправя. В първия миг си помислих, че ме отвежда вън от стаята, но след това забелязах куката към която се бяхме насочили само на метър от вратата. Беше голяма метална… _Мммм точно като в банята_. Помислих си.

Без да каже нито дума, а съдейки по погледа му, не ми бяха и нужни думи за да разбера колко силна беше възбудата му, Джейсън ме блъсна леко в стената и притисна тялото си до моето.

Ръцете му жадно започнаха да галят извивките ми. Не се удържах и прокарах ръцете си през голите му рамене. Мека като коприна кожата му и в същото време твърда като скала, опъната от напращелите му мускули ме побъркваше и опияняваше още повече.

–Ръцете горе за да не се налага да ги връзвам!

Подразних се леко, защото жадувах за допира до неговата кожа, но въпреки това се подчиних. Все пак, казах си, това е _**неговата**_ стая! Но… _един ден_… един ден щях да завържа аз него. Дяволита усмивка се пусна по устните ми при тази мисъл. Щях да го докосвам колкото си пожелая, щях да го галя и милвам до зори, и той нямаше да може да ме спира когато си пожелае!

–Харесва ли ти това което правя или отново се замечта за нещо друго?- попита Джейсън целувайки леко устните ми.

Как за Бога винаги познаваше? Този човек бе истински феномен! Реших да бъда искрена с него.

–Замечтах се- казах, хващайки се за метала с две ръце.

–За какво?- попита, премествайки устните си върху шията ми и нежно галейки бедрата ми.-Мислех, че ти харесва да те докосвам?

–Харесва ми- прошепнах до бузата му- Но ми се иска и аз да мога същото.

–Един ден може и да ти позволя- обеща ми.- Но сега си изцяло в моите ръце- дори не беше довършил изречението и ръцете му започнаха да повдигат бедрата ми.

Уви ги около кръста си и прокара пръстите си по дупето ми.

–Интересна мечта имаш- каза опирайки тялото си в моето плътно.

Това което усетих между краката ми бе твърдо като камък. Уоу!

–Но ако знаеш аз колко мечти имам за теб!- започна да прониква бавно в мен, да ме изпълва цялата сантиметър по сантиметър. Удоволствието нарастваше със всяка изминала секунда. Усетих се отново близо до онзи океан от страст в който се намирах до одеве.

–Всичко което искам да направя с теб…- прокара едната си ръка по гърба ми и настръхнах още повече от удоволствие… почти бях на път да загубя контрол отново.

Малка жълта светлина точно над вратата, на сантиметри от главата ми започна да мига невероятно бързо. Ръцете на Джейсън се приковаха мигновено на кръста ми и ме свалиха на пода.

–По дяволите- изруга тихо- Ето, облечи това и ела с мен- подаде ми един бял, копринен халат и взе с другата си ръка същия, но черен и го облече.

Отвори вратата на стаята и ме хвана за ръката. Поведе ме към спалнята си. Пусна ръката ми, посочвайки с пръсти да седна на леглото. Всичко се случваше толкова бързо, че нямах време дори да си помисля какво толкова може да се бе случило, че да накара Джейсън да реагира толкова внезапно. Следях с поглед всяко негово движение, докато се настанявах на мекото легло от което имах толкова хубави спомени.

Завърза внимателно халата си, оправи с пръсти набързо разрошената си коса пред огледалото и се отправи към вратата. Точно преди да отвори вратата се обърна към мен и постави пръст пред устните си в знак да запазя тишина. Кимнах с глава и той се обърна, отваряйки вратата.

–Сър- чу се един мъжки глас отпред – Брат ви се опитва да се свърже с вас, но не сте му отговорили и той ни остави тази бележка за вас.

Джейсън протегна ръката си взе листа, благодари учтиво и затвори вратата. Погледа му не се задържа дълго върху бележката. Постави я върху бюрото и взе телефона. Движенията му бяха припрени и някак си агресивни. Набра няколко цифри и постави слушалката до ухото си. Погледа му се прикова за секунди върху мен, но в момента в който чу глас от отсрещната страна се измести и той започна да крачи из стаята.

–Какво е станало?

Изчака няколко секунди и постави пръстите си между очите, точно над носа.

–Информацията потвърдена ли е със сигурност, знаеш, че това може да е поредната фалшива следа?... Разбирам, но ако не си сигурен….

Предположих веднага за кого можеха да говорят и ръцете ми автоматично стиснаха по здраво меката коприна. Молех се само Виктор да не е направил нещо ужасно и на някое друго момиче…

–Не мога да оставя всичко и просто така да тръгна Том! Убеден ли си в това което ми казваш?... А успя ли да се свържеш с нея?... Лаура може да е навсякъде из Италия и Кобалски няма как да…. ДОБРЕ!- каза рязко и затвори телефона.

Стоеше изправен по средата на стаята около минута, със затворени очи, дишайки тежко.

Опитвах се да свържа всички неща който чух от разговора му с брат му: _Лаура, Италия, просто така да тръгна….?_ Мамка му! Джейсън щеше да замине.

–Еймили- започна той, все още със затворени очи, но аз вече бях направила връзката и знаех какво се канеше да ми каже. Не можех да го допусна!

–Сър- прекъснах го.

Погледа му моментално се прикова върху мен.

–Моля ви! Нека дойда с вас. Не ме оставяйте сама тук. Искам да дойда с вас в Италия.

Джейсън се усмихна леко.

–Ти си много умно момиче Ейми и точно затова трябва да разбереш, че не мога да допусна да дойдеш с мен.

–Моля ви, моля ви – изправих се от леглото и тръгнах към него.

Мисълта, че ще остана сама… че няма да го видя за какъвто и да е период от време преряза стомаха ми и накара коленете ми да омекнат. Почти бях стигнала до него, когато внезапно паднах на колене. Не, че го бях планирала… но след като вече бе станало. Погледнах нагоре към него, към очите му, слънцата в тях бяха грейнали с учуда.

–Не мога да съм далеч от вас, МОЛЯ ВИ нека дойда в Италия! Ще направя всичко което пожелаете!

Тишината която изпълваше стаята ме обезнадеждаваше още повече.. очаквах отказа му всеки момент…

Изведнъж ръцете му грабнаха моите и ме изправиха на крака, но не ги пусна. Остана така, обхванал ръцете ми и гледаше директно в очите ми… все още чувствах коленете си меки и не знаех каква сила на Земята ме държи изправена.

–Ще правиш всичко каквото ти кажа! Ще говориш само с когото ти кажа! И за нищо на света няма да се отделяш от мен, освен ако аз не ти кажа! Ясно ли ти е?

–Да.- казах.

Джейсън въздиша тежко, пусна ръцете ми и затвори очи за миг. Все още го обмисляше… виждах го!

–Ще съм послушна- обещах искрено.

Той отново ме погледна изпитателно преди да отговори.

–Добре тогава. Извикай Ани и й кажи да ти събере дрехи за не повече от седмица. Заминаваме за Италия!


	18. Chapter 18

Глава 18

„Италия- или как започнах да ОБИЧАМ Европа"

Част 1 /очаквайте скоро и част 2 ;) /

Изтичах до стаята си, оставяйки Джейсън сам в спалнята. Набързо се облякох в първите дрехи който намерих в гардероба(тениска с надпис Sexy и черен, впит клин с ниска талия) и се отправих към кухнята за да намеря Ани. Знаех защо Джейсън иска тя да ми събере багажа- в този огромен гардероб никога нямаше да намеря нещата от който имах нужда за едно пътуване, но пък и дрехите бяха последното нещо което ме вълнуваше в този момент. Радвах се, не, аз направо бях в еуфория заради това, че ще съм с него.

Направо нахълтах в кухнята, изкарвайки ангелите на Ани и тя естествено ме смъмри за това, но аз само се доближих до нея и я прегърнах силно.

–Уоу защо си се развълнувала така? Какъв е повода?-попита с дяволита усмивка.

–Джейсън ми разреши да дойда с него в Италия- казах ухилена до ушите.

В този момент усмивката на Ани се помрачи и очите и придобиха строго изражение.

–Ти луда ли си?- развика ми се тя- Знаеш ли на каква опасност се излагаш? Имаш ли си на идея какво може да се случи на това пътуване?- тръгна към вратата – Отивам да говоря с Джейсън, това момче съвсем си е загубило ума.

Настигнах я, изплашена до смърт от това, че ще говори с Джейсън и я дръпнах назад точно преди да отвори вратата.

–Моля те Ани, не говори с него. Едва успях да го убедя. Моля те!

–Ти ли си го убедила? –каза учудено - Значи теб трябва да смъмря!

Зачаках смирено да го направи, но тя така и не си отвори устата след това изречение. Какво чакаше? Само ме гледаше с онзи поглед… а лицето й не издаваше никакви емоции.

–Последния път когато Джейсън се върна от там, се наложи цял месец да се грижа за него.

–Какво имаш предвид?- зачудих се.

Тя не каза нищо повече,изражението и придоби някаква странна форма, сякаш се сещаше за нещо много болезнено, но само се обърна и отиде пак на мивката. Седнах на стола и подпрях ръцете си на масата. Бавно започнах да си спомням думите от разговора му с Том по телефона… това пътуване определено нямаше да бъде с разтоварваща цел и въпреки това… НЕ можех и НЕ исках да съм далеч от него. Още повече като си представих, че може да бъде ранен отново. Ани определено това ми беше намекнала одеве. Вратата на кухнята се отвори, карайки ме да извъртя бързо поглед натам. Беше Джейсън, облечен в черна риза и елегантен панталон с тесен колан с катарама изрисувана с някакви знаци. Косата му оформена и леко влажна. Спуснах поглед по прекрасното му тяло и го върнах отново върху лицето му.

–Ани- каза той, насочвайки се към мен, гледайки само в мен – Защо не си в стаята на Еймили?

–Веднага отивам – каза тя, спирайки работата си на мивката и насочвайки се с напрегнати стъпки към вратата.

Веднага след като излезе погледнах отново към Джейсън, който вече бе застанал плътно до мен, опирайки се съвсем леко до стола на който бях седнала. Докосна ме по рамото нежно и се усмихна леко. Усмивката обаче не се отрази в очите му. Те бяха напрегнати, притеснени. Притеснени за мен! За това, че заминавах с него… за момент ми се прииска да го успокоя, да му кажа, че ще го чакам тук, но в следващия, сърцето ми се сви от тази мисъл и реших да си държа устата затворена. Радвах се, че и Ани бе направила същото. Знаех, колко малко му е нужно на Джейсън за да си промени решението.

–За какво мислиш?- попита ме.

–За Европа- започнах леко аз. Темата беше доста деликатна и не исках да я започваме преди да сме се качили на самолета.

–Какво за нея?-настоя той галейки леко врата и рамото ми с пръсти.

Неговия допир винаги ме разконцентрираше и караше мислите ми да се отнасят към друго място… точно където исках да са в момента.

–Какво ли представлява- една от мечтите ми, от малко дете, бе тази да посетя Европа като порасна.

–Красива е- каза той.-Като теб.

Сигурна бях, че бе видял много голяма част от нея.

–Но и опасна- добави с лека усмивка.

–Като теб- добавих аз, отвръщайки на усмивката му.

–Точно така, като мен. Отиди и помогни на Ани с багажа. Аз трябва да се обадя на Чембърс за да докара самолета.

–С частен самолет ли ще ходим?- учудих се.

–Разбира се. Няма да летим сами за съжаление, но полета определено ще е по комфортен от първа класа!

Извади телефона от джоба си и започна да набира цифри. Качих се в стаята си и без да кажа нито дума на Ани започнах да си избирам дрехи от гардероба и да ги слагам на леглото. Трудно беше да не харесам нещо което се намираше тук, но реших да се огранича само до 2-3 блузи и едни дънки. Останалото оставих на Ани да реши.

Джейсън ме извести, че тръгваме рано сутринта и затова е добре да се наспя хубаво тази нощ. Сгуших се в мекото легло и заспах, дори не усетих кога мина толкова бързо вечерта.

Рано сутринта Ани дойде в стаята ми с закуската и на излизане все куфарите който снощи бе приготвила, без да каже нито дума. Усещах, че ми е гневна за решението което взех, но не можеше да направи нищо за да го промени или поне не в сърцето ми. Знаех, че принадлежа до Джейсън, независимо къде се намира той. Дори в голяма опасност!

В лимузината която ни откара до частното летище отново прекарахме времето си в мълчание, но не защото нямахме какво да си кажем с Джейсън, а защото в колата имаше още към десетина мъже облечени в черни костюми, бели ризи и очила – същински мъже в черно, помислих си. Усмивката се плъзна по лицето ми и като, че ли погледа на Джейсън се прикова в мен през останалата част от пътя.

–Вълнуваш ли се?- попита ме като слязохме от колата.

Мъжете се качиха в самолета и само ние двамата останахме на площадката.

–Да – усмихнах се отново.

–За какво си помисли одеве в колата?

Ах знаех си, че е забелязал…

–Зачудих се нещо… но то е глупаво предполагам.

–Кажи ми.- настоя той.

–Защо е цялата тази охрана? Приличат на някои военни или по скоро полицай под прикритие.

–Те са военни – каза строго Джейсън. – Идват с нас за твоя защита. Нима си мислиш, че бих те оставил да се луташ из улиците на Рим без охрана?

–Ти няма ли да си с мен… по точно аз няма ли да съм с теб през цялото време?

–Там където трябва да ида аз, не е място на което бих те завел дори след сто години Еймили. Явно не осъзнаваш опасността на която се излагаш само с присъствието си в Рим. – и с това изречение ме хвана за ръката и ме затегли към стълбите на самолета.

Уххх беше ядосан. Усещах го по начина по който стискаше ръката ми. Беше прекалено грубо, прекалено силно, но реших да си мълча… поне докато не измисля правилния начин на извинение или обяснение и аз не знаех вече на какво.

Когато се качих в самолета две от момчетата се разсмяха леко, потупвайки един от колегите си да се обърне към мен. И имаше за какво. Усещах как устата ми и очите ми бяха широко отворени. Вътрешността на това чудо изобщо не приличаше на самолет. Имаше само десетина места с коланите, както бях гледала по филмите, че би трябвало да изглежда един самолет, но всичко друго беше просто… УАУ! Червен плътен килим, огромна маса с питиета и бутилки с минерална вода, храна, кърпи… на 2 от стените имаше монтирани огромни плазмени телевизори, а пред местата за седене няколко лаптопа с както ми се стори всякакво друго оборудване, необходимо за подслушване, дори обиране на банка.

–Ние ще пътуваме в задното крило – каза Джейсън и ме побутна да вървя назад. - Джак, Том кажете на пилота, че сме готови да тръгнем след 15 минути.

–Да, Сър- момчетата се отправиха към кабината на самолета, а аз, следвана плътно от Джейсън, към задната част, където се намираше една малка врата.

Отворих я и очите ми не вярваха на това което виждах. Огромно легло, почти дубликат на това което имаше в моята спалня. Завивките бяха рубинено червени, а дървото контрастираше идеално с тъмно кафявия си венге цвят. Всичко беше покрито от малки парченца цвят от рози. Дъхът ми спря за пореден път.

–Радвам се, че ти харесва- Джейсън погали бузата ми – Пътят до Италия е дълъг, а ти се нуждаеш от 8 часа сън.

Разбира се! Как не се сетих по рано, че точно за това бе взел леглото… аз обаче имах и други планове за него, а по дяволитите искри които прехвърчаха в очите на Джейсън бях убедена, че и той е намислил нещо такова…

В ъгъла на малката стаичка имаше 2 седалки. Джейсън ми нареди да седна в едната. Изпълних нареждането му. Застана пред мен на едно коляно и започна да завързва коланите около бедрата ми старателно. Гледах перфектно изваяното му лице на сантиметри от моето и въображението ми се разпали като факла натопена в гориво… Когато бе убеден че всичко е здраво завързано, вдигна погледа си към мен и това накара коленете ми да омекнат още повече. Такова съвършенство не мисля, че можех да видя второ в света. Идеален контур на устните, Дълги мигли, очертаващи небесно сините му очи и тези слънца… грееха с невероятна сила в този момент.

–Стой тук и не мърдай – нареди ми и излезе от стаята.

Хм, като, че ли можеше да отида някъде овързана по този начин?

Джейсън се забави няколко минути, след което се върна в стаята, целуна ме по челото и седна на седалката до мен. Чух силния шум от стартирането на двигателя и след няколко секунди усетих как започваме да се движим. Сърцето ми започна да пулсира в гърлото. Ръката на Джейсън обхвана моята.

–Всичко ще бъде наред- усмихна ми се.

Отвърнах на усмивката му.

–Аз не се страхувам. Развълнувана съм.

Джейсън се разсмя.

–Е нека направим вълнението ти малко по – силно в такъв случай. – откопча си предпазния колан и започна да развързва моя.

Заведе ме до прозореца през който снежно бялото небе беше под нас, а на местата на който липсваше имаше уникална гледка на Земята. Гледах през прозореца и се удивявах на миниатюрните картини през очите ми. Беше толкова красиво… емоциите ми започнаха да се увеличават от нежното прекарване на пръстите на Джейсън през врата ми. Отмести косата ми и започна да поставя леки целувки по кожата ми. Картината пред очите ми вече не бе толкова важна…

–Отиди на леглото – прошепна когато стигна ухото ми.

Обърнах се и направих 3 крачки. Седнах да долната част на леглото с прибрани колене и ръцете в скута. Джейсън се приближи, неотделяйки погледа си от мен. Почувствах се, че треперя… но от какво? Определено не се страхувах от него. По скоро… усещах се желана. Виждах хищническия му поглед върху себе си и това ме побъркваше. Искаше ми се да стана и да разбия устните си в неговите… желанието бе толкова силно, че чак ми се отразяваше физически.

–Легни назад – каза погалвайки бузата ми.

Отпуснах глава на меката завивка и зачаках… не бе дълго преди ръцете на Джейсън да хванат крака ми и да махнат обувката ми. Направи същото и с другия крак.

–Искам от теб да си напълно тиха, ясно?

–Да Сър – отговорих, защото тонът с който ми говореше ясно изразяваше доминантната му страна, която изискваше това обръщение.

В следващия миг клина с който бях бе събут от крачетата ми, оставяйки ме само по бельо. Прехапах устните си за да не издам нито звук. Ръцете на Джейсън се плъзнаха по бедрата ми, разтваряйки ги и продължиха нагоре към бикините ми. Пръстите му минаха през тънката материя пращайки тялото ми в небесата, малко по високо от тези в който се намирах в момента. Измънках леко, защото все още бях с прехапани устни.

–Шшш – прошепна Джейсън.

Опитах се да се успокоя. Пръстите му обаче отместиха бикините в страни и започнаха да ме галят на голо… ето на това вече не можех да издържа. А когато и езикът му се появи върху клитора ми направо извиках от удоволствие.

Миг след това всичко изчезна и Джейсън се от бутна от леглото.

–Явно няма да стане така.- каза насочвайки се към един от шкафовете. – Ще използвам гагата.

Аз ли сбърках? Нима щяхме да спрем? Какво беше това което щеше да използва?

Започна да рови в шкафа, а аз изгарях вътрешно задето си бях отворила устата…

Обърна се и тръгна към мен. Държеше нещо като топче в ръката си, през което преминаваше каишка.

–Отвори широко уста – каза заставайки пред мен.

Отворих я и той сложи топчето, което плътно обхвана устата ми. Отмести косата ми встрани и закопча отзад каишката.

–Дишай през носа.

Бутна ме леко отново назад към завивките . Огромното топче беше малко некомфортно, но както се оказа много ефективно. Не можех да издам нито звук когато пръстите му отново влязоха в най – интимното ми място. Миг след това отново се появи и езикът му там и аз бях готова да свърша на мига! А нямаше как да му кажа.. можех само леко да мънкам, но в случая това не ми вършеше особена работа. Усещах как всичко в мен бе готово да експлодира всеки миг… намирах се толкова близо до ръба, че бях готова да падна.

–Сега!- каза Джейсън явно усетил какво се случва в мен.

Оргазмът разтърси цялото ми тяло. Имах чувството, че съм в безтегловност доста дълго време. Когато отново се съвзех Джейсън нежно галеше рамото ми. Беше махнал гагата без дори да усетя.

–Как си?

–Ммм – беше единственото което можех да кажа.

Усещах челюстта си леко изтръпнала, но не бе нищо фатално.

Бях останала без сила. Очите ми се затвориха и сънят започна бавно да ме завладява. Усетих как Джейсън завива голото ми тяло и ме целува по челото.

–Сладки сънища ангел мой.- прошепна до ухото ми и излезе от стаята.

Заспах по сладко от къпано бебе. Не знам дали се дължеше само на вълшебните ръце на Джейсън или и полета имаше нещо общо с това, но когато отворих очите си в стаята беше тъмно. Явно съм спала доста дълго време…

Станах от леглото и се облякох в дрехите си. От другата страна на стаята се чуваха гласове. Доближих се до вратата за да чуя по добре, но от опит вече знаех, че не е хубаво да се подслушва, затова реших направо да отворя вратата за да видя къде се намира Джейсън.

Когато влязох в стаята, единствената светлина идваше от мониторите, но тя бе достатъчна да освети цялото помещение. Всички бяха застанали пред мониторите си. Джейсън се обърна към мен, затвори лаптопа си и се усмихна леко.

–Защо си станала още е рано?

–Не ми се спеше повече – казах тихо, защото момчетата започнаха да се обръщат към нас.

–Ела с мен. – хвана ме за ръката и се върнахме обратно в стаята. –Трябва да поговорим.

–Добре – съгласих се.

Влязохме с мълчание. Джейсън светна лампите и ме затегли към леглото. Седнахме на ръба и аз зачаках…

–Еймили. Не искам да се случи нещо с теб, докато сме там, затова мястото на което ще отидем сега е едно от най – безопасните места в Рим, но в същото време и едно от най – ужасяващите… за теб. Ще видиш неща които може да те изплашат, но искам да си смела и да не показваш страха си пред никои.

–Къде ще ходим?- попитах вече не толкова сигурна в идеята на това пътуване.

–В замъка на един мои приятел, в покрайнините на Рим. Там ще си на сигурно място. Въпросът е, че той е доминант като мен, но … е малко по различен.- малка бръчка се появи между очите на Джейсън.

–Как е по различен?

–Има няколко робини и всичките са 24/7.

Исках да продължи затова замълчах, макар, че изгарях от любопитство, но ми се стори неудобно да го прекъсвам постоянно с въпросите си.

–Не трябва да разговаряш с нито една от тях. Не трябва да напускаш стаята си, независимо какво чуеш и в никакъв случай не трябва да разговаряш с мъжете които се намират там. Ясно ли е?

–Да Сър, но защо?

–Такива са законите. Те ще уважават моите решения, относно теб, докато и аз спазвам техните. Довери ми се и изпълнявай точно това което съм ти наредил. – Джейсън стана от леглото и се насочи към другата стая. – Сега си почини, след 1 час ще пристигнем на летището.

И с това излезе от стаята, оставяйки ме сама с мислите си… от къде да започна?


	19. Chapter 19

Глава 19

Тънки като труни белезите до бедрата ми и малко по – нагоре, ме боляха ужасно. Този път сякаш прогаряха плътта ми дълго преди да се успокоят или може би аз не исках тази болка да спира. Това бе моето наказание към самата мен. Лежейки по корем и с ръце под възглавницата се опитвах да не мисля, да остана с изключен мозък... Действията на Джейсъм по този начин ми изглеждаха повече от ужасни. Беше ме наранил, а обеща да не го прави... „_Трябваше да видиш разликата..."_ Каква разлика по дяволите, усещах как започвам да се разгневявам. Това си бе насилие! Същото с което ме нараняваше Виктор... Сърцето ме заболя при тази мисъл. Нямаше ни най – малко място за сравнение между Виктор и Джейсън. Разликата? Разликата? Разликата? Трябваше да помисля. Действията на Джейсън никога не бяха без умисъл. Съзнанието ми започна да плува из спомени за изминалия ден.

_Беше ме предупредил. Беше ми казал какво точно да правя. Преди да ме накаже уточни колко е важно моето поведение тук, за да няма неприятности той. И ето тук открих разликата... До сега винаги той бе добър с мен, защото аз самата бях добра с него. Не го бях разочаровала нито веднъж... поне не пред други хора. Постъпката ми жестоко го е накърнила. Почувствах се ужасно. Почувствах, че му дължа повече от едно просто извинявай за случилото се. Той наистина поемаше голям риск довеждайки ме тук и въпреки това го бе направил, разчитайки явно на това, че аз ще успея да се справя. Но аз се провалих... _

Заплаках отново...

Не знам колко пъти се бях будила със сълзи на очи, през нощта, но на сутринта като ги отворих цялата възглавница бе мокра. Отидох до банята, измих лицето си със вода. Просто не смеех да си взема душ, след едно леко прокарване на ръката през задните ми части имах чувството, че се докосвам с нагорещен жезел.

Имах ли право да му се сърдя, че бе постъпил така? Може би... може би, но щеше да ми мине нали? Сетих се за приказката която майка ми ми разказваше като малка, за мечката, хвърленият камък и лошата дума.

Това не бяха белези до живот, за разлика от начина по който аз го бях засрамила. Трябваше да се поправя. Решението ми се затвърди още повече, когато се сетих за целувката с която ме дари по челото преди да излезе от стаята снощи. Това бе знак... знак, че съжалява за това което бе нужно да ми причини, но в съзнанието си това виждаше само това като правилно решение. А може би и точно от това имах нужда за да се поправя...Може ми в мен действително спеше един мазохист който само чака да бъде събуден.

На вратата се почука леко, звукът ме извади от мислите ми.

–Влез.- казах, завръзвайки халата около тялото си.

–Добро утро Еймили- Джейсън както винаги изглеждаше перфектно.

Явно бе взел душа си преди малко, защото все още можех да видя капките вода да се стичат от къдриците му. Не бе облечен официално, а с една обикновена тениска и чифт дънки... и въпреки това изглеждаше перфектно.

–Добро утро Господарю- казах и коленичих пред него.

–Изправи се. Трябва да поговорим.- направи няколко крачки и седна на леглото.

Разговора щеше да бъде тежък, усещах го.

Въздъхнах леко и се изправих на крака.

След като ме накара да седна много внимателно до него, хвана ръката ми. Просто я съзарцаваше за няколко мига, след което обърна погледа си към лицето ми. Това бе един от онези мигове в който сърцето ти спира и започва да бие сто пъти по - силно в един и същи момент. Времето, мястото, всичко губеше значение и единственото което усещаш е любовта която извира от очите потънали в теб. В този момент аз му простих всичко. Болката, сълзите, унижението, нищо вече нямаше значение.

–Намери ли отговор на въпроса?- попита не отделяйки очите си от моите.

–Да. Намерих го.

–Да чуя- устните му потрепнаха във видимо доволна усмивка.

–Разочаровах Ви.

–Точно така.

–Обещавам никога да не се повтори отново.

Лицето му не се промени, но очите му се развеселиха, сякаш казваха

"Убеден съм, че няма да се повтори."

–Разбираш ли защо го направих?... Ако не бях постъпил така, последствията щяха да са много по - тежки за теб. - не зачака отговора ми, знаеше, че го знам, но това бе по скоро неговия начин за извинение. – Трябва да спазваме правилата докато сме тук. Това не е нашият дом.

Хареса ми как наблегна на думите _**нашия дом**_. Не можех да скрия усмивката си.

–Еймили разбираш ли?

–Да, да. Аз просто... наистина ли мислиш твоята къща за _наш_ дом?

–Разбира се. Ти си част от моят живот вече. И това никога няма да се промени.

Прегърнах го силно. Дори да си бях изпросила наказание с това си действие, не можех да сдържа порива идващ от сърцето ми. Осках да го усетя, да го притисна по - близо до себе си за да се уверя, че това не е поредния сън... и не беше. Кожата му, мека като коприна, галеше моята и ме опияняваше.

–Обичам те- прошепна в косите ми и ме притисна още по - силно.

Стояхме дълго така. Вкопчени един в друг, сякаш бягахме от реалността и в този наш свят единственото важно бяхме само **той** и аз.

–Искаш ли закуската си в стаята?

Колкото и да желаех да разгледам Рим, имението на Рамон не бе място в което исках да се лутам, особено сама.

–Да.

–Чудесно. Ще повикам да ти я донесат. Когато се почука на вратата. Искам от теб да си в средата на стаята, на колене и ръцете върху бедрата. Гола...

–Защо?- прекъснах го, без да мога да се сетя какъвто и да е повод да изглеждам така, по време на закуска..

–Правилата...- каза тихо Джейсън и погали косите ми.

–Добре- съгласих се.

Щях да съм добра, щях да спазвам всичко което ми казва Джейсън.

–А погледа...?- попита ме.

–Сведен и никога да не гледам мъжете в очите.

–Умно момиче. - усмихна се леко, целуна ме по главата и се изправи.- Забавлявай се след това. Повечето канали по телевизията са на италиански, но може да намериш все нещо на английски. Аз ще се върна по обяд. И Еймили- обърна се малко преди да стигне вратата.- Бъди разумна!

–Да, Господарю!-усмихнах се в отговор.

Бях твърдо решена да спазвам правилата които Джейсън ми каза, че важат тук. Колкото и противни и безсмислени да ми се виждаха.

Започнах да вадя дрехите от куфарите си и да ги подреждам на леглото, чудейки се какво да си облека _**след**_ закуската. Определено нямах намерение да стоя гола цял ден. Почти бях извадила целия багаж, когато на вратата се почука.

На секундата хвърлих дрехите от ръцете си, след това халата от тялото си. Изтичах до средата на стаята, коленичих и сведох поглед. Миг след това вратата се отвори. Сърцето ми се разтуптя силно. Главата ми бе наведена и не можех да видя кой е тук и _**ме**_ гледа...Мисълта бе ужасяваща и ентусиазираща едновременно.

–Закуската ви е сервирана Госпожице - кажа мил женски глас.

Почти не устоях на изкушението да вдигна глава и да зърна момичето... вратата тропна и в стаята отново бе тихо. Знаех, че съм сама.

Закуската не бе нищо особено. Няколко филии препечен хляб, сирене, мед и малко ядки, но бях толкова гладна, че изядох всичко за нула време. Облякох една тениска и любимият ми клин, легнах в леглото и загледах в тавана.

Колко време мина... 5 минути или 5 часа? Аз самата не знаех. Времето минаваше изключително бавно и това ме подтискаше. Искаше ми се да разгледам Рим, да се разходя в някои парк, сред дърветата, под слънчевите лъчи... вместо това бях затворник в хубава стая, с плашещи надзиратели извън нея и един Бог знае какви ужаси още...

Прехвърлих всички канали около 5 пъти и след като нищо интересно не хвана окото ми изключих телевизора. Това щеше да е една безсмислена утрин...Обърнах се на една страна, сложих ръце под възглавницата и се зачудих, всяка утрин ли щях да прекарвам така тук и до кога щеше да продължава това. Неусетно се унесох в сладка дрямка.

–Ейми събуди се.- нежен глас прошепна в ухото ми.

Джейсън погали косите ми и пръстите му продължиха пътя надолу по цялата ми ръка, поставяйки я нежно върху корема ми. Топлината от дланта му се разнесе по целия ми стомах.

–Какво ще кажеш да обядваме навън, в някои ресторант?

–В Рим?

–Да.

–С удоволствие- усмихнах се до уши и скочих от леглото за да се преоблека.

Джейсън можеше и да е с обикновени дънки и тениска, но изглеждаше адски елегантно. Не исках да го засрамвам. Съблякох клина и тениската и извадих от гардероба разкошната бяла рокля която Ани ми бе сложила в куфара. Беше идеалната дължина- малко под коляното и ако се завъртиш с нея, плата политаше във въздуха правейки обръч около мен.

–Невероятна си- каза Джейсън, наблюдавайки ме как се приготвям за така желаното излизане.

Изчервих се, но се обърнах към него и направих лек реверанс.

Сергей и Джаксън бяха пред вратата ми когато излязохме. Замислих се, цяла нощ ли са стояли тук, но мисълта ми не остана дълго в главата. Изпари се в мига в който забелязах огромната лимузина пред входната врата.

–Малък жест от страна на Рамон- каза развеселено Джейсън.- Хайде, не би искала да изпуснеш резервацията в La Pergola нали?

–Защо да я изпуснем?- Джейсън бе споменал, че обяда е чак след 2 часа.

–Защото преди това ще обиколим няколко места.- той не каза нищо повече.

Наистина исках да узная къде отиваме, но прехапах устни и се наслаждавах на гледката след като навлязохме в града... вече нямаше значение. Бях вън от онази ужасна къща, добре де палат.. но въпреки това пак си беше ужасен!

Лимузината спря пред една сладкарница.

–Пристигнахме - каза Джейсън гледайки ме с усмивка. –Това е Via Condotti най - хубавата търговска улица в Рим. Е, от къде искаш да започнем?

От къде ли? Та... аз самата не знаех.

–Ти избери- усмихнах се.

За мен наистина нямаше значение от къде ще започнем, къде ще влезем или пък не, дали изобщо ще купим нещо... Аз бях в Рим. Бях с Джейсън! Това бе най - важното нещо.

–Добре. Тогава да започнем с нещо сладко - усмихна се на свой ред.

–Съгласна.

Влязохме в сладкарнцата. Веднага погледа ми бе грабнат от невероятна торта, направена във формата на сърце и украсена с всевъзможни формички отгоре.

–Аз искам от тази- посочих на сервитиора.

–Si, signora.- набързо сложи парчето в чиния, доукраси го с малинов сироп и ми го подаде.

-E per voi signore?

-Grazie, ho solo succo d'arancia. Una signora anche.

Не знаех какво си избра Джейсън, но преди да мога да си взема чинията, той ме дръпна към една от забутаните маси в ъгъла на сладкарницата и ми каза да седна. Донесоха ни 2 фреша от портокал и само моята чиния с парчето шоколадова торта.

–Вие няма ли да се храните, Сър?

–Моята версия за нещо сладко е по... различна.- усмивката ми подсказа, че е намислил нещо... хубаво.–Но първо се нахрани.

Грабнах с виличката и сложих едно парче в устата си, с намерението да я изям колкото се може по - бързо, но в момента в който то се разтопи върху езика ми аз се пренесох в друг свят от наслада.

–Ммммм невероятна е. Трябва да я опиташ.- грабнах друго парче и го насочих към устните на Джейсън.

–Щом настояваш- усмихна се и напала парчето.

Изчаках няколко секунди за да видя реакцията му или да каже дали му е харесала, но нищо...

–Хубава е.

–Нима си опитвал нещо по - хубаво през живота си?- попитах учудено. Тортата беше невероятна по моите стандарти от 10 и давах 11 точки.

–Да, теб!

Изчервих се.

–Ела насам. - хвана с ръце едното ми бедро и разтвори краката ми.

–Но...- опитах се да го спра, осъзнавайки къде се намираме.

–Шшш, нито дума!- доближи се до ухото ми - иначе ще ни хванат - прокара езика си по цялата дължина на врата ми и спря, целувайки ме по - рамото.

Ръката му продължаваше да държи здраво бедрото ми, а другата жадно прокарваше пръстите си нагоре към бикините ми. С едно движение ги отмести настрани и започна да ме гали там... Изпъшках, неможейки да сдържам страстта която нарастна в мен, но тогава той отново прошепна в ухото ми да пазя тишина и да гледам напред. Изправих погледа си. Цялото заведение бе почти празно, но сервитьорите се разхождаха и подреждаха някакви неща около масите в другия край. Минаваха и много пешаходци... всеки един от тях можеше да се обърне и да погледне към нас... Пръстите му затанцуваха отново. Не знаех дали е от еуфорията, че се намираме на обществено място или от неговите вълшебни пръсти, но аз бях готова да свърша на мига.

–Сър, аз...- казах запъхтяно

-Да?- попита Джейсън палаво, съзнавайки много добре какво се случва с мен в момента...

-Може ли, може ли

–Задръж.

–Не мога... аз... аз...- не можех да зачакам отговора му. Просто затворих очите, прехапах устните си и свърших. Бурно, силно, електричеството премина през цялото ми тяло, разтърсвайки ме до чак костите.

Джейсън извади пръстите си, намети леко бикините ми на мястото им и прокара ръката си към устните си. Разтвори го леко и облиза показалеца.

–Ето това е най – вкусното нещо което съм опитвал в живота си. А сега нахрани се и да тръгваме. Чака ни дълга разходка из Рим.

Сградите, агхитектурата, дори хората изглеждаха невероятно. Магазините през които минахме бяха толкова изискани, че чак ми се стори някак помпозно, но хей, това беше Рим... можех само да се наслаждавам.

Дори Джейсън се забавляваше. Избрахме му слънчеви очила на Рейбан. За цената дори не исках да питам. Самото предположение ме ужасяваше каква може да бъде сумата...

Денят бе невероятен. Рим бе невероятен, а Джейсън, сякаш бе различен човек. Толкова отпуснат, толкова щастлив. Искаше ми се да е такъв винаги. Качихме се в колата с над 10 хартиени торби пълни с покупки. Някои от нещата ги бе избрал Джейсън, но за повечето бе оставил избора на мен.

Усмивката не слезе от лицето ми, до момента в който не осъзнах на къде пътуваме отново. Колкото и да не исках да показвам вътрешното си разочаровение, Джейсън го забеляза. Не каза нищо докато не спря колата пред главната порта на имението на Рамон.

–Искам да се качиш директно в стаята си, да се съблечеш, изкъпеш и да избереш нещо от розовия плик.- каза изведнъж със сериозен тон.

–Да, Господарю.

–Чакай ме на леглото със затворени очи.

–Да, Господарю.

Зачаках за да видя дали ще има още инструкции.

–Тръгвай.

Само кимнах и изскочих от колата с всички пликове в ръцете си. Пазачите застанали на вратата, я отвориха без да казват нищо. Дори не ги погледнах. Отправих се директно към стаята си и сложих всички пликове освен розовия на пода до вратата. Него поставих на леглото и започнах да вадя нещата вътре.

Бяла, прозрачна, дантелена нощничка, прашки, жертиери с панделка отстрани и бели чорапчета към тях. Комплекта изглеждаше невероятно!

Изкъпах се и бързо се облякох. В коридора се чуха стъпки...

Буквално скочих в центъра на леглото и затворих очи.

Вратата се отвори и последва небичайна тишина. За миг се притесних, че човекът отворил вратата може и да не е бил Джейсън, но не смеех да погледна. Вратата хлопна леко и тихи стъпки се чуха вътре в стаята.

Беше Джейсън. Сърцето ми успокой ритъма си.

Можех да го разпозная сред стотици други мъже.

–Добро момиче. Харесват ли ти новите дрехи?

–Да, Господарю.

–Радвам се. Протегни ръце напред.

Направих го.

–Много наброи, малки, хладни ресни се опряха до кожата ми.

–Отвори очи.

Камшик. Това бе първото нещо което сързяха очите ми.

–Надявам се не мислиш, че малката случка в сладкарницата ще ти се размине безнаказано...- каза с усмивка в гласа си. – Не дадох разрешение да свършиш, нали така?

–Да, Сър.- казах.

Джейсън май много се наслаждаваше на тези моменти... искаше ми се да поспоря с него за онзи миг, защото знаех, че съм права, както и той знаеше че съм права, но това щеше да доведе само до повече бой за моето дупе, затова и си замълчах.

–Добро момиче. Обърни се.

Направих го. Повдигайки дупето си максимално високо.

–А сега брой.

Първи удар.

–Едно.

Втори удар.

–Две.

Трети удар.

–Три.

Беше доста поносимо.

Стигна до 20 и спря. И по добре... вече беше започнало да става неприятно.

Ръцете му започнаха да масажират леко дупето ми.

–Прекрасен розов цвят.- прошепна леко.

Обърна ме с едно рязко движение и следващото нещо което усетих бяха устните му срещу моите. Топли, влажни и жадни за още...а аз исках точно това!

Страстта помежду ни се разгоря като факла. Изведнъж Джейсън се отдръпна назад.

–Затвори очи отново.

Този път го направих с огромно желание, ентусиазирана от това което предстоеше. В стаята стана изведнъж тъмно и след това постепенно се появи една слаба светлина, последвана от още една и още една.

–Отвори ги- каза от другия край на стаята.

Няколко свещи бяха разположени на пода около нас. Ароматът идващ от тях беше на жасмин. Джейсън взе една от свещите от пода и я приближи към мен. Дори не бях забелязала камшика който държеше в другата си ръка.

–Легни по гръб- направих го – и отвори уста.

Изпълних и тази заповед. Нещо меко се опря до устните ми.

–Захапи дръжката на камшика и не искам да го пускаш, независимо какво ще стане.

Ето тук вече леко се разтревожих, но имах доверие в него. Захапах дръжката и се отпуснах. Джейсън изправи свещта над мен и я задържа така няколко секунди. Започна леко да накланя свещта и една единствена капка падна върху корема ми.

–Мм – измънках леко, от уплаха, не от болка ... странно.

Джейсън ме погледна отново в очите, докато протягаше ръката си към нощното шкафче.

–Отпусни се.

Чак сега усетих, че ръцете ми бяга сграбчили завивката.

–Разтвори краката си леко.

Направих го. Свещта все още беше на няколко сантиметра над корема ми. Капката между гърдите ми вече бе започнала да се втвърдява. Джейсън все нещо което ми заприлича на вибратор и го насочи към средата на краката ми.

–Не пускай камшика!- каза отново със сериозен тон.

Захапах по – силно за да съм сигурна, че няма да го изпусна и добре, че го направих. В момента в който вибратора докосна устните ми, цялото ми тяло потръпна от удоволствие. Успях само леко да измъркам изпод дръжката на камшика и затворих очи.

Горещината вътре в мен изведнъж се изравни с тази отвън, усетих как целия ми корем се затопля. Имах чувството, че всеки момент ще пламна и ще изгоря на място, но не исках да спира. Джейсън включи вибратора и започна бавно да го движи. Побърквах се. Не можех да издърда повече. Имах нужда да освободя тази енергия, но нямаше как да попитам за разрешение, можех само да мънкам леко.

–Може да свършиш- каза Джейсън.

Чувството бе достигнало неописуеми размери. Краката ми се притиснаха един към друг, ръцете ми сграбчиха завивките, а върху гърдите си усетих същата топлина като тази по корема. За няколко секунди аз буквално летях в небесата. Реех се из обширната длъж. Свободна! Съзнанието ми се намираше в друго измерение, в друга част на галактиката може би... не знам, но не исках да се връщам. Тук бе толкова спокойно, приятно и едновремено с това хбаво.

Усетих мокрите целувки на Джейсън по челото, носа и накрая устните ми. Целувката се задълбочи. Езикът му танцуваше около моя. Страстта в него се бе разпалила също, усещах го.

Прекъсна за секунда целувката и чух как нещо пада на пода, но не можех да видя какво... не се и интересувах. Исках единствено да съм отново в неговите обятия.

Разтвори краката ми настрани и отново се притисна в мен. Проникна бързо, грубо и страстно. Можех да усетя всеки сантиметър от него, как прониква в мен. Облада ме, възвръщайки отново онзи рай в съзнанието ми. Притисна ме към себе си и започна да шепти нещо в ухото ми. Почти не можех да го чуя какво... думите излизаха на пресекулки от устните му, сякаш дъха му не му стигаше.

Обвих ръце около врата му и го прекъснах със страстна целувка. Тръстовете ставаха все по – чести и по – силни. Движехме се като едно цяло. Бях готова да свърша всеки миг.

–Изчакай ме.- каза преди отново да притисне устни към мойте.

Сграбчи краката ми и с едно движение ме повдигна във въздуха, карайки члена си да проникне още по дълбоко в мен по този начин. Направи само няколко тръста, но това бе достатъчно за да не мога да се удържа повече. Прекъснах целувката за да си поема въздух и да опитам по някакъв начин да му кажа, че не издържам вече...

–Сега- каза през зъби и притисна отново устни в мен.

Усетих как топлата течност се разнася в мен, удължавайки оргазма ми. Едва задържах ръцете си, върху врата му. Нямах почти никаква сила в цялото си тяло. Джейсън бавно започна да се навежда напред, полагайки главата ми леко на възглавницата и се отдръпна от мен.

Едва си поех въздух. Сърцето ми все още биеше като лудо, очите ми се затваряха, а краката ми леко изтръпваха... но се чувствах повече от добре. Чувствах се невероятно.

Джейсън легна до мен, слагайки ръката си под главата ми. Усещах как се унасям блажено... и не исках да прекъсвам този сладък миг за нищо на света.

...

–Ейми, събуди се!- нежни, но настойчиви думите ме накараха да отворя очите си.

Джейсън бе в средата на стаята и си обличаше дрехите.

–След малко ще те извикат за вечеря. Рамон настоява всички да присъстваме тази вечер.- каза със сериозен тон.

Не ми харесваше това... но не казах нищо. Самата мисъл, че ще трябва да съм на една маса с онова влечуго и вече ми беше отишъл апетита по дяволите.

–Изкъпи се и не се обличай. Ще се върна след няколко минутки.

Усмихнах се. Боготворях всяка минута от изминалия ден, особено тези които Джейсън прекара с мен в стаята ми.

След като той излезе, скокнах бързо и изтичах в банята. Настрох водата да е леко хладка... след цялата тази горещина до преди малко имах нужда да се охладя малко. Взех душ гела и започнах да трия ръцете си. Когато достигнах до гърдите усетих нещо странно. Погледнах надолу и забелязах, че по целия ми торс имах следи от восък. Започнах да ги отлепям леко. За моя радост паднаха бързо... но след това се ужасих. Навсякъде където имаше капки по тялото ми, сега беше зачервено. Нима Джейсън бе изгорил кожата ми? Това щеше ли да мине?

Изплакнах се набързо, завих се с един халат и се отправих към спалнята. Първото нещо което трябваше да направя е да се погледна в огледалото и гледката ме ужаси още повече. Бях готова да заплача. Очите ми вече се бяха напълнили със сълзи, готови да изплуват, когато на вратата се почука и след това леко се отвори. Беше Джейсън с някаква дървена кутия в ръцете си. Погледна към мен, в началото с онзи изучаващ поглед, но после се усмихна леко.

–Следите от восъка ще изчезнат след няколко часа Еймили. Но сега ще са изключително полезни. Ето- каза леко и ми подаде кутията.

–Какво е?- попитах предположих, че е взел нещо тайничко докато бяхме навън.

–Това е за вечерята.- каза хладно.- Нещо което _**трябва**_ да облечеш.

Начинът по - който го каза ми навя мисълта, че няма да ми хареса много, но се опитах да запазя усмивка на лицето си.

Отворих кутията и първото което съзрях бе гарваново черен сатен и малки части кожа под него. Повдигнах плата за да го разгледам и тогава чух дрънченето на веригите...

–Ще ти помогна да го облечеш.

Дори не знаех какво точно трябваше да представлява това... **нещо.** Джейсън хвана най - голямата кожена верига, отмести косата ми и я постави леко около врата ми. Закопча я, като провери да не е прекалено стегната. След това разпъна плата, който покриваше само гърдите ми отпред и нагласи веригите които се спускаха около корема ми надолу, последвани от още едно оскъдно парче плат, което покриваше само ханша и част от бедрата ми. Хвана едната верига, опъна я до долу и я завърза с кожата за глезена ми, след това направи същото и с другия ми крак. Движенията му бяха плавни, отмерени и толкова възбуждащи.

–А тези - хвана и последните вериги спускащи се от нашийника на врата ми вериги - Са за ръцете.

Вдигнах леко ръката си за да му е по - лесно да я завърже. Пръстите му минаха през цялата ми ръка, докосвайки ме нежно. Загледа се в очите ми. Сякаш през тялото ми мина електрически заряд в този момент, хипнотизиращите му очи, нежните докосвания на пръстите му, опияняващия аромат... дори не усетих кога бе завързал и другата верига и направи 2 крачки назад.

–Невероятна си.

Думите ме накараха да се изчервя. Обърнах се и се погледнах в огледалото. Сега разбрах защо следите бяха нужни. Целия ми корем се виждаше, всички червени точки се отличаваха ярко на бялата ми кожа. Джейсън хвана косата ми и я завърза на опашка зад врата ми. Не знаех, защо го прави. По принцип мислех, че ме харесва повече със спуснаха коса.

–Да вървим. Рамон ни чака.- протегна ръката си към моята.

Излязохме от стаята, хванати за ръце. Веригите се чуваха как дрънчат всеки път когато направех нова крачка. Чувствах се като куче със звънче.

Макар да бе лято, имението на Рамон бе студено като гробница. Трапезарията бе огромна, тъмна и студена като пещера. Ръцете ми вече бяха измръзнали, до момента в който стигнахме до там.

–Ааа Джасон, уомо, командо – каза с усмивка Рамон, посочвайки стола на който Джейсън трябваше да седне.

Но не и този на който трябваше да седна аз...

–Еймили- каза леко Джейсън – обърни се.

Направих го моментално. В другия край на стаята, далеч от добре обсипаната трапеза имаше няколко панички на пода и две момичета който бяха коленичили в гръб към стената, сведени глави и се хранеха тихичко. Облеклото им бе същото като моето.

–Там ще се храниш ти.- усетих как му трепна гласа, но заявлението бе категорично.

За секунда се притесних, почувствах се ужасно и ми се искаше да заплача. Такова унизение не бях изпитвала до сега, но Джейсън погали леко ръката ми, изваждайки ме от транса в който бях започнала да влизам.

Стегнах се, поех си дълбоко дъх и се отправих към ъгъла на стаята. С всяка следваща крачка куража ми се увеличаваше.

Аз бях избрала да дойда в Италия, по своя воля.

Аз се съгласих със свичко това.

Нямаше да предам Джейсън втори път!

Коленичих до двете момичета на ледения под и започнах да се храня.

Гласовете на Рамон и Джейсън се чуваха ясно, но и двамата говореха на италиански и не можех да разбера нито думичка.

Искаше ми се да попитам някое от момичетата до мен дали знае английски и дали може да ми каже за какво си говорят, но знаех, че ми е забранено да говоря с когото и да било затова просто си седях и се опитвах да преглъщам храната.

–Исабелла - извика Рамон и едно от момичета се изправи и тръгна към масата.

Той и прошепна нещо тихо след което тя застана на колене, разкопча му панталона и се наведе напред. Не можех да видя от масата какво точно прави, но не ми беше далеч от акъла...

Мъжете продължиха да си говорят, сякаш нищо не се случва покрай тях. Джейсън на няколко пъти хвърляше поглед към мен, за да се увери, че няма да избягам при тази гледка или заради нещо нещо друго...но аз дори да исках, не можех да мръдна. Само гледах с ужас, как този мъж се гаври с бедното момиче.

Рамон започна да опипва почти голоти й тяло и да издава някакви ръмжащи звуци. С другата си ръка притискаше силно главата й надолу. Отващавах се от гледката с всяка изминала секунда. Повръщаше ми се. Дори не усещах ледения под, изпод краката си вече.

Изведнъж той я дръпна за косата рязко назад и се засмя с луд поглед. Извика нещо и от другата страна се отвориха тежко вратите. Един едър мъж с камшик се приближи към масата. Рамон му каза нещо и той хвана момичето за косата, карайки я да пълзи към стената.

Джейсън хвърли бегъл, притеснителен поглед към мен, но след това бъзро се обърна.

Мъжът изправи момичето и го накара да се облегне с длани на стената. Направи няколко крачки назад и отпусна камшика. Сърцето ми почти спря. Това малко крехко създание изглеждаше толкова невинно пред тази скала от мускули. Изведнъж се чу силен писък, последван от още един и още един...

Не зная колко време бе продължило всичко това... сякаш до безкрай. Исках само да стана и да избягам, да се махна от този ад. Това не изглеждаше да е реално, не можеше да бъде...

Рамон извика нещо на онзи огромния и той спря. Момичето се строполи на земята. Целият му гръб бе в кръв и рани. Започнах да дишам тежко. Не ми достигаше въздух, стаята се въртеше около мен.

Джейсън изправи стола си, каза нещо на Рамон и тръгна към мен. Подаде ми ръка, без да каже нищо и ме изправи.

Пожела приятна вечер на домакина си и в мига в който излязохме от стаята ме притисна силно.

С бързо темпо тръгнахме към моята стая. Джейсън отвори вратата, сложи ме да седна на леглото и се върна да я затвори.

– Съжалявам, че трябваше да видиш всичко това, една от причините да не изискам присъствието ти тук бяха точно тези неща изискващи се от тукашните робини.- каза насочвайки се към мен.

Аз не можех да говоря. Сълзите покапаха от очите ми най – накрая, след като толкова време ги бях сдържала. Той ме притисна силно в себе си.

–Съжалявам наистина.

– Няма проблем. Скоро ще сме си удома и всичко това ще свърши.- казах, надявайки се времето да отмине наистина бързо.


End file.
